Rule 1
by RBfan4ever
Summary: T.O/Rookie relationships are AGAINST the rules ... What happens when a certain T.O and Rookie BREAK that rule? Don't own Rookie Blue or anything else just the words spoken by the voices in my head!
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious?"

"Why not?"

"Sam, you don't even _like_ me, _why_ would you want me to meet your sister?"

"Because _my sister_ wants to meet the rookie who laid me out on my ass."

She'd only been at 15 for a day when they met - if you could call bringing him in while he was under 'meeting.' She was _not_ his favorite person, but she also _wasn't_ the one to blow his cover. No, _that_ was done by one of his buddies.

For what reason she didn't know, the Staff Sergeant made _him_ her T.O. When they heard their names partnered together they'd _both_ wondered who they had pissed off because that was the only logical explanation for the pairing. That was just over a week ago and their relationship hadn't exactly improved. So the invitation was unexpected.

Andy chewed her bottom lip. A weekend away with her sexy Training Officer or ... what? Sittin' at home?

"When would we leave?"

"Friday after shift. You can either bring your bag with you and we'll throw it in my truck after Parade or we can swing by your place after shift before we hit the road."

"How long would we be there?"

"We'll be back Sunday night."

"Can I ..."

"You got til Friday to give me your answer, McNally."

"Ok."

Sam woke Friday still unsure whether he'd have company after shift. He _tried_ to tell himself he wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't go but he just couldn't make himself buy it.

Andy woke Friday morning still undecided. T.O and Rookie relationships were against the rules, _but_, since it wasn't _that_ kinda weekend ...

Sam pulled into the barn and was surprised to find her waiting, bag in hand.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked.

"Thought maybe I'd go to St. Catharines if the invitation's still open ..."

Sam threw her bag in this truck.

"Parade's in 15 minutes. Think you can be on time?" he asked as he held the door for her.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then go get changed so we can get this day started."

Her only response was another, "Yes sir."

Neither was surprised when Boyko called their names during assignments. They met up at the coffee station.

"Let's go, McNally. The sooner we get these 10 hours started the sooner we get outta here."

"Ready when you are."

"You're not _still_ bein' a hard ass with that rookie, are you?" Oliver asked.

"Me? A hard ass?" Sam feigned hurt.

Oliver laughed as he fixed his coffee and called for Epstein.

Andy was draggin' your ass exhausted by the time Sam pulled back into the Sally Port. They had responded to a robbery and the suspect was a runner. She had followed on foot for almost 4 blocks before Sam cut him off with the car.

"Go ahead, grab a shower if you want. I can escort our friend here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't take too long then I'm gonna hit the shower. Be ready to hit the road in 30, I wanna be outta here in 45."

"I'll be ready."

Sam was leaning against the wall, freshly showered when she emerged from the lockers a half hour later.

He was about to say something when Callaghan came out of the bullpen and whistled. "Lookin' good, Officer McNally."

Andy blushed because she wasn't exactly dressed up, she was just in a pair of jeans and a form fitting tank.

The rookies all emerged at the same time. "Comin' to the Penny?" Dov asked.

"Not tonight. Have a good weekend guys, I'll see ya Monday."

_Nobody_ knew they were going to St. Catharines so she didn't _dare_ look at Sam in case she gave it away.

"What about you, Officer Swarek?" Less than 2 weeks in, and Dov was seriously man-crushing on him ... even if he _was_ more than a little intimidated by him.

"Not tonight, rookie."

Dov did his best to hide his disappointment.

Andy couldn't help but wonder how they were gonna get outta there. Between the pretty boy detective and her friends, there was _no_ way they could leave together without raising a few eyebrows.

Sam solved _that_ problem when he walked away after the detective asked, "Can I give you a ride, Andy?"

She could feel her friends waiting for her answer. "No thanks, Detective. Listen, guys, I gotta go ..." and she hurried toward the door.

Sam motioned through the windshield for her to go, he'd pick her up after they were away from the Division.

She walked for about a block and a half in the opposite direction to the Penny.

Sam pulled up beside her and opened the door. She looked around to make sure no one saw as she got in.

"So, ummm ..." for the life of her, Andy _didn't_ know what to say.

"My sister's name is Sarah. There's somethin' you need to know before you meet her. Sarah was attacked when she was 13 .. I was 9 when it happened. It messed her up pretty good at the time. To this day she doesn't trust a lot of people, so when she asked to meet you ..."

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Go."

"Was she ..."

"Yeah, she was. She was gang raped by a group of guys from one of the local high schools."

Andy looked at Sam. "That's why you became a cop."

Sam smiled sadly. "I couldn't protect my sister, but I knew I _could_ protect girls like her ..."

"Anything else I need to know?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Despite or maybe because of, what I just told you, my sister and I are very close. It might not _seem_ like it, the way we act, but we are."

"Ok."

45 minutes later they pulled into a driveway. Sam got out and was walking around to help Andy out when the door opened and Sarah stepped onto the porch. "Hey Sammy!"

Sam smiled as he opened Andy's door. "You ready to meet my sister, McNally?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Sam laughed as he took her hand and helped her out.

Walking up the steps, Sam hugged his sister before making introductions.

"Sis, this is Andy McNally. Andy, my sister, Sarah Swarek."

The girls exchanged "Nice to meet you"s while Sam grabbed their bags.

20 minutes after arriving, Sam and Andy were relaxing on Sarah's front porch, beer in hand.

"So Andy, what's he like as a ... what are you again, little brother?"

Sam smiled. "Training Officer, Sis."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you." She looked at Andy. "You can be honest, Andy. I know better than anyone he can be a pain in the ass."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his sister. "Says the pain in _my_ ass!"

Sarah burst out laughing.

"Sammy! Is that _any_ way to talk about your favorite sister?"

"You're my _only_ sister ..."

Andy watched the back and forth banter between the siblings. Sam hadn't been kidding when he told her they were close.

Sarah caught her watching them. "So Andy, you got any siblings that tease and torture you?"

Andy shook her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, I guess I _could_ ..."

When Sarah looked at her in question, Andy looked down at her beer as she said, "My mom bailed when I was 12, it's just been me and my dad. If I have any I don't know _about_ them, never mind know them ..."

"Andy, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Do you mind if I walk around? It's so beautiful ..."

"Knock yourself out."

Andy set her bottle on the table and got to her feet.

"Are you guys hungry or did you grab something on the way down?"

"We came straight here."

"Then why don't I order some Chinese and you can go make sure your rookie's ok."

Sam smiled as he kissed his sister's cheek. "Thanks."

Sam found her out behind the house.

"Sarah ordered Chinese."

Andy didn't look at him. "Ok."

"It'll probably be here by the time we get back to the house."

They walked back to the house in silence. They were almost there when Sam said, "I'm sorry if my sister upset you."

"She didn't. It's just not somethin' I talk about a lot. I mean it was after she left that he started swimmin' his way to the bottom of a bottle. I'm pretty sure that's common knowledge but it's not somethin' I'm proud of."

Sam stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at his chest.  
"Andy, look at me."

When she continued to look at his chest he raised her chin. She looked over his shoulder.

"McNally, look at _me_!"

Andy was a little surprised by the T.O tone off the clock, but it got him what he wanted, she looked at him.

"You are _not_ your father."

Andy shook her head. "Do I agree with it, no, but at the same time I know where he's comin' from. You see _a lot_ of things doin' this job ... it can be hard enough when there _aren't_ problems at home, add that to the mix and, well, sometimes even heroes fall."

Andy smiled sadly. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was a little surprised after supper when Sarah said, "Ok, little brother, make yourself scarce. I wanna get to know your rookie."

Sam looked at Andy. "Whatever stories my sister tells you, don't believe 'em. They're all lies."

Andy laughed.

"I know _he_ won't appreciate me sayin' this, but thank you."

Andy looked at Sarah. "For?"

"Layin' me out on my ass!" Sam yelled from the hallway.

"Samuel Swarek ..."

Andy laughed.

"Grab your beer, Andy. If _he_ can't behave, we'll go sit on the porch."

"Sarah Swarek, sit your ass back down. There's nothin' you're gonna tell her that I haven't heard before," Sam said from the doorway.

"Little brother, has it occurred to you that while _I_ don't care if you know what I say, Andy might?"

Sam looked at Andy. The blush told Sam they needed to _think_ they were having a private conversation.

The moment she thought he was gone, Sarah turned to Andy and said, "Figured you'd be more comfortable if he wasn't around."

Andy didn't answer.

"I'm sure Sammy told you why _he_ became a cop, why did _you_?"

"You could say it's in the genes. My dad was a cop."

"Carrying on the family tradition?"

Andy laughed. "Something like that."

"How long have you been at 15?"

"Uh, the day Sam got burned? That was my first day."

Sarah laughed. "When he called to tell me he was back, that Jerry had blown his cover, when I asked how that was possible all he said was a rookie had hauled him in."

"I was so _sure_ he was the guy we were lookin' for. The T.O. I rode with that day tried to keep his cover intact, but between his buddy and a couple of rookies ... He made sure the entire Division knew he _wasn't_ happy."

"Threw a tantrum, did he?" Sarah laughed.

"I wouldn't call it a tantrum, exactly," Andy hedged.

Sarah smiled. "I'm his sister, I'm allowed to call him out for acting like an ass."

Andy couldn't help it, she laughed.

"You mean _you_ haven't called him an ass yet?" Sarah asked surprised.

"He's my Training Officer ..."

"He can _still_ be an ass, Andy."

Andy tried _not_ to smile and failed miserably causing Sarah to laugh.

"What was your reaction to Sammy becoming your Training Officer?"

"I was mortified. At first I thought Staff Sergeant Boyko was kidding. When I realized he was serious, I was shocked. Awkward doesn't even come close to describing that first day. My dad thought it was funny. He also said I wouldn't learn from anyone better."

"So how much of a hard ass has he _really_ been?"

"Don't tell him I said this, but he's been amazing, he really has. One of my fellow rookies, Chris, he's _all_ about procedure, doing it 'by the book', but Sam ... he told me our first shift he wasn't a 'by the book' kinda cop, he doesn't play by the rules. He told me to do something that first day ... I, uh, _didn't_ do it and he praised it saying I _acted_ like a cop ... Hearing that from my T.O., from _him_, felt better than a commendation from the brass ever could."

You didn't need to be a cop to pick up on the way Andy's voice changed or the way she smiled.

"You're attracted to him."

"What? No. He's my T.O ..."

"I'm supposed to believe because he's your Training Officer you can't be attracted to him?"

"Sarah, that's Rule #1: Rookie/T.O. relationships _aren't_ allowed ..."

"But if they were ..."

Instead of answering, Andy took another drink.

"Is it because he's my brother?"

"What? N..."

"Andy, you can be straight with me. If my brother asked you out and you _could_, _would_ you say yes?"

Andy didn't even try to hide her smile. "In a heartbeat. But, he won't ... he can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a rookie. I'm only 2 weeks in, evaluation isn't for 6 months ..."

"So what you're tellin' me is that you can look but not touch for 6 months ... what happens if you break the rule?"

"Don't know what happens to the T.O, but I'm pretty sure the rookie loses their badge."

"That's only if you get caught though, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you _could_ sneak around if you wanted to be together _before_ your evaluation?"

Andy thought about Traci, sneaking around with Jerry.

"Yeah."

"And if my brother _asked_ you to sneak around, would you?"

Andy didn't say yes or no, just, "He won't."

Sarah knew her brother, was pretty sure it was a mutual attraction. Andy had said herself her T.O wasn't against breaking the rules ... and Sarah _knew_ if _he_ knew ... he'd tell her his rookie was worth breaking the rules for.

Sam heard Andy tell Sarah she was attracted to him. Heard Sarah ask if she would break _the_ rule with him. Heard Andy say _she_ would, but _he_ wouldn't.

He was pretty sure Sarah was testing the waters so to speak because she thought he was interested in his rookie.

Andy was right, it was a _big_ risk for a rookie to sneak around with their T.O. ... if they got caught badges were on the line.

He couldn't think of a rookie he would've even _considered_ breaking 'Rule #1' with ... until her.

The knowledge that she would put her future as a cop on the line to be with _him_ was a heady feeling. Especially after the way he treated her that first day. Why she wasn't afraid of him ... Sam laughed to himself when he heard his sister ask exactly that.

"Sammy's got a reputation for having a pretty harsh bark, considering how you met, you're not afraid of him?"

Andy smiled. "My friends are, but, not including that first ..."

"Tantrum?" Sarah supplied.

Andy shook her head. "He's passionate about his work," Andy defended.

"Yeah, ok, it wasn't the ideal introduction. Let's be real, a rookie mistake brought him into my life, but I'd do it again. There's something about _him_ that makes _me_ want to be the best I can be to make him proud."

Sam chose _that_ moment to walk into the kitchen under the guise of getting another beer and nonchalantly said, "You do," before leaving again.

Andy squealed in embarrassment. If he'd stayed, Sam could've watched as she turned 50 shades of red.

Sarah just laughed.

Andy checked her watch. "Would you be offended if I called it a night?"

"Not at all. Why don't I get Sammy to show you where he put your bag?"

"No, that's ok. I don't want to bother him ..."

"Bother who?" he asked returning to the kitchen.

"Andy wants to call it a night, little brother ..."

"Come on, I'll show you which one's yours."

Sam led her upstairs and opened a door. This one's yours ... bathroom," he pointed, "is there. There's fresh towels if you want to grab a shower. If you need _anything_, Sarah has shampoos, etc. in the bathroom."

"Thank you."

"You don't _have_ to set an alarm, sleep as late as you like. Let your body tell you when it's rested."

Andy smiled. "Ok."

"Night McNally. Sleep well."

"Thanks. You too."

Sam turned to walk away, her voice stopped him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me meet your sister ..."

Sam walked back to her. Brushing her hair away from her face, he smiled and said, "She asked to meet you, so I'm pretty sure the thank you is mine, McNally."

Andy hoped he couldn't feel the way her heart beat kicked into overdrive at his touch.

Sam hoped like hell she couldn't feel his quickened pulse through the fingertips that brushed her cheek.

Sam found Sarah sitting on the front porch. He sat on the porch rail.

"So what stories did you fill my rookie's head with?" Sam grinned.

"Some things I'll never tell," Sarah matched his dimpled grin with one of her own.

Sam shook his head. He knew she _hadn't_ told Andy any stories but that wasn't to say she _wouldn't_ if given the chance.

"You like her." It wasn't a question, Sam was stating a fact.

"You don't?"

"She's not the worst rookie I coulda been stuck with."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow. "Not what I asked."

"What was the question?"

"Sammy ..."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"Casual interest or she makes your heart flutter?"

Sam smirked. "Why don't you tell me ..."

Sarah flashed _her_ dimples and said, "I'd put money on the way she makes _your_ dimples appear that 'casual' isn't even in your vocab when it comes to that little brunette upstairs."

Sam laughed. "Really, Sis?"

"You gonna tell me I'm wrong?" she challenged.

"Nope, I don't argue with my elders," he teased.

"Since when?"

Sam laughed again. "Since I can't ... _why_ do I have to be attracted to the girl that laid me out on my ass?"

Sarah laughed. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Sam sobered. "Nothin' I _can_ do about it, she's a rookie."

"So?"

"So, I won't risk her career ..."

"You been together a _week_ and that girl knows you better than some people that've known you for _years_!"

"Huh?"

"She told me you wouldn't do anything because relationships between rookies and T.O's are against the rules ... Since when do _you_ let somebody stop you from going after something - or in this case _someone_ - you want?"

Sam tried to play it off. "She has too much to lose ..."

"WOW! You really _do_ have it bad for your rookie."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Maybe, my ass."

Sam laughed.

"So, how long are you gonna wait?"

"As long as it takes."

Neither Sam or Sarah knew that Andy heard their conversation as she came downstairs to get a glass of water. She went back upstairs unnoticed, smiling as she got back in bed.

"What if _she_ doesn't want to wait?"

Sam's heart stopped before starting again as he said, "She's a grown woman, she can see whoever she wants."

"And if she wants to see _you_?"

"She'll see me for 10 hours a day ..."

"Don't play dumb, little brother, you're too smart for that."

Sam laughed.

"Seriously, Sammy ..."

"If we got together _before_ she got cut loose, we'd have to sneak around ..."

"To be with you, she would ..."

"How d'you know?" Even though he'd _heard_ their conversation he had to ask.

"She told me."

"She _told_ you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah grinned, her dimples showing. "She did."

"Why? Actually, forget I asked, I don't wanna know!"

"Spoil sport," Sarah laughed.

Sam shook his head.

Sarah sobered. "Seriously, Sammy, I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy if I _ever_ have ..."

Sam got up and walked over to his sister. Kissing her cheek he laughed as he whispered, "She's worth the wait. See ya tomorrow."

Sarah smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

Sam grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs.

Sam had just closed his door when he heard hers open. He listened as she padded her way to the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and waited. When he thought he heard a door he got up and headed for the bathroom ... and came face to face with a pajama clad brunette.

The _last_ thing she expected to see when Andy opened the bathroom door was Sam in nothing but his boxers.

There was _no_ denying it, the man was _gorgeous_! She couldn't blame the way her heart beat quickened at the sight of him on being embarrassed because she arrested a fellow cop.

Sam's mouth went dry seeing her in boy shorts and a tank. If he thought she was beautiful fully clothed, what she did for those pajamas should be considered illegal!

Words failed both of them. If either was embarrassed by their lack of clothing neither showed it, they just stood there staring at each other. When her hair fell in her face Sam reached up like he had done earlier and brushed it aside.

Andy smiled as Sam brushed her hair away.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair before letting his hand drop.

Neither spoke, Sam stepped aside and Andy moved out of the door.

Sam knew if he didn't put some space between them fast they were going to end up doing something they might regret later. Without a word, he took the few steps to the bathroom threshold.

Andy smiled once more before slowly padding to her borrowed bedroom.

Andy laid in bed long after she heard the bathroom door open as Sam went to his room and closed the door. Her mind going a million miles a minute as thoughts of him filled it. Sam had said not to set an alarm so she didn't. She fell asleep around 1:30 but a vivid dream about the man down the hall woke her. She laid there playing his words over in his head. Somewhere around 5 she gave up on sleep and throwing on a pair of pajama _pants_ she got up and headed for the kitchen and a coffee.

Sam laid in bed long after their encounter in the hallway thinking about the brunette down the hall. He finally fell asleep around 1:45 but woke not long after from a _very_ vivid dream. He laid there playing her words over in his head. Somewhere around 5 he gave up hoping for any sleep and threw back the covers, slipped on a pair of pajama pants and headed for the kitchen.

Flipping the switch in the kitchen, Sam was surprised to see the coffee already started. It was _way_ too early for Sarah to have set the timer, he was shocked when he saw the brunette who haunted his dream and kept him awake.

Andy heard someone coming downstairs and wondered if Sarah was an early riser and was shocked when Sam flipped the switch. She couldn't help but stare. He had put on pajama pants but he was still bare chested. All she could think was WOW!

Gone were the skimpy little shorts that teased him all night, she had put on a pair of pajama pants. He hadn't noticed last night, the shorts made it a little hard to think of anything else, but the tank fit her like a glove. One thought ran through his mind: WOW!

The coffee beeped. Sam grabbed them 2 cups from the cupboard. Andy poured and handed the cup to Sam, their fingers touching, both gasping at the charge they felt.

When Andy had her cup, Sam motioned outside, Andy nodded, they had yet to speak.

Sam opened the door and let Andy go out ahead of him. He sat on the love seat and was surprised when Andy sat next to him curling into his side. Because it felt like _the_ natural thing to do he put his arm around her.

"You're up early," she whispered.

Sam chuckled. "I could say the same about you."

"Couldn't sleep."

Sam tipped her chin to look at him. "What kept you up all night, McNally?" He couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

Andy smiled shyly as she said, "You."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Why did I keep you awake all night, McNally? What stories did my sister tell you or _promise_ to tell you?"

Andy laughed. "What's she got on you?"

Sam laughed. "No way, McNally. You're not gettin' _anything_ outta me that my sister can use against me!"

Andy laughed. "Sounds like Sarah and I need to have another talk ..."

Sam shook his head as he got up. "Another coffee?"

Andy smiled. "Thank you." She handed him her cup.

Sam fixed their coffees and headed back outside. Handing Andy her cup he sat back down beside her. He smiled when her head found its way onto his shoulder. He put his arm around her again. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching as the world around them woke up.

"You know what kept _me_ awake, why couldn't _you_ sleep?"

"A cute little brunette."

Andy looked at him and when she saw his smile blushed.

"Do I know this brunette?" she asked.

"If you don't, go look in a mirror, McNally."

The feeling of Sam playing with her hair was so relaxing Andy soon found it hard to stay awake. Sam could feel her fighting it and whispered that she should go get some sleep.

"Stay with you," was her groggy response.

Sam smiled as he got up and reached for her hand. Andy allowed him to pull her off the loveseat, not caring where they went as long as she was with him. With his hands on her hips Sam steered a half asleep Andy to the other end of the porch where Sarah had a swing bed. Turning the covers down, Sam pointed and said, "In."

Andy crawled in and reached for his hand. Sam chuckled as he crawled in beside her.

Sarah was a little surprised to wake up and find both her brother's bed and Andy's empty. Heading for the kitchen, she found a partial pot of coffee but still no Sam or Andy. The house was quiet, they weren't in it. She looked out the back and didn't see them so that meant only one thing - they were on the front porch.

She opened the front door and listened, when she didn't hear anything she pushed the screen door open and stepped onto the porch and looked around. She couldn't stop the smile when she saw them curled up together on the bed. She wondered how long they'd been like that.

Sam woke up to the feel of the sun shining and weight on his chest. Looking down, he smiled when he saw that Andy was still where she had been when he fell asleep. He laid there and watched her for a few minutes. She felt the warmth of the sun first, then she felt _him_ and smiled. She looked up to find Sam watching her. He brushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

Sam looked at his watch and knew Sarah was up. He'd catch hell _all_ day but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"You ready to get up?" he asked softly.

"Do we have to?"

Sam laughed. "We do. We need to get showered and dressed before my sister comes looking for us."

Andy burrowed into the bed. "I don't care."

Sam rolled onto his side and pulled the covers away from her face. "Yes, you do. Now get your cute little self outta this bed and go ..."

"_Fine_!" she huffed making him laugh louder than he should have if he didn't want Sarah coming to look for them. She let him pull her out of the bed and she kissed his cheek before she headed for the door.

Andy took a quick shower. She went to the kitchen to grab them another coffee and found Sarah sitting at the island.

"Mornin'."

"Mornin' ... how'd ya sleep?"

A freshly showered Sam saved her from having to respond when he walked in and headed straight for the coffee pot. Andy handed him a cup.

"Thank you."

"Welcome.

"Good morning to you too, little brother," Sarah laughed.

Sam smiled sheepishly as he walked over to his sister and kissed her cheek. "Mornin'."

"Sleep well?"

"Good enough."

Sarah took a drink of coffee to hide her smile.

Sam picked up his coffee and headed for the door. "You know where I'll be ..."

Sarah smiled. "That I do."

When Andy looked at her, Sarah simply said, "You won't see him the rest of the day unless you're on the front porch."

Andy tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she said, "Oh, ok."

"When he comes down we visit when he first gets here, Saturday I leave him to himself then we visit before he goes back Sunday. Don't take it personally if he ignores you."

"Whatever my sister's tellin' you, McNally, _don't_ believe it!" Sam said walking into the kitchen, empty cup in hand.

"Sammy!"

"Forget it, Sis. You're not gonna fill my rookie's head ..."

Andy took Sam's cup and filled it. He smiled when she handed it back.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Sarah was surprised when Sam picked Andy's cup up and asked, "Comin'?"

Andy pushed off the counter she was leaning against. "Yes, sir."

Sam shook his head. "McNally, I don't even like that title _on_ the clock, what makes you think I'm gonna like it _off_ the clock?"

Andy laughed.

Dammit, she'd done it on purpose to get a rise out of him. "You'll pay for that."

"Promises, promises."

"Get your ass out the door if you're goin', McNally." He was laughing as he said it so Andy knew he wasn't upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy opened the door since Sam had both hands full. She was pleasantly surprised when instead of the chairs, he went straight for the swing.

Sam caught her looking between the bed and the other porch furniture and simply said, "More comfortable."

Andy didn't think twice. "Ok."

They talked and drank coffee. Andy asking questions she would've felt foolish asking in uniform since she was second generation.

If asked, neither could say when or how but sometime during their conversation she stretched out and her head found its way into his lap.

He sat there and played with her hair.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever broke 'Rule #1'?"

"No."

"No, you've never done it or No, you've never _wanted_ to?"

Sam's hand stilled. "Both."

The question "Why?" slipped out before she could stop it.

Sam laughed softly. "Because I've never had a rookie worth breaking it before."

"Before?"

"Don't go there, McNally ..."

"You said it."

"McNally, do you know what breaking 'Rule #1' means for the rookie?"

"_If_ we got caught I could lose my badge."

"Do you know what it means for the T.O?"

She shook her head.

"On top of whatever disciplinary actions the white shirts take, it means living with the knowledge that you were responsible for destroying someone's dream ..."

"Sam, it's _my_ choice, I could _never_ hate you because of a choice _I_ made."

"You are one helluva woman, y'know that? It's incredibly stupid to even _think_ about it, never mind ..."

Andy smiled. "Not as stupid as having feelings and not acting on them ..."

"You sayin' it would be stupid _not_ to kiss you when right now that's pretty much the only thing I can think about?"

Andy smiled. "Yes sir."

Sam growled. "Keep it up woman."

Andy laughed as she got up, straddling Sam's thighs.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in so her breath blew on his ear as she whispered, "Are you gonna kiss me or not, Swarek?"

Sam answered by cupping her face in his hands and touching his lips to hers. He was a tease, Andy thought when his lips left hers _long_ before she wanted them to.

Sam chuckled as he pulled back and saw the look on her face. He feathered kisses over her face before settling on her lips again. This time the kiss was longer. This time when he pulled back she was smiling.

Andy climbed off his lap and laid down pulling Sam with her. He laughed as he stretched out on the bed and Andy put her head on his chest.

"Comfortable, McNally?"

She wrapped his arms around herself. "I am now."

Sam laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

They laid there for a little while before Sam climbed out from under her, Andy grumbling her displeasure.

Sam brushed his nose across hers. "You're cute when you're tryin' to get your way."

"Remember that Monday ..."

Sam laughed. "McNally, I try _not_ to remember how cute you are when we're on duty."

"Yeah, 'cause the uniform is _such_ a turn on ... guys may wear it well, but on a girl ..."

Sam chuckled as he touched her cheek. Dropping a quick kiss on her lips, he whispered, " Who said _anything_ about the uniform? Thanks to last night, I'm gonna have a _very_ hard time _remembering_ your uniform."

Andy blushed.

"But even _before_ I saw that ... let's just say I'm not counting down to your evaluation because I can't wait to be rid of you."

Andy leaned up and kissed him. "Then why _are_ you countin' down to evaluations?"

"Because then 'Rule #1' _isn't_ an issue ... and _you_ can be involved with whoever you want."

"And if I _want_ to be involved with _you_?"

Sam smiled.

"Now."

"Andy ..."

They were interrupted when they heard Sarah's voice asking if they were ready for something to eat.

"We'll talk about it later," and he pulled her off the bed laughing as she tried to stay there.

Sam pulled her into his arms, when she wouldn't look at him, he whispered against her ear, "I mean it, Andy, we'll talk about it ..."

Andy looked up at him and the smile she gave him coulda lit up Beamsville or Lincoln it was so big. Her smile brought out his dimples.

All through supper they smiled at each other when they thought Sarah wasn't looking.  
Sarah cleared the table and thought _they won't make 6 months, they'll be lucky if they aren't together before they leave_.

Andy excused herself after supper going to her room. She had just called her dad when she felt Sam's hands on her shoulders. She smiled.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just checked in with my dad."

Sam smiled. "We can head back if you need to ..."

"Nope. He's good."

"Does he know where you are or who you're with?"

"Yeah, I told my _dad_ I was going away for the weekend with my sexy T.O. ... I don't think so!"

Sam chuckled. "Why don't you visit with my sister for a while?"

"But ..."

"But nothin'. Meet me on the swing later."

Andy smiled. "Ok."

Sam left her room.

Around 8 Sarah excused herself. "Andy, I'm going to throw on my pj's, you're more than welcome to do the same."

Andy thought about Sam.

"If you're worried about that brother of mine, I can banish him from back here." The girls were drinking wine in the kitchen.

Andy laughed. "I don't think that's necessary, but I will take you up on the offer to change."

Andy was just coming back downstairs when Sam came in.

Checking to make sure his sister couldn't see or hear, he leaned in and whispered, "Are you _trying_ to torture me?"

Andy grinned at him. "All I did was change ..."

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me! If you're not worrying me out of my mind on shift, you're ..." he looked her up and down. She was wearing the shorts, not the pants.

Andy giggled. Checking to make sure Sarah wasn't watching, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Something to think about ..."

Sam groaned, like he'd be able to think about anything else?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is as 'steamy' as I'll get …**

After about 3 hours of shooting the shit and getting to know each other over a bottle of wine, Sarah called it a day and Andy snuck out onto the porch.

The porch was completely dark.

Andy was afraid Sam had gone inside while she was visiting with Sarah. She was about to go back inside when she felt him.

"Was afraid you went to bed ..." she whispered.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered into her hair, "Not without my rookie."

Hands on her hips, he led her to the swing in the dark.

They curled up on the bed together. Andy's back to his chest, his arms around her. Sam pressed his cheek against hers and whispered, "Remember what I said about being incredibly stupid?"

"Yeah."

"This, right here, is enough to get us in shit."

"If you're hoping I'm gonna say I can't do this, what I _can't_ do is tell you _that_, because for the first time in my life, the girl with major trust and abandonment issues feels like she can trust someone with her heart ..."

"Andy ..."

"I'm not sayin' this to freak you out, I just need you to know, right here, right now, the way we are? I've never been able to do this with anyone else."

"If we went home, right now, and you asked Oliver or Jerry they would tell you I'm a bad bet for relationships."

"Why?"

"Because I've never stuck around long enough to get attached to anyone."

"Oh."

Sam turned her so she was facing him.

"Andy_ I'm_ not sayin' that to scare you. I'm sayin' it to tell you how special you are. _If_ this is what you want and you want to wait until after you've been cut loose, I'll still be here ..."

"And if I _don't_ want to wait?"

Sam inhaled a deep breath.

"If we do this, there's no going back ..."

"I don't _wanna_ go back."

Sam looked at her for a minute.

"I'm where I wanna be, Sam. This is where I wanna be 6 months from now ... I just don't wanna have to _wait_. I wanna be able to feel your arms around me ..."

Sam cut whatever else she was gonna say off with a kiss.

"This means sneakin' around for 6 months ..." Sam said when he broke the kiss.

Andy kissed his chest. "As long as I'm with you ..."

Sam chuckled as his fingers feathered up and down her arm. "10 hours a day isn't enough?"

Andy shook her head.

"Me either."

Andy looked up at him. "Really?"

He couldn't help it, he _had_ to kiss her. "Really."

Andy blushed. Sam laughed.

"You gotta promise me one thing though ..."

"Anything."

"_No_ torturing me ..."

Andy crawled on top of him. Leaning down she whispered, "That I _can't_ promise," as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue before kissing him.

Sam groaned.

Andy feathered a touch over his chest.

She would be the death of him! But he'd die a happy man.

As much as she tried to keep it from happening, Sam dragged his lips away from hers.

He couldn't help the chuckle at the look on her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me when I say this is what I want too ..."

He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before she crawled off of him, allowing him to get up, he pulled her off the bed before he reached up and undid the chain, lowering it to the porch. He grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her back into the bed.

Andy laughed as he pulled her back on top of him. "Where were we?" he whispered.

Andy smiled as she leaned over and whispered, "Here, I think," before kissing him.

Without breaking the kiss Andy moved Sam's hands to the hem of her top.

If she was expecting him to take it off right away she didn't get what she wanted when he slid his hands up under it. He feathered his fingertips over her ribs as his hands made their way to her back. He chuckled under lips at the frustrated groan she let out. He broke the kiss long enough to ask, "There a problem, McNally?"

She practically growled, "Who's torturing who?"

The moment they were far enough apart he pulled her top off.

He kissed his way down her throat across her collar bone, down her breasts, her stomach to her shorts. She stood up next to the bed, Sam ran his hands up her legs, under her shorts to the waist band. He pulled them down and she held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them.

She motioned for him to stand up. He reached for her but she shook her head. She motioned for him to lose his pajamas. He dropped them and sat on the bed, trying to pull her back down.

Instead of crawling back onto the bed she straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so she was flat on her back. Andy giggled in surprise.

Sam kissed her quiet as he joined their bodies.

The reality of Sam making love to her went beyond every fantasy Andy had over the last 2 weeks.

Sam was pretty sure he'd never look at the porch or the bed the same after tonight.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Sam woke her up a few hours later with a kiss.

"I _like_ where I'm sleeping now," and she tried to pull his arms tighter around her.

"As much as I would _love_ to wake up to you in the morning, we can't risk Sarah finding us out here."

"She knows I'd break the rule ..."

"Just because she knows we _would_ doesn't mean she should know we _did_ ... if she doesn't know then she can't be the one that gets us in trouble if something happens."

"_Fine_!" she huffed.

Sam got up and pulled her up. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. "Quit lookin' so cute, McNally."

"If I'm so cute ..."

Sam cut the rest of it off with a kiss. "You _are_ cute ..."

Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. "You gonna help me get dressed?" she whispered against his lips.

"I'll help you get _undressed_ tonight after we get back to Toronto ..." he kissed her.

Andy giggled as she kissed him back and whispered, "Promise?"

"I get one more night before we gotta remember you're my rookie ..."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure I just found out _how_ good you are ... more than once," he winked at her.

Andy buried her face in his chest as he laughed.

As she pushed away from him and headed for the doors she grinned at him and said, "Just for that, maybe I won't be ..."

Sam reached and grabbed her, pulling her back to him.

Andy giggled as she kissed him one last time.

Sam fixed two coffees and carried them upstairs.

He didn't knock, just opened the door, closing it he walked to the bed. Setting the cups on the nightstand he laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

Andy took a deep breath filled with what smelled like Sam. She wrapped his arms tighter around her. She wasn't ready for the dream to end.

The feel of lips on her neck brought Andy's eyes open. Sam felt her awake up and kissed her before he whispered, "Good Mornin'."

Andy looked down at the arms around her. She turned to see Sam's smiling face. "You're really here," she whispered.

Sam chuckled. "Is that good or bad, McNally?"


	6. Chapter 6

Andy hid her face as she said, "Lemme think for a minute ..."

Sam made as if to get off the bed, Andy grabbed for him making him laugh. He whispered, "_Still_ wanna think about it, McNally?"

Andy leaned up and kissed him, "Only thing that would make it better was if we were at home."

"We're goin' home later this afternoon, so just hold _that_ thought. I'll see ya downstairs." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Andy didn't bother getting dressed when she went down for coffee.

Sarah laughed at her brother's reaction to Andy's pajamas.

"Mornin' Andy," she smiled.

"Mornin' Sarah."

"McNally."

"Sam."

"Coffee?"

"Thank you."

Sam fixed her coffee and set the cup on the island.

"I never asked before we left, do you want or need to be back by a certain time?"

"Nope, I can call my dad anytime _from_ anywhere ..."

Sarah saw the look in his eyes. "Guess that means you're stayin' for supper, Sammy?"

"If it's early enough."

"5?"

Sam smiled. "That gets us back early enough to relax for a couple hours before trying to sleep after traffic."

"Good. Andy, what do you like?"

"I'm fine with whatever you guys want. I'm gonna go get dressed then take a walk. Excuse me."

Sam followed using packing as his excuse.

Andy heard the door open just as she pulled her top off. She didn't turn around to see who was there, she knew it was Sam.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"We'll leave around 6:30, we'll be in Toronto by 8."

She smiled as she leaned back against him. "Ok. I'll grab a shower then pack."

Sam groaned. "You promised not to torture me ... the image of you in a shower ..."

Andy giggled. "Actually, I think I agreed not to tease you on duty ... off duty ... I don't remember _anything_ being said about off duty ..."

"Wait til I get you back to Toronto," he growled against her neck before he kissed it and left to get his stuff together.

Andy showered, dressed then packed her bag, taking it downstairs with her. She dropped it by the door before stepping outside.

The Swarek siblings were lounging on the porch when Andy joined them.

Sarah watched them the rest of the day. The smiles they gave each other when they thought she wasn't looking. Once in awhile they'd "accidently" touch.

"Ok, you two, if you _haven't_ done it yet, for God's sake do it!"

Both Sam and Andy blushed.

"Uh, Sis ... just because she came to meet you, _doesn't_ change that she's my rookie ... and since I'd like to _keep_ it that way ..."

"Seriously, Sammy?"

"Seriously. We're _not_ gettin' together until _after_ she gets cut loose ..."

"Is _flirting_ against the rules?"

"If it was, Gail Peck would be calling her parents _daily_!" Andy said coming to sit on the porch bed.

Sarah laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"She flirts with your brother _every_ night at the Penny ... if we answer the same call she tries to get him to give her a ride back to the station instead of riding with her own T.O. ... I'm surprised she hasn't pulled strings to get him made her T.O ..."

"I will _not_ spend 10 hours a day in a cruiser with the Ice Queen no matter _what_, Mommy and Daddy say!"

"The Ice Queen, Sammy?" Sarah laughed.

"What? The whole Division calls her that."

Sarah looked to Andy for confirmation and Andy nodded.

"And what about you, little brother, who do _you_ flirt with?"

"Do I ask who _you_ flirt with?!" Sam asked as he took a drink.

Sarah laughed. "Ok, maybe that _is_ TMI ..."

"Ya think?!"

"At least tell me if you flirt with a pretty brunette ..."

"Like hell."

"Spoil sport."

She looked at Andy. "What about you, Andy? Any hot uniforms or suits that caught your attention?"

Andy was shocked by the question. "Umm, the only guy I can think about til after evaluation is my T.O and what he teaches me ... as for _catching_ somebody, we try and do that every day ..."

Sam laughed. "Nice answer, McNally"

"Thank you," she grinned.

Sarah shook her head. "Seriously, you two? The least you could do is own it if you flirt with the other."

"Not if it means trouble for her ..."

"So you _do_ flirt with each other!"

This time it was Sam who shook his head. "Let it go, Sis."

"Oh come on, Sammy! You _never_ brings girls home ..."

"Need I remind you, _you_ asked to meet her?"

"Minor detail."

"Y'know what they say, Sis ... the devil's _in_ the details ..."

"Screw off, little brother."

Sam laughed.

"You don't _really_ think I'd run to Boyko, do you?"

"Of course not. But what you don't know you don't have to hide," Sam reasoned.

"If it means I get to see you happy little brother ..."

Sam sighed and got to his feet. He surprised Andy when he walked over to the bed. She wasn't sure what he meant when he whispered, "I can't do this anymore," before reaching for her hand and pulling her off the bed.

Sarah watched as her brother pulled Andy off the swing and holding her hand led her to the chair he'd been sitting in. Sitting down, he surprised her by pulling Andy into his lap!

Sarah squealed. "Sammy! Does this mean ..."

Sam laughed at his sister's sudden inability to put words together.

Sam looked at Andy and smiled. "We might as well tell her, she won't leave us alone until she knows."

"Must be genetic."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Your rookie has your number, Sammy," Sarah laughed.

Sam smiled at the brunette in his lap. "Yeah, she does."

"Don't take this the wrong way because I _love_ havin' you guys here, but if you guys wanna go, I won't mind."

Sam and Andy looked at each other.

"I'll bring you back anytime you want, McNally."

"Really?"

Sam laughed as he rubbed her back. "Really."

"If you wanna stay, if you wanna go, I don't care."

"As much as I love my sister, the idea of curling up on our own couch with you is too tempting to resist."

"Never let it be said that my brother takes things slow," Sarah laughed.

At his questioning look, Sarah supplied, "You just said 'our', Sammy ... an hour ago you wouldn't even say you _flirted_ with your rookie now it's 'our'?"

"Are you _really_ get on me about using 'mine' and 'yours' less than 10 minutes after we tell you we're together?"

"I'm your sister ... what d'you _think_?"

"I think it's time we left." Sam gave Andy a nudge, she stood allowing him to get to his feet

"Sammy ..."

Sam smiled to let her know he wasn't upset. "I'll call you when we're coming down next ... probably in a couple weeks if I can talk her," he nodded towards Andy, "into going away with me again." He winked at her and Sarah laughed.

Sarah hugged them both. At the truck's window she wished them a safe drive.

An hour and a half later pulled into Sam's driveway.

Sam helped Andy out of the truck and grabbed their bags. They couldn't chance one of Sam's buddies dropping by unannounced and finding her bag in the truck.

"I shouldn't be here ..." Andy said when they got inside.

"Why the hell not?"

"If Oliver or Jerry ..."

Sam put his hands on her shoulders. "Andy, it's easier for _you_ to hide _here_ then it is to hide the _truck_ at your place _when_ Traci drops by ... because with Traci it's not _if_ she shows up it's _when_ ..."

Andy smiled.

"I'll take you home if that's what you want ..."

"_Only_ if you're there with me ..."

Her answer brought out his dimples. "We're safer here."

"Then I guess we're stayin' here."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam kissed her. "Good. What d'you wanna do? We'll order in but til then ..."

"I need to go home."

"Why?"

Andy couldn't look at him.

"What is it, Andy? Why do you need to go to your place?"

When she still wouldn't look at him, Sam brought her chin up. "We're not goin' anywhere, McNally, until you tell me _why_."

"Because I'm pretty sure if I walked into the barn wearing one of _your_ shirts somebody would notice ... and unless you're taking me home in the morning so I can shower and change ..."

"Not a chance." He grabbed her hand and headed back to the door, grabbing her bag on the way past.

Andy unpacked her bag.

"Hey Sam," she yelled into the living room.

"Yeah?" he said from the doorway.

"When are we comin' back?"

"Why?"

Andy laughed softly. "Because I need to know how many days worth of clothes to pack and when I'm gonna do laundry ... and don't say I can do laundry at your place. If my clothes smell like yours ..."

"Ok, fine. We'll come back in a couple of days so you can do laundry. As for how much stuff to take, take as much as you need or want to feel at home."

Andy walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, leaning up she kissed his cheek. "Home, huh?"

Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Might as well get used to it, because as soon as we can go public," he brushed his nose across hers, "you're moving."

"Oh yeah? Where'm I goin'?"

Sam chuckled. "C'mon, before Traci shows up and we gotta try and explain why I'm at my rookie's."

Andy giggled. _That_ was _not_ a conversation she wanted to have.

Traci was sneaking around with Jerry, not because he was her T.O ... but because of her baby daddy.

20 minutes later Sam was throwing her bags in the truck.

They were curled up on the couch, Andy wearing one of Sam's shirts, waiting for their delivery of Chinese when she asked, "Where am I going again after I get cut loose?"

Sam kissed her temple. "Nowhere you need to worry about today."

The doorbell rang and Andy ran upstairs in case it was Oliver or Jerry instead of the delivery guy. Sam grabbed his wallet off the table.

As luck would have it, it was Jerry. Sam groaned. "What d'ya want, Barber?"

"Nice way to talk to your brother, Sammy ..."

"Jer, I just got in from St. Catharines, my plans for the night did _not_ including seein' you, or Shaw, or _anyone_ else I'll see tomorrow at Parade ..."

"Ok, Sammy, all I ask is you get enough rest that you can be civil if not nice to your rookie, tomorrow."

5 minutes after Jerry left Sam was paying for their supper. "McNally! Get your cute little self down here," he called.

"What did Jerry want?" Andy asked after they finished eating.

Sam grinned. "No idea. Didn't let him stay long enough to find out. Did you unpack while you were up there?"

Andy shook her head.

"Why not?"

Andy couldn't answer so she just shrugged.

"Andy, why not?"

"Not my place ..."

"What're you talkin' about?"

Andy took Sam's hands. "Remember what I said yesterday about trust and abandonment issues?"

"You also said you trust _me_ ..."

"I do ... and that's one of the things that freaks me out ... You've been in my life for what? 2 weeks? And next to my dad you're _the_ one person I'm afraid to lose ..."

By the time she was done she couldn't look at him.

"Andy," Sam cupped her face so she was looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Your mom may've cut and run but I won't. The worst that's gonna happen to us is we get separated the occasional shift so you get to learn from somebody like Noelle or God forbid you'll have to put up with Oliver," he was smiling so she knew he was kidding. "The occasional shift you may even get to observe the Ds so you'll have to suffer through Jerry ..."

Andy laughed. "Nice to know you think so highly of your friends."

"I do ... just not if they steal my rookie. As for here at home, I can't promise I won't piss you off because I probably will ... but like I said, I won't cut and run, _if_ something happens and _I'm_ the one that freaks out it's because I don't wanna lose you either."

Andy smiled.

"Now, either _you_ unpack your stuff or I will ..."

"You wouldn't ..."

Sam made to get up, Andy grabbed his arm and he pulled her off the couch, laughing.

She found out he _wasn't_ kidding when he opened the dresser and started moving stuff before he opened the closet. When she didn't move he looked at her. Sam shrugged and grabbed her bags. Andy watched in shock as he did exactly as he said he would, transforming _his_ room into _their_ room.

"You this eager with _all_ the girls?" Andy asked when they were back downstairs curled up on the couch.

"Never lived with anybody before."

Andy looked him.

"Hard to live with somebody that's never around and since I was under more than I wasn't ..."

He felt her tense.

This wasn't a conversation she was ready to have. She didn't even wanna _think_ about the possibility of not seeing him for weeks or months ... her mind refused to even consider the possibility of _years_.

"Hey, whatever you're thinkin', don't, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"You don't know that," she whispered.

Sam turned her to face him. "In case you've forgotten I've got a rookie to train, I can't just disappear and leave her ..."

Andy couldn't help it, she smiled.

Sam traced her smile and gave her one of his own as he whispered, "That's better."

Andy kissed him before she whispered, "Did I thank you for helping me get undressed after we got back?"

Sam chuckled. "It was my pleasure."

Andy kissed him before getting up. When Sam looked at her in confusion, she had to hold the giggle as she said, "Badass T.O, also has a reputation for being a hard ass, doesn't hold his rookie's hand, don't want him to think that he _has_ to ..."

Sam grabbed her hand. There was laughter in his voice as said, "He won't, huh? Might have to talk to him, smarten him up a little."

Andy couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing.

Sam reached for her and Andy stepped out of reach. The smile she gave him made his heart beat faster.

"I _might_ let you hold my hand ... _if_ you can catch me," she challenged and headed for the stairs. Sam laughed as he chased her up to the bedroom. He did _more_ than just hold her hand ... Sam laughed softly as she put her head on his chest and pulled his arms tight around herself. Kissing his chest she whispered good night. Sam kissed her head before closing his eyes.

Neither were happy with the alarm the next morning. Both not wanting to give up the dream of being together. Sam woke up and wondered who was in his bed and how they got there. Andy woke and felt the arms around her and wondered who they belonged to. They looked at each other at the same time and smiled. She looked entirely too cute _not_ to kiss so he did.

"Think they'd notice if I missed Parade?" she whispered as she crawled on top of him.

"They'd notice if _we_ missed parade ..." was his response as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Andy gave an exaggerated sigh of disappointment making Sam chuckle as he traced a pattern on her back.

"I could get used to this," she whispered.

Sam smiled. "You _better_ get used to it."

Andy smiled as she kissed him before forcing herself to crawl off. Sam got up and pulled her out of bed and into his arms. Dropping a quick kiss on her lips he said, "Go ahead and shower, I'll go get the coffee started and grab mine when you're done."

"_Or_, we could shower together ..."

Sam groaned. "How'm I supposed to say no to _that_?!"

Andy giggled. "That's the point, you're not ..."

"I'll go get the coffee started and join you in a minute."

They were gonna have to set the alarm earlier if they were gonna shower together, Sam thought as he threw their bags in the truck.

They held hands all the way to the barn. About a block away Sam stole one final kiss.

He grabbed their bags outta the back handed her hers as they headed for the doors.

He wasn't surprised to find Oliver and Jerry waiting for him.

"Somethin' you wanna tell us brother?" Jerry asked.

When Sam _didn't_ respond Oliver gave him a nudge. "Sammy?"

"Are you two clowns gonna let me get ready for parade?"

Jerry looked at Oliver. "At least he didn't call us Bozo."

"Or Bubbles."

Sam shook his head and ignoring his friends changed out of his street clothes into his uniform.

Parade held few surprises. Oliver was paired with Epstein, Traci was paired with Noelle and surprise, surprise, Andy was paired with Sam. Jerry briefed on a case and made eyes at Traci.

Parade was dismissed with, "Serve, Protect ... and rookies, listen to your T.O's!" the T.O's nodded, the rookies groaned.

At the coffee station they made each other a coffee, their fingers touching as they exchanged the cups.

Shift was uneventful which was ok by them. With no calls to answer or people in the back, Sam could hold her hand as he drove.

They got back to the barn Sam gave Andy the option of going home or going to the Penny. They agreed they needed to keep up appearances so she would go to the Penny with the rookies and he would give her a ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, NOT a Luke fan, never have been, never will be … **

Andy stepped out of the locker room to the question, "Goin' to the Penny, Andy?"

Andy smiled at Dov and Chris. "You buyin'?"

She didn't notice him until she heard, "If they don't, I will."

She turned to see Luke Callaghan. She looked at her friends, eyes wide. The boys were quick to respond, "Thanks Detective, but we've got it covered."

"Has Traci come in yet?"

"Nope, I left," Traci said coming down the hall.

"Good, means I don't have to wait for you," Andy grinned.

Traci laughed. "Out in a few."

Andy nodded. Turning to Dov and Chris she said, "We'll meet you guys there, ok?"

Dov and Chris nodded.

As Sam reached the door of the guys locker room he overheard Callaghan tell Andy he'd see her at the Penny. He was gone by the time Sam cleared the door so he didn't see her shrug of indifference.

Andy leaned against the wall to wait for Traci. She smiled when Sam walked out and he winked at her.

Their beers were waiting when Andy and Traci got to the table. They were soon joined by Gail. When Liam brought a second pitcher the rookies looked at each other. Nobody had signaled for it. Liam was quick to point to the blonde at the bar who smiled at Andy. She didn't acknowledge him. Nor did she accept a beer out of the fresh pitcher, instead she went to the bar and signaled for Liam.

"Hey Andy, what's up? Beers are on the guys tonight."

Andy smiled. "Yeah, can you do me a favor? I'm gonna head out soon, so is Traci, can you make sure they get home safely, please?"

Liam smiled. "Sure thing. Have a great night."

"Thanks. You too."

She turned away from the bar to find Callaghan right behind her. "Give you a ride?"

Sam was watching. Trying _not_ to do or say anything that would get either of them in trouble. He finished his scotch and threw some cash on the bar. As he stood up he heard Andy say, "No thanks, Detective," and saw her slip out from between him and the bar, heading for the door with a wave to her friends.

They hadn't said so much as 'hi' so nobody raised an eyebrow when Sam left a few minutes later.

She was standing in the shadows when he walked out.

"You ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Gimme a ride?"

"Of course."

20 minutes later Sam was unlocking their door.

A couple days later Andy skipped out on drinks at the Penny. Jerry and Oliver were a little surprised when Sam declined their invite to join them.

"Pizza?" Sam called as he shut the door of her apartment 15 minutes after Andy left the barn.

"If that's what you want," Andy called back.

Sam followed her voice. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "I don't think we better go _there_ if you wanna get your laundry done," he said as he kissed the side of her neck, his hands finding their way under her shirt.

Andy giggled as she turned to wrap her arms around him. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam answered with a kiss.

When the knock came at the door Sam gave her $20 before slipping into Andy's bedroom in case it was Traci instead of the pizza guy.

The cab dropped them back at the house around 9:30.

A few weeks went by and they fell into routine. For all intents and purposes they were living together. They went to her place twice a week so she could do laundry. By the time they'd been together a month, most of her clothes were at Sam's.

Every couple of days Sam offered to give her a ride home, until Sam giving her a ride was viewed as a given by his and her friends alike.

Every day the pretty boy detective made a pass at her, every time she turned him down. He even went so far one day to get her assigned to him. Sam gave Jerry a look that said _What the hell?_ Jerry just shrugged. Andy was anything but happy when they got home that night.

Sam did his best not to let it bother him, Andy was gorgeous, but it was the guy _making_ the passes at his girlfriend that pissed Sam off. He was _not_ a fan of GQ. The guy picked a different rookie every year, word was he even had his ex's engagement ring in his lock box. Sam would never understand why a woman would get involved with a guy like him. He was married to his badge.

The day of Fite Nite Andy missed a briefing with Jerry about an undercover op and got stuck doing surveillance with Gail.

"Please, Sam,"

"Sorry, McNally."

"But it's _Gail_ ..."

Sam laughed. Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot he whispered, "Sorry we won't be together today, but I'll see ya tonight."

Andy nodded.

They were standing at the end of the hall of the building when Gail shocked Andy by asking if she was seeing anyone.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Swarek, you seem kinda ... friendly."

"Your point?"

"He's your Training Officer and you're a rookie ..."

Andy shrugged.

"Rookie/T.O relationships are 'Rule #1' on the 'Against the Rules' list."

"What? I can't get along with my T.O.?"

Gail raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know somethin' Gail, I don't need you or your family of white shirts to tell me that I can't get along with my T.O. ... whatever relationship I have with Sam is my business so let me mind it."

Gail just shook her head. "Whatever."

Sam knew there was something wrong the minute she got back to the barn.

He pulled her into an observation room. "What's wrong?"

"I got a lecture from the Ice Queen because I'm 'friendly' with my T.O!"

Sam shook his head. He shoulda seen _that_ comin'! Gail Peck had a chip on her shoulder the size of the GTA.

Sam brushed his finger down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault she can be a bitch," she said softly.

Sam laughed softly.

"We still got a guy in the tank, not sure when or _if_ I'll get to Fite Nite. Why don't you catch a ride with somebody and if I don't get to the fight I'll meet you at the Penny."

Andy didn't wanna go without him but knew she needed to be there to support Traci.

"Fine," she whispered.

Sam chuckled. "Come on, McNally, don't make this harder than it is."

Andy gave him a teasing smile as she whispered, "You got some _serious_ makin' up to do ..."

She always brought out the dimples. "Count on it ..."

"See ya ..."

"As soon as I can."

"Ok." She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't leave and _not_ kiss him.

Even with Epstein's help they missed Traci's fight. Jerry was already in the doghouse from earlier, missing her fight did _nothing_ to get him out of it.

Sam got their just in time to see Tommy get into it with somebody and watch as Andy laid into him. Nobody noticed when he slipped outside. He found her sitting on a curb stone. She didn't look up when he sat next to her.

"That's why you missed today's briefing isn't? You were with your dad."

"We were supposed to have lunch. I found him passed out on the floor. I ended up using my baton to break the window to get in. You wanna know why I have trust issues? He promised me before I left he wouldn't drink tonight ... you saw how well he kept that promise."

Sam put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes before Sam offered to take her home instead of going to the Penny.

Andy gave him a sad smile. "You need to relax after today, it's ok."

"What I _need_ is to know my rookie's ok," he said as a couple of uniforms walked passed.

Sam helped her into the truck and they drove to the Penny silent, but holding hands.

Sam took his usual barstool while Andy joined the rookies. The guys thought it was a little strange when neither Andy nor Gail acknowledged the other.

Jerry was drowning his misery in scotch, Oliver was nursing a shot as he waited for Zoe to pick him up and Sam had switched to decaf, he wouldn't break a law he was sworn to uphold.

Being sober was definitely in Sam's favor when GQ made his drunken pass at Andy.

Nobody was surprised when the extra pitcher showed up at their table or that Andy refused a drink from it. Nor were they surprised when she said good night.

She was standing next to Sam waiting for Liam when he confronted her. A little too much to drink made the detective a little stupid.

"You can't be ordering more beer, Andy ... I just had a pitcher sent over," he said from behind her.

"Nope, settling my tab before heading home," she answered without turning around.

"I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks, Detective." She still had yet to turn around.

Liam watched in shock as the detective grabbed Andy's arm and spun her around. "It's impolite not to look at a person when they're speaking to you."

"It's also a sign I'm not _interested_ in talkin' to you ... so why don't you take the hint, Detective, and leave me alone?"

"Hey Luke, why don't you let me call ya a cab?" Liam asked trying to diffuse the situation.

The detective ignored him.

Andy tried to pull her arms out of Luke's grasp.

"We'll settle up your bill later, Andy. Why don't you go ahead and get outta here?" Liam said hoping the detective would let her go, he didn't.

Liam cast a glance at Sam, he could tell it was taking all of Sam's self-restraint _not_ to say something ... then the detective tightened his hold on Andy making her grasp in shock and a little bit of pain.

Without taking his eyes off his coffee cup, Sam addressed the detective. "Callaghan, I'm pretty sure the lady said she wasn't interested in you, any drink you wanna buy _or_ your ride home, now, less you want me to cite you for harassing a fellow officer, you best let McNally go ... _now_."

"What're you gonna do if I don't, Sammy?"

"Callaghan, I'm gonna give you one last chance to take your hands off her before I take them off _for_ you ..."

"Sam ..." Andy petitioned softly.

Sam didn't like the tone of her voice. As much as she tried to hide the hurt the detective's tightening grip was causing, Sam picked up on it. "Callaghan, that's _my_ rookie you got your hands on, I told ya twice to get them off her, I _won't_ ask again ..."

The detective took his hands off her shoving her back into the bar. Andy couldn't stop her cry of pain as she took the bar to the back. Sam was off his barstool and on the detective before anyone knew what was happening.

"You worthless son of a ..."

Oliver pulled him off. "Easy brother."

"Easy? You want me to take it _easy_ on a guy that's harassing not just a rookie from _our_ division but a woman? Sorry brother, no deal ... who has a pair of cuffs?"

Liam quickly handed over a pair that was kept behind the bar.

"Detective Luke Callaghan you're under arrest for harassment and assaulting an officer ..."

The rookies watched on in stunned silence.

Jerry and Oliver figured Sam was protective of the rookie because of what happened to his sister not because she was his girlfriend. If she _hadn't_ still been under evaluation Sam woulda told pretty boy to get his hands off his girlfriend, but she was so he couldn't and wouldn't.

"Somebody wanna take _this_," he nodded towards Luke, "back to the barn and process it? Or are ya willing to chance he'll get there in one piece if I take him in?"

"No." Andy's voice got Sam's attention.

"Sam, please, just take me home."

"You're going to the hospital, McNally. You took that bar pretty hard to the back, I wanna make sure you're cleared for duty."

Dov popped up. "Don't worry about him, Sir. We'll see that Homicide here gets an escort to the station _and_ is processed tonight. Just do me a favor? Take care of my friend ... please?"

Chris echoed Dov's promise to see Callaghan taken in.

"The rookies are right, brother. The only thing you need to worry about is the condition of your rookie."

"Brother, do you want me to call Traci ..." Jerry asked

"Brother, you're in the doghouse, she ain't gonna answer. If she wants her called I'll worry about that later. Do _not_ call her dad. Tommy needs to sleep tonight off." Sam turned to Andy. "Let's go, McNally."

When Andy pushed away from the bar her legs gave out from under her. Sam was quick to catch her before she hit the floor.

She tried to push his hands away. "I'm fine."

Sam wasn't in the mood to argue, he handed his keys to the closest person - Chris - and picked Andy up.

When Chris just stood looking at him, Sam sighed. "Get your ass out the door, rookie, and go open my truck."

"Yes, Sir ... uh, what truck is yours, sir?"

Jerry grabbed the keys. "For God's sake, Diaz," and he headed for the door followed by Sam.

By the time they got to the hospital Andy was in a lot of pain and Sam was on the verge of panic. That drunken fool could've broken her back.

Thankfully an X-ray showed that it wasn't broken, just badly bruised and strained - she would be off work for a week. She was given a prescription and ordered bed rest for a couple of days and _not_ to be alone. Sam assured the doctor she wouldn't be.

At the house he carried her upstairs and helped her get undressed for bed. He gently helped her get in and was about to head for the couch when she grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me." He could hear the pain in her voice. He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"You promised the doctor ..."

Sam chuckled as he got undressed and crawled in beside her.

As he wrapped his arms around her he whispered, "Why do I get the feeling you're gonna play that "doctor's orders" card to get your way for the next week."

"Just to get your arms around me," she answered, giggling then gasping in pain.

"I need to call Frank and tell him we won't be in."

"But won't he ..."

"Nope, I'll tell him it's doctor's orders you can't be alone. Your fellow rookies can't afford to miss any time and your dad is unreliable, as your T.O, I'm the best option the Dept. has. Nobody has to know that I'm _not_ sleepin' on my couch."

"But you're not ..."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "No, baby, I'm not. Now go to sleep."

The next morning he called Frank. Frank was _not_ happy that one of his detectives had been arrested for harassing one of his rookies, even less impressed when Sam informed him of Andy's injury and that she was going to be off for a week.

"In order to get her released I told the doctor she'd be staying with me."

"You know she's off limits until after she gets cut loose, right?"

"Boss, she's my rookie, that means she's _my_ responsibility ... What's gonna happen to GQ? _Please_ tell me the bastard _isn't_ gonna get away with what he did?"

"Considering what I've heard so far, do you _really_ think I'd tell you otherwise? I do _not_ need him bringing assault charges against you."

"I was defending her ... Listen Frank, I need to go check on her ... but if he ..."

Frank laughed. "He's not goin' anywhere at least for a few days."

"Good."

The rookies dropped by to visit, Sam made sure she was on the couch.

Callaghan didn't fight the charges and since he wore one of those little shields for the TPS he was out and back to work within a few weeks. Sam was livid, he didn't want him anywhere near Andy.

A few weeks after Andy was cleared to return - they'd rode the desk for one, Frank, as the newly appointed Staff Sergeant, ordered a retraining day for the senior officers. Jerry suggested the Ds get in on it too. The uniforms had no objections so the board was scrubbed and pairings re-worked. Callaghan was back on duty and ended up being paired against Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, NOT a Luke fan … **

When their names were called Jerry and Oliver exchanged looks. The rookies were supposed to be out doing community outreach but Andy ended up back at the barn early. When she heard Gail yell the Swarek/Callaghan pairing she couldn't believe her ears. It was _no_ secret around the division Sam did _not_ like the smooth talking, pretty boy detective before the incident on Fite Nite ... since then ... Frank did his damndest to keep them separated since Andy came back and he'd been released. As Luke was suiting up Andy pulled Sam into the hall.

"Sam! You can't do this."

"You worried about GQ, McNally?" Sam asked a little shocked.

Andy looked around to make sure they were alone. "I'm worried about you, and you know it!"

"Why're you worried about me, McNally? Don't think I can take him?"

"Yeah, right. Sam, you _know_ why ..."

Sam brushed his finger down her cheek. "If you're afraid to watch, don't, but I _will_ teach GQ a lesson he won't soon forget ..."

And he did. Once the whistle blew Callaghan charged, Sam side-stepped and brought his elbow down between the detective's shoulders. Thanks to the padding it didn't take him out, just knocked him to the mat. Luke tried to take Sam's legs out from under him, it didn't work.

The goal of Retrain was to see who could take their opponent out fastest. The "prize" this year - a _very_ expensive bottle of scotch. It was pretty clear Sam wasn't in it for the bottle, he was sending a message - and by the time Luke tapped out it had been received by _everyone_ - you didn't mess with Andy unless you wanted to deal with Sam.

Andy only watched for a few seconds before she ran out. Oliver was the one to give chase. He found her sitting on the floor in the hall. He motioned for her to get up. He took her into one of the Ds offices. Andy sat on the desk and Oliver brought the chair to sit in front of her.

"Somehow I get the feelin' that what's goin' on downstairs is _more_ than just one copper not likin' another or a T.O lookin' out for his rookie ..."

Andy didn't meet Oliver's eyes.

"Andy, I know my brother, I've never seen him with _anyone_ the way he is with you ... and _don't_ try and tell me it's because you're a rookie ... this is personal for Sammy ..."

There was a knock at the door. Both turned to see Sam standing there.

"Harassing my rookie, Shaw?"

Oliver moved away from Andy."Yeah, like I'm gonna give you an excuse to kick _my_ ass the way you handed Callaghan his just now?"

"GQ had it comin' ..."

Oliver shook his head. "He _is_ still breathing, right, brother?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "No, I did _not_ kill him ... as much as I would've liked too ..."

"Sam ..." Andy squeaked.

Oliver got his answer when Sam walked over to her. Oliver was forgotten as he put his forehead to hers. "I told you not to worry."

Oliver slipped out of the office after turning down the blinds so no one could see them, softly closing the door.

Andy put her arms around his waist, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Sam touched his lips to hers. "I'm fine. What're you doin' back here? You weren't supposed to see me go against _anybody_ let alone watch me go against GQ ..."

Andy shook her head, "Doesn't matter."

"It does to me. It means I got to see you ...

Andy smiled. "Yeah, it means we just got busted by Oliver ..."

Sam smiled. "Let _me_ worry about Oliver ..."

There was a knock on the door. Jerry stuck his head in. "You two ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded. He shoulda known Oliver would go to Jerry. "Where's Ollie?"

Oliver's head appeared.

"Get in here, both of you."

As soon as Oliver closed the door Jerry asked, "How long?"

Sam knew they couldn't deny it. His friends would see through it. "Awhile."

"Define _awhile_, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "You might as well say since I got back ..."

"Holy hell, brother!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sam hissed.

Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "Barber, I _didn't_ bring you in here so you could blow the whistle on their relationship like you blew his cover ..."

"Hey!"

Sam shook his head. "Listen you two clowns, I will not let _either_ of you mess this up for her ..."

"Sammy ..."

"Considering _you're_ sneakin' around with a rookie ..."

"_Big_ difference, brother, _I'm_ not her T.O ..."

Sam raised his "Then what're you sneakin' around for?"

"Sammy's got a point, buddy."

"We're not here to discuss _my_ personal life ..."

"We're not discussing mine either, Barber, because if ya know what's good for you, _nobody_ is gonna know until after she's been cut loose."

"Sammy, I'm hurt ..."

"You're right, you _will_ be, if you breathe a word of this to _anybody_ ..."

"Not even Traci?"

"Not even Traci," Andy said softly. "If I wanted her to know I woulda told her."

"Andy, she's your best friend ..."

"She's also got _a lot_ to lose if we get caught and they find out she knew ... so unless _you_ wanna be the one responsible for blowing not only _our_ careers but also your _girlfriend's_ ..."

Jerry shifted uncomfortably, Sam smiled with pride.

"_Still_ wanna tell her, brother?"

"Shut up, Shaw!"

Sam laughed.

Jerry and Oliver left them alone because Andy needed advice from her T.O. ... after a kiss from her boyfriend, Andy asked her T.O about dealing with a dirty cop. Chris, for all his 'the manual says' wanted to talk to his partner because his partner was Steve Peck and Chris fooling around with Gail.

Sam opened the office door and the entire division heard him yell, "Diaz, get your ass in here!"

To hell with intimidated, Chris was downright _scared_ of Sam. "Yes Sir?"

"You opened your mouth to Peck yet?"

"N-n-no, Sir. I was about to speak to him when you called."

"Good, because if he's _any_ kinda cop Peck's gut instinct will be to have his partner's back, which means he'll tell him, he'll try and get him to talk ... if Bibby's dirty, he'll hand Peck a line hopin' he'll buy it. Considering he comes from a family of white shirts it's almost a given that Peck's hands are clean. You two are still under evaluation, there is _no_ way I'm gonna let you take this upstairs. Leave it with me ..."

Later at the Penny they found out Derrick Bibby _was_ indeed dirty. Sam sent a round to the rookies. When Andy looked at Liam in question he said they were from Sam. Andy looked over at the bar and smiled. "He said to congratulate you and Chris on a job well done."

Andy got up and went to the bar. Sam was sitting there with Jerry and Oliver. Sam didn't turn so nobody saw his smile. "McNally."

"Just came to say thank you for the drinks."

"A job well done is celebrated with drinks, McNally ..."

"Yeah, well, _you_ believed us ..."

Sam lowered his voice so only she could hear as he said, "I'll _always_ believe _you_ ..."

Andy smiled. "I'm ready when you are," she whispered before going back to join her friends.

Sam finished his scotch and stood up. He motioned outside.

Nobody so much as blinked when Andy stood up. "See you guys later."

Andy was never so glad to get home as she was that night. Between Bibby, Sam's encounter with Homicide and telling Jerry and Oliver about their relationship, it had been one long assed day.

The moment they walked through the door she kicked off her shoes and headed for the stairs.

"McNally, where you goin'?" Sam called after her.

"To change," was the response.

Sam sat on the couch. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what she was changing into. Sure enough, 5 minutes later she was curling up against him in her shorts and tank. Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," she sighed.

Sam chuckled. "For?"

"Since when do I need a reason to be happy to feel your arms around me?"

Sam tightened his arms. "Never," he whispered into her hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "What is it, McNally? What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Hmmm? Just thinkin'."

"Now _there's_ somethin' I'm not used to, you thinkin' ... what about?"

Andy elbowed him in the ribs before curling back against him. She was quiet for a minute before she said, "Today."

"What about it?"

"You _do_ know I don't think twice about another guy, right?"

"You think the beating I gave GQ was because I'm jealous?"

"I hope not."

Sam turned her to face him. "Pissed because he hurt you? Absolutely. Was there a message for him and anyone else that if they mess with you they answer to me? Definitely. And the message was received."

"I know we haven't even been together 6 months yet, but I need you to know that whether anybody _ever_ knows about us or not, it doesn't matter. _This_ is where I wanna be. I love you, Sam."

He couldn't help it, the dimples just ... she had a way of making them pop out. He held her face in his hands. Kissing her gently, he said the words she _hadn't_ expected to hear him say, "I love you, too."

Andy pushed back from him a little, trying to see where those words came from. She saw one thing in Sam's eyes - love.

Sam could read her like a book. She was afraid he was saying it because he _had_ to, because she had. His sister was the _only_ woman in his life he had _ever_ said those words to until Andy, she was the only woman he ever _would_ say them to.

Cupping her face he kissed her. "You know I _don't_ just say things," he whispered. She nodded. "Then you _know_ I wouldn't have said it just to say it." She nodded again. "Good, because I've only ever told one other woman I loved her and she's my sister." Andy smiled.

Sam brushed her hair back. "I _almost_ said it today, but I didn't want the first time I told you I loved you to be in front of Shaw and Barber ..."

Andy giggled imagining the looks on their faces if he had.


	10. Chapter 10

"What're you gigglin' at, woman?"

"I'm sure Oliver would've appreciated knowin' you love him."

"Love my brother, yes. _In_ love with him ... uh, McNally, as much as I love seein' _you_ in and _out_ of 'em what my brother does for these," he touched her shorts, "is _not_ a sight I wanna see!"

Andy couldn't help but burst out laughing at the mental image. "So you're in love with my _pajamas_?!"

"_One_ of the things about you I'm in love with. Now, I think I said somethin' about you _outta_ them ..."

Andy was just about to kiss him when Sam's phone rang. Laughing, she grabbed it off the table handing it to him.

Sam didn't even check the caller I.D. he just growled, "This better be important!"

Sarah laughed. "Interrupting something, little brother?"

Sam sighed. "Hey Sis. Been a _long_ day ..."

"Then I won't keep you ... just wondering when I get to see you two again."

"Hang on," Sam looked at Andy. "How do you feel about disappearing for the weekend?"

Andy smiled. When they first got together they snuck down to St. Catharines every couple of weeks. But they hadn't made the trip lately.

"Up to you ..."

Sam didn't hesitate. "We'll see ya Friday after shift."

They hung up a few minutes later with Sam turning his phone off when he did. Andy laughed as he reached for her.

They came back in Friday Sam was _more_ than ready to get outta the city. The moment he slide behind the wheel Sam grabbed for her hand. Andy laughed. He never let go until they pulled into Sarah's.

Sarah met them on the porch. Sam kissed her cheek before grabbing Andy's hand and heading for the bed.

Sarah laughed. "Beer, Sammy?"

Sam raised his head. "Make it a scotch and I'll _consider_ letting her go ..."

Sarah laughed. "Andy, you wanna join me for a glass of wine or crash out here with him?"

Sam pulled her tight against him.

Andy laughed as she wiggled out of Sam's grip. "I think I'm just gonna call it a day."

When Sam looked at her she laughed before she kissed him and held out her hand. "Gonna shower and change ..."

They laughed and relaxed until it was time to head back on Sunday night.

They were at the coffee station after Parade when Jerry and Oliver appeared.

"Sammy, brother," Jerry put his arm around him patting him on the shoulder.

Sam groaned. "What d'ya want Jer?"

"Brother it has been _ages_ since we had a poker night ..."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

There was a slight nod towards Andy.

They had barely left the barn when Andy asked, "Why haven't you had poker night?"

"Why d'you think?" Sam responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You haven't played poker with your friends because of _me_," she said softly.

Sam took his hand off the wheel and placed it palm up, Andy placed hers in it. "In case you haven't noticed, McNally, you're cuter than Jerry and Oliver ..."

Andy took her hand back and turned to face Sam, "You did _not_ just compare me to Jerry? Or Oliver?"

Sam chuckled. He was trying to get her to smile.

"Choose your next words carefully, Swarek or you'll be sleepin' alone and on the couch ..."

Sam pulled onto an empty side street, put the cruiser in park and turned to face her.

"You _are_ cuter than Jerry or Oliver, but seriously, in case you've forgotten, nobody knows we're together ... you haven't been cut loose yet, McNally, so I'd like to keep it that way."

"What does _that_ have t'do with you and your buddies playin' poker?"

"If it was just Ollie, Jerry and me I wouldn't care if they got hammered and started in on me about you, about us and how we're breaking 'Rule #1' ... but it's not ..."

"But before they knew, I coulda went out with Traci while you hosted or spent a night at the apartment ..."

"No."

"Or I coulda got a cab back to the house after they left ..."

"All scenarios where you get chased outta your own home ..."

Andy leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam cleared his throat as he looked at her.

"You and Nash at the apartment?"

"Yep. She won't stay over because of Leo, so I can be home waiting ..."

"Or I can just go to the apartment ..."

"There _is_ that option, not that I have anything to _wear_ at the apartment ..."

Sam closed his eyes. "Remember when we first got together? You promised not to torture me?"

Andy laughed. "Torturing you would be telling you what I had underneath my uniform or street clothes the day of poker night ..."

"McNally, behave ..."

"And when _you_ host I can either go out with Tracy, or ... I can stay upstairs ..."

Sam groaned. "If I had a choice you'd be upstairs ..."

Andy whispered, "My choice too."

Sam took a deep breath. "Are you done trying to torture me?"

Andy giggled. "Hold that thought until we get home ..."

Later that night as he wrapped his arms around her he asked, "Why is me playin' poker so important to you?"

Andy pressed a kiss to his chest. "Because if it's important to you it's important to me ..."

He was rubbing circles over her back. "How much longer til you get cut loose?"

Andy giggled. "Another 6 weeks, why?"

"Just wondering how long we have before the real world invades."

"We don't _have_ to tell anybody ..."

Sam laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure the Division has a pool goin' to see how long it takes 1, me to ask you out; 2, for us to get together, after you get cut loose."

Andy giggled. "It's bein' run by a certain T.O and member of the Ds, _all_ the rookies are in on it, Frank and Noelle are both in, I think I even heard somebody say Boyko's in on it."

_That_ made Sam laugh. "Boyko?"

"Yep. He's got us gettin' together sooner than later," she said with a smile.

Sam just shook his head. Their friends were unbelievable.

"Do I wanna know if there are odds for us stayin' together?"

"Nope, everybody figures this is it."

Sam kissed her head. "I knew I liked the people we work with."

Andy laughed.

"So where and when is our first poker night?"

"Jerry's, Wednesday night. I won't drink so I can drive ..."

"Where d'you ..."

"Do _not_ ask where I want you ..."

Andy crawled on top of him and leaning down to kiss him, she whispered, "Tonight, it better be here ..."

Sam met her kiss and answered it with one of his own as he whispered, "I was thinkin' _now_, McNally."

Andy laughed as feathered kisses over his face down his throat across his collarbone and shoulders down his chest across his stomach, Sam didn't let her go any farther before he pulled her back up so she was straddling him. One thrust of his hips and their bodies were joined. He made love to her again. When they finally fell asleep there was a smile on his face. If this was how poker night was gonna end it was definitely something to look forward to ...

After shift before the girls left he snuck a kiss and promised to see her later, before he whispered that he loved her.

Different times throughout the course of the night he sent her a text message. A couple of her responses blew his focus and he lost the hands. He sent her a message about torturing him. Her final one said that if he won there would be a party for two at the apartment or at home ... his choice. When he got the text that said Traci was gone he played out the hand and said his goodnights. The promised party for two started at the apartment and ended at home in their bed. Like any other night, Andy pillowed her head on his chest, Sam wrapped his arms around her and they quickly fell asleep.

A few weeks later poker night was at the house. The boys played in the kitchen, Andy was in their bedroom waiting for Sam. She sent him a few texts that made sitting through the games difficult. When he kicked Jerry and Ollie out and got the door locked Sam made his way upstairs. When he opened their bedroom door he had to take a deep breath. Andy laughed and said, "I _almost_ sent a picture askin' if you were done yet ..."  
Sam crossed the bedroom and kneeling on the bed he kissed her and whispered, "Baby, we ain't even started ..."


	11. Chapter 11

The day of evaluations they were hoping Frank would call out the familiar pairing of Swarek and McNally but were disappointed when he paired Sam with the Ice Queen and Andy with Noelle. Sam left her with a kiss and the promise to celebrate after her evaluation. They _all_ got called to a house party where a young girl ended up dead. Typical Gail, she flirted with Sam, he ignored her. Andy talked Noelle into following a piece of I.D ... turned out it belonged to the dead girl's older sister, she'd swiped it. Noelle was _not_ happy that they were delivering a death notification. Andy caught the mother with her gun to her head. Noelle talked her down but it rattled Andy. She wasn't exactly listening as Frank began to go over her evaluation.

When she questioned the cost of doing the job Frank was pretty sure it wasn't gonna matter what _he_ said, but there _was_ someone she'd listen to. When she left his office Frank didn't hesitate, he called for Sam. He filled Sam in on his conversation with Andy. Sam didn't even wait to be asked. He just looked at Frank and said, "I'll talk to her."

He found her looking at pictures of her and the other rookies.

She stood up and he put his arm around her neck. "You ok?" he whispered against her temple.

"Yes ... no ... I don't know."

Sam chuckled at her inability to answer the question. "Which is it, McNally?"

"Why are you still here?" she asked quietly.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I killed someone, had someone almost kill _me_ ... just _two_ examples of ... what was it Frank called it? My heavy year ... and you're still here."

"Newsflash McNally, I'll _always_ be here ..."

Andy smiled. "I was given an excellent evaluation by my T.O, Frank couldn't understand why I wasn't happy ... I was thrilled with the evaluation, but there's an ongoing list of things that make me question whether I can do this job ..."

Sam led her to the couch and took her hands as he sat down on the table.

"What d'you mean you question if you can do this job? You wouldn't've got that excellent evaluation if _I_ didn't think you could. You've heard me say it before - you've got a lion's heart. The problem with that, is you take everything to heart, good and bad." Sam paused to run his finger down her cheek.  
"You're not your dad, Andy. He had to do it alone, you don't. You wanna know why I'm still here?"

She nodded.

"Because the rookie that knocked me on my ass _wasn't_ a disgrace to the badge, but a copper the TPS can take pride in ..." he looked around to make sure no one would overhear as he said, "and because next to my sister, I've never known a more amazing woman than the one sitting across from me.

It's your decision; as your boyfriend, I will back you _no matter what_, as your T.O ... I'll be sad to see you go but respect whatever is the right choice for _you_."

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

Sam got up. "I'm gonna give you some time to yourself before the other rookies come lookin' ... I'll see you in the Bullpen."

"Thank you ... _for everything_," she whispered 'for everything' so he knew it was a personal _and_ professional thanks. He just smiled.

She was soon engulfed by Chris, Traci and Dov eager to know if they had passed. Traci was the one to ask if she had. She smiled and said, "Me too."

In the Bullpen they stood shoulder to shoulder, the T.O's behind them. Frank walked in front of them.

"You've all been judged. You've been found," he stood in front of Traci as he said, "Capable;" next he spoke in front of Dov, "Resourceful;" he moved in front of Chris as he said, "Loyal;" he moved in front of Gail, "Dedicated;" before coming to stand in front of Andy as he said, "Courageous."

He moved back to the center of the room. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you loose today and in the great tradition of 15 Division I say to your Training Officers, Coppers, cut those ties!"

There were whistles, clapping and cheers as Noelle cut Traci's tie; Oliver cut first Dov then Chris'; while Sam cut Gail's. Sam stood by and watched as Frank approached his rookie.

"You sure you wanna be here?"

Andy looked at her Staff Sergeant. "Yes sir, I am."

Sam smiled with pride at her decision. Someone handed Frank a pair of scissors. He handed them to Andy.

Before she made the cut she felt Sam's presence. She smiled as she looked up to see him standing there. She held out the scissors and her tie. With Peck he had joked around as he made the cut, as he stepped up to cut Andy's tie the rest of the world fell away and it was just the two them. They knew each other so well no words were needed. Once the cut was made he handed the scissors over.

He couldn't help the pride that lit his eyes and brought the dimples out full force in a mega watt smile.

The Bullpen held a collective breath waiting for Sam to kiss her. When he didn't, there was a collective sigh of disappointment. Sam hugged her. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

Andy returned the hug. "Thank you."

They pulled apart when Oliver tapped him on the shoulder. He proceeded to give her a quick hug and congratulate her, as did Jerry and finally Frank.

"Will we see you at the Penny?" the question was directed at Sam. 6 months and Dov was _still_ man-crushing on Sam.

Sam looked at Andy. "You gonna need a ride?"

Andy blushed as she nodded. Sam looked at Dov. "Looks like."

Sam sent a round of tequila over to the rookies. Andy turned and smiled when Liam said who they were from.

"Gonna take it public, brother?" Oliver asked.

Sam gave a slight shake of his head. "Not my decision."

"What'd mean it's not your decision, Sammy? You're in the relationship too ..."

"You make it sound like I don't have a _choice_, Jer ..."

Jerry looked at his friend.

Sam laughed. "I've had that woman to myself for 6 months, brother, we go public I have to share her, the longer she wants to hold off ..."

Both Jerry and Oliver laughed.

"Y'know you're killin' us, right?" Jerry complained. "Our boy's in love and we can't even tease you about it."

"_Who_ said I was in love, Barber? And quit whining, it does _nothin'_ for your smooth talkin' pretty boy image," Sam said looking at his scotch.

Jerry put his hand to his chest. "Sammy! I'm crushed."

Sam laughed. "You know what they say about the truth hurtin', buddy ..."

The jabs went back and forth. Next thing Sam knew there was a brunette standing next to him. "Officer McNally."

Andy blushed. It was the first time he had called her that. The first time _anyone_ had called her that since Frank had cut them loose a few hours earlier.

Because it drove him nuts, Andy smiled as she said, "Sirs."

Sam growled under his breath. "You'll pay for _that_."

Jerry shifted. "Uh, McNally, I'd be careful with the names ..."

Andy laughed as she motioned for Liam.

"Hey Andy, congratulations."

Andy smiled. "Thanks, Liam. What do I owe ya?"

Liam saw Sam shake his head.

"Taken care of."

Andy knew without asking _who_ had taken care of her tab.

"Thanks Liam." She turned to the men at the bar. "Well, I guess I'll say goodnight ... Have a good weekend." She waved to her friends as she walked out the door.

Sam paid their tabs and said goodnight. She was leaning against the truck when he walked outside.

Opening the door he helped her in and said, "Let's go."

Andy smiled.

Sam had told her to pack a bag when they'd got up that morning but wouldn't tell her why or where they were going.

"Babe?" Andy asked when Sam got on the Q.E.W. heading south.

Sam reached for her hand. "Yeah?"

"Where we goin'?"

Sam laughed. "What's wrong, McNally? 6 months together and you don't trust me?"

"With my life."

Sam kissed her hand. "Then trust me when I tell you if we stay in the city we'll be harassed by our friends."

Andy laughed as she spoke one word, "Sarah's?"

"Sharing you with my sister was _not_ what I had in mind ..."

Andy giggled as she asked, "What _did_ you have in mind?"

"Gimme an hour and I'll _show_ you ..."

Sam pulled into a small B & B on the shores of the Niagara River not quite an hour and a half later. Once checked in, Sam wasn't surprised when Andy headed straight for her bag.

"Need help, McNally?" Sam asked, dimples showing.

Pajamas in hand, Andy walked up to him. "Out of my jeans or _into_ my pajamas?" she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Definitely _out_ of your jeans. You won't be needin' these," he touched her pajamas, "until tomorrow, if then."

The smile he gave her made Andy's heart beat a little faster.

"You sure you don't wanna check out the view ..." Andy whispered as she moved away.

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him wrapping his arms around her. "The only view I'm interested in, is _you_!"

Andy giggled as she leaned up and kissed him.

If she was asked, Andy couldn't tell you a thing about where Sam had taken her ... unless you asked about the bed they never left.

Sam had a hard time getting her out of bed in time to check out.

"But I don't wanna go home!"

Sam laughed as he kissed her and pulled her outta bed. "C'mon time to go back and pretend this weekend _didn't_ happen ..."

"Did you _miss_ the part where I said I didn't _want_ to?!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, you do. Because when you put that uniform on tomorrow you're gonna do it without the doubts an evaluation form puts in your head. Without second guessing whether someone _else_ thinks you can do this job. You're _still_ gonna be my cute little rookie, but let's be honest, you're _always_ gonna be _my_ cute little rookie even _after_ you become my partner ..."

The reality that her evaluation period was over and that when she walked into the barn tomorrow it would be as a _part_ of it, hit Andy and she smiled one of the biggest he'd seen ... and then it disappeared.

He brushed hair away from her face as he tipped her chin so she was looking at him. "What is it, baby?"

"If we go public ... they'll split us up ..."

"No they won't."

"How can you say that? How many other couples are partners?"

"We've never given them cause to separate us and every reason to keep us partnered - we're good together ... and not just _that_ way ..." he glanced at the bed.

As he'd hoped, she blushed. "Please do not use _that_ argument if we go public!"

Sam laughed. "_When_ we go public, baby ..."

"Sam, it's too soon, I just got cut loose ..."

Sam kissed her. "I didn't say we have to go public tomorrow, I'm just sayin' we _will_."

Andy gave a sigh of relief as she kissed him.

Whoever put money on them getting together as soon as she was cut loose missed the mark. Weeks went by it was as if nothing changed. Then Andy and Chris brought a guy in on drug charges. And _that_ caused a reunion of sorts between her and her number one fan in Guns and Gangs ... Detective Donovan Boyd.

Sam sat and listened as Boyd chewed her out for as long as he could, until he finally said, "Y'know what Boyd, you run your ops in the dark, it's no wonder everybody bumps into each other."

When it was discovered that the guy they had in custody hadn't been seen, it was decided Sam would pose as the dealer. Sam used the guy's phone to set up the meeting. It was to go down that night. Jerry didn't want Sam to go alone. They couldn't risk a wire and the dealer he was meeting was only expecting one guy. Andy suggested sending Edie in as backup as Sam had said he was there to see his girlfriend.

Boyd wasn't sure he could find somebody on such short notice.

Andy offered to do it. Boyd flat out refused. Jerry said she didn't have the experience. Sam defended the idea saying they'd spent the last 6 months together and knew each other. When Jerry and Boyd _still_ didn't look convinced she said, "What do I have to do? Be his girlfriend? Considering I _am_ his girlfriend, I think I can manage."

Boyd blinked in shock. "What did she just say?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sam held out his hand and pulled Andy to his side. "You heard her."

Andy allowed Sam to pull her to him.

"You can't be serious, Sammy? Have you forgotten _she_ is the reason you had to put the blues back on, man?"

She stood next to him for a second before Sam pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She is _not_ the one that burned me. You want somebody to blame for that, he's sittin' there," he pointed at Jerry. "As for what _she_ did, she did her job, she went with the information she had. You _cannot_ fault her for _not_ recognizing an undercover cop on her first day."

"Uh, Sammy? Need I remind you, _you_ weren't happy ..."

"Seriously? I'm standing there in _cuffs_ and a _detective_ gives me a hug and welcomes me home ... how fuckin' happy did you _want_ me to be?!" He waved Jerry off when he would've apologized.

"You _really_ think she can do this?"

"D'you _really_ think I'd let my _girlfriend_ go in there if I didn't?!"

Boyd looked at Jerry. "Sammy's call."

Boyd sighed. "You're doin' it." As he pushed past Andy he said, "Good luck ... you're gonna need it."

Andy shook her head as she said, "No, I won't ... I've got him. But thanks for your concern."

Sam couldn't help the soft chuckle. His girl was holding her own against Boyd.

Sam walked into the girls locker room and his heart stopped. She was gorgeous. He pulled her against him. "Nice outfit, McNally."

She grinned at him.

They pulled up outside the Mermaid Lounge.

Sam smiled as he turned to face her. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Andy looked at him. "I'm _not_ lettin' you go in there alone."

Sam took her hands in his. "It's just you and me, I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what? That I love you?"

Sam smiled. "You can say that too, but if you're scared, if you don't think you can't do this. I wanna know. Whatever it is, get it out. Now."

She looks anywhere but at the man sitting next her and says, "I'm tired. Tired of feeling like I'm never ready. I mean _really_ ready, for _anything_. I'm constantly faking."

Sam was _not_ prepared for _that_.

Sam tugged on her hand so she'd look at him as he said, "We've been together since you started, I've watched you. I _know_ how far you've come and I'm tellin' you here and now, there's _nobody_ I'd rather go through that door with. _Nobody_. If you can't trust yourself, you trust _me_. 'Cause you're ready ..." he paused then finished, "I wouldn't let you do this if you weren't."

Andy took a deep breath before giving him a shaky smile and told him what he already knew. "I'm terrified."

Sam flashed his dimples. "Of course you are, that's what makes it fun." It's obvious Sam is enjoying this. With his arm around her waist they made their way inside.

They meet Angel and a flunky named Rick. Sam is forced to give up his gun and she receives a once-over from Angel to see if _she's_ carrying one.

Rick unnerved her a little with his staring.

Angel checked the duffle full of cash but told them the dope wasn't there and Bergen was a no-show.

Things were goin' to hell in hurry when Andy offered to go with Angel while Gabe stayed with the cash. There was no way Sam was letting her outta his sight in Angel's presence and was quick to agree when Angel suggested he go instead.

Sam cupped her face and she whispered, "This was _my_ idea. You don't have to do this."

He whispered back, "Yeah, I do. Are you sure about this?"

She never broke eye contact as she said, "Yeah, the deal's not done."

He brushed her lips with his. A kiss that promised they'd see each other soon. She made sure he didn't leave without his gun. He winked at her.

Sam left with Angel and signaled to the cover team the deal was still in play. Still inside the Mermaid Andy got Rick talking and he confessed that Sam was walking straight into a trap. When she made to leave he grabbed his gun and threatened to fire. She looked at him and told him if he did, he was killing a cop who was going to save her partner. She ran out yelling, "You gotta stop Sam's car! As soon as he gets to Bergen he's made! They're gonna kill him!"

Noelle was on the radio in a heartbeat.

As they peeled outta the parking lot her only thought was they _had_ to save Sam.

Sam _knew_ something was off. He'd been made, but despite his own situation, his only thought was Andy.

The radio traffic had Andy on the verge of panic when she heard, _Shots fired_! Noelle was quick to inform of an undercover cop in the building. Then the words no one wanted to hear, _One victim DOS_, _single gunshot to the chest_. _Have responding units seal the building_.

Andy was sure her heart stopped beating. Her only thought was _Please don't let it be him_.

As they arrived on scene, the insanity did nothing to reassure her as they pile outta the SUV and became _part_ of it.

Seeing a yellow sheet, Andy slowly made her way to the building on lead-filled legs. She watched as Boyd pulled it back revealing Angel. Relief flooded through her.

Sam watched her watch as they uncovered the body of the dead dealer. Watched as her knees nearly went out from under her in relief that it wasn't him.

"McNally!"

She heard his voice and turned to see him leaning against one of the SUVs. Relief didn't even come close to describing how she felt. Her heart could beat again, she could breathe again. Legs that felt like lead moments ago, suddenly felt like jell-o.

The moment she was within reach, Sam pulled her to him, their surroundings forgotten.

It felt like forever since she'd seen him, touched him. "You're ok," she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest before putting her arms around him.

Some would probably think a mega watt smile was inappropriate, but his girlfriend was standing in front of him, safe. "Thanks to you. You were great in there."

Andy smiled.

"Still think you need to fake it, McNally? Because I _know_ you don't!" They shared a laugh. A movement caught Sam's attention. "Guess we better get in there and give our statements ..." She nodded slowly, not wanting to be separated from him again.

Sam felt her tense. "Forget it, McNally. I'm not lettin' you outta my sight."

Andy visibly relaxed as she dropped her head to his chest his heart beating beneath her ear.

Sam leaned away and tipped her chin up to look at him as he did what he'd wanted to do since he saw her get outta the SUV ... he kissed her.

A throat being cleared brought them apart. Sam kept his arms around her as he looked at Boyd.

"Sammy, we need your statements ..."

Sam nodded as he grabbed her hand.

By the time they got done giving Boyd their statements it was well after 3 a.m., they got taken back to the station to change and by the time Sam unlocked the door, it was 4:30 a.m. Frank gave them the day off to sleep.

They crawled into bed and fell asleep with their arms around each other and Andy's head pillowed on Sam's chest listening to his heart beat.

They were curled up on the couch waiting for a delivery of Chinese when Sam asked if Andy was ready for their shift the next day.

Andy turned look at him. "Why?"

"Because it's a good bet that Parade will include Barber spilling his guts about us."

"Umm, isn't that _our_ call?"

Sam laughed. "He's done well to keep his mouth shut this long."

"I _don't_ wanna lose my partner because Jerry Barber couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Sam laughed at how adamant she was.

There was a knock at the door. Sam got out from behind her and grabbing his wallet, went to answer it. He was surprised to find Oliver and Jerry.

"What're you two doin' here?"

"Now, Sammy, is than _any_ way to talk to _us_?"

Hearing Oliver's voice Andy was quick to hide. Sam may like her in her shorts and tank but there was _no_ way she was gonna sit around with Oliver and Jerry in her pj's!

Sam looked back into the living room and seeing it empty, growled. "Now, now, that's no way to greet your best friends, buddy," she heard Jerry say.

"You haven't answered my question ... what're you doin' here?"

Oliver sobered. "Came to make sure you were alright."

"You couldn't wait til tomorrow to see that?"

"How's your rookie?"

"Ask her yourself when you see her tomorrow ... speaking of tomorrow, if you," he looked pointedly at Jerry, "say one word about our relationship, you _will_ regret it ..."

"But Sammy ..."

"I told ya before, it's _her_ call, let her make it."

Jerry pouted a little. "Barber, that's _very_ unattractive. Now, get your asses _out_ of my house."

"Sammy, you never actually let us _in_ ..."

Just then the delivery guy appeared behind Jerry and Oliver. Sam took the offered bags and thanked the driver as he handed over the cash.

Sam turned and set the bags down behind him leaving his hands free to gently shove both his friends to the other side of the threshold allowing him to close the door. Carrying the delivery bags into the living room he set them on the coffee table before going in search of a brunette.

He found her in the kitchen.

Sam walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Andy ..."

"Babe, I'm fine. I just didn't think you'd want your friends seeing me ..."

"Baby, we got no reason to hide anymore, but you're right, visions of you in this ... is not somethin' I want anybody else havin'."

Andy smiled as she slipped off the stool to stand in front of him. Taking her hand he led her back to the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

They went in early the next morning. Sam helped her outta the truck before grabbing their bags. Andy surprised him when she didn't reach for it, he threw both bags over his shoulder as they headed for the door. At the lockers he handed hers over and was surprised when she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Do you wanna change _before_ or after we talk to Frank?"

Sam looked down at her. "We don't _have_ t'do this today ..."

"Yeah, we do. Jerry and Oliver know, _Boyd_ knows ... it's time _everyone_ knows ..."

Sam leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Does that mean you're ready to move in?"

Andy's only response was a smile.

"Let's go talk to Frank ..."

They threw their bags in their respective locker rooms and headed up the stairs.

Sam knocked on Frank's open door. "Got a minute, boss?"

Frank looked up. "Sure Sammy, come on in."

Sam let Andy in ahead of him.

"Everything ok?" Frank asked looking between his officers.

When Andy started fidgeting Sam reached over and took her hand in his.

Frank saw the gesture and smiled. "Andy, relax, he's not your T.O. anymore, there's no reason you guys can't see each other."

"Thank you, sir, but what does that mean for ..."

"You're afraid you'll lose your partner ..." Frank said gently.

"Yes, sir."

"I tried to tell her it wouldn't happen but she needs to hear it from you," Sam answered Frank's unspoken question when he looked at him.

Frank looked at Andy and smiled. "He's right. You two together is something very special. Both personally _and_ professionally. Do you want to make an announcement during Parade or just let people figure it out?"

Andy looked at Sam who shrugged, this was totally her call. Andy smiled as she said, "I don't think an announcement is necessary. If they're smart, they'll figure it out."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

Frank smiled and agreed not to say anything, assuring Andy that nothing was changing.

Sam stood up and shook Frank's hand. "Thanks, Frank."

Frank shook his old friend's hand. "You guys make my job easier, I'm happy to."

Andy smiled as she stood up. "Thank you, sir."

"None needed, McNally, I knew this day was comin'."

Andy blushed lightly.

They left Frank's office headed for their lockers. Nobody was around when they got there so Andy leaned up, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Wait for me?"

Sam's response was to smile and brush hair from her face.

They entered Parade together to cheers for a job well done. Nothin' outta the ordinary resulted in the shocking assignment of Swarek and McNally riding the desk. Frank was quick to settle everyone down before he dismissed Parade and everybody filed out. They met up at the coffee station.

"If he _wanted_ to torture me why didn't he just partner me with Epstein today?" Sam grumbled under his breath.

Andy laughed softly. "It's not _that_ bad, at least we're still together."

Andy fixed his coffee and handed it to him. With his hand at her back, Sam made his way to the desk.

Turned out, being on the desk meant they didn't get called in to go over their statements.

Sam signed his statement and handed the pen to Andy who took it with the comment, "It's no wonder you make me do the paperwork, you want people to be able to read it."

"As your T.O, because you're a rookie, I'm gonna let that slide, McNally."

Andy laughed as she signed her statement.

Sam was in the locker room changing when Oliver came in. "Comin' to the Penny, brother?"

"Depends if she needs a ride."

Sam walked out in time to hear the rookies begging Andy to go to the Penny to celebrate the Landry takedown. She was trying to get out of it, not knowing if Sam would want to go.

"C'mon McNally, lemme give you a ride to the Penny."

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

Sam reached for her bag and she handed it over as she looked at her friends and said, "See you guys there."

Sam helped her into the truck before throwing their bags in the back. They were holding hands before they were outta the lot.

Sam held the door for her. She smiled as he put his hand on her back and leaned down to whisper that he would take care of their tab. Andy nodded before making her way to the rookie table.

Chris had her beer poured when she sat down.

His scotch was waiting when Sam made it to the bar.

Sam motioned for Liam to take a round of shots to the rookies.

Andy looked at Liam, he pointed to Sam. Andy jumped off her seat and headed for the bar. He was talking to Jerry and Oliver when she stepped up behind him. Sam knew she was behind him, he could _feel_ her. He couldn't help the smile. Andy tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around enough to wrap an arm around her. Andy giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hi."

Sam smiled, dimples on full display. "Hi."

"Just wanted to come and say thank you."

"You're welcome."

"McNally! Get over here!"

They turned at the sound of Traci's voice and laughed at the looks on her friends faces.

"Guess I better get back before the natives get restless."

Sam laughed. "You sure you wanna do that alone?"

Andy laughed as she squeezed his thigh. "Yeah. Have fun with the guys," she leaned in closer and whispered against his ear, "I love you."

Sam turned so no one could hear or read his lips as he whispered back, "I love you."

Andy went back to the table and as she sat down she heard, "Rock 'n Roll, McNally!"

She looked at Dov, he shrugged. "What? You're happy aren't you?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah, I am."

Traci jumped up."Hey Barber! Who won the 'McSwarek Hookup' pool?"

Sam hung his head while Andy turned fifty shades of red.

"Traci! _Not_ cool!" Andy hissed.

Jerry took in the reaction of the couple in question before grinning at HIS girlfriend and responding, "Winner will be announced tomorrow during Parade!"

"Barber ..." Sam growled.

Jerry looked at Sam and as innocently as he could asked, "What?"

"What the hell have you done?" Sam growled even though they'd known about the pool for weeks.

"Now Sammy, don't get all bent outta shape, we," he waved his hand between himself and Oliver, "put a pool together _only_ because _everybody_ in the Division was asking the question. This was our way of keeping track."

"You're an ass, Barber."

"You've pointed out my finer points for years, buddy," Jerry replied with a grin.

Sam shook his head.

Over at the rookie table, Andy was just as happy with _her_ best friend. Thanks to Traci, the _entire_ bar now knew that she and Sam were together.

Traci didn't get why Andy was unhappy. They weren't breaking any rules.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"_What's wrong_?!" Andy hissed. "You took it upon yourself to out _my_ relationship when _you_ won't own up to your own!" Andy didn't give her a chance to respond before she jumped off her stool and headed for the door with a mumbled goodnight to the others.

Sam wasn't really paying attention to what was happening at the rookie table when suddenly Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and told him to go make sure his girl was ok. He looked over at the rookie table to find Andy's seat empty. He didn't bother finishing his drink, just threw some money on the bar and headed for the door.

Sam found her sitting on the tailgate of the truck. Andy looked up when she felt him. "Did that _really_ just happen?"

Sam chuckled lightly as he sat next to her.

"Gotta admit, I never expected _Nash_ to be the one to blow our relationship outta the water ... You ok?"

"Yeah, just really disappointed in Traci."

Sam turned to look at her. "What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours, McNally?"

Andy just shook her head and looked at her feet.

Sam tipped her chin so she was looking at him. "Andy, talk to me ..."

"Sam, I'm ..."

"Do _not_ say you're fine. You only say that when you're not."

Andy's lips twitched into a small smile.

"What d'ya say we go home?" Sam asked as he jumped off the tailgate. Andy responded by jumping off.

It wasn't that either one of them objected to people finding out it was _how_ they found out that bothered both Sam and Andy. God knows if Sam - or anyone else - had done something like that to him ... Jerry would _not_ have been happy! And Nash, she could be scary when she wanted to be so it was a good bet she'd hand you your ass. So neither Sam nor Andy understood why they would do it to someone else ... _especially_ their best friends.

They got home and Andy immediately headed for the stairs. She was upstairs changing when she thought she heard Sam's voice. Then she heard Jerry say, "We know she's here, brother. We've already been to her apartment, she's not there."

Then she heard Traci. "Please, Sam ..."

Andy couldn't believe they had the nerve to come looking for her. They were the _last_ people she wanted to see or talk to after what just happened. She grabbed her jeans and pulling her phone outta her pocket, sent Sam a text.

His phone beeped with a text from their bedroom. He wasn't surprised by her message. It simply read: _NO!_

He pocketed his phone and turned back to their uninvited guests.

"You _really_ think I'm gonna let you upset her more than you already have? Barber, you know me better than that. You wanna talk to her, you wanna _apologize_ to her, you can _both_ do it tomorrow ..." Sam opened the door.

Jerry knew it was pointless to argue with Sam so he put his arm around Traci's waist and steered her towards the door. He looked at Sam, who only said, "Save it, Barber," before closing the door.

As soon as he closed the door he went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up, "They're gone."

When Andy didn't come back down or say anything, Sam turned out the lights and went upstairs.

He was surprised to find her sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, pen and paper in hand. She didn't even look up, just kept writing. He was about to knock lightly on the doorframe so he wouldn't startle her when she said, "It's ok, I know you're here."

Sam smiled. They had this uncanny ability to feel each other's presence.

He walked in and sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned over and kissed her. "What's goin' on in here?"

Andy smiled.

Sam grabbed her pad of paper and looked at her confused. She had the page divided in half, on one side she had written **HAVE** on the other **WANT/NEED**. He flipped the page and found she had divided the next page in half as well. On it, she had written **SAM's** and **MINE**.

"What's this?"

Andy shrugged.

Reading did nothing to ease his confusion. She had basically divided their life into his and hers. "Uh, McNally, we're not married yet, you can't do a division of property."

"Look again," she said softly.

Sam flipped to the page with their names. The top line under his name she had written _house_; under her name _apartment_, from then on the lists basically mirrored each other so he flipped back to the page where she had written **WANT/NEED** and **HAVE**. The dimples appeared when he read the first thing she had written as a want: _Sam_.

"Baby, if you're _not_ splittin' us up, you wanna tell me what these are?" he had an idea, but he needed her to _say_ it.

Andy tugged Sam fully onto the bed. When he stretched out on the bed, she curled up against him. Taking the pad, she flipped to the page with their names.

"See these?" She felt him nod. "It tells us with the exception of _where_ our things are, we have two of everything ... if we're gonna live together we only need _one_ ..."

Sam swallowed his smile as he said, "What about the other page?"

Andy smiled. "I don't know. I just started it when you came up."

"What's your _plan_ for that page?"

"Figuring out what I want and what I already have here, I guess." He took the pen and under his name wrote _Sam needs Andy_. Andy smiled when she saw what he wrote.

Sam flipped back to their names, and asked, "And this?"

He felt Andy shrug. "Get rid of my stuff, I guess."

"Why don't we get rid of everything that's _mine_ and _yours_? If it's gonna be _ours_ why don't we make _ours_ from the start?"

"You wanna go furniture shopping?"

"Furniture, house ... whatever you want."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure you made this _our_ house 6 months ago ..."

Sam couldn't hold back the dimples. "So our next day off, we go shoppin'?"

Andy rolled over, leaned up and kissed him. "We'll pack my apartment this weekend, then go shoppin' on our day off."


	14. Chapter 14

One thing about Jerry being a detective, Sam didn't have to face him in the locker room the next morning. The same couldn't be said for Andy and Traci. Andy got ready for Parade without so much as looking at her best friend.

Sam was waiting when she walked out. He pushed off the wall and reached for her hand.  
She gratefully held onto his hand the entire walk to the Parade Room. She stopped at the door when she saw Jerry and Traci. He tugged on her hand and she shook her head. Sam walked back to her and whispered, "You don't _have_ to sit with Traci, you _can_ stay at the back with me."

"After what they did last night, I can't," she whispered back.

Sam led her to the back, sat on the desk leaving room for Oliver, and pulled Andy to stand between his legs. Parade had yet to start so he wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

When Oliver came in he made his way to the back and smiled as he said, "Mornin' brother; McNally."

Andy was grateful Oliver wasn't making a big deal out of her standing with Sam during Parade.

Frank came in and Sam immediately let her go. Andy was grateful that Jerry stayed near the front instead of coming to the back. Frank had just handed out assignments and announced the pairings for that shift when he handed things over to Det. Barber. Jerry brought everybody up to speed on a couple of outstanding cases before reminding everyone of what had been dubbed the 'McSwarek Hookup' pool which earned him not _only_ a patent Swarek glare but a growl as well ... from both Sam _and_ Andy before asking Traci to help him in announcing the 'winners'.

This earned both dirty looks from their respective best friends and their partner.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, we can _finally_ announce that McSwarek is no longer a speculation or probability, but they are a _fact_! Neither is saying _who_ made the first move or _when_ it was made," Traci eagerly announced, while Jerry finished, "So unfortunately the pool is null and void ..."  
The Parade Room erupted in cheers when Traci said they were together, only to go dead silent upon hearing Jerry.

Oliver looked at the people next to him, then at the couple at the front of the room. He did _not_ envy the couple at the front having to deal with the one next to him.

Frank dismissed Parade and everybody filed out. Sam grabbed her hand and they headed for the door. Jerry stepped over to the door. When Sam tried to step around him, Jerry put his hand on Sam's chest.

"_Barber, get your hand off me_!" Sam growled.

Andy shrugged the hand Traci put on her shoulder, off.

"Andy?"

Andy didn't even acknowledge that she heard her name.

"Outta the way, Barber."

When Jerry moved aside, Sam put his hand on the small of her back and allowed Andy out ahead of him. They walked to the coffee station side by side. Oliver was waiting when they got there. His question was simple, "You ok, brother?"

Sam waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"You know me better than that, brother," he looked between Sam and Andy, "Are you two ok?"

Andy smiled at Oliver as she squeezed Sam's hand, trying to get him to relax. Neither one could afford to let their anger and disappointment towards Jerry and Traci affect their shift.

Sam fixed their coffees, handed Andy hers and said, "Let's go." He clapped Oliver on the shoulder and said, "Be careful, brother," as Jerry and Traci came towards them.

Jerry stopped next to Oliver. "Well at least he's talkin' to _you_!"

Oliver shrugged. "_That's_ because I'm smart enough to mind my own business."

When Jerry gave him a _What did _I_ do_?! look Oliver shook his head and said, "What d'you _think_? He told you last night there would be hell to pay if you went through with it. Not _my_ fault you were too broke to pay attention ..."

Jerry had the decency to look ashamed. "Any suggestions?"

"You've known him as long as I have. Give her the shift to get him to calm down."

"Yeah, because _she's_ so happy with us," Traci offered.

"Whose fault is that?" was Oliver's only response as he grabbed his coffee and yelled for Epstein.

Oliver looked back at them and said, "You had it comin' ... as the sayin' goes, you wanna dance be prepared to pay the band. In _this_ case, brother, your dance is gonna be _very_ expensive."

Noelle cleared her throat. "You plannin' on doin' your job today, Nash? Or stayin' here with your boy toy?"

Traci was quick to follow Noelle out the door.

Jerry hated that Sam was pissed at him. He tried to smooth it out with a text. Sam handed Andy his phone when the text came through. "If it's from Barber, delete it."

No sooner did Andy delete the text from Jerry than _her_ phone beeped with a text from Traci. Like Sam, she deleted it without even opening it.

Jerry called Traci on lunch to see if she'd spoken to Andy. She told him she had sent a text but hadn't got a response. He told her the same. There was no denying it, they were in the doghouse _deep_. Their only hope was that they'd be at the Penny.

They went about their shift as if that morning hadn't happened. Other than the texts from Jerry and Traci their focus was having each other's back.

They pulled in at the end of shift right behind Oliver and Dov. Jerry was at the Sally Port door to meet them. "Penny?"

With his hand on her back, Sam ushered Andy right past him.

At the lockers, Sam kissed her temple. "Penny is _your_ call."

Andy sighed. She wanted to go but she didn't. "If you wanna go have one with Oliver ..."

"I am _not_ goin' without you!"

Andy laughed softly as she kissed his cheek. "I meant we can go if you want. I'll stay at the bar if my T.O doesn't mind ..."

Sam smiled as he whispered, "As much as I don't like you showering without me, go shower and we'll go get a drink."

Andy gave him a teasing grin. "You could always join me ..."

Sam laughed as he gave her a gentle shove towards the door.

20 minutes later Andy walked out of the locker room to find a freshly showered Sam leaning against the wall. For the first time in their relationship they walked out of the barn holding hands.

Sam held the door of the Penny for her as they walked in. Sam thought she might reach for his hand once inside, she didn't, she wrapped her arm around his waist instead. Andy looked over at the rookie table and waved to her friends, shaking her head when they pointed to an empty seat.

They walked over to the bar and Sam motioned for her to have a seat next to Oliver. Andy sat down and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

Liam smiled as he walked over. "One tab or 2, guys?"

Sam laughed. "From here on it's just one, man."

Liam smiled. "Usual?"

Sam and Andy both nod.

A few minutes later Liam set another shot of scotch and beer in front of Andy. Sam quirked an eyebrow. Liam answered the unspoken question by pointing to Jerry. Oliver saw Sam's scowl and said, "Shame to waste a good drink when it's on somebody else's dime, brother."

Sam looked at Andy, she shrugged. They each put their respective drinks in front of Oliver and Sam said, "There, now they're not wasted." He reached for his wallet and threw a $10 on the bar and told Liam to keep whatever the change was as Andy got up. "Did you wanna go say hi to the rookies?" Sam whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. They made their way to the rookies who automatically made room for them. "Not stayin' guys, just came to say hi."

A chorus of "hi"s made Sam smile.

"Why don't you go keep Oliver company for a minute while I use the washroom?" Andy offered as they left the rookies.

Oliver glanced sideways when Sam sat next to him. "Thought you were headin' out, brother?"

Sam chuckled. "We were, we are, she just went to the ladies room, first."

"Get used to it, brother," Oliver said under his breath, Sam just smiled, he was already used to it.

While Sam was waiting, Jerry made his way over. " Ollie. Sammy."

"Barber." Ouch.

"You got a minute, buddy?" Jerry asked in hopes that Sam wouldn't walk out.

"Tryin' to dig yourself deeper?"

"Tryin' to dig myself _out_."

"Just curious, Jer, was outing our relationship to the entire Division your way of apologizing for being an absolute ass last night?"

"Come on, Sammy ..."

"Come to think of it, I have _yet_ to _hear_ you apologize for _any_ of it! For the pool ... for embarrassing her last night ... for showing up _uninvited_ last night ... for this morning ..."

Jerry shifted on the barstool. "Is that what it'll take for us to go back the way things are supposed to be? Me apologizing to your rookie?"

"Don't bother if you don't mean it, _Detective_." Andy said from behind him.

Jerry closed his eyes and swallowed a groan. This was _not_ going according to plan, ok, so there was no plan ... maybe he shoulda _had_ a plan ...

Sam turned around at the sound of her voice. "Couldn't've said it better." He turned to Jerry, " Talk is cheap, Barber."

Jerry turned to Sam. "I _am_ sorry, Sammy. Man, in _all_ the years I've known you, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you this happy. Hell, I was beginning to wonder if we'd _ever_ meet the woman special enough to capture your heart."

"Helluva way to show it ... and trying to wrap an apology up in a justification for the actions negates the apology."

Jerry sighed. "Not gonna make this easy are you?"

"Nope."

Jerry turned back to Andy, hoping she wouldn't be as hard headed.

"McNally ... Andy ... I ... we ... both Traci and I ..."

"Spit it out, Jerry, I'd like to go home _tonight_."

"It _wasn't_ our intention to embarrass you, we're _happy_ for you, for _both_ of you. We want you to be happy."

"Newsflash Jerry, I _was_ happy, _we_ were happy ... we didn't need _you_ to tell the rest of the world about us for _that_ ..."

Jerry looked at Sam, who took what Andy said one step farther. "You made _our_ relationship about you, when it has nothin' t'do with you ..."

"Sammy ..."

"It _wasn't_ your call or Nash's ... until you _both_ own that you overstepped ..."

"There's nothin' left to say." Andy said quietly.

Traci came up behind Andy. "In case he's fumbled his way through it, we _are_ sorry. We shouldn't've pushed it last night by trying to find you. I shouldn't've done what I did, I'm just so happy you finally get to be with a guy that truly makes _you_ happy. From what Jerry's told me, Sam, you can't blame me for being excited you found _your_ someone special ... or that it's my best friend."

There were tears in Andy's eyes hearing Traci's impassioned apology.

"Making my girlfriend cry does _not_ score points, Nash," Sam said with a smile.

He looked at Andy. "Think we should forgive 'em and let 'em outta the doghouse?" Andy nodded. Sam held out a hand to Jerry who eagerly took it and pulled Sam into a hug. "Barber ..." Jerry laughed as he let him go and reached for Andy as Traci and Sam shook hands.

Oliver had been sitting there quietly muttered, "Nash just saved your ass, buddy."

Everybody laughed. Sam wrapped an arm around Andy's waist and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded and they said their goodnights.

Andy got a change of address form Friday before Parade. Saturday they packed up her apartment. Her rent was paid til the end of the month.

She teased Sam about having a couple weeks to change his mind.

Sam grabbed her around the waist and kissed the back of her neck as he growled, "_Not_ gonna happen, woman!" making her laugh.

When they closed the door Andy said goodbye, she'd never be back. She left the keys with the building superintendent. There was no point in Andy unpacking until after they'd been shopping so Sam just unloaded the boxes in the garage. Andy took pictures of every room and put them in an album she labeled _Sam's Home_. They used the leftover empty boxes to start packing up the house. By their day off, if it wasn't used on a daily basis it was packed. The house was a shell, barely looking lived in.

It took more than one day off so they used a couple of personal days.

They arranged for everything to be picked up before the new furniture was delivered.

It wasn't quite 2 weeks after she turned in the keys to her apartment that she went from room to room with the camera again. Sam labeled the album _Our_ _Home_.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All I can say is WOW! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Thanks for comin' along for the ride …**

They didn't do a formal housewarming when she moved in, yeah, it was on file, but they didn't make a big deal out of it. And Sam hadn't hosted poker night so nobody but Sarah knew they'd re-done the house.

They decided to celebrate her first year outta the academy with a get together at the house.

Sam was hesitant about inviting Dov because a year in and he was _still_ man-crushing on him.

They hired Liam to serve drinks.

It was _supposed_ to be casual except Andy took casual to another level for Sam. She came downstairs in skinny jeans and a form fitting halter top that had him forgetting how to breathe. It was because of that, that _he_ had gone upstairs and changed outta his t-shirt and into a dress shirt. To make it less formal - and more comfortable - the sleeves were rolled.

Sarah was stunned when he opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong address ..." she flashed the dimples at him.

Sam returned them as he said, "Quit bein' a wise ass and get in here," before enveloping her in a hug.

Sarah kissed his cheek. "Lookin' good, little brother. Where's that pretty girl of yours?"

Andy was just coming out of the kitchen. "Sarah! Glad you're here! Please tell me you can stay for more than a couple hours?"

Sarah smiled at the woman she saw as her sister. "Hey! Wouldn't have missed this ... Sammy ..."

Sam was already out the door, he came back carrying a bag. Andy squealed in excitement making him laugh.

"If I ever wondered why you're with me, now I know," when Andy raised her eyebrows he laughed and said, "my sister."

That earned him an elbow to the ribs from both the woman he let go _and_ the woman whose shoulders he put his arm around. "Hey! No fair ganging up on me!"

Sarah flashed the dimples again as she said, "Serves you right, little brother," before she wrapped Andy in a hug forcing Sam to let go. "Nice, Sis," Sam grumbled under his breath.

Standing between then, Sarah put an arm around each of their waists as she asked, "Anything I can do?"

Sam and Andy looked at each other when the doorbell rang. Sarah laughed. "I'll get the door, it'll give me a chance to say hi to people I don't see often."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"Hey Sarah? What d'you want to drink? Wine?"

"Sammy, just so we're clear .. if _you_ ever break up with her, _I'm_ not! Wine would be great, thank you."

Sam just shook his head. They were like this _every_ time he got the two of them together.

Sarah was still chatting it up with their first guests - Oliver, Zoe and their girls when Andy brought Sarah her wine.

Oliver hugged her and congratulated her on her second post-academy milestone.

"Second?"

"First is surviving your T.O." he winked at her as Sam came down the hall.

"I heard that, Shaw," Sam grinned as he shook his friend's hand.

"You re-decorate, brother?" Oliver asked looking around.

Sam didn't respond, just laughed at the Shaw girls who engulfed him in a group hug.

Andy brought a beer and glass of wine for Zoe and Oliver and was a little caught off guard by the sight of Sam and the girls, it was obvious they adored him.

They were soon joined by Jerry, Traci and Leo. Traci hugged her best friend before Leo demanded some hugs of his own.

"Brother, you re-decorated," Jerry was quick to comment.

"That's what I said, he ignored the question."

"Not cool, buddy."

Sam just smiled.

Sarah done her visiting as everyone arrived, once the door closed and she'd greeted the final guest she made her way inside. She found Sam with his arm around Andy's shoulder as he talked to Oliver, Jerry and Frank.

"So _when_ are you gonna admit to re-decorating, brother?" Oliver was asking.

"Can't blame this one on me, Sammy ... but you and Andy _did_ do an amazing job re-doing the house, it totally fits you as a couple," Sarah said as she jumped up on the counter.

Sam and Andy looked at each other and smiled as they shrugged.

"Glad you approve, Sis."

"How could I not ... If you decide to paint or whatever and need help to get it done quicker ..."

Sam and Andy looked at each other, they hadn't even _discussed_ taking the re-decorating that far.

Sam brushed her hair back and smiled as he said, "Your call, McNally. You wanna paint and paper, it's your house too ..."

Oliver and Jerry's jaws dropped.

"_That's_ why you've weaseled your way outta hosting poker night ..."

Sam just shrugged.

"Ow!" Sam looked at Oliver, "_What_ was _that_ for?"

"You start playin' house with your girlfriend and you don't tell your best friends? You deserved it ... and I didn't slap ya _that_ hard."

"Yeah, like we wanted the division to find out we're livin' together like they found out about our relationship? Uh, no."

"Sammy ..."

"Own it, Barber, you would _not_ have kept that info to yourself. We been livin' together since shortly after we got together. Before she gave up her apartment I thought she was doing a division of property because she had lists of _his_ and _hers_ til she showed me that it meant we had two of everything. So we got rid of everything that was _mine_ or _yours_ and made everything _ours_."

Jerry and Oliver looked at Sarah, "You knew?!"

"Of course, I knew!"

Jerry turned to Oliver. "Am I the only one feelin' left out, here? Frank?"

Frank just chuckled.

"You knew? What'm I sayin'? Of course _you_ knew ... Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"Wasn't my business."

"Frank, you _do_ know you're not helpin' us here ..."

"Not here to help you, Barber, I'm _here_ to celebrate our rookies bein' a full year outta the academy. Guess since we're all here we might as well celebrate Sammy and Andy's introduction," he laughed when Andy buried her face in Sam's chest as she blushed, "and their living arrangements ... if that's ok with them?"

Sam kissed the top of her head. "You gonna blush like this for the rest of our lives, McNally?" Sam laughed. "You _know_ it's a day we'll never forget ..."

"Yeah, and _not_ for a good reason," she mumbled against his chest.

Sam tipped her chin so she was looking at him. "The _best_ reason ... it brought you into my life."

Andy hugged him before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, c'mon you two, d'ya _have_ to look so cute?" Traci asked as she brought Leo in. Andy scooped him up and peppered kisses over his face making him giggle.

Jerry thought Leo was reaching for him and was surprised when he wedged himself between Andy and Sam until Sam took him.

"Leo, sweetie ... I'm sorry, Sam," Traci said as she held out her hands offering to take Leo, instead he burrowed into Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled as he held the little boy. "He's fine, Traci, actually," he pushed Leo away so the little boy was looking at him as he said, "I think he's tired, aren't ya buddy?"

Leo nodded before curling back into Sam.

"Why don't I take you upstairs and you can get some sleep?"

Leo nodded.

Sam reached for Andy's hand.

Once they were gone Jerry turned to Oliver. "Did I just ..."

Oliver nodded. "You did."

Traci didn't get it. "What? You're his best friends and you didn't know how awesome he is with kids? Yeah, great cops you two are!"

Sarah laughed. "She's got ya there, boys ..." Sarah smirked.

"Uh, Trac, it's _not_ like we see him with kids every day ..."

"Speak for yourself, brother. I got 3 girls that _adore_ their Uncle Sammy ..."

"Who adores me?" Sam asked walking back into the kitchen.

"The girls," Oliver supplied.

Sam smiled. "It's not easy, but I try."

"What are you tryin'? Who are you tryin' it _with_?!" Andy asked as she walked up next to Sam.

Sam laughed as he pulled her into his side.

"So, Sammy, how's that new couch?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

Looking at Sarah, Sam said, "Forget it, Sis, you are _not_ puttin' me in the doghouse," before turning to the woman standing beside him. "Three young ladies ... God, I can't believe they've grown into that title already ... I was just informed adore me ..."

Andy quirked an eyebrow. "And they are?"

Jerry was enjoying Sam being on the hot seat, but Oliver wasn't gonna let Sam's relationship with his kids be a problem. "My girls. Have _no_ idea what they see in this guy, but all three of them, absolutely adore his ugly mug."

"Who you callin' ugly?" Sam questioned.

"Well we _all_ know you're not as cute as I am, brother," Jerry chimed in.

"Oh please, Barber, I don't know how Nash wakes up to you every mornin'."

Jerry put his hand over his heart. "Sammy, I'm crushed."

Sarah coughed. "I bet."

Andy couldn't help but laugh at the way three _grown_ men were acting.

"That answers the 'who' but it doesn't tell me _what_ he's tryin' and if they're _your_ daughters, Oliver, _why_ is he tryin' ..."

"I _still_ see a couch in your future, Sammy!" Jerry laughed as he excused himself to get another beer.

Sam turned to face Andy, Oliver and Sarah forgotten as he said, "Because I'm lucky enough to be honorary uncle to three amazing girls. And because I want them to know that someone will _always_ have their backs. As for _what_ I'm tryin' ... to be the best influence on those girls I can be ... even if their mother _isn't_ my #1 fan." He trailed his finger down her cheek.

Andy smiled softly as she said, "That's ok because that spot's already taken."

As always, she brought out his dimples.

"Speaking of aunts and uncles, you two _could_ make me one y'know," Sarah said and laughed as both Sam and Andy turned fifty shades of red.

Andy quickly left the kitchen, the house was full of their friends but after what Sarah just said, she needed to be alone. The one place she knew she could be that was their bedroom, so that was where she went.

Upstairs she closed the bedroom door and curled up on the bed.

Downstairs, Sam looked at his sister, stunned."Where the hell did _that_ come from?! Christ, Sis, I haven't even asked her to _marry_ me ..."

"Yet."

Sam didn't bother acknowledging or denying his sister's remark, she was the least of his worries right now. He knew Andy better than she knew herself, he didn't even think twice, just headed for their bedroom.

Sam wasn't surprised to find the door closed, was grateful when the knob turned in his hand. He was a little surprised to find her curled up on the bed, he'd half expected to find her on the floor of their bathroom.

He laid down and pulled her back against him. "You ok?"

"Yeah ... No ... I don't know."

Sam chuckled. "Which is it, McNally?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For disappearing. We've got a house full of people."

"Like I give a damn about them? The only person that matters to me is right here. Now answer the question ... are you ok?"

Andy pulled his arms tighter. "I've never even really _thought_ about kids, I mean I didn't exactly have 'Mother of the Year' ..."

Sam turned her to face him. "D'you remember what I told you on our first trip to Sarah's about your dad?"

Andy nodded.

"Same applies to your mom ... you're not her. When the time comes and if it's something you want, you're going to be an amazing mom."

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"Yeah, I do, because I've watched you with Leo. I've seen you when we answer a call that involves children. Baby, your heart shines through everything you do, and any kids you bring into this world will be lucky to call you their mom."

"_I_ bring into this world?"

Sam laughed as he kissed the top of her head that was now pillowed on his chest. "You _are_ the one that has to do all the work."

Andy giggled.

"D'you remember the night of the Mermaid Lounge bust when I told you I was terrified? I am so scared of making the same mistakes, of the cycle continuing."

Sam tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "You think I'm _not_?! My God, the only good thing about _my_ family is the woman downstairs, the rest of it ... hell, I'm the bad bet for relationships, remember? Maybe takin' a chance on me ..."

"Is the best one I'll ever take. I love you."

Sam kissed her. "I love you."

Andy sighed. "I could stay here forever, but our house full of people may not appreciate it."

Sam laughed as he rolled away from her and reached for her hand and pulled her off the bed. Hand in hand they went back downstairs.

Sarah was where they left her. She looked up when they walked back into the kitchen.

"Andy ... I'm sorry ..."

Andy looked at Sarah and smiled. "Don't be," she smiled at Sam before looking back at Sarah as she said, "Becoming a mom wasn't something I ever thought about ... then I met your brother ... and he," she stopped to clear her throat. "He believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. Because of him, dreams I didn't _let_ myself dream, aren't just dreams anymore because he's making them come true. It won't be 9 months from now, but one day we will."

Sarah smiled.

Frank came in the kitchen, smiling. "There you are. You ready for this?"

Andy looked at Sam who smiled. She looked back at Frank and nodded. With his arm around her waist they all went outside.

"Coppers of 15, if I can have your attention for a few minutes ... Yes, Oliver, that means put the food down," there was soft laughter before Frank began again, "We are gathered here in celebration, we celebrate our rookies being one year outta the academy and all they've accomplished in that year," there was a round of applause for the rookies. "_excluding_ driving your Training Officers crazy! More applause and a few whistles. He looked at Sam and Andy who nodded. "We also celebrate the meeting of what has become one of our Division's strongest partnerships ... be honest McNally, did you _try_ to seal the deal with a kiss that day?"

"Frank!" Andy choked out making everyone laugh.

When the laughter died down, Frank smiled as he looked at them and said, "Before I let you loose, I want to take a minute and thank Sam and Andy for opening up _their_ home and allowing us to have this celebration at the McSwarek residence."

You coulda heard a pin drop when Frank said 'their' but the backyard burst into cheers when he said 'McSwarek Residence'.

"Sam, Andy, I know I'm not alone," Frank looked around and saw every one shaking their heads, "when I say congratulations."

When the rookies saw Jerry and Oliver raise their glasses they raised theirs, soon every glass was raised.

Andy blushed a little at the attention but smiled at Sam before she said, "Thank you, Frank ...for your friendship and your support over the last year, I can't speak for the others and what _they_ learned, but I know I need to thank the man behind me, because without him I wouldn't be _part_ of this family ... at least not on my own. You'd think a second generation would know all there is to know, but watching and learning from Sam ... he taught me just as much as my dad," she looked at Tommy, "Sorry, Dad," Tommy returned her smile. "I'm pretty sure if you'd asked me a year ago if we'd be standing here today, my answer woulda been no because let's be honest, he didn't like me and I didn't like his attitude ..."

"Who's gonna be sleepin' on the couch tonight?"

Andy laughed as she turned to face him.

"Of all the lessons you taught me this last year, you taught me it's ok to trust someone to be there when I need them ..."

Sam kissed her cheek and whispered, "Always," before turning to Frank.

"You want an over eager rookie? Try training a second generation ... I swear she scared _years_ off my life this past year! I'll probably wake up one morning and look like Shaw!"

"Sammy, let's not get personal ..."

Sam laughed. "You know I love ya, brother!"

"Yeah, uh huh ..."

"Hey, it's the day I wake up lookin' like Jerry we gotta worry about."

"Sammy ..."

Sam laughed. Sobering, he said, "Seriously, I could not be prouder of this woman. She has become _the_ best partner I could ever ask for."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are y'all done yet? I'm gettin' hungry!"

Everybody laughed. Frank shook his head as Sam and Jerry echoed each other, "You're _always_ hungry brother."

Sam noticed Andy staring at a newcomer to their 'family'. "You're droolin' McNally," he whispered against her ear. She looked at him, eyes wide her mouth gaping. "What?"

Sam laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Just wonderin' if you're linin' up my replacement."

Andy wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Kinda hard t'do _that_ when you're irreplaceable."

"Then _why_ are you checkin' him out?"

Andy laughed."Not checkin' him out, though now that you mention it, he _is_ easy on the eyes ..."

Sam shook his head as he pulled her flush against him. She leaned up and whispered, "Not 100% proof positive, but I _think_ he came with the Ice Queen ..."

Sam pulled back to look at her. "Seriously?"

Andy nodded. "Yep."

"Hey, you two," Sarah flashed the dimples.

"Sarah! Perfect timing ... See that guy over there," Andy pointed to the cute stranger, "you didn't happen to get introduced to him, did you?"

"Nick? Yeah, he came with Gail. _She_ tried to sell that they just came in at the same time, but the whole hand holding as we chatted kinda blew that theory to hell. He, uh, just got back from overseas, he was military, when his commission came up he didn't renew ... said she brought him because he's been assigned to the division ..."

"_He's_ G.I. Joe?" Sam asked incredulously.

Sarah laughed. "What _is_ it with you and the nicknames, little brother?"

Sam just shrugged.

"What d'ya think, baby? Should we go make nice with the Ice Queen and G.I. Joe?"

Andy laughed. "They _are_ our guests ..."

Sam kissed Sarah's cheek. "Thanks for the info."

Sarah flashed the dimples. "Anytime."

They had just started toward Gail when Sarah called, "Hey Sammy? Play nice!"

Sam and Andy laughed as they made their way over.

"Andy! Sam! Hey!" Gail said as she hugged them. "Have I, uh, apologized for what I said the day of Fite Nite? I was a bit of a bitch ..."

"Gail Peck, a bitch, who knew," the cute stranger piped up.

Gail turned on him. "D'you wanna go home alone?!"

"Gonna introduce us to your friend, Gail?"

Gail sighed."Sam, Andy, this is Nick Collins ... Nick, meet Andy and Sam ...or McSwarek as they're known throughout the Division."

Nick extended his hand, first to Sam then Andy. "Nice to meet you both."

Frank came up beside Sam. "Collins."

"Sir."

"Sam, you are playin' nice, right?"

Sam laughed. "You know me, I'm _always_ nice ... especially to rookies."

"Yeah, right," Gail said under her breath.

"I heard that, Peck."

Gail grinned at him. "Own it Swarek the _only_ rookie you were actually _nice_ to, is the one standing next to you. You _tolerate_ the rest of us ... especially Dov ..."

"Somebody mention me?"

Andy felt Sam's deep intake of breath and grinned.

"Hey Dov."

Dov hugged her. "Hey Andy," he looked at Sam, "Sir."

Sam growled. "Epstein, _how_ many times you gotta be told, don't call me _that_?"

Andy giggled.

"Yes,Si..."

"Epstein!"

"Sam."

"Dov, why don't you just ask him out and get it over with!" Gail grinned.

Dov's eyes went wide.

"Nice, Peck, real nice."

Gail shrugged.

"Alright you two, play nice," Traci said as she and Chris joined them.

"This feels wrong."

Everybody looked at Chris. "We need a table."

Sam laughed as the rookies shook their heads. "Seriously Chris? In case you haven't noticed, this _isn't_ the Penny."

"I know, but ..."

Sam kissed Andy's temple and whispered, "Enjoy some time with the rookies."

Andy smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Sweetie, everything?" Traci asked.

"Hmm? What? Yeah, he just wants me to have some time with you guys."

Her fellow rookies didn't seem convinced.

"Really, guys, we're good."

"Beers? Shots? This round's on me." Dov asked.

Just then Liam brought a tray of shots over. Andy laughed as she looked around. Sam winked at her. Andy nodded her head for him to join them.

Sam walked up behind her and put his arm around her neck as he kissed her temple. "Miss me?"

"Maybe."

"Careful McNally. You put him in a foul mood this place will clear faster than Oliver can inhale a burger."

Jerry didn't see Oliver as he came up behind him so the slap to the head was unexpected. "Ow!" Jerry rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right, brother, you know Ollie's protective of his relationship with food."

The rookies laughed.

Oliver put his arm around Sam. "Ok, brother, I'm gonna give you 'Rule #1' to domestic bless ..."

Sam shrugged out of Oliver's grip, hugged Andy tight and whispered, "This oughtta be good," making her giggle.

"You payin' attention, Sammy?"

"To you? Always," he said dryly.

Oliver ignored Sam's wise assed remark. "Sammy, 'Rule #1' ... if you're happy, she's happy ... if she's _not_ happy ... brother, I wish you luck."

Everybody burst out laughing. Leave it to Shaw. Sam kissed Andy's temple. "Anymore wisdom you'd like to impart on us?" he asked with a grin.

"Sammy, I got _years_ worth of wisdom to impart on you and Barber."

"Me? How'd I get dragged into this?" Jerry asked.

Sam wrapped his arm around Jerry's neck. "Because brother, if I gotta suffer through it, so do you."

Jerry sighed. "Seriously Sammy? I've already been _married_, you're the rookie when it comes to serious relationships …"

"Yeah, how _did_ that relationship work for ya, buddy?"

Jerry scowled as his friends laughed.

Traci kissed him. "It's ok, Barber, we love you anyway."

"Speak for yourself, Nash." Sam teased.

"Sammy!"

Sam laughed. "There are two things you're not, buddy ...good at poker and as smooth as you think, but as long as Nash is willing to put up with you, the rest of us are good."

"McNally? _What_ do you see in him?"

Everyone laughed. Andy shook her head, she couldn't believe they were still goin' at it. She turned to Nick and asked, "So Nick, you sure you wanna be a part of this insanity?"

Nick laughed. "Actually, it's nice to know that yeah, the members have changed but I'm still part of a family ... even if it _is_ dysfunctional."

Everybody laughed. "Truer words, brother," Oliver said softly.

Most of the division cleared out after supper.

They thanked Liam for spending his Saturday with them. He was quick to wave them off saying he was happy to have been included.

They were sittin' around the yard, when Oliver suggested a poker game. As long as Jerry didn't lose another pay Traci had no problem with him playing. The Shaw girls were keeping Leo entertained.

Andy was sittin' with the girls when she heard Oliver razzing Jerry about a hand. She absently called him an amateur and said what she woulda played if it had been her.

Oliver's jaw dropped. Sam raised his eyebrows. Not once had she mentioned she could play.

When Jerry folded and said he was done Oliver called to Andy.

She walked over to the table. Sam pulled her into his lap.

"Sammy, let go of that girl so we can deal her in."

Andy laughed when Sam wouldn't let her go.

"What's wrong Sammy? Afraid your girl's gonna hand you your ass?" Sarah teased.

"Not a chance, Sis ... though if wanna get _yours_ handed to you, I'll gladly take you on."

Sarah laughed as she pulled up a chair. "You're on, little brother."

Oliver and Andy both folded on the small blind, preferring to watch the siblings. They traded hands and sibling banter back and forth. They each won a pot so best two out of three was suggested.

Jerry was sure Sam would get upset when Leo tugged on his sleeve to get his attention ... he didn't. Sam smiled at the little boy and lifted him into his lap. Leo curled into Sam and was soon fast asleep.

Sarah called it a day when Sam talked Andy into staying in the game and she beat her two straight hands.

Zoe was _beyond_ ready to go when Oliver finally said he needed to get the girls home.

Dov and Chris had left with Dov on a mission to find some hot chicks.

Frank and Noelle had said their good nights and left so Frank could help her study for the sergeant's exam.

Jerry relieved Sam of the dead weight that was a sleeping Leo when he and Traci got ready to go.

If anybody had told Sam he'd be sittin' around with the Ice Queen and her boy toy G.I. Joe, he woulda told them to give their head a shake, but there he was, sittin' in their backyard, Andy in his lap havin' a beer with Gail and a guy they'd met just a few hours earlier.

They finished their beers and Nick and Gail both stood. Gail hugged Andy before thanking Sam for the day, saying it was nice to celebrate without the shadow of her family. Sam smiled as he wrapped an arm around Andy and said he was glad she enjoyed the day. Nick shook their hands and thanked them, saying he would see them Monday at Parade.

Sam closed the door and pulled Andy into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam left Andy at the locker room with a kiss. She was surprised and more than a little disappointed he wasn't there waiting when she stepped out.

She met up with Traci in the bullpen. She looked up at Frank's office and was surprised to see Sam in there with ...

"Is that _Boyd_?! What's he doin' here?"

"Tryin' to get Sam back to Guns and Gangs."

Andy swallowed hard.

He was _trying_ to listen to Boyd but when he felt someone watching him he turned to look out over the bullpen, that was when he saw her. He smiled and winked at her before turning to Frank.

"I can't do this with her standin' there watchin', Frank ..."

Frank opened his door and called her name.

"Yes sir."

"Free concert at Supernova. Only have room for 800, gave out over a thousand wrist bands. Take the other rookies. You're in charge."

Andy looked at Sam who nodded and smiled. She nodded back. He winked at her before she turned to round up the others.

"I told ya man, I _can't_ just say I'll go without talkin' to her first. I _won't_ do that to her."

"Sammy, c'mon man, I _need_ ya on this ..."

"You may need me, but I don't need you ... now, you either gimme the time I need to talk to her or find somebody else."

Boyd let out a deep breath. There _had_ to be a way to get Sam to agree to this op. He smiled.

"Sammy, what if I said you _didn't_ have to leave her behind? That you could take her under?"

"Boyd, you don't _like_ my girlfriend but you wanna send her on a dangerous undercover op? Why?"

"Because if havin' her, means we get _you_, we can make allowances ... plus havin' a wife might just get you in faster."

Sam didn't know what was worse, the idea of leaving her for months or the idea of her going into the danger zone _with_ him.

"Lemme talk to her and I'll let ya know ... that's all I can promise." And he walked out of Frank's office. Oliver was walking through the Bullpen. "Rookies are at Supernova. Wanna come help me harass and supervise?"

Oliver smiled at the idea of harassing the rookies. "You don't have to ask _me_ twice, let's go, brother!"

He pulled up alongside one of the barricades and rolled down the window and yelled, "Hey Bambi!"

Andy laughed as she turned at the sound of his voice. He'd called her Bambi that first day when he'd chewed her ass out in Boyko's office.

Sam had to hit the brakes to keep from hitting a couple of concert-goers when they walked in front of the cruiser. He was _not_ impressed.

She knew they couldn't get into it here, but she couldn't help but ask what was holding him back from Guns and Gangs. Sam didn't hesitate. "You."

Andy smiled before her radio came to life and she had to get back to the job at hand.

Sam parked the cruiser and they went to see if they could help.

He had just spoken to Andy and left her with the intention of going to help the other rookies when Sam heard shots from the direction he'd left her. He took off running. His heart stopping when he saw her fall back from the force of the bullet. He was kneeling next to her, pushing her down when she tried to sit up.

"Lie back!"

Sam wasted no time, he ripped the Velcro open, sighing in relief - she'd taken it to the vest. It was absolute chaos. As much as he didn't want to leave her _somebody_ had to get control of the situation and since he and Oliver were the senior officers it was up to them. Well, up to _him_ since Oliver had his hands full trying to stem the blood flow from the girl who'd been next to Andy and who had taken a bullet without the benefit of Kevlar. Not that Kevlar woulda helped if she'd taken the bullet to the head and that was what it looked like.

His nerves were tighter than a drum when she stepped outta the truck. He grabbed her and pulled her behind it.

She was babbling about a bruise. He cupped her face. She finally took a breath. She was looking over his shoulder. She didn't have a vest, she was only in her dept. issued T-shirt, he turned to see what she was looking at. He told her to get behind the truck while he had a 'chat' with the kid that had been watching them. When Sam found the same caliber of gun on him that had been used, he radioed for assistance. He was personally involved with a victim - she'd kick his ass if he called her that to her face - he couldn't have anything to do with the suspect.

He cleared it with Frank to take her home.

He tried to get her to let him take her home, she talked him into going back to the barn.

She was drivin' herself crazy trying to understand why the shooting happened. They were never just a _victim_ to her, no matter what happened to them, her lion's heart refused to forget they had a name.

She was in an office talking to the girl's roommate.

He was in the bullpen waiting to take her home when she came wanting to go to the girl's residence. All he said was, "Let's go."

When she looked at him he evoked 'Rule #1' of a T.O - never let your rookie face a dangerous situation alone and of being a cop in general - always have your partner's back.

They got the shooter and Sam finally convinced her to let him take her home.

Sam closed the door and after they shed their shoes he ushered her towards the stairs.  
"Babe, what's goin' on?"

"You need a warm shower so your muscles don't tighten too much."

"Only if you have it with me," Andy said once in their room.

Sam laughed. "How many showers have you taken _without_ me in the last year, woman?"

"More than I'd like!"

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Yeah, because you've had _so_ many ..."

Andy giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

As bad as the bruise was at the scene, Andy wasn't sure she wanted Sam to see her, but she couldn't hide it from him either. Sam could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Hey, don't do that," he whispered.

"Can't help it."

"I don't care if you're a rainbow of colors. The _only_ thing that matters to me, McNally, is that you're ok."

"Promise?"

Sam kissed her gently as he reached for the hem of her shirt. Sam pulled it off and sucked in a breath.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

Andy took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I'm still here, so yeah, I'm ok ... Are you?"

Sam smiled. "You're still here, so yeah, I'm ok."

Andy smiled.

After their shower they curled up on the couch. Sam brushed her hair while they waited for the pizza. After they were finished and Sam had cleaned up, Andy curled up against him, their hands entwined.

"Talk to me," she said softly.

Sam let out a deep breath. " You really wanna do this tonight?"

"I know you as well as you know me ... and knowin' something's botherin' you but not knowin' _what_ ..."

Sam kissed her temple. "I didn't wanna do this tonight ..."

"Sam ..."

"Forgive me if I'd rather think about my girlfriend the night she takes a bullet to the vest."

"That bullet didn't hurt as much as you keepin' things from me," she said softly.

Sam pushed her away so he could look at her. "I am _not_ keepin' things from you. We woulda talked about this if today hadn't happened, but it did, so it can wait, _nothin'_ is more important to me than you tonight."

"Boyd wants you to go under, doesn't he?" she said so softly he barely heard her.

Sam sighed. He shoulda known she wouldn't let it go. He pulled her back against him and kissed her temple. "Yeah."

"When d'you leave?"

"I don't know when we leave, I wouldn't give him an answer without talkin' to you first."

"Wh-What d'you mean _we_?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A reminder I am NOT a fan of Luke's, apologies to those who are …**

"When I told him I wouldn't go without talkin' to you first, he said you could come with me. So what d'ya say, baby? Wanna go under with me?" Sam grinned.

Andy was shocked. First by his question, second by just the idea that Boyd would willingly let her go.

Sam tugging on her hair got her attention. Sam gave a small laugh. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Andy gave him a small smile. "Sorry, was trying to imagine Boyd willingly going along with me going with you."

"His idea."

Andy just looked at Sam. "Sam, he doesn't _like_ me ..."

"I pointed that out. He said if havin' you meant they got me ..."

Andy shook her head disbelieving, Sam grabbed his phone.

"Sammy! Does this mean you're in?"

"It means she needs to hear it from you that you're ok with her goin' with me .. with us doin' this together."

"Put your rookie on the phone."

Sam handed Andy the phone. She was hesitant, but she finally said, "Hello?"

"McNally."

"Boyd."

"What's this I hear you need an engraved invitation?" he paused before he continued, "Look, I need Sammy and he's made it pretty clear - where he goes you go or he _doesn't_ go, so, if havin' you means I get him ..."

"What did he tell you?"

"He'd talk to you and let me know."

"We're still talking, he'll let you know."

Sam chuckled as she disconnected the call.

Andy put Sam's phone on the coffee table before she leaned back against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been wondering when he was gonna come lookin' for you. Always knew I run the risk of waking up one day to you being gone ..."

"Never gonna happen," he whispered against her temple.

"He said _you_ said you wouldn't go without me," she said softly.

Sam chuckled. "I didn't use those _exact_ words but ..."

"Why?"

"Why what, baby?"

Andy didn't realize she'd voiced the question. "What?"

"You said, why ... why what?"

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Because I'm _not_ leavin' you for months ..."

"Or years," Andy whispered.

"Years? Sorry McNally even if I _did_ go without you, you wouldn't get rid of me for _that_ long ... you tryin' to get rid of me?" he teased.

"Yeah, Swarek, that's why my heart stopped this morning when Traci told me Boyd was tryin' to get you back into Guns and Gangs ..." she wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Just because he tries, doesn't mean I'm goin'."

"I hope not."

"You're thinkin' about our first day, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well, we both know the rules have changed since that conversation."

Andy giggled.

"You asked me somethin' today ..."

Andy nodded.

"You wanna know why?"

Another nod.

"Because I can't imagine my life without you. And like I told you when we first got together, when we talked about the possibility of me goin' under, I can't leave my rookie ... and since you're _always_ gonna be my rookie ..."

Andy giggled. "I am, huh?"

"Yep, 20 years from now you're _still_ gonna be _my_ rookie."

Andy shook her head and smiled.

Sam turned her to face him. Cupping her face, he smiled and said, "You still haven't answered my question ... wanna go under with me?"

"Last time you were in deep cover you got tackled by a girl ..." Andy wrapped her arms around him. "Guess I _have_ to go, to make sure that doesn't happen twice ..."

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Over eager rookie ..."

Andy laughed as she leaned in and kissed him.

"When do we have to tell Boyd?"

"When d'you _want_ to tell him?"

Andy smiled and Sam reached for the phone.

"Sammy? _Please_ tell me you're callin' to tell me you're in?"

"We are."

Sam didn't have to see him to know that Boyd was smiling. "How long do we have?"

"Be about 3 weeks."

"We'll be ready when you are."

"I'll be in touch."

Sam hung up and reached for her. Andy curled up against him. "We've got 3 weeks," he said as he kissed her temple.

"We need to tell my dad," was her only response.

"Of course. I have to tell Sarah. Who is going to pitch a fit. She was _sure_ once we got together I wouldn't go back under ..."

"Yeah, like Traci isn't gonna have one when I just disappear ..."

"When _we_ disappear ..."

Her giggle had Sam pushing away to look at her. "What're you gigglin' about?"

"You _do_ realize we're back to sneakin' around?"

"Complaining?"

Andy leaned in and kissed him. "Nope. Kinda liked when it was just you and me ..."

Sam kissed her. "Kinda? What d'you mean _kinda_, woman?"

Andy saw the playful look in his eyes and smiled. "Why don't you remind me?" she whispered against his lips.

Sam flashed his dimples. "Good thing we're off tomorrow."

Andy laughed as Sam ran his hands under her T-shirt. "Why's that?"

The look in Sam's eyes told her they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll _show_ you ..."

Andy giggled and got up. Sam chased her upstairs. She was giggling as he backed her up until the edge of the bed caught her legs and she fell back on it. She grabbed Sam and pulled him down with her.

Sam cursed the alarm when it went off the next morning. Andy grabbed at the arm that reached up to shut the alarm off. Sam chuckled as he pulled her tighter to him. Kissing her temple he whispered, "Better?"

"Much. Who forgot to shut off the alarm?" she mumbled.

Sam laughed. "We both did. Go back to sleep, Sleeping Beauty."

Andy kissed his chest and mumbled, "Yes, Charming."

Sam laughed, kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes again.

He woke up a couple hours later when the weight on his chest lifted. Without even opening his eyes he reached out and grabbed her. "Where d'you think you're goin'?"

Andy giggled as he pulled her back against him. "_Somebody_ has to get the coffee started."

"It's called Tim Horton's, woman," Sam mumbled as he kissed the back of her neck.

Andy laughed as she allowed Sam to wrap himself around her. "You know we can't spend all day in bed, right?"

"Why the hell not?" he grumbled.

"Because we have shift tomorrow."

"We don't _have_ to sleep, y'know ..."

Andy laughed. "We _have_ to tell my dad we're goin' off the grid or he'll never forgive us, and the sooner we do that ..."

Sam growled as he rolled away from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed with him. Andy laughed as they headed for the shower.

A couple hours later they were having a coffee with Tommy.

"Ok, you two, what's goin' on? You don't ask your old man out for coffee on your day off."

Sam smiled. Tommy had taken to calling himself his dad since they told him they were together.

Andy looked at Sam, not sure what to say. Sam had his arm around her shoulder, Andy's hand was on his thigh.  
"Yeah, well, since I run the risk of gettin' in shit, I guess I should be the one to tell you ..."

"You're goin' under, aren't you, son?"

"Yeah, I am ..." Sam suddenly found it difficult to meet the eyes of the man who, for lack of legality, was his father-in-law.

Tommy looked at Andy. When she wouldn't look at him ...

"Look at me, kiddo."

Andy slowly raised her eyes. Tommy saw in his daughter's eyes what neither could put into words - Sam wasn't leaving Andy, she was going under with him.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other. I don't wanna lose my daughter _and_ my son ..."

Andy gave a shaky smile as she reached for her dad's hand. "We always do ... are you gonna be ok while we're gone?"

"Don't worry about me. Just do the job and come home safe."

Andy recognized the ringtone as Sarah when Sam's phone began to ring. Before he connected the call, Sam asked, "Feel like goin' away for the weekend?"

Andy smiled as he said, "Hey Sis."

A few minutes later Sam was promising to see her Friday after shift.

"Uh, babe? We _work_ this weekend ..."

"Frank'll give us the weekend so we can spend one last weekend with family before going under."

Sam's phone rang again.

"Swarek."

"Sammy! Where are you man?"

"It's called a day off." Sam looked at Andy apologetically.

"I need to meet with you guys."

"Tomorrow is soon enough. The file won't turn to ashes before then."

"Sammy! C'mon man ..."

He hadn't wanted Tommy to find out this way but there was no other way to get Boyd to back off. "Forget it, she just took one to the vest yesterday. I don't care _what_ is in that file, it can wait til tomorrow." Sam didn't wait for Boyd's response, disconnecting the call.

Sam had barely disconnected before Tommy said, "Are you ok?"

Sam leaned over and whispered, "Sorry baby, it was the only way to get him to back off."

Andy squeezed his thigh and said, "We were gonna tell him anyway ..." before she looked across the table. "Yeah, Dad, I'm ok." She looked at Sam and a small smile flirted with her lips. "My left ribcage isn't too pretty to look at," she looked back at her dad, "but I'll be back on duty tomorrow."

Tommy looked at Sam.

Sam answered Tommy's unspoken question. "Without the rainbow of colors, you'd never know she was hit. I got her home as soon as she'd let me yesterday and I made sure she had a warm shower so the muscles didn't tighten."

Tommy smiled. "Trust you to know what t'do."

Sam laughed. "Been there ..."

"Ok, you two, I know you can't give me details and I know you don't know how long it'll take, just tell your old man this ... will I see you before you go?"

Sam nodded. "Of course."

Tommy smiled as he got up and walked around the table. "Then Sammy, my boy, get our girl home so she can get some rest."

Sam smiled. "Yes Sir," as they shook hands. Tommy enveloped Andy in a hug before leaving.

The next day Boyd showed up during Parade. He whispered to Frank and Sam and Andy were quickly dismissed.

They were waiting in Frank's office when he finished Parade. "Ok Boyd, what the hell are you doin' here?"

"I need to borrow Sammy and McNally for awhile."

Frank smiled as he looked at Andy. "You really wanna do this?"

"He's my partner, Sir, I can't let him go alone."

Frank laughed. "McNally, I already know he won't do it without you."

Andy blushed slightly. "He doesn't need me to do this job, Frank, but I need him ... not because I _can't_ live without him for however long it takes but because I don't want to worry every second of every minute we're apart."

Sam put his arm around her and whispered, "Just 'cause you can live without _me_ doesn't mean I _want_ to live without _you_."

Andy blushed again. Sam chuckled.

"How long before you take them, Boyd?"

"Roughly 3 weeks."

"Ok." He looked at Sam and Andy, "You two are out for the day to brief with Boyd."

Both Sam and Andy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Got an office for me, Frank?"

Frank was still thinking, when Sam suggested, "Jerry's in court all day ..."

Frank nodded. "Works for me."

"Go grab your coffees and meet me in there."

Andy kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll go, you go with Boyd."

Sam rubbed her back before she walked out the door.

Andy was getting their coffees when someone came up beside her. She looked up to see Det. Callaghan. She didn't acknowledge his presence. He had left her alone since the retrain when Sam had handed him his ass.

"McNally."

"Detective."

"Helpin' us out today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, Callaghan, but it ain't happenin'," Sam said walking up beside Andy. "You ok?"

Andy relaxed when she heard Sam's voice. She smiled. "Yep."

With his hand on her back, Sam steered her towards the stairs and Jerry's office.

They were sitting there going over the files when Callaghan knocked on the door. All three turned toward it. It was Boyd that spoke. "Somethin' I can do for you, Callaghan?"

"Thought maybe you could use some extra brain power."

Sam's reaction didn't skip Boyd's attention.

"Problem Sammy?"

Sam waved him off.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Just wondering where Callaghan plans to get the brain power he's so concerned we're lacking."

"Yeah, his first mistake was to think." Boyd looked at the detective standing in the door. "Sorry Homicide, but this is a private briefing."

"Can't be _too_ private if McNally's sittin' in on it ..."

Sam growled.

"You got somethin' to say, Homicide?"

"I'm just surprised you'd allow a rookie to sit in on any briefing that involves Swarek."

Boyd looked at him a little funny. Sam laughed when Boyd said, "You're a special kinda stupid aren't you? Swarek is _why_ she's in on this."

"What's wrong, Swarek? Can't do the job anymore without the girlfriend holding your hand?"

"Big talk for a guy that got his ass handed to him during a retraining exercise," Andy said in a loud whisper.

Boyd looked at Andy. "No way?"

Andy nodded.

When Callaghan would have spoken, Boyd cut him off. "Don't waste your breath, Homicide, even if you were a decent detective, this briefing is none of your business. So do us a favor? The door you walked in? Walk back out it ... and close the door behind you when you do."

When the homicide detective didn't take the hint, Boyd got up and walked to the door. "I asked you once, pretty boy, I ain't askin' twice ... now get your ass out. _Some_ of us have open cases we'd like to solve so we can close 'em."

Once their interruption left they got back to the business at hand. Sam called in an order to the Penny for a pizza. Boyd gave them the cliff notes version telling them they had 3 weeks to get familiar with the details.

As Sam had told her, Frank gave them the weekend to spend with family.

They pulled in at Sarah's shortly after 8.

Sarah took one look at him and said, "When?"

Sam sighed. "You couldn't say hello, first?"

Sarah hugged him. "Hello, little brother ... When?"

Sam laughed as hugged his sister. "Hi Sis."

"Answer the question, Sammy ..."

"You could at least let us get in, before you start. You haven't even said hello to Andy yet."

Sarah smiled sheepishly as she hugged Andy. "Hi."

Andy laughed as she hugged her back. "Hi."

They were sitting on the porch, beer in hand, before Sarah finally got Sam to answer the question. "3 weeks."

"That's why you're here ..."

"Yeah."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't believe you're willing to walk away from the best thing that's _ever_ happened to you ..."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Who said I was walkin' away from her?"

"You're going back under ..."

"Doesn't mean we won't be together when it's over ..."

"Seriously, Sammy? You want her to wait for God knows how long?"

"I would if I had to, Sarah," Andy said gently.

Sarah looked at her sister-in-law ... yeah, ok, they weren't _legally_ related yet, but that was a minor detail. When what Andy said registered, Sarah turned to Sam. "Seriously? It's not enough I worry about you, now you're gonna make me worry about my sister?"

Sam laughed.

"Sarah, it was _my_ choice."

"It's ok Andy, you don't have to make excuses for him ..."

That raised Sam's eyebrows. "Listen carefully, Sis, because I'll only say this once. Boyd brought the op to me and figured I'd jump at it. For the record, I told him I was _not_ leavin' her 'for God knows how long'. _If_ I went, it was a decision _we_ made. While he was tryin' to talk me into going he said I _didn't_ have to go alone, he'd let her go with me. It wasn't _my_ decision to go, it was _ours_. If she hadn't _wanted_ to go, I had _no_ problem turning it down. Figured you'd be _happy_ I wasn't doin' this one alone."

"I _am_ happy you're not going alone."

"Coulda fooled me."

Andy rubbed her hand up and down the arm around her waist. "Babe, calm down."

Sam looked at the woman in his lap. "You're _defending_ her?"

Andy shook her head. "No, but I get where she's comin' from. She loves you and she worries about you."

"I love _both_ of you," Sarah said softly.

Sam looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have come down this weekend."

"Sammy, you can't be serious?"

Sam looked at his sister. "The _last_ thing I expected was to fight with you. We came because I don't know how long this is gonna take but if you'd rather we left ..."

"Sammy, no. You _know_ I don't do well with you leaving ..."

"Look, I know it's rough on you, but d'you _really_ think I'd put her in danger?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not gonna lie and tell you this _isn't_ a dangerous assignment, I mean they don't send us under to break up fights between the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, but I'm not gonna put _either_ of us in a situation we can't get out of."

Sarah couldn't help the smile at Sam's attempt to reassure her. She looked at Andy. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Like I told Frank, he's my partner, I have to. Last time he was on his own he got tackled by a girl ... I can't risk that happening again."

Sarah couldn't help the laugh at Andy's reason for going.

Andy grinned then got serious. "I can't, I _won't_ be the reason he doesn't do his job, Sarah. I love him too much to hold him back. He didn't _have_ to do this,_ I_ didn't have to do this ..."

"Then why?"

Andy smiled gently. "Because gettin' bad guys like this behind bars is how we fulfill our oath to protect. And there's _no one_ I trust to protect _me_ more than him," she smiled at Sam.

Sarah saw how confident they were in each other and smiled. "Ok, ok, you win. Just _promise_ you'll be careful ..."

"We'll be back to visit as soon as we can, Sis, I promise."

The rest of the weekend was their typical weekend. Sunday night Sarah hugged them both just a little tighter. Two weeks later she got the text that said they were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

The weeks leading up to the call from Boyd telling them it was time were an absolute blur for Andy. They spent every waking moment combing over the files getting familiar with the details. Sam made Boyd promise to keep the really graphic pictures out of the files so Andy wouldn't see them. It was one thing for her to read about it, another to see it.

Sam searched the station, Andy was nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic when Frank put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Observation 1."

Sam nodded as he headed for the observation room. Sam knocked as he opened the door. "Who you hidin' from, McNally?"

Andy smiled. "Not hiding, just needed to concentrate and it's hard t'do that when my partner's around."

"Why's that?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Andy giggled. "Because when he flashes his dimples at me my heart stops."

"Oh yeah?" Sam whispered against her neck. "In that case it's a good thing I'm trained in mouth to mouth ..."

Andy giggled as she turned around in his arms. "I _don't_ wanna know who trained you, Swarek ..."

Sam laughed as he kissed her. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "Seriously, McNally, what're you doin' hidin' in here?"

He knew by the way she was chewing on her lip he wasn't gonna like the answer when she reached behind her for the file. "What're you doin' with this? I thought we agreed we didn't go over the files alone?"

"It's not the case, it's me ... or who I'm _gonna_ be, in a few weeks. I want ... no, I _need_ Candace to ..."

"Andy, stop worrying, she's you, only a different name."

Andy eyed him warily. "How d'you know?"

Sam flashed his dimples. "Because I'm the one that put Candace together. We gotta go to the jewelers and pick out rings. I just got a text from Boyd, we might go in sooner than planned."

"Rings?"

"Yeah. Y'know the things I'm gonna put on your finger ..."

"Sam!"

Sam laughed and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before he gathered the contents of the file and grabbed her hand. He was still holding her hand as they stood in Frank's door. "Got a minute?"

"C'mon in. Everything ok?"

"Got a text from Boyd. Things are fallin' into place quicker than expected, we may be gone sooner than planned, which means there's stuff we gotta get done ..."

Frank pulled out the forms and had them sign. Andy looked at Sam then Frank, not understanding. "Clearance forms. Come and go as you need to."

"Thanks Frank."

They headed for the locker rooms.

"Sam, we're still on shift ..."

"We don't _have_ a shift since signing those forms. C'mon, go get changed."

20 minutes later Sam was helping her into the truck.

She knew when she agreed to the op that she'd be posing as Sam's wife, but she'd half expected Boyd to furnish them with a couple of dime store rings.

If someone had told her she'd be ring shopping with Sam she would've told them they were crazy, yet 45 minutes after they pulled out of the barn they stood in a jewelry store looking at cases filled with wedding rings.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Hmmm? Yeah."

Something was off with the brunette next to him, he could feel it.

"What is it, McNally? Don't see anything you like?"

Truth was, she didn't, at least not for Andy, what Candace's taste in jewelry was or would be she had no idea.

When the sales lady appeared Sam asked if they could have a minute before she showed them some engagement sets.

"Ok, what aren't you tellin' me?"

"What?"

"There's somethin' goin' on with you and I wanna know what it is. Now out with it, McNally."

Andy couldn't meet Sam's eyes as she whispered, "How do I know what kinda rings Candace would wear?"

Sam laughed softly as he kissed her cheek. "McNally, I want you to pick out _your_ rings, keep it as real as possible, remember? If the rings aren't you, it could be a tip off."

Andy visibly relaxed with the permission to go with _her_ taste.

He wasn't surprised when she turned down all the big flashy rings shown to them. What _did_ surprise him was the way she lit up at seeing a set of white gold crisscross bands - hers having diamonds across the top, his plain. When Sam asked if there was an engagement ring to go with them the sales lady smiled and showed them two rings - both princess cut - one with small diamonds around the band and one without. Andy seemed to like the one with better so Sam asked to see it. When the lady told them they were only 1/4 carat diamond Sam had no idea what that meant but it seemed to make Andy smile and that was all he needed.

When the woman went to get her ring of rings to size their fingers Andy asked if Boyd would mind them spending that much on rings and did Sam think they'd be able to return them after it was over. Sam didn't say anything, but he had _no_ intention of returning the rings _or_ of letting Boyd foot the bill.

They were just walking out of the jeweler's when Sam's phone rang. "Swarek."

"Sammy, man, _please_ tell me you took her shopping for rings?"

Sam could tell by Boyd's voice the clock was ticking. "Just bought 'em. Why?"

"Because it's a matter of _days_, my friend."

"Alright, we'll be ready."

When Sam hung up Andy was looking at him. "Looks like we're gonna be sportin' some new jewelry sooner than we thought ... you ok with that?"

Andy smiled. "As long as the rings are yours, I am."

"You got another guy buyin' you rings, McNally?" Sam teased as he helped her into the truck.

Andy giggled as she kissed him before he shut the door, waiting until he was behind the wheel to say, "They're kinda like Cinderella's slipper, my finger only fits yours ..."

Sam reached over and tangled his hand in her hair as he said, "Cinderella's slipper, huh?"

Andy nodded.

"Wasn't she a blonde?"

Andy giggled. "Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I got a thing for brunettes ... well, a _specific_ brunette ..." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Andy leaned back to look at him, her eyes dancing playfully, "Oh yeah? Do I know her?"

"You better," he growled as he kissed her.

Andy giggled as she kissed him back.

They were curled up on the couch a few hours later going over their new identities - Candace and J.D. Johnson.

Candace was from a broken home, her dad a drunk., J.D. had met her at a bar where she waited on tables to pay the rent. J.D. was carrying on the family tradition of drug smuggling, his dad doing time in Maplehurst for it.

Boyd had left it up to them whether Candace would know about J.D.'s 'side business' ... they had decided she would play it blissfully ignorant.

Together a couple of years, married less than one. J.D. would be a new hire with their mark. Candace was to be in between jobs after J.D. took exception to a drunk gettin' a little too friendly with his wife.

When the details started running together Sam grabbed his phone called Frank and had him put them on the next shift.

Sam was pretty sure his heart stopped when he saw the burned out remains of the car. He handed the little boy over to Shaw and went in search of a brunette.

Back at the barn, he waited while Andy got showered and changed needing to wash the smell of smoke off. He knew the second he saw her something was wrong. "What is it, baby?"

"Leslie ... the woman in the car ... she ... she died."

Barn or not, he reached for her. "C'mere."

Andy wrapped her arms around him, grateful he was ok. She looked up into the eyes she got lost in. "What? Tell me."

Andy smiled. He knew her too well. "She ... she had a cat ... she asked me to feed it ..."

Sam knew she felt responsible, thought it her fault the woman hadn't survived. Knew the only thing that would make her feel better was feeding the cat as she'd promised. All he said was, "Let's go."

They were on their way home when Sam's cell rang. Andy grabbed it knowing it could be Boyd ... and it was.

"Andy, where's Sammy?"

"Driving. Why?"

"Because we gotta move on this. Are you guys ready?"

"We are," Sam answered.

"Sammy, you know where to meet me."

Andy hung up and called Frank.

"Frank, it's Andy ... did you get our requests to update our contact info so we're listed as spouses in case something goes sideways?"

"Just approved them. Is this my notice, Andy?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't be. Just do the job and come home safe. Sam?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Do I need to tell you to take care of her?"

Sam laughed. "We'll see you as soon as we can." Andy disconnected the call.

Sam reached over and grabbed her hand. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me, Swarek?"

"Not a chance, McNally. Did you pack our rings?"

"I did."

Sam flashed the dimples. "Then let's go get 'em."

Andy returned his smile with one of her own.

Half hour later they were in Boyd's SUV.


	20. Chapter 20

**Like every other chapter, I'm amazed by the response to this story, so I thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are AWESOME!**

The open concept loft Boyd got for their cover apartment was mic'd and equipped with cameras. He handed them the keys and gave them both the _grand tour_ showing them where the cameras and the mics were as well as the switches to turn them off.

"Ok, you two, 'Rule #1': _No_ sex on camera. Just because I know you do it, doesn't mean I wanna _see_ you do it, got it? 'Rule #1' 2.0: If Brennan is in this apartment, those cameras are _on_ ... Andy, I don't care if you're not wearin' anything more than a smile, if he's here, the camera's on."

Andy blushed 50 shades of red and tried to hide in Sam's chest.

Before he left he gave them both new phones. "Your life lines. No contact with anyone not on my team ... yeah? They are _not_ pay-as-you-go, so you can be in constant contact with each other. Your airtime and text are unlimited."

Both Sam and Andy nodded in acknowledgement.

"If there's _anything_ Sam and Andy you forgot but need, let me know."

Sam pulled Andy close and said, "The only thing I need is her." Andy nodded.

Boyd rolled his eyes. "Sammy, don't get sappy on me."

Sam laughed.

"Ok. We'll meet up once a week or so to go over any notes you get on him."

"Works for us."

"Good. Sammy, I don't have to tell you, but I will anyway .. be careful, man."

Sam nodded.

They walked Boyd to the door.

As soon as Boyd was gone Sam headed for their bags. Andy wasn't sure what he was after until he pulled out the jeweler's box.

When he held out his hand she walked over to the bed and let him pull her into his lap.

Without a word, he took the eternity band outta the box and slipped it on the third finger of her left hand and followed it with the engagement ring. At least for now, the rings were part of the game ...

Andy smiled as she lifted the simple gold band that Sam would wear out of the box and without a word, placed it on his hand.

They both flexed their hands, getting used to the extra weight ... and thinking how _right_ it felt.

"Ok, Mc ... dammit, I can't call you that anymore, not until this is over and we're back in our own home ..." Sam sighed as he kissed her temple. "Go ahead and change if you want."

Andy nodded eagerly. She went to their bags and grabbed her pajamas. She kissed him before going to the bathroom to change. She came out wearing her shorts and tank.

The second she was within reach he grabbed her. She giggled as she stepped between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Hi," before she kissed him.

"Hi ... you ok?"

"I think so."

"Hey, what is it, baby? What's wrong?"

Andy shook her head. "Nothin's 'wrong' ... just ... I don't know ... feels ... it doesn't feel like home yet."

Sam laughed as he grabbed a change of clothes and kissed her cheek. "Let's see what we can't do to fix that."

He came out a few minutes later and she smiled. Sam reached for her hand and led her to the couch. When they were curled up on it with her back pillowed against his chest, he kissed her temple and whispered, "Better?"

Andy let out a content sigh and smiled as she said, "Ok, it _kinda_ feels like home now. Except this couch _isn't_ as comfortable!"

Sam shook his head and gave her a gentle shove. "Get your ass off this couch, woman ... can't have you unhappy."

Andy giggled as she got up, saying a silent goodbye to their couch time until the op was over. She thought they were calling it an extremely early day when Sam laid down on the bed.

"C'mere," he said as he reached for her.

When her head was pillowed on his chest, he whispered, "Who needs a couch?" Andy giggled.

"Ok. Boyd gave us _his_ rules, now it's time for _ours_ ... 'Rule #1', No matter _what_ happens, we're in this together." Andy nodded. "But, if something goes sideways, you get out ..."

"Sam, no. We just agreed, we're in this together."

Sam sighed. He knew that tone. She was getting ready to dig her heels in.

"No matter what, means no matter what, Sam. We start this together, we finish it together."

Sam sighed. "You are under _no_ circumstances to be alone with Jamie Brennan, you hear me? We are together at _all_ times."

Andy rolled over and placed her hand on his chest. "The _only_ guy I wanna be alone with is _you_."

Sam squeezed her waist and laughed as he said, "Smart ass, you _know_ what I meant."

Andy smiled before she gave Sam the assurance he needed. "If you're not here, then neither is he."

Sam kissed her. "Thank you."

They laid there for a few minutes before Sam grabbed one of the phones. They hadn't eat yet and he was pretty sure Boyd _hadn't_ stocked the fridge. He put in an order for a pizza.

They might be J.D. and Candace now, but changing their names didn't change the day they'd had, nor would it change the way they dealt with it.

They were sitting there eating when Andy said, "Another rule?"

Sam raised his eyebrows as he took a bite of pizza. Shrugging he nodded for her to continue.

"No matter what happens, this doesn't change."

"What?"

"After work ..."

"Of course it's gonna change. Our after work conversations are gonna be when _we_ work."

Andy smiled.

"What'd ya think? I brought you just 'cause you're cute? Yeah, ok, so that was _one_ of the reasons ..."

Andy burst out laughing.

"Seriously? The fact that you're not _just_ my girlfriend but my partner makes your bein' here even easier on me, because I can talk to you, and you can read me, if I miss something you'll know."

Andy blushed slightly at Sam's compliment.

They called it a day shortly after, they had an early morning if they wanted to spend any time together before Sam left.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, you got all day to sleep without me," Sam said with a chuckle as he kissed her cheek.

Andy rolled over and wrapped her arms around him without opening her eyes and said, "Yeah, like I sleep without your arms around me? Speaking of …"

"Well, _I_ need a shower, but if you'd rather shower _without_ me later ..."

Andy wasted no time getting out of bed, pulling a laughing Sam towards the bathroom.

They were sitting on the bed, Sam combing her hair while they waited for the coffee.

She could tell by the way he was running his fingers through her damp hair there was something on his mind. "What?"

"Hmmm?" Sam asked absently.

"What're you thinkin'?"

"That Brennan needs to meet my bride sooner than later. Wondering if you shouldn't have the SUV Boyd left us and come by and see me at lunch."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Boyd said being married would get me in faster, because it gives us something in common. It's not enough just to wear the ring, he needs to see you, see we're happy and in love ..."

Andy tried to hide her smile as she said, "Hmmm, not sure I can pull _that_ off ..."

"Excuse me?"

Andy couldn't hold back the laughter.

Sam shook his head as he kissed her. "If I didn't have somewhere I _have_ to be, I'd prove that statement wrong..."

Andy giggled as she straddled his lap. They sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes.

It was almost time for him to go. Andy walked him to the door. Forehead to forehead, she whispered, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Always. I'll call ya later to set up lunch. I love you."

She wouldn't say good bye, she wanted her last words when he left in the morning to be, "I love you."

Sam made sure Brennan was within earshot when he made the call. "Hey baby. Yeah, it's good. Missin' a cute little brunette though." Sam smiled when he caught Brennan listening to him. "What are the chances of talkin' my pretty little wife into meetin' me for lunch?" Sam saw the man smile.

A few hours later he heard someone call his name.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Got a pretty little brunette says she's got the misfortune of bein' married to you!"

Sam laughed as he walked out. "_She_ said that, did she?"

The guy who called him shrugged and smiled.

As soon as she was within reach Sam held out his hand pulling her to his side. Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. She was smiling as she said, "Hi."

Sam kissed her temple, "Hi."

"J.D.!"

They both turned. "Yeah, boss?"

"Who's the pretty girl?"

Sam smiled. "Boss, this is my wife, Candace. Baby, this is Jamie Brennan."

Andy smiled. "Hi."

Brennan smiled as he extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Candace."

"You too. Listen babe, if you can't get away for lunch it's ok ..."

Brennan scoffed. "J.D., take her out for lunch."

Sam smiled. "Thanks boss."

They knew most of the restaurants in the area and chose one that was off the grid for anyone from the division but where they knew they'd be safe to talk.

"How's it going?" Andy asked once they'd placed their orders.

"So far, so good. I'm being treated with kid gloves because it's my first day and getting all the work nobody else wants to do."

"_That's_ not necessarily a _bad_ thing ..."

Sam smiled. "Nope." They smiled as the waitress set down their meals and left.

"Heard some of the guys talkin' about drinks at the Alpine. If asked, I'm gonna tell them I can't, that I gotta get home to you, hopefully they'll tell me to bring you. I wanna get your read on them."

Andy smiled. "Ok."

They talked as they ate. When they were finished Sam threw some money on the table and they left. He drove back and made sure Brennan saw when he kissed Andy at the driver's door.

Afternoon went by and just like he'd hoped, the guys invited him along.

"Appreciate the invitation, but I don't feel like sleepin' on the couch."

The boys laughed and shook their heads, a few said they were glad they weren't in J.D.'s position.

It wasn't Brennan, but one of the others that told him to call her.

Andy smiled when the phone rang.

"Hey baby ... Guys are goin' out for drinks after work ..."

The phone call went as they'd planned, when it sounded like there was no chance of their new co-worker joining them for drinks they were quick to tell him to bring the wife along.

Sam was leaning against the building when Andy pulled up.

There was something comforting and familiar about walking into the bar together, it wasn't the Penny, but it was _them_.

Andy sat on the barstool and leaned back against Sam as he wrapped his arms around her.

A round of beers were brought to the table.

Sam went around the table, naming all the guys. "Guys, this beautiful creature is my wife, Candace."

"J.D., you _definitely_ married above you!" one of the guys said.

Andy couldn't help the blush.

Sam laughed. "Tell me somethin' I _don't_ know."

Andy hid her face in Sam's neck, to those around the table it looked like he was kissing her cheek, but he was covering her lips as she said, "Let them buy another round."

Sam carried the conversation giving Andy the chance to observe.

Andy leaned back and rested her head against Sam's chest. Sam kissed her temple. To an outsider Andy's body language said she was exhausted, Sam knew otherwise.

Brennan's crew chuckled when Sam smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry guys, I need to get her home. Thanks for the drinks."

Andy let Sam lead her out of the bar. As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot Andy perked up.

"What'd ya think?"

"I think we need to get them to make tonight become routine. I mean it's hard to get a feel for anything when everybody's guard is up and they're sizing you up."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And _who_ were you hopin' to get a feel for?"

Andy laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "The good lookin' guy behind me."

Sam glanced at her. The look on her face brought out the dimples. "Get _anything_ off Brennan?"

Andy shrugged. "Not really. But Boyd was right, this," she held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger, "_definitely_ scored points with him."

Andy laughed softly, Sam looked over at her. "Did I just say _Boyd_ was right?"

Sam laughed. "You did."

"Tell him I said that, Swarek, and you'll be on the couch indefinitely."

Sam laughed as he pulled up to a restaurant.

"Y'know we coulda just got take out again."

Sam looked at her. "You sure?"

"Uh huh. I don't get you to myself much, so ..."

"Then let's go."

They were curled up on the bed waiting for another pizza. Andy listened as Sam relived the day.

After they ate Sam flipped the cameras and mics off and they got ready for bed.

Sam talked her into driving him to work so the guys could see the newlyweds. When he kissed her, she wouldn't say goodbye, like the day before, she wanted the last words she said to be that she loved him.

She was barely behind the wheel before she got a text: _Guys are taken with my wife. Said to ask about drinks again tonight. Call you soon. Love you._

Andy sent back: _Not soon enough. Love you._

About 10 a.m. her phone rang.

"Hey baby."

"He there?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah ... What d'ya say to lunch?"

Sam saw Brennan walk away when he heard who he was on the phone with. When was sure he wouldn't be overheard Sam made the suggestion that she show up 'early' to get a better eye on the place and chat up some of the guys while she waited for him.

Andy showed up 'early' and when 'J.D.' yelled back that he'd be right there, the other guys shrugged their apologies. 'Candace' laughed and said she didn't mind as long as she got to see him.

They went to the same place as the day before.

"How'd this morning go? Anything different?"

"Easy going bunch of guys that pass off all the grunt work to the new kid on the block. What about you? Pick up anything? I said _anything_, not _anyone_ ..."

Andy laughed. "Did up _one_ guy ..."

Andy giggled when Sam raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

As Sam drove back after lunch they agreed that he would call about drinks. They needed to keep up appearances of 'J.D.' checking with the wife before saying yes.

Later that afternoon the guys questioned if 'J.D.' had spoken to the wife at lunch about drinks. Sam sheepishly said he'd forgotten, they told him to get on the phone.

"Hey baby, gettin' in shit from the guys 'cause I didn't ask about drinks at lunch ... you up for it?"

'J.D.' hung up and smiled at his co-workers. "Looks like we're in."

Sam was leaning against the building waiting when she put the Tahoe in Park.

Sam was standing with his arms around her, same as the night before. A couple of beers later, they said their goodnights and headed home.

And so began a routine. 'Candace' would ride to work with him so she could pick him up for lunch then after 'work' they'd join the guys for beers at the Alpine. Each night they stayed a little longer. Each night when they got back to the loft, Sam relived his day in detail and Andy would make notes before giving _her_ observations.

They'd been living their new lives a couple of weeks, before 'J.D.' was given the scoop on the man cutting his paycheck - his wife and daughter had been killed in an accident.

They were sitting on the bed one morning, Sam brushing her hair after their shower when there was a knock on the door. "J.D.! It's Brennan! Brought the lovebirds coffee!"

Andy quickly flipped the cameras and mics on while Sam went to answer the door.

Andy was sitting in Sam's lap, his arm around her waist, while Brennan sat across from them.

"I'm sure the guys have told you about my family ..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam offered by way of condolences.

"You guys remind me of me and Maggie when we first got together, before Gracie. Everybody's got a story, let's hear yours."

Sam and Andy shared a smile before Andy began, "You'd think a bar is the _last_ place the daughter of a drunk would wanna work, but it paid the rent ... that's where I met J.D. ... and for the first time in my life, I'm not waiting and wondering if I'm gonna wake up one day and find him gone ... I don't have to compete with a bottle for attention because for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to be loved unconditionally."

Brennan smiled sadly. "What about you, J.D.?"

Sam smiled as he rubbed his hand up her back, hoping to calm her. Their eyes never left each other as he said, "I knew the moment I met her, she changed my life. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and the more I got to know her, the more I fell in love."

Brennan nodded. He knew the feeling.

"How long have you been together?"

"Couple of years. He asked me out right after we met."

"J.D. _Please_ tell me you didn't use some cheesy pick up line ..."

Sam laughed. "No cheesy pick up line here. Don't even know why I _went_ to that bar, it wasn't my usual place, but I saw her and my usual place changed. Couple nights after she brought me my first drink I saw her get in an argument with somebody, turned out to be her dad. I followed her outside after he left. She wouldn't talk about it because she was still working. Stuck around til after closing time and gave her somebody to talk to. We been together ever since. About a year ago I finally talked her into marryin' me."

"It was a tough sell too! The idea of spending forever with him."

Brennan laughed at the loving banter between the newlyweds. "So how long've you two actually been married?"

Andy smiled at Sam as she said, "Just over 6 months."

"You still wait tables, Candace?"

"No, I'm, um, enjoying bein' a full-time newlywed, right now."

Brennan saw the look on 'J.D.'s face. "Somethin' happen, J.D.?"

"Let's just say somebody got a little too _friendly_ ..."

Brennan laughed as he got up. "Understood. J.D., take the day and spend it with your bride. We'll be at the Alpine if you guys wanna join us later."

When Brennan left Sam turned to Andy. "Think we passed the test?"


	21. Chapter 21

They found out a few weeks later at the Alpine.

Because they were staying later, 'J.D.' took 'Candace' out before meeting the guys for drinks. They walked in and the guys made room for Candace, they didn't bother offering J.D. a place to sit down, he stood behind her with his arms around his wife.

A couple of beers later, some of the guys decided to rack 'em up at a recently opened pool table. Sam laughed when one of the guys couldn't keep the balls on the velvet. When the game ended and they came back to the table for drinks, they asked if J.D. could play, when he nodded they _begged_ him to put a cue in his hand. Sam looked at Andy, who nodded. Sam kissed her cheek and followed the boys to the table.

Andy was sitting alone at the table when the barmaid brought over a beer. When Andy said she hadn't asked for it, she pointed to a guy at the bar. Andy asked her to take the bottle back, the barmaid nodded and went back to the bar, the beer still on the tray. A few minutes later a stranger sat on one of the empty stools.

"Wrong brand of beer?"

"No."

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' here alone?"

"I'm not."

He looked around. "Looks like it to me."

One of the guys came back to the table for a drink. "Looks like you need to look harder ... you alright, Candace?"

Andy smiled. "Fine, Tim, go back to the game."

No one seemed to notice the stranger at the table until Tim returned. It was when Sam looked up that he saw the stranger. Looking at Andy, Sam didn't like her body language and put the cue on the table. He was a few steps from the table when he heard,

"Candi, huh? Name suits you, because you look good enough to eat."

Andy felt Sam's approach and hoped the guy had good enough sense to go back to the bar. She couldn't believe the guy's pick line. She closed her eyes and stifled a groan as she shook her head. _Seriously_?

Sam walked up behind her and Andy leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest.

What was it Boyd asked Callaghan? If he was a special kind of stupid? That _definitely_ applied to the stranger who gave Sam a sideways glance before inviting him to leave so that they could continue their conversation.

"You think I'm gonna leave my _wife_ alone so some guy with a cheesy pick up line can put the make on her? Tell me somethin', do I _look_ stupid to you?! Because I assure you, I'm not."

Andy put her hands on the ones on her shoulders and squeezed. "Babe, don't, he's not worth it."

"Problems?" They guys asked coming back to the table.

"Depends whether he's lookin' for any ..."

"Wow! Communal, huh? How do I get in on her?"

Andy was too busy keeping Sam's hands on her shoulders and _off_ the stranger's throat to notice or care that the other guys had physically removed _it_ from not just their table but the bar in general. Andy was _still_ trying to get Sam to calm down when the guys came back, each dusting their hands off.

"You two alright?"

Sam was still too pissed to speak.

Andy nodded, not really sure if they were or not.

When the guys suggested 'J.D.' take 'Candace' home Sam wasted no time getting out of there.

The drive to the loft was quiet, neither knowing what to say.

Once in the loft, Sam let Andy change into her pajamas before he said anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. When she put her head on his shoulder he dropped a kiss on her temple and asked, "Are you ok?"

The last Andy wanted was to think of anyone or anything other than Sam when they were like this.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Andy ..."

Andy pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the bed.

"Not tonight. Right now the _only_ thing I want is to feel your arms around me ..."

Sam let out a deep breath. The things he let her away with! They needed to talk about what happened. Kissing her temple, he grabbed his pajama pants and went to change. He came out of the bathroom to find her sitting in the middle of the bed, looking down at her hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed he tipped her chin up to look at him. The last thing he expected was a tear stained face.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I was an idiot," she said softly.

"I'd call you _a lot_ of things, that is _not_ one of 'em ... what's wrong?" he asked again as he stretched out on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I shoulda known he wouldn't take the hint and leave ..."

Sam barely understood her for the yawn, he kissed her temple. "Go to sleep."

It took the guys a couple of days before they talked J.D. into going back to the Alpine.

The first few nights he adamantly refused to move from behind her.

A week had passed before their pleading finally got him to let go of her long enough to play a game. When 'J.D.' won the first game the guys challenged best 2 out of 3. Sam kept a close eye on the table.

He was leaning against his cue waiting his turn when he saw the barmaid take a single beer to the table. Glancing at the bar, he saw the same guy, turning back he watched and waited as the barmaid pointed. "That stupid son of a ..."

"J.D.? Everything alright, man?" the guys asked before they saw a familiar figure at the bar.

"Damn, he's dumb," one of them said softly.

Sam wasted no time getting back to the table, the guys not far behind. A few feet away he heard, "Candi, lookin' as edible as the last time I saw you."

The guys behind him rolled their eyes. Did this yutz _really_ think Candace was buyin' what he was sellin'?

"Fancy meetin' you here ... at _our_ table," one of the guys said from behind J.D.

Looking up, the stranger saw Sam and the others.

"Nasty habit you got, leavin' such a pretty lady alone. This is the second time in a week I've had to come keep her company while you were off ..."

Sam's growl stopped him mid-sentence.

Sam wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Since you got so much to say, what d'ya say you and me continue this conversation outside?"

A chorus of agreement sounded from the guys.

The guy's bravado faltered.

"Not so smooth when the woman's husband's around are ya ..." one of the guys commented.

"My friend here's got a point. Since I'm pretty sure I saw my wife turn down your drink, I know she's not buyin' your line, so what d'ya say? Since you're so deprived for conversation, why don't you and I have one ... outside?"

Andy was trying not to panic, she'd never forgive herself if something happened to Sam. "Babe?"

Sam heard the fear in her voice. Andy turned on her barstool so her back was to the table. Sam put both hands on the table and rested his forehead against her. She put her hands on his sides. "Promise me," she whispered.

Sam dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey, don't do that. I'll be back. I love you."

Andy pulled him closer as she lifted her face for his kiss. "I love you."

Sam pushed away from her and gave a not so gentle tap on the shoulder. "Get your ass off that stool and out the door, Romeo."

The boys held the door. Their new 'friend' went first. As soon as J.D. stepped through, the back door closed and a wall of muscle stood against it.

Sam motioned for him to have a seat.

"Look around."

"Why?"

"You'll notice my wife isn't here to save your sorry ass. You're dumber than you look if you think you're the first chump that's tried to put the make on her. I've watched guys like you fall all over yourself since I met her."

"We wouldn't have to shower her with attention if _you_ didn't leave her alone."

"You really wanna go there?" one of the guys asked shocked by the other man's stupidity.

Sam shook his head.

"I'll take her anywhere she wants."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wouldn't you? Or maybe you've already had her somewhere ..."

He was lifted onto his feet by a couple of the guys.

"You're playin' with fire," one of the guys whispered in his ear.

The guy licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind playin' with _her_ ..."

The sudden splintering pain in his jaw made him see stars. He was pretty sure he heard bones break. The force of the hit knocked his head back and his teeth hit together. He shook his head to clear his vision only to come face to face with eyes so dark with anger they looked blacker than the ace of spades. He was pretty sure if he looked close enough, he could see hell in them.

Sam shook his hand, he'd connected pretty good with that first hit. He knew he'd probably get in shit back at the loft but he'd had _more_ than enough of this guy's remarks. Grabbing him, Sam made sure he could see the fire in his eyes as he growled, "_Still_ wanna play?"

With more nerve than he felt, the guy said, "You're not my type, but that hot little brunette in there is another ..."

Whatever he was saying was cut off as Sam landed another punch, this one producing blood as the result of a split lip and busted nose.

As he fell to the ground Sam leaned over him and whispered, "I don't _ever_ wanna see you near my wife again," before he turned to the other guys and said, "I'm gonna go back to my wife, if you guys wanna take out the trash, up t'you."

When Sam walked back inside Andy was sitting at the table with another guy. His first thought was _here we go again!_, until he saw her body language, she was at ease with whoever was with her.

Andy knew the minute he was inside again. She turned toward where the feeling was coming from and smiled when she saw him. Turning to the guy at the table she said something that made him smile. Nodding he got up just as Sam walked up behind her.

Sam smiled when she leaned back against him. He leaned over and whispered, "What'm I gonna do with you?"

Andy giggled.

"Can't leave you alone, can I?"

Andy smiled as she shook her head.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Andy giggled as she turned to the man standing next to them. "Dale, this is my husband, J.D."

The man smiled, "I figured that," he extended his hand to Sam. "No worries, J.D., I'm not after your wife, I just figured she could use some company while she was waiting for you to deal with ..."

Sam eyed the man warily. Andy reached behind her, she knew Sam wouldn't just take Dale's explanation at face value. Sam let her find his good hand and squeezed. "Really, babe, Dale kept the strange drinks and the stranger guys away."

Sam shook his head at her descriptions before taking the offered hand. Gave a slight smile as he said, "Thanks for lookin' out for my beautiful bride."

"Was happy to, I can only hope that someone would do the same for mine."

Sam noticed for the first time the ring on his finger.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm gonna head home to _my_ beautiful bride. You guys have a good night. Was nice to meet you both."

Sam and Andy both thanked him and bid him good night.

When he was gone Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Andy grabbed his hand.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm fine."

"That's my line," she giggled softly.

He could feel the doubt so he turned her to face him. Bracing both arms against the table he brushed his lips against hers as he whispered, "Why don't we get outta here and you can see for yourself ..."

Andy smiled as she nodded and slid off the bar stool.

By the time they got back to the loft Sam's knuckles were starting to swell which upset Andy.

Sam knew something was bothering her, had a pretty good idea what it was, but after being together all day, every day for almost a year and a half he knew she'd come to him when she was ready. He'd put money on when she did it would be to bitch him out: 1, for scaring her and 2, for getting hurt even though it wasn't serious.

Andy grabbed her pajamas and went to change without a word. She came back out and walked to the bed and grabbing his pajama pants, threw them at him. She was sitting on the bed when Sam emerged a few minutes later. This wasn't a conversation he wanted recorded for posterity, so he went and turned the cameras and the mics off.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and she immediately reached for his hand. A dimly lit barroom and street lights didn't prepare her for the puffiness and discoloration.

"You idiot," she whispered as she examined his hand.

Sam used her holding his hand to pull her into his lap.

Andy straddled his thighs but never took her eyes off his hand. Sam pulled his hand out of hers and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"What's goin' on in that pretty head?"

"You _really_ need to ask?" she looked away.

"Andy ... look at me."

Andy shook her head.

Sam cupped her face forcing her to look at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Come on, baby, don't do that."

"But it's my fault ..."

"Why? Because you were sittin' in a bar?"

Andy wasn't sure how to make Sam understand.

"You got hurt defending _me_, how is that _not_ my fault, Sam?!"

"Bruised knuckles, baby, that's all."

Andy reached for his hand. "We need to get some ice on this ..."

"What I _need_ is to see a smile on your pretty face," Sam whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Andy blushed as she stopped chewing her lip long enough to smile.

"Much better," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently. "The blush was an added bonus," he grinned when he pulled back.

Andy shook her head and got up.

"Just where're you goin'?"

"You _need_ to get some ice on that hand ..."

"_All_ I need is you ... now get back here!"

He tried to reach for her. Andy giggled as she stepped outta the way, coming back a few minutes later with a tea towel filled with ice cubes.

She climbed on the bed and grabbing his hand, placed it in her lap while she held the ice on it.

"Sam! Put your hand back here!"

"You _really_ want cold hands on you?"

"Your hands aren't _on_ me ..."

His eyes danced playfully as he said, "They will be," and reached for her.

Andy shrieked and jumped off the bed out of Sam's reach.

Sam laughed and followed her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Andy was giggling as she reached for his right hand to keep him from putting it in contact with her skin until it warmed up.

Andy looked at his hand. Sam kissed her temple. "Stop worrying, Andy, I'm fine."

"Do I wanna know how he is?" she asked dryly.

Sam laughed. "Split lip, busted nose, jaw and ..."

"And?"

She felt Sam shrug. "Don't know what the guys did to him, I only hit him twice."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Protecting you or only hittin' him twice?"

"Sam! That's not funny!"

"If it's not funny, McNally, _why_ are you laughin'?"

Andy couldn't help the laugh. Sam had just turned her back to the bed when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other. The unspoken _Who?_ was answered when they heard Brennan's voice.

Andy grabbed a pair of Sam's pajama pants and T-shirt and ran for the bathroom as Sam went to turn everything back on before answering the door.

Andy was coming out of the bathroom as they rounded the corner. She walked straight to Sam.

"Guys told me what happened. Wanted to come make sure you were both ok."

"We're fine."

Brennan quirked a brow and nodded to his hand.

"It's fine. Bruised knuckles, nothin' serious."

"Candace?"

"I'm fine."

"Does J.D. buy it when you say that?"

Sam laughed. "She doesn't try and sell me that anymore."

Andy elbowed him in the ribs as she looked at Brennan and said, "Just worried about him."

"Lemme see the hand, man."

Sam sighed and showed him his hand.

Brennan whistled when he saw it. "Looks like you're gonna have to put up with him all day tomorrow, Candace."

Sam looked at him.

"Sorry, can't let you work with that hand."

"Boss, it's fine."

Brennan waved him off. "No dice, man. Let the wife spoil you tomorrow."

Andy grinned. "It's ok if he _doesn't_ wanna stay home with me, Jamie ..."

Andy squeaked when Sam squeezed her waist making Brennan chuckle.

"Don't think he agrees, Candace."

Andy shrugged and grinned.

Brennan shook his head. "I'll leave you two alone. J.D., _let _your wife take care of you. I'll see ya both at the Alpine ..."

Andy went to turn everything back off as Sam walked him to the door.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and slipped his hands under his shirt, smiling when he came in contact with bare skin.

Andy giggled when Sam whispered, "This _may_ require a day of bed rest."

He steered her back to the bed. She had to hold back the giggle because he didn't take his hands out from under the shirt. Beside the bed she tried to turn around, he held her tight against him.

Andy giggled as she wiggled herself loose enough that she could turn to face him. She leaned up and kissed him, whispering "Guess I _should_ help you get undressed ..." as she reached for the hem of his shirt.

"I was thinkin' I need to help _you_ get undressed ..."

"You heard Brennan, I'm supposed to take care of you ... I _am_ legally obligated to, y'know?"

"Oh, so you _wouldn't_ take care of me otherwise?" he teased.

"If we were home I'd probably ask Oliver or Jerry to help," she said tongue in cheek.

"You'd be in the guest room, woman ..."

"No couch?" she teased.

"No couch without me."

Andy whispered, "I'll hold you to that," before she kissed him.

"Actually, couch time has _my_ arms around _you_," he whispered against her neck making her giggle.

"Sorry, it's been so long I forgot ..."

She could feel Sam's laugh. "Guess I'm just gonna have to tell Frank we can't return to duty until I refresh your memory."

"And what if that takes awhile?"

Sam shook his head as he smiled. "As long as it takes."

Andy giggled as she turned in his arms leaned up and whispered, "Where were we?"

Sam kissed her. "I'm pretty sure I was _tryin'_ to get my hands on you!"

"Umm, in case you hadn't noticed, you do ..."

"That I do ..." he whispered as he ran his hands up her back under his shirt. "Now, if I remember right, you _weren't_ wearin' my clothes when I was tryin' to get my hands on you before ..."

Andy smiled as she shook her head.

"And I thought you had too many clothes on _then_ ..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you wanted Jamie Brennan to see me in _my_ pajamas ..."

"Yeah, well, he's not here anymore and you're _still_ in my clothes ..."

Andy kissed the side of his neck and whispered, "What're you gonna do about it, Swarek?"

She found out when Sam's hands started exploring under his shirt.

Since turnabout was fair play Andy did some exploring of her own.

When Sam had all he could take he made quick work of both of their clothes. Andy giggled as Sam picked her up and placed her on the bed. She tried to pull Sam down with her but he had his own ideas.

Sam trailing kisses over her body wasn't something she wasn't used to nor was his feather soft touch.

Sam kissed her eyes closed and when she would have opened them he whispered, "Don't see it, _feel_ it."

And feel it she did. Every feathery soft touch as he trailed his fingers first down her body then up again before following that same trail with feathery soft kisses. His tongue in certain places had her blindly reaching for him. His chuckle against her skin vibrated through her.

Sam laughed when she accused him of torture ... he _wasn't_ laughing when she returned the favor. They were both questioning whether they were in heaven or hell when Sam finally joined their bodies. They fell asleep with their arms around each other and her head pillowed on his chest.

They didn't get much _rest_ the next day even though they never got out of bed.

Sam was less than enthusiastic when the guys called asking if they were meeting them for drinks.

"We have to."

"Dammit, Andy, no. Not after what happened last night."

"I have _no_ complaints about last night," she whispered kissing his neck.

Sam groaned knowing she was talking about what happened _after_ they got home, not the Alpine.

"I will fight the world for you if I have to, woman, but I'd rather you _didn't_ see me do it two nights in a row!"

Andy kissed him. "It's not like you're gonna let me outta reach ..."

And that was how Sam found himself back at the Alpine, his arms firmly around the brunette in front of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again, thanks for all the follows/favorites & reviews! Hope y'all are still enjoyin' the ride!**

Sam was getting more and more on Brennan as the weeks went by. After a few months they had almost all the evidence they needed when one day Sam didn't call at his usual time. She tried to chalk it up to time getting away from him, but Sam called her at the same times every day. She tried his cell but it went to voicemail. She went to meet him at lunch like any other day and was told by the guys they hadn't seen him all day, that they'd thought he was with her. Andy tried to shake the sudden terror weighing like a brick in her chest but it wouldn't go away. Something was _wrong_!

She went back to the loft and called Boyd. He didn't like the idea that Sam was suddenly MIA, but told Andy to sit tight for a bit. The last thing he needed was for _both_ of them to go MIA.

She couldn't just sit on her hands when Sam was God only knew where with Brennan doing ... she refused to go _there_ so she started Google'ing. Well, searching the TPS database, for properties in Brennan's name, when that search didn't tell her anything she didn't already know she took a stab in the dark and searched under Maggie and even Gracie's names.

She hit the jackpot with Maggie so she called Boyd back but he wasn't exactly interested.

He had his own theory and it had _nothin' _ to do with Brennan. Sam wouldn't be the first guy to fool around ... not that he shared his theory with Andy, he needed her head in the game.

With no help coming from Boyd, Andy made the executive decision to go where she knew she'd get help - 15 Division.

She called Frank and told him what happened. She also told him what her gut was telling her. She told him about the property in Maggie's name.

Boyd be damned, he was calling her back in.

Half hour later Frank walked into Parade with Andy. Everyone cheered until they saw her face, then you coulda heard a feather drop the room was so quiet.

"As you've figured out with Andy's reappearance, McSwarek has been undercover. The problem? Sam went off the grid this morning. Andy?"

Andy nodded, hoping she could hold it together.

"Ok, so here's our routine - I ride with Sam to Brennan's place of 'business' in the morning; he calls me _every_ morning at 10 and then I go pick him up at lunch. He calls me again in the afternoon and I pick him up after work and we go out for drinks with the guys. This morning he didn't call and when I tried to call him it went to voicemail ..." her voice trailed off. Frank put his hand on her shoulder.

"I called Boyd but Boyd has his own theory why Sam went off the grid. He wouldn't say it, but I know he thinks that instead of bein' in trouble, Sam's with another woman."

She heard Oliver's quiet, "That little weasel," and smiled.

"I _know_ Sam. As his girlfriend, as his partner who shares a 10hour shift with him. I know you guys don't get our connection, how we know when the other's in a room without even looking,"

"Or how the other's in trouble when you're not together," Ollie supplied.

Andy smiled. "Exactly. I _know_ Sam's in trouble. I can't count on Boyd to have my back ..."

Oliver and Jerry both stood up and walked to the front of the room, each flanking Andy's sides.

"That's why I came to the Division. I knew his friends would help me bring him home."

"Got any ideas?"

"There's a property in Brennan's wife's name, it's close enough to the city but far enough there's acreage. I'm _hoping_ that's where they are, because if they're not then I don't know," her voice cracked.

There was an echo of, "We'll find him."

Frank dismissed everyone and it was suggested Andy change, she argued against it, saying she needed to go in as 'Candace' not Officer McNally. Frank relented when she agreed to a vest.

Andy and Traci drove while Oliver and Noelle rode shotgun respectively.

They pulled up to the house with lights out. Noelle radioed that some guys from Durham were on their way to assist and when Oliver asked if she wanted to wait got a full Noelle "hell no," which made Andy smile.

Oliver got on the radio. "Diaz, Epstein you go round the back, Noelle, Nash, we go in the front."

Everybody opened their doors in tandem quietly closing them the same way. When Andy got out Oliver said, "You're not coming."

"Oliver ..."

He leaned one hand on the roof and said, "McNally, you're not coming."

Senior officer or not, Andy didn't pull punches and said, "Like hell I'm not. You wanna stop me, you'll have to cuff me to the cruiser and we _both_ know to do that you're wasting time Sam may not have."

"Dammit! Alright. You be careful, you hear me?"

"Quit flappin' your jaws Shaw and let's go save my husband."

When the cadet appeared Oliver ordered his weapon holstered and for him to get in a car.

Oliver counted it off and the doors were kicked in. The house was jet black dark. Rooms were cleared.

She didn't need to _see_, Andy could _feel_ that Sam was there. With every 'clear' that came over the radio, the more confused everyone got. _If they were there, where were they?_

Andy ignored them, following where her gut told her Sam was.

She saw Brennan first. She had to swallow her cry when she saw Sam tied to a chair. He looked wet.

The blood drying at his temple told her that Brennan had knocked him out. His voice was hoarse when she heard him ask, "Where's my wife?"

She stepped through the door. "Right here."

Brennan spun around when he heard her voice.

"Candace? What're you doin' here?"

Andy nodded toward Sam. "Lookin' for my husband. You wanna tell me why you got him tied to a chair?"

"Because your husband isn't who he says he is."

"Care to tell me who he _is_ then?"

"Why don't I let him?"

"You think I don't know my husband?!" she asked incredulously. She was trying to keep Brennan engaged.

"Then you know he's not the drug running badass, he wanted me to think he was."

"Drug running badass? I don't know anything about running drugs."

Brennan laughed. "That's because there are no drugs. Turns out your loving husband's a cop."

"What?! Jamie, what're you talkin' about?" _How did he know?!_

"Didn't know? Guess you don't know the hubby as well as you thought."

Andy caught movement behind Brennan, he turned in time to see Sam break the arm of the chair. Brennan turned his back on Andy.

"You _really_ wanna kill me in front of my wife?"

"Tell me what I wanna know and I won't _have_ to kill you."

"That's comforting," Andy said dryly. She had her gun under her shirt so Brennan's threat would never be more than that. She'd made a kill shot once, to save Sam she wouldn't hesitate to make another one.

"What is it that you think my husband isn't telling you?"

"Who killed my wife and daughter."

"Jamie, that was an accident."

"No, Candace, it wasn't."

"You know what they say about the sins of the past," Sam said quietly.

Andy flinched when Brennan hit Sam.

"You wanna torture me, like you've tortured countless others, that's fine. But don't do it in front of her."

"Sorry babe, 'Rule #1' says we're in this together, so I'm not goin' anywhere without you."

Sam shook his head. Damn that lion's heart.

"Jamie, what do _you_ think happened to them?"

"The 'accident'? Not so much an accident as payback. Like J.D. said, sins of the past. I wasn't exactly the nicest of guys before Maggie and Gracie. Somebody knows what happened to them, what _really_ happened and they're covering it up. I just don't know _why_."

"Karma's a bitch."

His comment earned him some more attention from Brennan. Andy flinched with each impact.

She could hear them still clearing the upstairs.

She was almost sure she heard bones break, her eyes widened when she saw Brennan's weapon of choice was a hammer.

"Hurtin' him isn't gonna get you any answers, Jamie. You wanna find out what happened to Maggie and Gracie let me take him home and we'll help you."

"The only way he's gettin' outta here is in a body bag if he doesn't tell me what I wanna know. As much as I like you guys ..."

Andy didn't hesitate to pull her gun when he said he'd kill Sam.

"You _might_ wanna reconsider those options, Brennan," Sam said through the pain when he saw Andy draw.

Brennan looked back at Andy, clearly surprised.

"Put the hammer down, Brennan and step away with your hands up."

"That's not a bad impression of a cop, Candace," Brennan said without moving.

Sam stood on unsteady legs. "It's no impression, Brennan, I suggest you do as my partner says."

"So are you two really married? Or is this an act?"

Sam and Andy shared a smile before Andy said, "Partners on and off the clock. Now, I'm not asking, put the hammer down."

Brennan was close enough Sam could reach out with his uninjured leg, steadying himself on the chair, he hooked Brennan around the ankles catching him off balance.

"The Officer gave you instructions."

Brennan scoffed, "She won't shoot me," as he made to get up.

"But I will." Oliver said from the doorway. "Now drop the hammer and stay down."

Andy let Chris take her gun before she ran to Sam just before his legs gave out.

Sam let her help him back into the chair. She was on her knees in front of him. He cupped her face. "Are you ok?"

Andy couldn't help the smile. He was the one hurt but he was worried about her. "Never better."

Sam laughed despite the pain. "Smart ass."

Oliver was quick to get Brennan to a cruiser ordering everybody out.

"Can you stand? We need to get you to the medics. If not, I'll go get them."

"No you won't. I'm not lettin' you outta my sight, woman."

"McNally, you can't carry Sammy out by yourself," Oliver said with a smile.

"Shaw, you are _not_ carryin' me out."

"Sam! You are _not_ walkin' on that leg, if it's _not_ broke walking on it _could_ break it. I'm pretty sure he broke your left wrist."

Sam sighed.

"C'mon brother, you can lean on me to get to the medics."

When Sam would've flat out refused, one look at Andy told him if he did he'd be in the doghouse indefinitely so he relented.

"Did the wife tell ya about your buddy, Boyd?" Oliver asked as he helped get Sam to his feet.

Sam quirked a brow. "Why don't you ..."

"You don't find it odd that it was your Division, not Guns and Gangs that saved your ass?"

"Haven't exactly had time to think about it, Ollie, so just spit it out."

"He didn't come out and say it ..." Andy said softly.

"Say what?"

"The little weasel implied you were off the grid ... voluntarily ..."

Sam looked at Andy. "What?"

Andy looked away so Oliver filled in the blanks. "The little weasel implied you were with another woman."

Sam growled. "Wait til I get my hands on him."

Sam had broke out in a sweat by the time they got outside.

The medics checked him out and offered him a ride ... to the hospital for X-rays. It was a given that Andy was going.

"I'll bring the truck by," Oliver said as they climbed in the back of the bus.

Sure enough, his wrist was broken. He lucked out with his leg it wasn't broken, just badly banged up. He also had a couple bruised ribs from the beating he'd taken before Brennan knocked him out. They'd checked for signs of a concussion and thankfully didn't find any.

True to his word, Oliver brought the truck to the hospital. "Hate to do this, but ..."

"We need to be briefed, we know."

"Think you can give us a ride?"

Oliver drove them to the barn and they gave Jerry their statements. Because of Sam's injury, they got permission to shower together. Frank closing the guy's locker room until they were dressed. Sam was just pulling a T-shirt on when Boyd opened the door calling his name.

Yeah?"

"Brennan's in Interview."

"Why aren't you, he's your big fish."

"Jerry deserves this."

"Yeah, ok."

"Glad you're back man, glad you're safe."

"Is that why you told Andy I'm foolin' around?"

Boyd tried to hide his surprise. "What? Sammy ... It's not what you think ..."

"Save it man, we're done," and he walked out in search of Andy.

Boyd found them in the Bullpen, he knew if he wanted to salvage _any_ future workings with the couple he needed to make nice.

Andy was sitting on a desk with Sam's arms around her.

"I'm glad I caught you guys before you left ..."

Sam looked at him. "Did you _miss_ the part where I said we were done?"

"Come on, Sammy ..."

Sam turned away from Andy and grabbed the Guns and Gangs detective with his good hand. "It was _your_ job as our handler to be there if things went sideways, yet she had to come back to our Division for help! That sick son of a bitch coulda killed me for somethin' I knew _nothin'_ about ... while she _watched_! Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like?! Probably not. But it's a position I _won't_ put her in twice. I told you we were done and I meant it." He shoved the detective away. "Next time you need somebody, _don't_ come lookin' for _me_!" Sam looked at Andy. "You ready to go home?"

Andy jumped off the desk. "There's somethin' I need t'do first," and she walked up to the detective.

Boyd wasn't 100% sure what _exactly_ she was gonna do. He tried to prepare himself on the off chance that she would literally hit him below the belt. Just the idea made him uncomfortable. While he was preparing himself for the pain of getting kneed in the ... she popped him one right square in the eye.

Sam busted out laughing.

"Rule #1, When someone tells you something's off, _listen_ to them. It may be the difference between gettin' there in time and bein' too late."

Boyd knew just from the feel of it that he would only have sight outta one eye as his left swelled shut. He'd also be sporting a shiner for a few days. Explaining it and the fallout from it would make the next few days hell on earth.

Turning back to Sam, Andy said, "_Now_ can we go home?"

Sam put his arm around her waist. "Yes, ma'am."


	23. Chapter 23

When they got to the truck Andy held her hand out. Sam looked at her.

"Keys."

"Where's yours?" Sam teased.

"At home. Now hand 'em over."

Sam laughed as he dug the keys out of his pocket.

They both smiled when she pulled the truck up in front of the house.

They were just getting out when a delivery car pulled in behind the truck.

The delivery guy looked a little confused when he asked, "McSwarek?"

Both Sam and Andy laughed. Andy took the bags of food. Sam reached for his wallet and was waved off. "Taken care of."

"You mind my askin' by who?"

"Does 15 mean anything?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it does. Thank you."

The delivery guy rode off as they walked to the door. As soon as they kicked their shoes off Andy pointed and ordered, "Couch!"

Sam laughed. "Only if you're there with me."

"I will be as soon as I get plates and ..."

"Knowin' who sent this I'd put money on everything we need bein' in those bags ... including bottles of water. So sit your cute little self down and enjoy being back in your own home."

Andy couldn't help the smile when Sam said 'home'. Not once during the entire op did he call the loft home.

"You need ..."

"Andy, how long has it been since we curled up on this couch?"

Andy sighed, "Too long."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll prop it up while we eat. After we eat you are on this couch with me ..."

Andy braced her hands on the back of the couch as she leaned in and kissed him. "Deal."

They were in the middle of eating when a knock came at the door. Andy got up and answered it.

Sam heard her smile as she said, "Come on in, guys."

In walked Oliver and Jerry.

"Hey brother! We just came to make sure you guys were ok ... you got supper I see."

Sam smiled. Leave it to Ollie to think of food. He knew then who had made sure their food got their when they did. "Thanks."

Oliver waved him off. "McNally, you gonna be able to take care of him on your own? What about the stairs?"

"It's called the couch brother, I can sleep on it for a few days if I have to."

"How comfortable is _that_ gonna be?"

"Comfortable enough."

Oliver looked unconvinced. "McNally?"

Andy laughed softly. "He's not a dead weight, Oliver."

"He's no light weight, either," Jerry said with a grin.

"Nice to know you missed me, Barber."

"Buddy, you _know_ I did! Seriously, are you gonna be able to get around ..."

"I'll manage."

"He'll be fine as long as he plays by the rules ..."

Oliver and Jerry exchanged a grins. "Uh, McNally, you oughtta know by now, Sammy doesn't play by _anybody's_ rules ..."

Andy gave them a smug smile. "He does when they're mine ..."

Oliver clapped Jerry on the back. "And _that_ my brother, is _our_ cue to leave. You kids behave. It's good to have you home. We'll have drinks at the Penny ..."

"After he's off the pain meds."

"Awww, come on, McNally."

"Quit your whinin', Jerry. He's not touchin' a beer or scotch as long as he's takin' painkillers."

"But, you just got back ..."

"Don't make me call Traci ..."

"You wouldn't?"

Andy grabbed her cell. "You really wanna find out?"

"Ok, ok, no drinks until you're better, brother."

Sam laughed. "Already knew that, buddy, but thanks for the heads up."

"How long before you're back?"

"A week."

"You gonna let him out to play, McNally?"

Andy made as if to call Traci.

"McNally! Don't do it!"

"We'll check in later to see how you're doin' brother," Oliver said to Sam as he turned Jerry towards the door. He kissed Andy on the head as he walked past her. "Welcome home."

The week off was to let them acclimate to being back and to give Sam a chance to heal up.

They took a couple of days to go and see Sarah.

They walked into Parade to cheers and clapping. Frank laughed. "We all know they're back, so I'm just gonna say grateful we all are that you're both home safe. Sammy, as much everybody else is gonna love hearin' this, you're gonna hate it, but it's doctor's orders my friend, as long as that wrist is cast in plaster, you - and your partner - are ridin' the desk." The cheers for them being on duty were deafening. Sam shook his head and laughed. Once the room quieted Frank resumed announcing pairings and assignments. He dismissed them and everyone filed out.

A few nights later they walked into the Penny.

"Gonna join us, McNally?" Oliver asked.

"But Ollie," Jerry complained. He was rewarded with a slap to the head.

"OW!" Jerry rubbed the back of his head.

Andy gave a slight nod toward the rookies. "One drink, promise."

Sam kissed her temple and sat on the stool next to Oliver as she went to join the rookies.

As soon as she got to the table she was engulfed in hugs from everyone, including Nick.

Sam sat with his back to the bar. Even though they were home among their friends, it had become habit for him to not let her out of his sight in a bar.

"Dude! Does his staring at you like that not creep you out? I thought he was bad before, but he has _not_ taken his eyes off you for a _second_!"

Andy laughed at her best friend. "Yeah, Trac, I know. No, it doesn't."

When Traci looked at her with raised eyebrows she just shrugged and said, "Used to it, I guess."

"_How_ do you get used to _that_?!"

"Get used to what, Nash?" Sam asked as he put his arms around Andy. She leaned back against him.

"It's about time," Andy whispered.

Sam kissed her cheek. "Miss me?"

Andy giggled. "Maybe."

Sam laughed as he shook his head.

Liam set drinks in front of them. "Welcome home you two. It's good to have you back."

They smiled and Sam thanked him.

When he left Sam turned back to Traci. "Get used to what, Nash?"

Andy laughed at Traci's embarrassment. "You watching me."

Sam's only response was, "Habit."

"It was habit _before_ you went under, Swarek, _this_ is different ... what gives?"

Andy pulled Sam's arms tighter, he kissed her temple. Their friends all exchanged a look.

"Did something happen while you guys were under?"

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine, just not one of our favorite memories."

"O ... k."

"Sammy? What happened, man?"

They looked at each other.

"It's ok," she whispered.

"Let's just say a guy didn't take the hint one night,"

"What'd you do, brother?"

Andy laughed softly as she said, "Bruised his knuckles."

Jerry looked and him in shock while Oliver shook his head.

"You hit him, didn't ya?"

"He got what he had comin', brother."

Jerry and Oliver looked at each other and simultaneously said, "He hit him."

Sam laughed, neither confirming or denying.

Sam looked at Andy. "You ready?"

"What? You guys just got here," was the chorus being sung by all their friends.

"Sorry guys but we've spent every night for the last few months in a bar ..." she said by way of explanation before looking up at Sam and smiling.

"Let's go. See ya later."

It took their friends a few months to get them back into the routine of goin' to the Penny. They started out one drink the first few Friday nights.

They finally got back to feeling like their lives were theirs again when a sting was set up using Gail as bait. Collins was _not_ thrilled with the situation and Sam could relate. He had _hated_ when Andy did the hooker detail while under evaluation and it wasn't as dangerous a situation as what Gail was putting herself in.

Andy was partnered with Collins to be their eyes since there were no cameras. Sam didn't like _that_ either! He and Jerry had tried their damndest to get eyes all over the building but they just didn't have the equipment which was why they were strategically placed throughout the building.

When it was over Andy put Gail in a cab. She had offered to stay the night with her but Gail waved her off, saying she was fine.

Andy called Sam and left a voicemail saying she was walking back to the station to change and that she would see him there. A few blocks from the hotel Andy heard a vehicle come up behind her. She kept walking. The driver gunned the engine slightly causing her to turn to find Sam in the truck.

She stopped and he pulled up beside her.

"I just left you a message."

"Yeah, I know."

"I told you I'd walk."

Sam shrugged. "Sorry, truck has a mind of its own, I guess."

Andy laughed as she leaned in the window and kissed him. "I bet."

Sam flashed his dimples. "Give ya a ride?"

As soon as Andy was beside him, Sam reached for her hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just glad it's over."

Andy looked at Sam when instead of going to the barn or even home he headed for Gail's apartment.

"Who said I wanted to go see Gail?"

"You did."

"I did?"

Sam smiled and Andy laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Just want me to drop you off?"

"Yeah, I really don't like the idea of her being alone tonight."

Sam dropped her off with a kiss and her promise to see him at Parade in the morning.

"I love you."

Sam smiled. "I love you."

Andy let herself into Gail's apartment.

"Gail? You here? Save that show for Nick. Gail?"

Something on the floor caught her attention. "Gail!"

Andy dropped to her knees, turning her over onto her back she was checking for a pulse when someone grabbed her from behind.

She was lifted clear off the floor so she tried kicking but her flailing feet never connected with anything. He had one hand clamped over her mouth and an arm around her neck. She tried clawing at him but it was futile when she felt the burning prick of the needle being jammed in the side of her neck. She slid to the floor.

The next morning Sam was surprised when Andy wasn't at the station. "Nash? You seen McNally this mornin'?"

"You lost your _girlfriend_, Sam?"

Sam laughed. "No, I dropped her at Gail's last night."

"Haven't seen either one of them yet, but knowing Andy she'll come running in just before Frank."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, ok."

Sam was sitting at the back with Oliver when Frank came in. But there was no sign of Andy.

Sam leaned over and asked Oliver, "You seen McNally?"

Oliver looked at him funny and shook his head.

Sam got up and left the room as he called her cell.

Andy came to, to the sound of a phone ringing. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings. The way the phone kept ringing she knew it was Sam looking for her. She dug her phone out of her pocket and groggily answered.

"Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Good morning. I'm sure you and Peck stayed up late last night but you're supposed to be at work."

"Sam? Sam ... it's Gail."

The fear in her voice had Sam standing up straighter.

"What about her, Andy?"

"She's, she's ... gone."

Sam didn't hesitate to interrupt Parade.

15 minutes later Gail's apartment was packed with uniforms, detectives and EMTs.

She was sitting on the couch being checked out by the EMT, Sam pointed out the needle mark.

Jerry came in with Traci.

Traci asked if she was ok, Jerry asked if she could walk through it.

She told him as much as she could remember. Sam sat beside her rubbing her back trying to keep her calm and reassure her.

When Traci asked if she knew what he looked like the only thing she could tell them was that he was bigger and stronger.

Jerry asked the EMT if they could give him an idea what she'd been shot up with. The only thing that would tell them that was a blood test.

Jerry ordered her to the hospital for a blood test and she refused saying they needed to find Gail. Traci got a little more diplomatic saying that by getting the test she _was_ helping to find her.

Sam handed Traci a bag with fresh clothes for Andy, she took her to the bathroom to help her change.

The _last_ thing Sam wanted to hear was Jerry getting amped up saying how prepared the guy was having a sedative and zip ties.

On the verge of freaking out, Sam commented that Andy was lucky he hadn't taken her too.

When Frank arrived Andy apologized for not being there to stop it. He reassured her they would find Gail. Andy reached for Sam's hand.

Sam's growl had everyone looking up as Callaghan came toward them. Sam bit his tongue as Jerry brought the detective up to speed.

Sam put his hand on Andy's back. "You ready to go?" Traci had offered to go with her but she refused until Sam didn't give her a choice.

After the hospital cleared her, Sam drove back to the station. He was _not_ impressed when Andy came out of the locker room in uniform. Frank was surprised to see her suited up.

Sam was trying to get her to think of herself when Callaghan came down the hall. "Let her do her job."

Jerry confirmed she was up for it and gave her a trail to follow. Sam thanked Callaghan for stickin' his nose where it didn't belong.

Jerry was wound pretty tight, snapping at Andy when she offered a theory.

Sam and Andy went to question the bartender while Jerry went to question the cab driver.

When the bartender turned out to be a dead end, they left and Andy walked Sam through what happened when Gail left.

They looked at each other, the pieces falling into place. Sam tried to call Jerry. They didn't waste time. Andy kept trying Jerry while Sam drove.

Through the door Sam saw Jerry on the floor. "Jerry's down."

They kicked the door in.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam told Andy to clear the house while he focused on Jerry.

Jerry had bled out fast, was _still_ bleeding.

Jerry didn't have much strength left but whispered to Sam that his cell was in the cab driver's pocket.

Andy radioed to get a GPS on Jerry's phone before quickly clearing the house. She came back with towels for Sam just before the EMTs arrived.

Sam didn't want to move. Afraid if he took his eyes off him, the next time he looked Jerry would be gone.

Andy put her hand on Sam's. He brought her into focus, letting her pull him away so the medics could do their job. He didn't want to touch her, get Jerry's blood all over her but the moment she reached up and touched his cheek he couldn't hold back anymore.

Sam wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

When the medics had Jerry loaded in the back of the bus Sam closed the house and headed for the cruiser. Andy followed the bus straight to the hospital.

Sam was one of Jerry's I.C.E. contacts giving all the required info as Jerry was rushed into O.R.

Andy tried to get a hold of Traci while Sam went to clean up.

Frank was just walking through the door as Sam came back. Oliver followed soon behind, Dov in tow.

Andy was having _no_ luck getting Traci. Sam told her to keep trying.

Traci still hadn't been reached when the doctor came in looking for the family of Detective Barber. Everyone stood but the doctor addressed Sam.

"Det. Barber lost _a lot_ of blood ..."

_That's an understatement_ Sam thought as he felt Andy's hand on his back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"If anyone is the same type, we could use it. It's gonna take all we got and more to see he survives."

Frank gave orders that anyone in the Division with the same blood type was _required_ to donate. He got a call from Headquarters checking on Jerry's condition and was told that _all_ members of the TSP with Jerry's type would donate if medically able. Frank thanked him.

"We're doing _everything_ we can but right now I ..."

The doctor stopped when Traci walked through the door.

"Andy? What's going on? Where's Jerry?"

The doctor spoke to Sam privately, giving him a in-depth on Jerry's condition. After the doctor left Sam knelt in front of Traci.

Sam looked at Andy who shook her head. She hadn't told Traci anything without him.

Sam took a deep breath. H_ow the hell did he tell his best friend's girlfriend he was holding on by a thread?_

"Nash, when was the last time you spoke to Jerry?"

"At the station, why? Sam, what's going on?"

"We were workin' with Jerry, tryin' to come up with a lead, we came up with two. With the clock tickin', McNally and I went to follow one, Jerry the other.

When ours turned into a dead end, we left, Andy walking through what happened when Gail left the hotel.

The pieces fell into place pretty quick and we realized Jerry was walking into danger without backup.

We raced to get to him, but we were too late. He went in alone. We got there and he was down.

The guy who had Gail had stabbed him in the stomach and taken off ... with Gail.

Jerry bein' Jerry, he put his phone in the guy's pocket so we could track it and get Gail back before ..."

"Sam, you said he stabbed him ..."

"Sam nodded sadly. "He did. He lost a lot of blood by the time we got there. He was fading when we got in. Andy cleared the house while I called for a bus and tried to stop him from losin' anymore ..."

"Is he ..."

"Surgery. Nobody's here because they're all donating blood. Doctor came and told us he was gonna need a lot and everybody wants to do their part to help."

Traci smiled.

"Is he ..."

"The Doctor is hopeful."

"When can I see him?"

"He's gonna be in surgery for awhile yet. Why don't you let Andy take you and get a coffee or somethin' to eat ..."

When Traci would have said no, Andy asked her to go with her to get one for Sam.

Traci agreed if Sam promised not to go anywhere.

Sam shook his head.

While Traci and Andy were gone, the waiting room began to fill back up as everyone either came _from_ giving blood or were waiting to go.

Andy handed Sam a coffee as he wrapped an arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

The doctor came back a few hours later to tell them that Jerry was finally on his way to the I.C.U.

Traci sank onto a chair in relief. Sam asked how long before anyone could see him.

The doctor looked at Traci and said she could sit with him if she wanted. She nodded vigorously.

She looked at Sam and Oliver who shook their heads, Jerry needed her more than they needed to see him.

The doctor was very adamant that they understand that Jerry had a long road ahead.

He would be heavily sedated for the foreseeable future to give his body a chance to begin to heal.

Traci didn't care, she needed to be with him.

He was their best friend, their brother, Sam and Oliver would be there as long as it took because he'd be there for them.

Once everybody knew he was in I.C.U. everybody but those closest to Jerry left.

They were sitting in the waiting room when somebody mentioned Gail, wondering if she knew about Jerry, and if she didn't, should she?

It was agreed she _should_ know but _when_ not so much. Andy sent Nick a text asking about Gail and was shocked to get his response that Gail was refusing to see him so he had no idea how she was.

That didn't make sense to Andy. Gail needed him but instead was pushing him away.

Sam shook his head when Andy told him she was going upstairs to see Gail. She had that look that told him - and anyone else - that she was a woman on a mission.

Andy knocked on the hospital room door as she entered.

Gail looked up at the sound of the knock. Andy saw her shoulders slump in relief. She didn't _mean_ to say it out loud but the, "Would it be so bad if I _had_ been Nick?" just kinda slipped out.

Gail's eyes flared before she lowered her head to stare at her hands.

"What d'you want, Andy?"

"I sent Nick a text to see how you were, he sent one back sayin' he didn't know because you were shutting him out. Considering what you just been through, I'm curious to know _why_? I mean Jerry laid it _all_ on the line to get you back and _this_ is how you repay him? Nice Gail, real nice."

"Jerry ... Is he ..."

"Downstairs in I.C.U., came out of surgery awhile ago."

"Thank God," Gail whispered quietly.

"What're you doin', Gail? You're too smart to be the stereotypical dumb blonde, but pushing Nick away is a _monumental_ dumb blonde moment! In case you're not smart enough to figure it out yourself, the guy is _crazy_ about you ... though right now, I have _no_ idea why!"

Andy pulled out her phone.

"Hey Andy, what's up?"

"How fast can you get to the hospital?"

"What's wrong? Is she alright? Jerry?"

Nick heard, "Bitch," in the background and couldn't help the laugh. "Don't tell her, I'm on my way."

"I'll see ya when you get here."

"Dammit, Andy!"

"You act like I'm givin' her a choice ... I'm not. Now get your ass over here."

Next thing Nick heard was a dead air as Andy disconnected the call.

Gail was glaring at her when Andy pocketed her phone."Suck it up, Gail. Even Peck's are allowed to need someone."

A knock came a few minutes later. Nick stuck his head in.

Andy laughed at the cautious way Nick stuck his head in the door. "She can't throw anything."

Nick let out a nervous laugh and walked in. Gail refused to look at him.

Andy nodded her head towards the chair next to the bed. Nick walked across the room, he didn't bother with the chair. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand under her chin forcing Gail to look at him.

"_This_ is what you didn't want me to see?"

Gail couldn't meet Nick's eyes as she nodded.

"It's gonna take more than this to get rid of me, Peck."

"I thought it was you," she whispered softly.

"What?"

"When he knocked on the door, I thought it was you," Gail's voice cracked.

"I wish it had been."

"If you repeat this I'll call you a liar, but I was scared. Scared I'd never see you again, feel your arms around me."

Nick put his arms around her.

"I tried to fight him ..." her voice faltered.

"Don't. It's ok."

"I need to get back downstairs. Nick, I'll keep you posted on Jerry, if you ..."

"I will. Thank you."

Andy smiled as she left.

Sam stood up when she walked back into the waiting room.

"How's he doin'?"

"Holdin' his own, so far. How'd it go upstairs?"

"Nick's with her."

"What? I thought she ..."

"She's pretty beat up. And the Peck pride being what it is, she didn't want him to see her battered and bruised."

"You _ever_ try and pull somethin' like that, woman ..." Sam said as he pulled her into his arms.

Andy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not gonna happen. Promise."

"Good. Just so we're clear, even if you _did_, I'd be there anyway."

Andy giggled. "Good to know. Ready for me to take you home?"

"Yeah, there's nothin' else we can do here."

On the drive home Andy zoned out a little.

"Hey, you ok?"

Andy gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I just keep thinkin' what if we had gone instead of Jerry? What if it was you in that hospital bed?"

Sam didn't say anything, couldn't, because those same _What If's_ had been going through his mind.

He was still tryin' to wrap his head around Jerry going in without backup. Even if it had turned out to be a dead end, going in, it was incredibly stupid to go in alone. Even rookies didn't make that error in judgment!

They walked into the house and Andy tugged him towards the stairs.

"You go ahead."

"Sam, you _need_ to get out of your uniform."

Sam looked down at his blood soaked shirt. He hadn't even realized he was wearing Jerry's blood.

"Yeah, ok," and he let her lead him upstairs.

After their shower Sam brushed her hair. Andy tried to get Sam to lay down but he refused.

"You don't have to sleep, just lay down with me ... please?"

Sam sighed and allowed her to drag him into bed. He laid there with his arms around her until her breathing evened out in sleep. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her and made his way downstairs.

He grabbed the bottle of scotch, a glass and headed for the couch.

He played every detail of what happened since they'd left the barn for the Archer yesterday over in his head, right up to the moment when he kicked that door down after seeing Jerry lying on the floor.

He didn't dare close his eyes or he'd see Jerry's life fading with every drop of blood that had covered his hands.

He replayed the sound of her voice when she answered the phone telling him Gail had been taken. He relived the fear of how close they'd come to Andy being taken as well. Best not to focus on _that_!

He mentally catalogued the evidence they'd gone over with Jerry, trying to see if somehow he had missed something or if there was any way he could have prevented the events of the day.

As tight as he was wound he shouldn't have let Jerry go alone. He dropped the ball there.

Andy had seemed _so_ sure ... but he didn't _have_ to listen to her. If he'd had _any_ doubts he coulda voiced them. But like Andy, he'd thought it was the bartender. All the evidence had pointed to him.

The cabbie wasn't supposed to be a threat.

He was still sitting on the couch when the sun came up.

Andy woke up to an empty bed. Since the space next to her was cold she knew Sam hadn't been there for awhile. She got up and made her way downstairs.

Sam didn't even look up when she walked into the living room. She sat on the coffee table in front of him.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even know she was there so she went to put coffee on, she had a feeling they were gonna need it.

She carried their coffees into the living room setting them down on the table next to her. She put her hand on Sam's knee. He finally brought her into focus and she held out his cup, when he didn't take it she set it back down on the table.

"You blame me, don't you?" her voice barely audible.

Sam looked at his hands. How did he explain to her what he didn't understand himself?

"What?"

"You blame me for what happened to Jerry ..."

"Andy ..."

"It's ok, I get it. He's your best friend ..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he is, but last time I checked we hadn't taken our rings from the Brennan op off."

He picked up her left hand, running his thumb over them.

"And I'm pretty sure a wife trumps a best friend ... at least mine does."

"But I _wasn't_ when Jerry walked out that door, I was your partner, your _rookie_ partner ..."

Sam looked at her. "You went with your gut, there's no shame in that. You're not infallible McNally, you're human ... and humans make mistakes.

You want me to say it was a mistake listening to you because I've wore the shield longer, I can't, because I thought it was him too.

Cases are a puzzle, our job is to put them together, piece by piece. We didn't HAVE all the pieces when Jerry walked out that door ..."

"I can see it in your eyes, Sam, you blame someone ..."

He looked back the hand he held in his own. "I blame _myself_ for lettin' Jerry walk outta the station alone. I blame Jerry for goin' _in_ alone, but I do _not_ blame you."

There was something in his voice, something in the way he refused to look at her ...

"What aren't you tellin' me?"

Sam was still looking at their hands.

"Sam?"

"I blame Callaghan for stickin' his nose where it didn't belong, sayin' you should be in uniform. You shoulda been here at home ..."

"Because then Jerry wouldn't be in a hospital bed fighting for his life ..."

"That is _not_ what I said ... or meant! Dammit woman, do you have _any_ idea how scared I was this mornin' listenin' to you walk Jerry through what happened?!

Dammit! The _only_ reason you're sittin' on that table is your hair color, for God's sake!

If you'd been a blonde instead of my favorite brunette you'd be sharin' a hospital room with Peck tonight!"

Andy squeezed his hand.

"For the first time, you were in danger and I wasn't there to protect you ..." his voice was barely audible.

"Sam," Andy gasped.

"Rule #1, was we'd _always_ be there, have each other's back ..."

"_Was? _And who was there this afternoon, telling Jerry we didn't have time to check the leads one by one? Who was right there this morning, running his hand up my back to keep me from freaking out? You have _always_ been there when it mattered."

"The entire time we were at Peck's apartment, I kept thinking thank God he left you; thank God he didn't hurt you because if he had ..."

"Sam ... this _wasn't_ your fault."

"I'm a cop, it's my _job_ to protect people, but I couldn't even protect my wife or my best friend ..."

"I guess that makes us even because I didn't exactly get the job done on the Brennan op, did I?"

"Andy ... you had no idea ..."

"Neither did you. I'm not gonna let you blame yourself for this, Sam. I'm the one that went to Gail's ..."

"Uh, I drove ..."

"Don't get technical."

Sam gave a short laugh.

"You wanna know why I got suited up instead of lettin' you bring me home?"

Sam nodded.

"Because I'm the one who let her get _in_ that cab last night. If I hadn't just ..."

"No, I'm not gonna let you do that, Andy. Your job was to have Peck's back during the sting, not babysit her after it was over."

"You wanna know the worst part of today ... well, yesterday now?"

"What?"

"The entire time Jerry was in surgery I kept thinkin' how grateful I was we _hadn't_ gone to that house because if ..."

Sam shook his head. "Baby, I'm right here."

"But for how much longer?"

"What?"

"How long before you decide you can't be with me ..."

"Whoa! Hold _that_ thought right there. Nothin' is _ever_ gonna happen where you hear me say I can't be with you."

"What about being a cop?"

"You think I can't do both?"

Andy shrugged. "Why would you _want_ to?"

"Damn, has it been _that_ long since I told you I love you that you _forgot_?!"

Andy played with the ring he still wore even though he didn't have to.

Sam tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "You're not gonna get rid of me, Andy, not without a fight."

Andy looked down at their hands again as she whispered, "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Nope."

"Sam ..."

"Every time I closed my eyes, if I didn't see Jerry, I saw you, so ..."

"You need to get some sleep before we go back to the hospital, babe."

Andy stood up and reached for Sam's hand. "C'mon."

When Sam didn't move off the couch Andy curled up beside him.

Sam shook his head as he kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her stretching them both out on the couch.

"Did _you_ sleep?"

"I think I passed out from exhaustion ... I had to, to sleep without you."

"I'm sorry ..."

"Don't apologize, Sam, sleep."

He did _not_ expect to fall asleep, but the weight of Andy's head on his chest put him to sleep within minutes. He woke up a couple hours later when he felt the weight on his chest shift.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'll be honest, I thought y'all were gonna put me front of a firing squad for taking the Jerry road, but y'all have been amazing! 'Thank you' doesn't even come close! Hope y'all are still enjoyin' the ride, I know I am!**

They walked into I.C.U. and headed straight for the nurses' station. Sam didn't expect to be allowed in to see him because of Nash but the doctor had given clearance allowing Nash to stay by Jerry's side.

Traci smiled when they walked through the door. "Hi guys."

"I brought you a change of clothes Trac," she pointed to the bag Sam carried.

Traci stood."Thanks. Sam, I'm sure you want some time with him, so, um,"

"Nash, I'm not here to chase you out ..."

"Right now there's only one person that doesn't have to _ask_ for time with him, Sam, and that's you ... he wouldn't be here without you."

Sam wasn't so sure of _that_ but he wasn't gonna argue with her.

"I'm sure they probably told you, he's gonna be in an induced coma for a couple of days to give his body a chance to at least _start_ to heal."

Sam nodded.

"Listen, I'm gonna see if there's somewhere I can grab a shower. Thanks for the fresh clothes. Take your time chewin' him out. I'll be back in a bit."

Sam shook his head and smiled as he watched Traci leave. Andy leaned up and kissed him. When he looked at her in question, she simply said she was going to get them a coffee. He walked over and leaned against the wall.

"I know you like attention, buddy, but this is a helluva way to get it.

What were you thinkin'? _Were_ you thinkin'?

What're we taught at the _academy_?! What do _we_ teach our rookies?! What're you doin'? Tryin' to make the academy's next "Things you _don't_ do" list?

Yeah, brother, I'm _real_ impressed.

Thanks to you, I got a girl thinkin' I blame _her_ because _you_ were wound tighter than an eight day clock!

You wanna know who I blame? I blame you for bein' stupid and not thinkin' about your own safety. I'm pretty sure I'm not the _only_ one you've heard _that_ from. Talk about a momentary lapse in sanity, brother! Givin' that girl of yours an _excuse_ to go all ... I mean Christ, that girl can be scary when she wants to be and you go and scare _her_ ... I do _not_ envy when you finally wake up and are on the receiving end of _that_!

I blame myself because I should _not_ have let you go without backup.

Can't even blame it on bein' a rookie, when I haven't been one of those in a _long_ time."

Sam looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when Andy walked in, coffee in hand.

"You ok?" she asked softly, handing him his coffee.

Sam shrugged, not really sure how to answer.

Traci was just coming back when Sam said, "Gotta tell ya, buddy, I think I prefer your pretty boy suits to seein' you in a hospital gown ... no offense, but even _you_ can't make them stylish."

For the first time since she'd walked in the room last night, Traci laughed. "Yeah, it's not his most fashionable wardrobe choice."

Sam pushed off the wall. "I'm gonna let you two visit ..."

When the door closed behind him Traci looked at Andy. "You guys ok?"

"Not really, but we will be."

"You guys know this wasn't your fault, right? Either of you."

Andy didn't say anything just hugged Traci and went to find Sam.

The ride home was quiet. If she'd thought seeing Jerry would help, she was wrong. If anything, it made it worse as Sam did something he'd never done before - he withdrew from her.

It was strange, they crawled into bed that night like they were sharing a bed with a stranger.

Hell, even when they'd _been_ little more than strangers, only knowing each other or a week, they'd been comfortable sharing that swing bed.

Andy lay awake long after they'd turned out the light. She couldn't seem to shut off her brain though she knew she had to because they had to be at work in the morning.

Sam knew she wasn't asleep, knew she wouldn't sleep, so without a word pulled her back against him. Andy didn't say anything and within a few minutes was asleep.

They got up the next morning and showered. When Andy packed her duffle she packed extra clothes.

Shift was a little strained. Both visibly sighed in relief when they pulled into the Sally Port. They separated at the lockers. Andy was a little surprised when Sam was waiting for her. She wasn't sure he would be. Sam reached for her bag. "Ready?"

Andy shrugged.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Are you?"

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the locker room, locking it.

Sam straddled the bench. "Exactly _where_ are you plannin' to stay tonight?"

Andy looked at their hands.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice the extra weight in your bag?"

Andy shrugged. "Thought I'd stay at Traci's, her mom has Leo so ..."

"So you're gonna go to Nash's so you don't get any sleep tonight?"

Another shrug.

"You still got it in that pretty little head of yours that I blame you, don'tcha?"

When she didn't look at him or respond he cupped her face in his hands. "I told you last night this was _not_ your fault, Andy."

"You _say_ it, but ..."

"But nothin', baby ..."

Sam looked at their hands. "How many days worth of clothes did you pack?"

Andy shrugged. "A couple, why?"

"Because if you're gonna stay at Traci's I'm gonna talk to Frank about takin' a couple of days."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!"

"Haven't thought about it. You won't be home, so ..."

"No, Sam. If you're takin' a couple days I wanna know where you're gonna be."

"Afraid I'll run off somewhere?"

Andy gasped and pulled her hands free. Sam grabbed her when she went to stand up. "Don't even think about it. You know me better than that. If I _go_ anywhere it'll be to St. Cat's to see Sarah, but if I don't wanna miss you I can't even go there ..."

"Sam ..."

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry, I'm not. But I can't sleep in _our_ bed without you knowin' I'm the reason _you're _not there."

"I'm not doin' this _because_ of you, I'm doin' this _for_ you," she whispered.

"You're gonna have to explain _that_ one to me, McNally.."

"I can't watch you blame yourself, Sam ... it hurts too much."

Sam smiled sadly.

Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and they heard Frank's voice, "Ok, you two, it can wait til you get home. Get dressed and get outta the locker room! " they could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You want a ride to Traci's?"

Andy couldn't _say_ it so she nodded.

Neither was surprised, when they left the locker room they were holding hands.

"You want a pizza?" Sam asked as he started the truck.

"I guess."

"You don't _have_ to go to Traci's, if ya don't want to ..."

"Of course I don't _want_ to, Sam. I'm not doin' this because I _want_ to ..."

He reached over and took her hand.

A couple hours later Andy walked Sam to the door.

"You can't sleep ..."

She smiled. "I know." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you ... don't forgot that."

Sam smiled. "Never happen." He cupped her face. "I love you, McNally."

"I know. If you go ..."

"Nope, stayin' close enough for you to call if you can't sleep."

Andy laughed softly.

"If you wanna go somewhere ..."

"I'll call, I promise."

"Ok." He hated to leave without her but made himself walk out the door.

Andy had just closed the door when she heard her text message notifier.

She smiled when she saw: _I love you_

She sent back: _Glad you waited til my husband left_

Sam laughed at her response. _Yeah, I saw that … He's an idiot to leave you _

Andy smiled. _No, he's not. He just has a lot on his mind, on his heart, right now_

_Gotta drive. Talk when I get home_

_Ok. Drive safe_

Andy knew as soon as Sam got home because her phone went off.

_I'm here … but it doesn't feel like home_

Andy giggled as she sent back: _Why not?_

_Miss my favorite brunette_

_Miss you too_

_How'm I supposed to shower without you?_

Andy giggled as she sent: _Shoulda showered at the barn, Swarek_

_You mean you showered WITHOUT me?!_

_LOL! NO!_

_Tomorrow? Since we're both off we can take a nice long one …_

_*giggle* Bedtime ... I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU_

Andy was laying on Traci's couch wide awake. She grabbed her phone to check the time. 2:45, she'd been laying there for over 4 hours and sleep was nowhere in sight. Maybe if she just heard his voice ... she hated to call but knew he'd be upset if she didn't.

Sam picked up on the first ring.

"Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"Nope. Have you got _any_ sleep yet?"

"No. That's why I called. Hoping maybe your voice ..."

"You _really_ think that's gonna work, McNally?"

"No, but I don't want you ..."

Sam was already half way out the door. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

They didn't talk but they didn't hang up either. Andy had her bag when Sam pulled up. She walked straight into his arms when he got out of the truck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest.

Sam kissed the top of her head, "I'm not."

He helped her into the truck. Nothing was said on the ride home. They held hands the entire drive.

At the house they got undressed and crawled in without a word. The moment his arms were around her, Andy was fighting to stay awake.

The next morning they showered together and after getting dressed Sam asked about breakfast.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see ya later."

A kiss and she was gone.

Sam shook his head. She was still intent on being apart during the day. He decided to call Sarah, bring her up to speed on what was going on.

"This is a nice surprise! Not every day I get a call from my baby brother," she teased.

When there was dead air on the other end Sarah was quick to ask, "Sam? Are you ok?"

Still no response.

"Sam! What's goin' on? Is it Andy?"

"No."

"No? No, what? No, _you're_ not ok? No, Andy's not? What?"

"Both I guess."

"Meaning?"

"We had a sting operation the other night go south, Andy got drugged while the officer at the heart of it got taken ..."

Oh my God! Sam, is Andy alright?"

"Physically she's fine."

"What about the officer that was taken?"

"We got her back, but ..."

"But what? What happened?"

"Jerry got stabbed ..."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Uh, lost _a lot_ of blood. He's in an induced coma right now."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Doctor's hopeful."

"So why do you sound like ..."

"Like my wife left me?"

"I wasn't gonna say that, but yeah."

"Because she packed enough clothes yesterday mornin' not to come home for a couple of days. Before you start, she slept here last night, so she didn't use 'em."

"But she packed 'em! Sammy what the fuck happened?"

"She thinks I blame her for Jerry ... when I _don't_, I blame myself for not usin' my head and lettin' him walk outta the Division into danger with nothin' but a cell phone he didn't know how to work for backup! How'm I supposed to be upset with her when I'm so damn grateful she's ok? Besides, it's not like she knew what Jerry was walking into."

"But you did?"

"Do you think I woulda let Jerry go alone if I did?"

"Then it sounds like _nobody's_ to blame, little brother. If I was in Andy's shoes I couldn't sit back and watch as you beat yourself up over somethin' you had _no_ control over, either. She's givin' you space to ..."

"I don't need space from _her_, Sis!"

Sarah laughed. "Sammy, you act as if she's tryin' to punish you, she's not ... she wants to help but doesn't know how."

"Christ, after what happened, if I could I'd never let her outta my sight."

"Not practical, little brother."

"Practical be damned. That woman is the air I breathe! I won't even _think_ about the 'could have's because when I do I break out in a cold sweat."

Sarah smiled even though he couldn't see her. "What're you gonna do?"

"We booked a couple days yesterday, so I was thinkin' maybe she'll let me take her away for the night ..."

"I'll make up your room."

"Thanks."

Andy was coming in as he disconnected the call. "Hey."

She couldn't look at him. "Hey."

"What d'ya say we get outta here? Go to Sarah's for the night?"

"If you want to ..."

Sam pulled her into his lap. "Hey. Don't do that. I'm not goin' without you. I just figured you could use a change of scenery. Not to mention people won't be askin' you how you are every 5 minutes ..."

That was all the encouragement she needed. Andy jumped up and headed for the stairs as Sam laughed.

2 hours later Sam pulled into Sarah's driveway.

"You didn't get much sleep, you wanna crash for awhile?"

"Only if you lay with me."

Sam laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "I think I can do that."

Sarah was standing on the porch. "Sammy, let go of that girl and get your ass up here and gimme a hug. You know the rules!"

Sam laughed as arm in arm they walked up to the porch.

Wrapping his arms around his sister he felt himself relax for the first time since he'd heard Andy say Gail had been taken.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah held him as his body physically released the stress he'd been holding on to.

"You ok?"

Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I will be."

Sarah waited until Sam let her go before she turned to Andy. "Hey stranger, 'bout time you let him drag you away from the city."

Andy laughed as they hugged.

"You guys want anything before I leave you alone?"

They didn't even look at each other but the answer was the same, "Coffee!" making Sarah laugh.

"You guys are too much! Do you drive 15 crazy bein' in each other's heads like that?"

Her question was answered by simultaneous shrugs which caused more laughter.

Shaking her head, Sarah motioned them inside. Sam kissed Andy's cheek and told her to go lay down, he'd bring their coffees out.

"You two gonna crash on the porch for awhile?"

"I'm gonna try to get her to, she hasn't exactly slept much the last couple of days."

"And you have?" she asked running her hand over his head.

Sam shrugged.

"Sammy, you gotta take care of yourself ... or you're gonna give her something _else_ to blame herself for."

"She shouldn't blame herself for any of it, Sis."

"Whether she should or she shouldn't, you said yourself she does ..."

"Yeah, chalk that up to that lion's heart she has. Takes everything to heart."

"Could you _be_ any prouder of her?" Sarah teased.

Sam smiled, full blown dimples, "Probably not."

"Alright, do you guys need anything?"

Sam shook his head. "We'll be fine once we figure this out."

"Then get out there and spend some time with your wife."

Sam nodded and headed for the door.

They sat on the loveseat, drinking their coffee as if they were at home, with Andy's back against his chest and his arms around her.

She barely drank half her coffee before he felt her starting to fall asleep. He took the cup from her and picked her up, carrying her to the swing. When he would've straightened she reached for him, so he curled up behind her.

When he knew she was asleep he carefully got up and went inside.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you for awhile."

There's somethin' I need to do before she wakes up ... you got a 'go to' florist?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Got a number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You asked me that already."

"Wouldn't have to ask twice if you'd answer me."

"Why d'you think?"

Sarah stopped, shocked. "You're buyin' her _flowers_?! You've _never_ bought _anybody_ flowers!"

Sam smiled. "First time for everything, Sis."

With a grin on her face a mile wide, Sarah gave him the number of her favorite florist.

"A card? No, thank you. Yes, they're being delivered to Sarah Swarek's residence. Thank you," Sam was smiling as he hung up.

20 minutes after he hung up the delivery van pulled up. Sam paid the kid and took the bouquet inside while he put pen to paper.

Sam folded the note and went outside.

He stood in the door out of sight but with the bed in view waiting for her to wake up. He smiled as she started to stir a few minutes later.

Andy brushed her hair out of her face and looked around for Sam. She frowned when she didn't see him ... then smiled.

Sitting on the bed next to her was a bouquet of red roses and white calla lilies. She picked them up and a piece of paper fell on the bed. Sitting up, she set the bouquet on her lap and picked the paper up. She smiled as she read -

_McNally,_

_The rules changed the day you came into my life. Proof of that are the flowers that this note accompanies. As my sister was quick to point out, I've __never__ given anyone flowers before ..._

_I know I haven't been easy to live with the last couple of days and for that I'm sorry._

_We teach our rookies that just because we wear a shield doesn't mean we're perfect or super heroes ... but when it comes to you, I try to be._

_I've never had to listen as my partner gave a play-by-play of something that happened because I wasn't there to back them up ..._

_I wasn't there to protect the girl who broke all the rules when she stole my heart ... then re-wrote them._

_The rules of a cop are simple: Do your best to protect your brothers and sisters in blue - it's not so easy when you feel like you've failed. _

_Keep reading, McNally because neither one of us failed or are to blame._

_We played by the rules, it's not our fault when others fail to obey them._

_Yeah, I know, I can be a little stubborn, but if these last few days have taught me anything, it's how grateful I am to break the rules with you._

_I love you,_

_Sam_

She couldn't see him but she could feel him and tearfully said, "I love you too."

Sam opened the screen door and stepped onto the porch.

Andy set the note and the bouquet on the bed before getting up and walking over to him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

Sam kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Andy looked up at him. "You've _never_ given anyone flowers?"

"Nope."

Andy smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "We've written a few of our own along the way."

"We have." Sam kissed her temple and smiled when he heard the screen door. "We got company."

Andy giggled as she straightened up. "We _should_ visit with her since your sister was nice enough to let us show up without much notice."

Sam mumbled something Andy couldn't understand. She giggled again as she asked, "Do I wanna know what that was supposed to be?"

Sam flashed the dimples. "Probably not."

Andy burst out laughing as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the loveseat.

By the time they headed back to the city the next day all things McSwarek were back to normal.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Y'all are awesome! Thank you so much for embracing these last few chapters & NOT wanting to kill me, lol**

"You want me to drop you off at home or d'you wanna come with me to the hospital?"

Andy turned and looked at him."What d'you think?"

Sam laughed as he reached across the console for her hand. "I _had_ to ask, baby."

"Yeah, sure you did."

There was still laughter in his voice as he said, "There's no rule that says you _have_ to go with me ..."

Andy didn't even blink as she said, "It's unwritten."

Sam squeezed her hand. "Remember that the next time you try 'n tell me I don't have to go somewhere with you."

Andy giggled.

"We should stop and get some flowers to take to Traci."

"Speaking of flowers, you gave the ones I got _you_ to my sister."

Andy giggled. "No, I didn't. Sarah's having them dried and arranged so I'll _always_ have them."

"_Please_ tell me you and my sister aren't gonna make a big deal out of _every_ time I buy you flowers now?"

Andy laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Maybe."

Sam groaned softly and shook his head.

"Seriously babe, it's a big deal. You didn't _have_ to do it ..."

Sam pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine before turning to look at her. "When it comes to you, the only thing I _have_ to do is love you," he without a hint of a smile.

Andy smacked him in the shoulder making him laugh. "Seriously, I don't do _anything_ with us because I _have_ to, you make me _want_ to ..."

Andy blushed.

Sam got out and went around to help her out. Hand in hand they walked into the florist and got a bouquet to take to Traci.

Sam knocked as he held the door open for Andy.

Traci turned to see their best friends walk in.

"Well, well, look who came to visit. Looks like our best friends _didn't_ forget about you, Barber."

Sam smirked as he gave her a hug before going over to the bed.

"Sarah says to get better, brother. We haven't exactly had the best couple of days so I took McNally away for the night."

Sam looked at Traci. "After I picked her up at Nash's place in the middle of the night I took her to Sarah's yesterday. We're just gettin' back into the city now."

For the first time, Traci looked at Andy, who held out the flowers.

Traci took the lilies, setting them on the table as she stood up to hug her best friend. "You ok?"

Andy smiled. "We are now."

Looking at Sam then Andy, Traci said, "Thank you for the lilies."

They couldn't help it, answering together was part of who they were as partners, as a couple. Traci just laughed as they echoed each other's, "You're welcome."

Traci glanced at the bed. "They're not Jerry's favorite but they are mine."

Sam laughed. "Nash, I have _never_ nor do I ever _plan_ to buy his ugly mug flowers."

Traci laughed. "You ever bought _anybody_ flowers, Swarek?"

Sam looked at Andy and smiled. "Yeah, but you can thank her for those. Has the doctor said how long before we're sufferin' through his ego? And puttin' up with his whinin'?"

"Sam!"

Traci just laughed.

"He'll be out for a few days yet, but the doctor is hopeful they can start easing back. It'll still be awhile before you can take his money at the poker table, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, Nash, I might let him win his first hand or 2 back at the table."

He turned and looked at Jerry. "You hear that, buddy, you come back I'll let you win a hand or 2."

Sam wasn't surprised when Nash shook her head in response to Andy asking if she'd eat.

Sam flipped Andy the keys. "Go on, go get somethin' to eat, I'll babysit."

Traci laughed but kissed Jerry on the forehead. Sam wrapped an arm around Andy as she kissed him and told him they'd be back.

"Nash, I'm trusting you not to let her run off with the first guy that flirts with her."

Andy grinned. "Just as long as I don't come back to find you in bed with a hot little nurse ..."

Sam pulled her back against him and whispered, "Nurses don't do anything for me when I got a sexy cop at home."

Andy laughed and kissed him before heading for the door.

"Hey McNally?"

Andy turned.

"Take your time ... and get her some take-out so she'll have something after you get back here."

Andy smiled and nodded.

Sam shook his head when they walked in an hour later carrying enough take-out for the three of them for what looked like a couple of meals.

Just because Jerry was lyin' in a hospital didn't mean the world ground to a halt. They still had a job to do. Job #1 for the entire TPS was seeing justice for Peck and Jerry. Gail had only been in overnight for observation. After that, she was with Nick who refused to let her out of his sight.

Sam and Andy were back on duty, going to the hospital after shift and spending at least _some_ time with Jerry ... making sure to take Traci something to eat.

They were there when Jerry started coming around. He was a little panicky until he saw Traci ... then Sam.

Andy went for the doctor.

Jerry was given the green light, they were no longer _hopeful_ or _optimistic_, he had a _long_ way to go, but he _would_ make a full recovery.

Sam called Frank to give him the news. "Hey Boss, great news, Jerry woke up."

"Man, that _is_ great news. How is he?"

"A little out of it ... even more so than usual."

Frank laughed. "Nash outta earshot for your tongue and cheek responses?"

Sam laughed."She knows I'm glad he's back to the land of the living ... though he's outta service indefinitely."

"Yeah, I know ... don't suppose you'd consider takin' the exam and filing in, would ya?"

"Lemme talk to Andy about it."

"I can hear it in your voice, Sammy, you don't _want_ to ..."

"What I don't _want_ is to lose my partner, Frank."

"Talk to McNally, then we'll talk."

Sam waited until they were curled up at home to broach the idea of him leaving the streets and moving upstairs. Her body told him she didn't like the idea.

"I don't take the exam or make the move to the Ds unless we're _both_ ok with this."

"I'd be ok if it was temporary, you were just filling in til Jerry's back on his feet, but it's not. You make the move, I lose my partner ..."

Sam turned her so she was facing him. "_Never_ gonna happen."

Andy wrapped her arms around him. "How's that? I'm on the street, you're not ... sounds like I  
lose my partner to me ..."

Sam pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "We'll talk to Frank before we decide ... ok?

Andy nodded.

After they got in bed Andy wrapped Sam's arms tighter. Sam kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

They went in early the next day to talk to Frank.

Frank looked up when the knock came. He smiled until he saw the look on Andy's face. "You guys ok?"

"Can we ..."

"Of course! Come on in."

Frank smiled as they sat side by side, hand in hand. "What's up guys?"

"We talked about it .. If it was a temporary move upstairs we'd be ok with it, but we don't wanna be separated ..."

"I'm sorry, Frank, I ... I won't say I _can't_ do this without him, I was taught by the best, I can, but I don't _want_ to ... I don't wanna look over and see someone else riding next to me ... or only hear his voice over a radio or on the phone ... only see him at lunch or by chance ..."

Frank smiled and looked at Sam. "What about you?"

"Told ya when you asked I didn't wanna lose my partner, Frank. I still don't. You need me to take the exam fine, I'll take it," he heard Andy's gasp, squeezed her hand, "on the condition you keep us together."

Frank sighed. He'd never seen two people so connected ... or more adamant about staying together. "You're killin' me, y'know that, right?"

Sam gave him a 'take it or leave it' look.

"You ain't done talkin' this over, are ya?"

Sam smiled as he squeezed Andy's hand. "Nope."

Frank shook his head. "Alright. If that's what it takes ..."

Sam smiled as they stood up. "We'll let you know by the end of shift."

"Forget shift, even with the promise _not_ to split you up, you guys got talkin' to do and decisions to make ..."

They nodded and got to their feet. Sam shook Frank's hand. "I'll be in touch."

Frank nodded.

They left and headed for the lockers. They grabbed their bags and headed for the truck.

Nothing was said until they were curled up on the couch.

"You wanna do this."

"Maybe."

"Sam, we can't make a decision if you won't admit this is something you want."

"It's not even that I _want_ it, it would be a challenge ..."

"And God knows you love a challenge ..."

"You are _not_ a challenge, McNally," Sam said with a laugh. A laugh that was cut off by the elbow to his ribs.

"_Not_ funny!"

Sam kissed her temple. "Yeah, it was. As long as we're together, does it matter if I'm 'Officer' Swarek or 'Detective' Swarek?"

"I guess not ..."

Sam laughed as he kissed her again. "Don't sound so convincing there, McNally."

"I just ... it won't be the same."

"You're right ... because as a detective I get to ditch the blues and wear street clothes. As much as I love the uniform, jeans are a helluva lot more comfortable."

"Wait a second, I'd get to see you in _jeans_ and dress clothes if you have to go to court?"

Sam laughed at the excitement in her voice. "You would."

"In _that_ case, I _guess_ I could live with a detective ..."

"You sure about that, McNally? Because I'd _hate_ for it to be an imposition ..."

"Considerin' what you do for a pair of jeans ..." Andy sighed dramatically, "... it's a tough life, but _somebody's_ gotta live it, Swarek."

Sam burst out laughing as he squeezed her waist making her squeal in surprise before she too started laughing.

As much as they were teasing each other, the decision was no joke and one they _both_ needed to be ok with.

Sam sobered as he pulled her back against him and rested his cheek against her temple before asking, "You _really_ ok with this?"

Andy turned so she could look at him. Straddling his lap she cupped his face in her hands. "_Is_ this what you want?"

Sam sighed. "Honestly, I didn't even give it serious thought til we were sittin' in Frank's office and he gave us his word we'd stay together if I took - and passed - the exam. Now, knowing I won't lose my partner I can let myself consider the possibility ... but yeah, if _you're_ ok with it, I'd take the exam."

Andy kissed him gently before whispering against his lips, "If it's what you want ..."

Sam pulled back. "No dice, no deal. This isn't just gonna affect me, it affects _us_, so we make the decision together ..."

Andy kissed anything else he would've said away. When she slowly pulled back she smiled and said again, "If this is what you want, I will back your decision ... that was one of your rules wasn't it? To back each other up?"

Sam chuckled. "Not quite the same, McNally."

"D'you remember when we moved in together?"

"Officially or unofficially?"

"When Oliver told you the rules ..."

"Ah, when Frank made the official announcement."

Andy giggled, "Yeah. D'you remember _the_ rule Oliver gave you?"

Sam thought for a minute, he had imparted his little piece of "wisdom" _months_ ago, _a lot_ had happened since then ...

"Not really. It's Oliver, he's so full of "advice" ..."

Andy smiled softly thinking back to the one rule Oliver had given Sam that day. "He said, if you're happy, I'm happy ... and if becoming a detective is what _makes_ you happy ... and as long as we're together, I'm good."

Sam grinned at her. "Yeah, you are ..."

"Sam!" Andy buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

He leaned up and kissed the back of her neck that was exposed as he said, "You're adorable when you blush."

They went in early the next morning. Frank smiled when they knocked on the door.

"Does this mean ..."

Sam looked at Andy for confirmation, when she nodded he said, "We're in. What classes do I have to take?" Despite his years on the job, Sam knew he couldn't just walk upstairs, nor would he.

Andy saw a light in Sam's eye, she didn't have to wonder about it long because Sam said, "Hey Frank?"

"Yeah man?"

"Can she do my paperwork?"

Andy stared at Sam, her mouth agape. "Sam! I'm _not_ your rookie anymore ..."

Sam grinned at her. "I thought we established _that_ rule already? You'll _always_ be my rookie!"

"Frank! Help me out here ..."

"Sorry McNally, your relationship, you guys make the rules ... the rest of us just try and play by them."

Sam smiled, a full blown dimpled smile at her. "Thanks for the backup, Frank, appreciate it. Besides, I can make it up to you now, McNally, without everybody gettin' the wrong idea."

"Sammy, man, as your Staff Sergeant, I don't wanna know!"

Both Sam and Andy burst out laughing.

"Food, Frank, food ... He'd always take me out to eat after I did the paperwork and everybody always teased him that the paperwork was an excuse to take me on a date ..."

"You _sure_ it wasn't, McNally?"

"Geez, Swarek, how come nobody believes it was innocent?"

"Because they're gonna believe what they wanna believe. You'll have what I need for end of shift?"

Frank smiled. "I will."

Sam dropped her hand and put his on her back leading her to the door.

Hand in hand they walked into parade. The rookies pulled a chair out for her but she shook her head and followed Sam to the back.

Sam slid in next to Oliver and pulled Andy back against his legs.

Frank began Parade with his daily update on Jerry. They were dismissed and Andy headed for the coffee machine while Sam talked to Oliver about Jerry.

The barn was a hub of activity at end of shift and when Frank called them into his office they could hear the whispers and feel the stares, everyone wondering what had happened.

Sam knocked on the door and Frank waved them in.

"How long do I have, Frank?"

"The sooner you can take the exam ..."

It was times like this Frank wished like hell they _couldn't_ communicate without words, needing just to share a look, then _he_ wouldn't feel like the odd man out. "Ok, you two, for those in the room who _don't_ under McSwarek looks, what the hell are you sayin'?"

Sam chuckled as Andy offered, "Sorry, Frank. Just thinkin' he could take it faster if he had more than just a few hours each night to study."

"Think you'd be ready to take it in two weeks?"

"But Frank, Traci studied for three _months_!"

"Yeah, because she isn't 5 years on the force. She doesn't have the experience ..."

"Easy on the emphasis on 'experienced' Frank."

Frank laughed. "Two weeks, paid leave ... both of you, starting tomorrow."

Sam shook his hand and promised to be ready.

Two weeks later Sam took the exam.

If there was one thing Andy wasn't, was patient so waiting for Sam's exam results to come back was more than a little difficult for her. More than once Sam had to stop her from calling Frank. They were curled up on the couch when she reached for the phone.

"Who you callin'?"

"Maybe Gail ..."

"You are _not_ askin' the Ice Queen to use her connections! You afraid I failed, McNally?"


	27. Chapter 27

"As if. You want a sure thing to bet on, Swarek, bet on your acing that exam."

Sam laughed. "Awful confident there, aren't ya, McNally?"

"No reason not to be."

"Is that your _unbiased_ opinion, McNally?"

"Totally!"

Sam laughed. " Uh huh."

Sam's phone ringing stopped anything else Andy would've said.

Sam barely had the call disconnected before she pounced on him. "What did Frank say?!"

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know it's gonna be tough but you're gonna have to get used to seein' me in jeans and a T-shirt ..."

"Told ya before, it's a tough life but somebody's gotta live it."

Sam shook his head.

"When is Frank makin' the announcement?"

"Monday."

"Dress code?"

Sam chuckled as he said, "Nope, you are _not_ gettin' me in dress clothes my first day."

She pouted slightly. "Aw, come on, Sam, why not?"

"Dress clothes are for court, McNally ..."

"But _you're_ the one that brought them up, all I asked about was dress _code_."

"You will be in uniform. I will be in jeans and a T-shirt."

"I know you're irreplaceable, babe, but who's gonna take your place among the T.O's?"

"Irreplaceable, huh? Is that my rookie's, my partner's, or my wife's opinion?" Sam teased.

"Lucky for you we're all of the same opinion," Andy grinned as she kissed him.

Sam was leaning against the wall waiting for her Monday morning. Smiling, Andy reached for his hand the moment she cleared the door.

It wasn't until they reached Parade that either thought anymore about Sam not needing to change. But the catcalls and whistles that greeted them told them Sam's lack of uniform had _not_ gone unnoticed.

They were pretty sure they heard "Lookin' good, Sammy!" from Noelle making them both laugh. Among the whistles was a _very_ loud one from Peck. One look at Nick and it wasn't hard to figure out Gail was headed for the doghouse.

"Ok, guys knock it off, I gotta live with him, remember?!"

Everybody laughed when Sam leaned away to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"What happened, brother? The wife forget to get your uniform cleaned?"

Sam wrapped an arm around Andy as she put her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"Nope."

"You forget you're not undercover anymore?"

"Nope."

"Well, you're a little underdressed, brother ..."

Anything else was cut off as Frank walked in.

"Good morning coppers!"

He was greeted with muffled responses.

"Now _that_ was enthusiastic! Good morning coppers!"

This time the response made him smile.

Before assignments were handed out Frank had announcement. "You might have noticed a change in our boy Sammy's appearance this morning. It's a look you might want to get used to as Sammy makes the move ..."

There was a collective groan from his friends. Frank acted as if he hadn't heard it.

"... from the street upstairs."

The groan turned to a gasp of shock.

Frank laughed. "You guys are sooo supportive! The least you could do is congratulate Sammy on his promotion."

"Because riding a desk is soooo fun," Dov coughed.

"I heard that, Epstein."

"Sorry, Sir," Dov mumbled.

"Uh, Frank, what about McNally? You _know_ she's gonna be a lovesick puppy without Sammy ..." Oliver put in.

"And _he's_ gonna be so much better without _her_?" Gail smirked.

"That's why McSwarek _isn't_ being separated."

A collective cheer shook the room.

Frank smirked before continuing, "As I was sayin', McSwarek will _not_ be separated. One of Sammy's rules if I wanted him to even _consider_ takin' the exam. In all honesty, you two, I'm happy to keep you together.

It's pretty obvious _why_ Sammy's makin' the move. Callaghan is a revolving door and Jerry is out indefinitely as he recovers.

For those of you wondering how this is gonna work," He pointedly looked at Gail who shrugged. "McNally will be on special assignment. According to Sammy, that means she'll be doin' paperwork."

It was a well known fact paperwork was Sam's least favorite part of the job so the laughter wasn't a surprise.

"She'll also be an extra set of eyes for going over evidence."

No one batted an eye. There wasn't a person in the room that wouldn't go to bat for the partners.

"With Sam movin' to the Ds we're a T.O. short, a new one will be joining the Division in a few weeks. Officer Cruz will be on loan to us from S.W.A.T."

Most of the senior officers stood up a little straighter. It was a well known fact that S.W.A.T. members thought they were the badass' of the badge and that most of them carried an attitude as well as their weapon and shield.

Oliver nudged Sam's shoulder, Sam silently shook his head.

Frank went on about a few more things before dismissing everyone with orders to be at the Penny after shift to celebrate Sam's new rank.

Gail knew she was in trouble before Frank finished Parade. Nick not waiting for dismissal only confirmed it. He wouldn't even look at her as he fixed their coffees.

Sam and Andy walked Oliver to the coffee station. Andy fixed their coffees, handed Oliver one then headed for Sam's new office.

"Sammy, brother, in case you've forgotten, that girl is a keeper!"

Sam laughed. "It's taken you _this_ long to figure _that_ out? Brother, we need to plan your retirement because you are gettin' _slow_!"

Oliver smacked him as he called for Epstein.

Sam shook his head and caught Collins out of the corner of his eye. He _knew_ Gail's behavior during Parade hadn't bothered Andy, but you didn't need to be a detective to figure out that it pissed G.I. Joe off. And knowing Andy, her quick exit was so _she_ wasn't the gas to get the fire started. And _Sam_ refused to be the match.

As he walked away, he heard Nick's heated whisper, "What the hell was _that_ in Parade?"

"What? Swarek without McNally is _not_ somethin' you wanna experience."

"_Not_ what I was talkin' about and you know it!"

"You are _not_ jealous of Swarek?!"

"Should I be?"

Gail looked around to make sure no one was looking as she kissed him and whispered, "Only of the way he adores McNally."

Nick shook his head. "Let's get out there."

Gail grabbed his hand. "Are we ..."

"Maybe. Guess you'll find out later."

"Later in the car or later at home?"

Nick didn't answer, just headed for the door.

Closing the door, Sam walked up behind her. "You ok?"

Andy leaned back against him. "Yeah, Gail was being Gail. I feel bad for Nick, it was pretty obvious he thought there was more to it."

"You don't?"

"Unless you suddenly got the hots for the Ice Queen, got no reason to because she's head over heels for G.I. Joe."

Sam laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You thinkin' of goin' blonde, McNally? Because that is the _only_ way I'd have the hots for a blonde ..."

Andy giggled as she turned to put her arms around his waist. "So if I asked Oliver or Jerry they'd tell me you've never been involved with a blonde?"

"Involved with, maybe. In love with, nope. Besides, involvement with the Ice Queen woulda been against the rules."

"What rule is _that_, Detective?" Andy asked with a smile, she couldn't wait to hear Sam's answer.

"_My_ rules!"

Andy burst out laughing. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I don't remember that rule."

"Really? Because I'm _sure_ we were either in bed or a chair on my sister's porch when I said it!"

If Gail thought things with Nick were ok after they left the barn she got a surprise when Sam got called for one of the calls they answered. She gave Andy all the info they had while Nick walked Sam through as much as he could. When they were done Sam walked over to the girls.

"Everything ok?" he asked gently.

Gail didn't speak, just shook her head.

"You wanna set G.I. Joe straight, McNally? Since if I do ..."

Andy put her hand on his chest while Gail laughed. "G.I Joe? Really, Swarek?"

Sam didn't respond just watched Andy as she walked over to the guy in question.

The moment she was next to him, Nick asked, "_How_ can you _not_ be upset about Parade?"

Andy looked at Sam and smiled. "Because Gail may have appreciated the view, but she's not interested in Sam. You're good for her and she knows it. I've known Gail for a few years and I've never seen her as happy as she's been since you ..."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't happy enough to marry me the first go round."

"Not takin' sides here, but you ran away and joined the military."

"Guess it's true what they say,"

"What's that?"

"You girls all stick together."

Andy laughed.

"You can deny it but I won't buy it." Andy bumped his shoulder and nodded to Gail. "She's not one for second chances, but she gave you one because she loves you, whether she's said it or not ... and if she hasn't, have you considered maybe it's because she's afraid you'll leave again ..."

Nick stood stunned as Andy walked back to Sam.

"Ready?"

Sam motioned to their car.

"See ya back at the barn, if we missed somethin' ..."

Gail smiled. "I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

They got back to the barn and Sam took her to the locker room to change.

"Why?"

"Might as well be comfortable," was his response.

Time kind of got away from them. Sam ordered delivery so they could keep going over the information. They looked up in surprise as Oliver stood in the door.

"You two forget you're expected at the Penny?"

Sam looked at his watch, shocked at how fast the day had gone. He knew the day woulda dragged if Frank had split them up.

Smiling at Oliver Sam stood up and reached for Andy.

Sam had one hand on the door, the other on the small of Andy's back.

"You ready for this?" Andy asked.

"As long they don't put me at the rookie table ..."

Andy leaned away to look at him and got kissed before Sam opened the door. Hand in hand they walked to the bar. They weren't surprised to find drinks waiting for them.

A shrill whistle sounded, the room suddenly silent, everyone looking at the rookie table.

Gail shrugged.

"Listen up 15, our boy Sammy doesn't pay for a drink tonight, got it?" Everyone in the room nodded, some raising a glass or bottle in acknowledgement.

Sam shook his head as he whispered, "This is a hangover _beggin'_ to happen!"

Andy giggled. "Then you're _not_ drivin'."

"Neither are you," he said as he kissed her cheek, setting the keys on the bar.

The beer and shots flowed, somewhere along the way the rookies got the jukebox going, doing an impromptu karaoke.

When they yelled for Andy she burrowed into Sam, he laughed and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. The rookies took the hint, Sam wasn't lettin' her move.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

Sam kissed her temple. "Welcome."

Dov was _just_ drunk enough to _loudly_ wonder if Sam would sing. His fellow rookies tried to quiet him.

"Not to you, Epstein!" Oliver called making everyone laugh.

Dov blushed and poured himself another glass of beer.

Every time they thought they were done their drinks and could leave another magically replaced it. Sam finally caught Liam's eye and signalled they were done.

"You guys want me to call you a cab?" Liam asked as he took their glasses.

"Thanks man."

"What d'you wanna do about that monster in the lot?"

Andy laughed.

"I'll drop it off, Liam, no worries."

Sam turned to look at who dared to suggest they'd drive his truck. "Sorry Epstein, but I _don't_ think so!"

"Can I pick it up in the morning, Liam?" Andy asked quietly.

"If you want, I can drop it off," Liam answered in kind.

"You don't have to ..."

"Guys, I'm happy to."

Sam's answer was a nod just before their cab arrived.

The McSwarek learning curve in the detective rotation was quick. It helped having Andy there when frustration kicked in.

Frank still gave daily updates on Jerry's condition while Sam and Andy passed on messages from Traci.

One morning Parade was different. There was a different 'vibe' in the room. Everyone was trying _not_ to stare at the stranger among them.

Frank came in and greeted everyone, handed out pairings. No one thought anything of it when Andy's name _wasn't_ announced until the stranger questioned it.

"_Officer_ _McNally_ is on special assignment to the Ds office with Detective Swarek," Frank answered easily. His look _dared_ her to say more, she didn't. He handed it over to one of the Ds and they listened as a cold case was brought to life with new evidence. Frank handed out assignments before introducing the division's newest T.O. and dismissing everyone with the instructions: Serve. Protect. And remember your job.

Everyone was pretty sure the final instruction was warning directed at the newest member. Nor did it skip anyone's notice that the regulatory drinks hadn't been mentioned.

Patrolling the streets or Detective and officer on special assignment, their coffee routine stayed the same.

Andy went to fix their coffee while Sam spoke to Frank. He met her as she was coming back through the Bullpen.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. You brought your uniform, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it looks like we're goin' into the field."

"Ok, I'll go change."

Sam took her cup and leaning in whispered, "Need help?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah ... in about 10 hours!"

Sam laughed as he whispered, "I'll hold you to that, McNally."

Andy grinned as she headed for the locker room. Turning back she said, "Suit up, I'm not lettin' you out that door without your vest."

Sam laughed and shook his head.

He was wearing his vest when she walked out of the locker room.

He waited 'til they were in the car to tell her what Frank had said.

"That cold case? A call came in this morning that was cryptic enough to warrant all shields in the field."

"Ok, are we talkin' coverin' my ass cryptic or wild goose chase cryptic?"

Sam shrugged because he had no idea, though he hoped like hell it _wasn't_ the latter.

Turned out it _was_ a goose chase.

The entire division stayed out of Sam's way when they came in. It wasn't their case so nobody understood why Sam was so upset. Turned out the cold case was eerily similar to Sarah's attack.

Under any other circumstances Andy wouldn't've given her next thought a second thought, because there was _no_ way Sam would even _consider_ hitting her, but the alternatives were him keeping it bottled up or taking it out on another locker ... or the first person that dared look at him the wrong way. So, instead of asking him, she grabbed his hand and led him toward the gym.

They held hands _all_ the time so it wasn't until they were in the gym that Sam took notice. "What the ...? McNally, what're you up to?"

"Lose your shirt, Swarek."

Sam looked at her and grinned. "When you said I could help you change I _didn't_ think you meant here," he said as he peeled off his uniform shirt. "I had visions of the shower ..." he reached for her and started undoing the buttons on _her_ uniform shirt.

Andy laughed as she leaned up and kissed him. "That's at home and while we _will_ get there, there's somethin' you need to do first."

Sam looked at her, curious. When she handed him the boxing gloves he shook his head. "No way. Not gonna happen."

"Sam ..."

"There is _no way_ I am gonna hit you."

"Would you hit Traci? Or Gail? Or Noelle?"

"Noelle, yes. She kicks ass during retraining. I know because she's handed me mine a time or 2."

Andy laughed softly. "Traci? Or Gail?"

"Considering Nash knows her way around a boxing ring, I don't know. Peck, no way. I don't want mommy or daddy chewin' my ass out for hurtin' their little girl. Nor do I wanna take on big brother Steve so I can get in shit for that."

Andy laughed a little louder.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. "So if you'll hit them, why won't you hit me?"

Sam grabbed her left hand and held it with his left so both their rings were visible. "_That's_ why."

Andy didn't think twice, she slid her rings off, when she reached for the ring on Sam's hand he pulled it out of reach. "When was the last time you saw me take this off?"

Andy thought for a minute. "You haven't."

"Nope. And I ain't takin' it off now."

Andy smiled. "Y'know you're gonna _have_ to take it off one day ..."

"Yeah, long enough for you to put it back _on_ my finger, til then, it ain't comin' off."

Andy smiled and threw the gloves at him. "C'mon, I'm softer than the lockers."

Sam grinned. "Rule #1 ..."

"_No_ rules, Sam ..."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. "Rule #1," he said softly, "You, me and a shower when we get home,"

Andy smiled. "Deal."

"I'm not done. Rule #2,"

Andy groaned into his chest.

Sam tipped her chin up and dropped a quick kiss. "Rule #2, No phones. I want couch time after the shower to be just you and me."

Andy giggled. "Ok."

"Rule #3, though it shoulda been #1 ... we'll go a round as soon as you get these back on ..." he held her rings.

Andy giggled and held her hand out. Sam put her rings on then held the gloves as she slid her hands in before putting his own on.

An hour later they were hot, sweaty and exhausted but Sam was in a better mood as he pulled Andy into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you. I didn't ..."

"What? Punch like a girl?"

Sam laughed. "I don't know, McNally, I've known some girls that threw a helluva punch. Of course, I didn't have as much fun with _them_ ..."

"Do I wanna know what you did to _deserve_ those punches?"

Sam laughed. "Depends, are _you_ gonna hit me?"

"No, but I _may_ tackle you ..."

"Just as long as you try and kiss me again ... I promise, I'll let you this time."

Andy laughed and threw his shirt at him. Sam caught it easily but didn't bother putting it back on.

"You wanna stop by the hospital?"

"I don't think Frank'd appreciate us takin' a shower together and after the last hour I don't think Traci'd appreciate us stoppin' by without one," Andy laughed.

Sam laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go."

Andy smiled.

She called for a pizza as Sam pulled out of the lot.

The delivery guy pulled in right behind them. Sam gave her money as he grabbed their gear.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver looked between Andy and Sam as he sat next to his friend the next morning.

Sam was sitting at the back, Andy surprising everyone by sitting with the rookies at the front.

"Problems, brother?" He asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. Cruz didn't know about their personal relationship so they were trying to keep things professional.

"Nope."

"Uh, then why is she up _there_ with the rookies instead of back _here_ with us?"

Sam smirked before inclining his head to the division's newest arrival. "_That's_ why."

"Not all of us can be a hotshot detective, Sammy, so you wanna explain that?"

Sam just smirked as Frank came in.

Frank was visibly shocked to walk in and find Andy sitting near the front instead of at the back with Sam. He quickly looked to Sam to see if there was a problem. Sam gave a slight nod to Frank's left. Frank gave a slight nod in understanding before beginning.

Again the newest member of the division questioned why Andy's name wasn't called. Again, Frank calmly stated that she was on special assignment.

Pairings were given before Frank said that assignments were on the board and dismissed everyone with a reminder: Serve. Protect. Do _your_ job.

Marlo glanced at Sam. From where she sat it sounded like the detective was on babysitting detail.

Andy was talking and laughing with the other rookies when Cruz walked passed. "Let's go boys and girls."

Gail immediately took offense and mumbled, "Back off, bitch," under her breath making everyone chuckle including Sam who chose that moment to walk up.

"I heard that, Peck."

"Just stating a fact, Detective," was Gail's tongue and cheek response.

Sam shook his head, smiling. "Ready?"

Andy had to stop herself from reaching for his hand as she nodded.

Sam nodded towards the coffee before he leaned in and whispered, "I'll make 'em today, you need to talk to Oliver."

Andy looked at him.

"He asked if we were ok. Even Frank noticed when he came in."

"I know. You get the feelin' it's an unwritten rule, where you are I am and where I am you are?"

Sam laughed. "I can play by those rules."

Andy smiled. "I won't be long."

Sam looked around before kissing her cheek. "Ok."

Andy caught up with Oliver just as he and Dov were going through the door. Oliver stopped when he saw her. He told Dov he'd be right there.

"McNally? Everything ok between you and Sammy?"

Andy smiled and nodded.

"Then what the hell were you doin' sittin' with the rookies in Parade? Your place is with Sammy."

Andy laughed. "Just don't let him give it away."

"Never."

"Good because I intend to re-claim it after I get a better read on S.W.A.T ..."

"You mean the bitch with a badge?" Gail asked as she and Nick walked by.

"Uh, Gail, the same could be said of you."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, then remembering he was the senior officer, said, "Epstein, get your ass in the car before Peck tries to kill you and I'm forced to buy my own lunch."

The junior officers all laughed.

Oliver waited until they were alone to respond to Andy's request. "Promise."

Andy smiled. "Well, I better let you get out there. The streets of T.O. need you ..."

"That they do, McNally, that they do!"

Andy laughed as she turned to go back inside.

Andy smiled as she leaned against the doorframe watching Sam talk to Noelle, two coffees in hand. She laughed when Noelle tried to take one and Sam held it out of reach.

"Since when d'you need _two_ coffees, Sammy?"

Andy pushed off the doorframe and laughed as she walked up to them. "Since one of them's mine."

Noelle grinned. "You got him trained to make you coffee? What _is_ your secret, McNally?"

Sam laughed as he handed the coffee over. "Ready?"

"When you are."

They looked up when the knock came at the door.

"What's up, boss?"

"Just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wouldn't've asked if I'd known it would turn out to be so close to home for you."

Sam nodded. "I know, appreciate that. I know I need to keep my distance, but ..."

"If there's somethin' you _need_ to know, I'll tell you."

Andy smiled. "Thank you, Frank."

Frank just smiled as he nodded before heading back out.

Frank kept them in the barn all day.

End of shift they headed for the lockers to grab their bags.

Sam was a little shocked to find Cruz in the doorway on his way out.

"Lookin' for somebody?" he asked, though he'd been the only one inside.

"Done your babysitting detail?"

"I'm sorry?" Sam didn't know what she was talking about.

"The _officer_ assigned to the Ds, no matter what Best wants to call it, he's makin' you her babysitter."

Sam didn't comment, figured if he gave her enough rope she'd hang herself.

Sam made sure to use his left hand as he ran a hand over his face.

He caught her surprise seeing a ring on his finger, but it didn't stop her from asking,

"What d'ya say we go to the Penny and you let me buy you a drink?"

Sam laughed. "Somehow I don't think my wife would appreciate that."

"What wouldn't I appreciate?" Andy asked coming out of the locker room. Traci had called while she was grabbing her bag and obviously missed something.

Cruz turned at the sound of Andy voice and stared in shock at the woman her new staff sergeant had said was on special assignment.

"_She's_ your _wife_?!"

Sam stepped around the woman and reached for Andy's bag.

"You got a problem with that?"

Andy put a hand on Sam's chest. "Sorry it took so long, Traci called."

Sam looked her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Jerry knows."

"What? How?" He shook his head, "Doesn't matter," grabbing her hand he finished, "Let's go."

Sam waited until they were in the truck. "You ok?"

"Totally fine."

Her response raised Sam's eyebrows. "Try again."

Andy sighed. "Never better."

Sam reached over for her hand.

"Talk to me."

"Nothin' to talk about."

"Andy ..."

Andy turned in her seat to face him. She put their hands on her thigh. "What'd I miss?"

"She called me your babysitter."

Andy surprised him by laughing. "I never had a babysitter as cute as you are, Swarek."

Sam laughed as he pulled into the hospital lot. Out of habit, they stopped and got take out.

Sam knocked on the door, holding it for Andy.

They were greeted with, "When were you gonna tell me, Sammy?"

Sam sighed as he walked over to the bed. "You think I wouldn't?"

"Since I didn't hear it from you ..."

"In case you forgot, brother, you're still recovering."

"Didn't seem to bother Ollie when he said we needed to celebrate your promotion when I get out."

Sam shook his head, leave it to Shaw. "Listen, buddy, if you think I did it to replace you, you can get that idea outta your head, I did it to help Frank."

Jerry sighed. "Sorry."

Sam waved him off. "You're whiney when you're _not_ bedridden, you think I didn't know this was comin'?"

Jerry laughed then winced at the pain it caused.

"He also said Peck has nicknamed the new T.O from S.W.A.T the _bitch with a badge_ ... he was kidding, right?"

Andy shook her head.

Traci laughed. "Go Gail."

"Yeah, she'll _really_ think the name fits when she hears what happened."

"What happened?"

Sam looked anywhere but at Andy. "She stopped me comin' outta the locker room, offered to buy me a drink as a reward for my babysitting duties."

Jerry's eyes popped. "Babysitting?"

Sam's only acknowledgement was in his eyes.

"Holy hell, brother! Is she cute?"

"Barber, d'you wanna go _back_ into a coma?"

"Come on, Trac, lemme have a little fun at Sammy's expense ..."

"But not at Andy's ..."

"Ah, shit! Andy, I'm sorry."

Andy shrugged. "It's ok."

Jerry looked at Sam who shook his head.

Sam pushed away from the wall. "Nash, don't take this personally, but I've seen enough of _his_ ugly mug, all I wanna do is go home and forget the rest of the world exists."

"HEY!"

Traci laughed. "Go on."

Sam looked at Jerry. "We miss ya, buddy."

Jerry smiled.

At the truck Sam asked, "Home? Or d'you wanna go to the Penny?"

"Hopin' she'll buy you that drink?"

Sam grabbed her hand and walked to the back of the truck, he popped the tailgate and lifted Andy onto it.

Andy opened her legs and Sam stepped between them. Lifting her chin so she was looking at him, he kissed her before resting his forehead against hers, his hands on either side of her thighs. "Just 'cause she buys, doesn't mean I'd accept it."

Andy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You said somethin' about forgettin' the rest of the world exists ..."

Sam laughed as he lifted her off the tailgate and carried her to the door.

The next day Frank walked into Parade and smiled. All - with the exception of Jerry - was right at 15, Andy was at the back with Sam.

When Andy's name wasn't mentioned, Marlo's overly loud whispered, "Babysitting detail again, Swarek," hung in the room.

They looked at each other and smiled when they heard Noelle's, "There may be hand holding, but there's nothin' _childish_ about McSwarek!"

Marlo rolled her eyes as everyone in the room agreed with Noelle.

Frank cleared his throat. "You have your pairings, assignments are on the board. Serve. Protect. Respect."

Andy had been standing between Sam's legs, his arms around her waist. Cruz made a point of bumping into her on her way passed. Sam growled as he pulled Andy back against him.

A few days at the division and she really was living up to the Ice Queen's _bitch with a badge_ nickname.

If anyone asked him to describe it, Sam would've said it was a day from hell. Nothing went their way. When shift finally ended he let them - Oliver and Noelle - talk him into drinks at the Penny.

When Andy was asked she'd said he was driving. In other words, I'll go if I have to. Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was thinking of Cruz' offer from the night before.

Sam helped her out and closing the door, pinned her against the side of the truck.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"No," was the softly spoken reply.

"I ain't goin' in there without you and I'm not gonna make you go in there if you don't want to."

"Wanna be with our friends, yeah, but ..."

When she put her head down refusing to look at him, Sam tipped her chin and said, "Hey, don't do that."

Andy shrugged.

"Tell ya what, we'll corral Shaw, Williams and Best over to the rookies, she causes a problem, we're gone."

Andy nodded because Sam needed to relax with their friends after the last couple of shifts.

Sam held the door and they walked in hand in hand. The catcalls and whistles had them laughing as Sam made a motion for their friends to join the rookies.

Tables were pulled together to make room for everyone.

Sam motioned to Liam who nodded as Andy sat down and leaned back against him as he wrapped an arm around her neck.

Everybody at the table was drinking draught so when Liam put a shot of the Penny's finest scotch on the table Sam looked at him. Sam felt Andy stiffen, they didn't have to ask, they knew where it came from and he wasn't about to touch it. Between Andy's change in body language and Sam's refusal of the shot, the entire table was looking at them.

"Sammy? Since when d'_you_ refuse the Penny's finest scotch?" Oliver questioned.

Andy quickly excused herself.

Noelle looked between Sam and Andy's retreating form. "Ok, Sammy, why don't you clue me in to what I'm missin' ..."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, he'd hoped they wouldn't have to do this.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at not just his, but _their_ friends and saw concern written on all their faces.

"Everybody heard Cruz' comment in Parade this morning?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well, last night when I was leavin' the locker room, she was waitin' for me. Offered to buy me a drink as my 'reward' for babysittin' Andy."

"She what?" was the question echoed by the rookies while Noelle went a step further, echoing Gail's "back off bitch," from the day before, as she got up.

Frank and Sam looked at her and asked, "Where're you goin'?"

Noelle didn't bat an eye, "_Somebody_ needs to go after her and no offense Sammy, but,"

Sam nodded as he reached for his wallet. Oliver stopped him, shook his head. "We got this, brother."

Sam smiled. "Thanks." He looked at Noelle, "Tell her I'm at the truck whenever she's ready."

Noelle smiled and headed after Andy.

Noelle found her out the back leaning against the rail. She didn't say anything, just hopped up on the rail next to Andy's elbow.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh."

Noelle laughed softly. "Well at least you didn't say you were fine."

"Did he send you after me?"

"Nope. He was gonna come after you himself, I figured maybe you'd like to talk to someone who you _weren't_ goin' home with ..."

"Could she _be_ any bolder? Actually, don't answer that, I don't wanna know!"

Noelle laughed. "Sam told us what happened. You know she could buy him the bottle and he wouldn't touch it, right?"

"Yep."

"You can talk to me, Andy, you know that, right?"

"I didn't _hear_ her offer to buy him the drink, I came out to him sayin' he didn't think his wife would appreciate it. She spun around when I asked what I wouldn't appreciate."

Noelle laughed. "Damn, wish I coulda seen her face."

"Yeah, she uh, wasn't too happy."

"Sucks to be her. I've known Sammy longer than I wanna admit and I've _never_ seen him as happy, as comfortable in his own skin, as he is when he's with you."

Andy smiled.

"She may be S.W.A.T, but she's not all she thinks she is."

Andy laughed. "Don't let _her_ hear you say that. After Frank dismissed us yesterday? I was talkin' to the others while I waited for Sam, she pushed her way passed and called us boys and girls."

"Man, she musta forgot we're _not_ a daycare, the government only allows adults to become cops."

Andy smiled.

"Her remark this mornin' during Parade was uncalled for."

"After last night we expected it."

Noelle shook her head.

"You heard Gail's nickname for her yet?"

"The _Ice Queen_'s givin' somebody a nickname? This oughtta be good ..."

Andy laughed. "In the Peck Book she's the bitch with a badge."

Noelle laughed. "Some would take pride in that."

"Yeah, but it wasn't given as a compliment," Andy laughed.

"Sammy's at the truck. He got up and left when I came to find you."

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

Noelle looked at her when she laughed. "The bitch with a badge doesn't even _know_ the rules but she's tryin' to break 'em ..."

Noelle gave what some would consider an evil smile, "Too bad for her the rest of us do! And we've _all_ got your backs. Why don't you go say your goodnights and let Sammy take you home."

Andy nodded and they went back inside. Andy said her goodnights while Noelle grabbed the lone tumbler on the table and headed for the raven haired woman alone at the bar.

Noelle set the glass on the bar. "He, uh, won't be needin' this tonight ... or any other night so unless you're in the habit of drinkin' the good stuff alone, you might as well save your money 'cause Sammy's not interested." She had just turned to head back to the table when she heard,

"Sammy, huh? Just how close _are_ you and the detective?"

Noelle turned back to the bar and grabbing the glass she had just set down, picked it up and raising her arm, tipped the glass so the contents emptied onto the woman's head before slamming the glass back on the bar.

The woman was gasping and sputtering as Noelle walked away.

Noelle sat down and looked around the table at the shocked faces. "What?! She pissed me off!"

There was nervous laughter from everyone but Gail who loudly whispered, "Go Noelle!"

The next morning, Parade was, tense to say the least, with the events of the night before making their way through the division grapevine before Sam and Andy even got to the barn.

Sam was sitting next to Oliver with Andy between his legs, his arms around her waist firmly anchoring her there.

Frank came in arguing with Noelle. She glared at him before going back to sit next to Sam.

"Everything ok?" Andy whispered.

Noelle glared at Cruz before looking at Andy. "Frank put me on desk as a reprimand for last night," she grumbled.

Sam and Andy exchanged shrugs having obviously missed something.

When Frank didn't get the response he wanted, he told them, "We'll stay here all day sayin' good morning if you want, or you can put some life to it and we can get down to business. Good morning, coppers!"

"Good morning, Sir!"

Frank began with an update on Jerry before announcements followed by pairings. Nobody was surprised when Cruz made a snide remark which earned her a look from Frank before he finished, "McSwarek, you know what t'do."

The entire room minus one erupted in laughter as they nodded and answered as one, "We do."

Frank nodded. "Good. Then let's get to it. Assignments are on the board. Serve. Protect and remember, if you cause a problem, your ass is mine."

The fact that he was looking at Cruz not Noelle told everyone who the warning was directed at.

Sam and Andy got a call from Oliver asking them to join him for lunch. While they were in the diner Oliver's radio came to life and they threw down money and headed for the door. Oliver was just climbing in the car when Noelle asked if Sam and Andy were with them. When Epstein confirmed it, she asked if McSwarek would accompany them so she didn't have to request them for backup on their way in.

Sam grabbed the radio and told Noelle to mark them.

Sam was _not_ happy when they got back to the barn. One of the suspects had roughed Andy up pretty good. Oliver had to physically restrain Sam while Dov got the guy in the car.

As dangerous as it was for Sam to be near the suspect, they needed to separate Sam and Andy and since her riding with the suspect wasn't even a consideration they had no other options because Oliver knew his friend and there was _no_ way he'd trust Andy's care to Dov.

Oliver brought Andy in first. Noelle went into mother hen mode and asked if Andy had been documented. When Oliver said she had she sent them to see Frank, no matter what he was being brought in for, they were adding assault charges and Andy needed to give her statement. She then ordered Andy into the shower to get cleaned up to wait for Sam.

Sam allowed Epstein to escort the guy into booking before _he_ faced assault charges. At the desk he asked Noelle about Andy. Noelle told him to see Frank first. Sam told her in no uncertain terms Frank could wait. Noelle surprised him by blocking him telling _him_ in no uncertain terms to get his ass up to see Frank unless he wanted it handed to him.

He growled but finally agreed on the condition she go tell Andy he was here. He was torn between hoping she _didn't_ shower without him and wanting her to clean up while she waited.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Cruz until he bumped into her and she wrapped her arms around him.

Sam saw Noelle's shocked face as she stormed into the girls locker room as he shoved her away.

"He shot her down not once, not twice but 3 times! And she _still_ doesn't get it! Christ she's dense!"

Andy wasn't sure what had Noelle riled up, but something did.

"You alright?"

"Our favorite _bitch with a badge_ just made her_ third _pass at Sammy."

Andy gingerly spun around to look at Noelle. "What? When? Where?"

"Now, outside."

Andy was still debating the shower so she just slammed her locker shut and headed for the door. She knew she looked like hell but didn't really care at the moment. Noelle followed her out, she wasn't about to miss the fireworks.

Andy just cleared the door when she heard a seductive, "Hey Detective,"

Marlo smiled. "I'd say I'm sorry but," she hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans pulling him back against her, "since I'm happy to let you bump me anytime and anyplace, I'd be lyin' ..."

Sam saw her come out of the locker room and lean against the wall. "WOW! Are you _that_ desperate? No offense, babe."

Sam laughed. "None taken, McNally."

He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, but her anger was overriding it.

He couldn't help the smile when she asked, "The province, not just the TPS mandates that you pass a physical, right?"

"Right."

"And part of that physical is an eye exam?"

"It is."

"That applies to S.W.A.T too, right? Not just ..."

Sam chuckled. "No, it's not just for city and regional level cops."

"Then either you're takin' your ring off when I'm not lookin' ..."

"Not a chance."

"Then _Officer_ Cruz failed her exam and it slipped through the cracks because you're not exactly a jewelry wearin' kinda guy but you're sportin' some on the third finger of your left hand, and that _usually_ tells a woman a guy is off limits, that there's a relationship to be respected."

"Unless the bitch _has_ no respect," Noelle offered.

Andy turned her attention back to Cruz. "You made 3 passes got shot down _every_ time, you won't take the hint from him so lemme spell the rules out for you ..."

"I gave her the only rule she needs to know last night," Noelle interjected.

There was laughter in his voice as Sam asked, "And that was?"

Noelle looked Cruz square in the eye as she said, "Rule #1: Back off, bitch!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Noelle.

"You didn't get it the first time, how 'bout the second?" Noelle asked coldly.

"Now who's bein' a bitch?" Cruz mumbled.

Sam was getting tired of this. He wasn't exactly happy _before_ his encounter with Cruz, now ...

Grabbing her hands, he pulled them off his waist before he not so gently moved her out of his way.

Sam didn't take his eyes off Andy as he asked Noelle, "Where's her bag?"

"I'll take it to the truck ... where's yours?"

Sam swore.

Noelle laughed. "I'll get it."

"Thank you." Sam put an arm around Andy's waist, "C'mon, let's get outta here."

Andy couldn't quite swallow the groan as she pushed off the wall.

Cruz watched in shock as Sam didn't think twice, just lifted the other woman into his arms. Andy resting her head against him, eyes closed.

Coming out of the guys locker room with Sam's bag, Noelle didn't even bother hiding her smile as Sam stepped up to the other woman and in a voice dangerously low said, "Stay away from me, stay away from my wife," before heading for the door, Noelle not far behind.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know, I made Marlo out to be a Class 'A' bitch and since the season JUST started, we don't really know anything about her. I can honestly say I have nothing against the character ... I just don't want her with Sam! With that said, I am wholeheartedly looking forward to what Marlo Cruz brings to my TV addiction! **

**As always, thanks for comin' along for the ride! Hope you're still enjoyin' it as much as I am!**

Outside, Noelle asked, "Where are your keys?"

"_My_ keys are in my ass pocket, and no, I am _not_ gonna let you feel my ass, no matter _how_ long we've been friends!"

Noelle laughed.

"Hers are in her bag, side pocket."

Noelle fished them out and opened the truck before he got to it. Throwing their bags in the back seat.

Sam put Andy in the truck and closed the door before turning to Noelle. "Thanks ... for everything."

Noelle hugged him. "Anytime. You want me to call in a delivery?"

Sam looked at Andy, he needed to get her cleaned up, but if Noelle called it in it would get there when they did and he wouldn't have to worry about it."Pizza."

Noelle nodded, "Got it."

"Thanks."

Noelle smiled. The mischievous twinkle in her eye told Sam not to turn his back.

Noelle laughed knowing he caught on to her. "Sammy, you're no fun!"

Sam winked at her as he pulled his keys out of his back pocket and walked around the truck. Opening the door and climbing in, he put an arm on the door and said, "Do me a favor? Have your fun by fillin' Frank in ..."

Noelle actually rubbed her hands together. "With pleasure." She turned towards the barn and took a few steps as Sam got in before turning back with a sincere smile. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam opened Andy's window. "Yeah?"

"You guys know we love you, right?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

"Good. Now get that girl home and take care of her!"

Sam laughed and nodded.

Sam had just unlocked the door and set their bags inside when the delivery guy showed up. He couldn't help the smile when the delivery guy told him it was their regular order and it had been paid for already.

He put the box in the kitchen before going to get Andy.

She had fallen asleep on the way home. He hated to wake her but he needed to get her cleaned up.

He set her on her feet in the bathroom. Kissing her cheek he started to undress her.

He thought he heard her mumble something about not looking at her.

Sam chuckled as he said, "I don't care how badly you're bruised, you're still beautiful. Now come on, Sleeping Beauty, you gotta wake up long enough to have a shower with me."

She woke up with a start and still in the haze of sleep tried to push him away, he just held her tighter. "Andy, it's me. You're ok, it's just me."

The fight drained out of her hearing Sam's voice. She relaxed against him for a second before pulling away.

Sam pulled her back against him, kissing her temple. "Get back here."

Andy dropped her head against him.

"C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up. Noelle got us a pizza."

Andy perked up. Sam laughed. "_After_ the shower."

Andy's shoulders slumped. Sam kissed her cheek. "It's not the first, it's not gonna be the last time I see you battered and bruised."

"I know. I just hate that you saw me ..."

"I'd expect the vanity from Cruz or even Peck, but you? We been together _how_ long?!"

Andy hit him in the chest making him laugh. "Has nothin' t'do with vanity. God, I feel like a damn greenhorn cadet instead of a second generation who should've known better and to have my T.O, the guy who taught me the rules _see_ me screw up ..."

Sam ran his hands up and down her back surprised by her admission.

"So you think if it had been me or Ollie or even Noelle, we wouldn't be in the same condition you are?"

Andy shrugged.

"Woman, what happened has _nothin'_ t'do with you bein' second generation or havin' time under your belt. What happened woulda happened no matter who the responding officer was. Now, are you gonna let me undress you ..."

Andy giggled. "You mean I have a choice?"

Sam smiled. "Not really, no."

Andy leaned up and kissed his cheek and tried to stifle a groan. "Didn't think so."

Sam undressed her as quickly and gently as he could before stripping down and turning the shower on.

Between the roughing up she'd taken and the encounter with Cruz she was exhausted and could barely stand by the time Sam turned the shower off.

He dried them both off, laid her on the bed while he threw on a pair of pajama pants before dressing her in one of his shirts and pajama pants before carrying her downstairs.

He set her on the couch before going to get the pizza and a couple of bottles of beer.

As soon as he sat down she curled up against him.

"D'you want me to brush your hair now or after you eat?"

"Since I'll probably fall asleep ..."

Sam leaned over and put a couple of slices on a plate. "Eat!"

Andy giggled as Sam wrapped his arms around her as she took a bite.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sam..."

Sam kissed the side of her head. "You're here, in my arms, so yeah, I'm ok."

"You need to eat ..." Andy said as she held the slice up only to have Sam take the bite she'd been about to, making her laugh.

"Happy?" Sam asked after swallowing.

"No, one bite isn't eating."

"Geez baby, I'm supposed to be takin' care of _you_ ..."

"Uh, babe, I'm pretty sure the rule is we take care of each other ..."

Sam smiled.

After they ate, Andy stretched out with her head in Sam's lap while he brushed her hair. As predicted, she fell asleep.

Sam got up and left Andy to sleep while he cleaned up. He knew she was up even before he felt her arms around his waist.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he couldn't help it if there was a smile in his voice, it was on his face.

Andy pressed her cheek against the center of his back as she said, "My favorite pillow went missing."

Sam turned around and wrapped both arms around her waist lifting her onto the counter. Andy hooked her legs around his so he had to move toward her. As soon as he got close enough she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Gimme 5 minutes to finish, then I'll take you upstairs."

Andy pushed away to look at him. "You gonna stay with me?"

"You got somebody else in mind?"

"Not as long as you don't ..."

Sam cupped her face and kissed her. "The _only_ woman that's gonna use me for a pillow is sittin' on this counter."

Andy smiled as she let go so Sam could finish.

As he turned back to what he'd been doing he said, "Hopefully Frank deals with her before we get back."

"What can he do?"

"I'm sure Noelle will think of something."

That made Andy laugh.

Sam walked back to her and instead of helping her down, picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs.

In their bedroom, Sam made sure he had the painkillers she'd been given after Carolyn checked her out on scene close in case she needed one overnight before undressing them both.

He laughed when Andy climbed in on his side. "Make yourself at home, McNally."

She grinned at him. "I am."

Sam shook his head as he gave her a gentle shove making her laugh.

When he climbed in and gathered her against him she let out a content sigh.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Andy kissed his chest. "I love you."

They were given a couple of days to give Andy's body a chance to recover. It was also their weekend off, so they had almost a week.

They got calls from everybody at 15, even Traci called from the hospital, with the exception of one.

Their friends came by to check on them, Noelle and Oliver bringing food so they weren't living off the takeout menu.

As much as he hated to, he called Sarah to keep her in the loop. Despite his protests, she promised to be there on the weekend.

Tommy was called and as he was leaving promised _not_ to fuss over her if Sam promised to take care of her. He laughed when Sam said,

"It's one of our rules, Tommy."

"Who knew, eh, Sammy? That the guy who refused to play by the rules ..."

"He _still_ doesn't play be the rules, unless they involve her," Oliver said as he brought Sarah's suitcase in.

"Shaw, _what_ are you doin' here?"

"Came to check on my girl," Oliver said easily as he pushed passed him to go give Andy a hug.

"Your girl, huh?" Sam asked with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe.

"She was my rookie first, brother."

"Yeah, for what? A day? Nope, you have no claim on _my_ rookie!"

Tommy was laughing as he left.

Oliver smacked him as he walked back out. He stopped in the door. "Oh, thought you might wanna know the _bitch with a badge_ is now among the bitches at 27. When Noelle told Frank what happened, he uh, transferred her on the spot. Said he wouldn't have that kinda disrespect in his house."

"Who's disrespecting who?"Sarah asked coming downstairs.

"Not important," Sam said casting a glance at Oliver as he closed the door.

Sarah didn't push it, if they wanted her to know they'd tell her.

She spent the weekend watching her brother care for Andy. Every time she saw them together she was struck anew by the changes in him.

When she left she made them promise to visit soon.

As soon as Sarah left Andy _begged_ Sam to get her outta the house.

Sam laughed. "Anyplace in particular you wanna go? And do _not_ say the barn, McNally!"

"Nope, not quite ready to go back there, maybe tomorrow," she winked at Sam knowing they were back on shift the next morning.

"Then _where_ d'you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

"Last time you said that you ended up undercover," Sam teased.

"Kinda like when I end up under the covers with you, Swarek ..."

Sam shook his head and laughed.

They walked into Parade the next morning to cheers. Andy tried to hide her face in Sam's chest as Frank walked in.

"Coppers! Are you _tryin'_ to tell the streets of T.O McSwarek is back? Because I'm pretty sure they heard that!"

"If they didn't, I'm _sure_ we could get louder," Gail offered.

"Peck, I don't wanna know how loud you can get," Frank responded.

"Neither does anyone but Collins," Dov said under his breath.

"Still crushing on Swarek, Man-boy?" Gail asked with a smirk as Dov whispered, "Bitch."

Gail laughed and said, "And don't you forget it."

Frank shook his head. "Alright that's enough. Drinks tonight at the Penny to celebrate their return, but we've got a shift to put in before then. You know the drill. Serve. Protect. When necessary, kick ass."

There was a not so muffled "Hell yeah!" as everyone filed out.

They were almost out the door when Frank called Andy back.

All she could do was shrug when Sam looked at her. Frank wasn't surprised when they both stood in front of him.

"Why do I even bother? You guys are like a 2 for 1 deal, I call one I get both."

"Figured you knew that by now, Frank," Sam said as he put an arm around Andy's waist.

"What can we do for ya, Frank?"

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

Andy smiled. "Yep, had 24/7 care."

Frank laughed. "Listen you two, if the vibe in here this mornin' wasn't enough to clue you in that things changed while you were out, I'm sure Shaw told you we're a body short on the streets."

"Yeah, he couldn't wait to tell us," Sam couldn't help the laughter in his voice. "He didn't tell us, but I'd put money on it bein' the loveable Officer Williams' idea?"

"Damn right it was!" Noelle called as she walked by.

"Aren't you supposed to be out serving and protecting the streets of Toronto?" Sam called back.

"Just waitin' for you to get your ass out there so I can protect them from _you_," Noelle said with a wink.

They looked at Frank. "I need you guys out there."

Frank laughed when Andy bounced on her feet. "Try to show a _little_ excitement there, McNally," he teased.

"Sorry, Frank."

"Get outta here. See ya after shift at the Penny."

They left the Parade Room, heading for their office. They didn't know _who_ it was, but someone put a sign on the door: _McSwarek_. They _still_ smiled every time they saw it. They had _no_ idea how it was done or who approved it, but even their voicemail had been set up as McSwarek with them pushing '1' for Sam and '2' for Andy.

Sam grabbed a couple of files and handed them over to another detective before they headed for the lockers to change.

"So Sammy, how did the uniform feel?" Oliver asked as they sat down.

Sam looked at Andy who tried _not_ to burst into a fit of giggles at Oliver's over exaggeration of Sam being out of uniform.

"Same as yours, buddy."

"You wanna feel my uniform?"

"Shaw! The only uniform Swarek wants to feel is Andy's ... haven't you figured that out yet?" Gail asked making everyone laugh.

"Why are we here instead of at home on the couch?" Sam whispered.

Andy giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Geez, are two ever _not_ mushy?"

Sam smiled. "What's wrong, Peck? Still on the couch?"

Gail shot Sam a dirty look which he answered with a smirk before hooking his thumbs in Andy's jeans pulling her back against him.

Andy reached back and snaked her arm around his leg.

"Uh, brother, you're a cop and this _is_ a public place ..."

"He forgets, there was a time _he_ couldn't keep his hands off Zoe!" Sam whispered loudly.

Andy giggled.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Wait til you guys actually _are_ married ..." he grumbled.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder as he laughed. "I look forward to it, brother, I look forward to it."

"You say that now, Swarek ..."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy. "I'll say it every day for the rest of my life, Peck."

"Oh God! Who woulda thought, the badass T.O with an attitude would become a sappy romantic! McNally, you're gonna ruin his bad reputation! Then who is Dov gonna crush on?"

"Kiss off, Gail!"

"Forget it man-boy, I am _not_ gonna kiss you!"

"And I sincerely appreciate that ... more than you know."

"Watch it."

Everyone at the table laughed.

When Andy leaned back against him, Sam tightened his arms around her. "You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

Sam kissed her cheek. "C'mon, let's get you home," he whispered.

"Geez you two, get a room!"

Andy slipped off her stool and giving Gail a tired smile said, "Don't say I never listen to you."

Sam wrapped an arm around her. "See everybody tomorrow."

Sam paid their tab and they were gone.

The next morning they walked into Parade hand in hand to catcalls and whistles.

"You didn't run off and get married on us, did ya, Sammy?" Noelle asked from her perch next to them as Frank walked in.

"Like you'd let me get married without you there to see it happen!" Sam laughed

"Don't you forget it!"

Sam shook his head and tightened the arm that was around Andy's waist.

"There somethin' you need to tell us, Swarek?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope, sorry, nothin' to report, Frank. Legally, we're still single."

"We appreciate you not denyin' us the pleasure of seein' that happen, brother," Oliver grinned.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it, brother."

"Alright, if we're done razzin' McSwarek about their non-wedded bliss, let's get back to why we're here."

There was a quiet, "Why _are_ we here?"

"Whoever said that is on desk for the next week. Assignments are on the board. Partners, you know who you ride with ... Serve. Protect." he looked at Sam and grinned. "No secret trips to city hall."

Andy grinned and said, "Uh Frank? That's against the rules ..."

Frank shook his head as everyone got up, laughing as they left the room.

Andy made their coffees while Sam spoke to Frank and a couple of the Ds.

"Looks like we're hauntin' the halls today. There's been a break in the case I handed off before we returned to the streets."

"Ok. Why don't you give me what I need to watch in Observation."

Turned out their "big break" wasn't so big, by the end of shift Sam felt like they were spinning their wheels. Andy knew she needed to get him out of there.

Walking up behind him she put her arms around him. "What d'ya say we get outta here?"

Sam turned and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I can't do the Penny tonight ..."

"Actually," she leaned up and kissed him, "I was thinkin' about you, me, the couch and some take out. Or we can stop by the hospital for a bit ..."

"Only if you, me and the couch happens. But I guess it _has_ been a few days since we made an appearance."

"Thought so."

Sam grinned. "You think you know me so well," Sam teased.

"I do," was Andy's smug response.

"Remember those two words, woman, you're gonna repeat them in front of a minister one of these days."

"What words?" Andy feigned confusion.

Sam laughed as he said, "_I do_."

Andy smiled. "Oh! _Those_ words ..."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, _those_ words, smart ass."

"Hey, had to make sure _you_ could say 'em ..." Andy grinned.

"Keep it up and I'll _break_ that rule, McNally ..."

Andy leaned away from him. "Not with me you won't!"

Sam laughed at the look on her face. "And just _who_ do you think I'm gonna break it _with_? I only break the rules with ... and _for_ you!"

Andy laughed as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

They left the barn and headed for the hospital knowing full well that Oliver would have filled them in on the fun-fest that was the Penny and Parade this morning.

When Sam held the door they were greeted with, "Considerin' you been wearin' those rings for months I can't even ask to see your hands!"

Sam laughed. "It's a rule, brother, 'City Hall is _not_ an option', one she won't let me break."

Jerry whistled. "Gotta tell ya Sammy, _never_ thought I'd see the day you lived by somebody else's rules."

Sam wrapped an arm around her. "Only hers, buddy, _only_ hers."

"Ah, yes, the girl who _makes_ the rules Sammy lives by, is she still _breakin'_ them for him?"

Andy knew what Jerry was gettin' at and answered, "Not that one, I'm not."

Jerry chuckled. "Sorry Sammy, I tried."

Sam laughed. "Unless you wanna be comin' to my funeral, be grateful. Not only did she threaten to kill me if I denied the division seein' McNally in white, Noelle pretty much said it wouldn't be legal if nobody saw it."

Jerry laughed. "I do _not_ envy you, buddy."

Traci grinned. "Knew there was a reason I liked my T.O!"

"Traci!"

Traci laughed. "You're not the _only_ rookie that got along with their T.O, maybe all of us didn't get along _quite_ as well as you guys ..."

Andy blushed. "Wow!"

"Uh, Trac," Jerry said gently, "do me a favor?"

"Of course, what?"

"Remember what Sammy was like when he worries about McNally then _look_ at him ..."

Sam laughed. "What're you suggestin', buddy?"

"Suggestin' nothin', you're fuckin' spooky when it comes to that girl of yours!"

Sam smirked.

"See that right there? That smirk tells me you _know_ that when it comes to McNally you're downright scary."

Sam shook his head as he reached for Andy's hand. "You ready?"

Andy nodded.

"Sammy ..."

Sam smiled. "It's ok, brother, it's nothin' against your ugly mug, it's just been a long day and _all_ I want is to curl up on the couch with a cute brunette."

Andy didn't hesitate. "Do I know her?"

Jerry laughed. "Don't you mean a _smart assed_ brunette, brother?"

Andy grinned at Sam.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Let's go."

Andy hugged Jerry and Traci.

They were at the door when Jerry called, "At least _call_ if she decides to let you break the rules, Sammy!"


	30. Chapter 30

It was roughly 2 months after Jerry's incident before the doctors gave the green light for him to be released.

Leo _begged_ his mom to have a party to welcome Jerry home. Sam and Andy along with the rest of Jerry's friends offered to help.

Oliver was on chauffer duty while Sam let himself get suckered into watching Leo while Andy did last minute prep work. Yeah, ok, he volunteered but that was before Andy changed the rules and had him keeping Leo outta the kitchen.

Jerry's place was wall to wall when the door opened and Jerry was brought in.

With his hands on his shoulders, Sam kept Leo from running to Jerry.

"But Sam ..."

"But nothin' buddy, he _just_ got outta the hospital, you gotta go easy on Jerry."

"Can I hug him?"

Sam ruffled Leo's hair. "Yeah, buddy, you can hug him. Just do it gently, ok?"

"Ok, Sam!"

Sam laughed as he let him go and Leo ran to Jerry's side.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind. "_What_ did you say to Leo?"

"I reminded him that Jerry was just gettin' out of the hospital and still had a long road ahead, that he needed to go easy on him."

"He told me that was your rule to let him near me, buddy," Jerry said walking up to them.

Sam smiled. "They finally got sick of you, did they?"

"You 'n me need to talk, Sammy, think you guys can stick around after we get everybody out the door?"

The constriction of her arms, was Andy's answer to Sam's unspoken question.

"Yeah, buddy, we can stay."

When Jerry walked away Andy whispered, "Y'ok?"

"You _know_ this conversation is gonna end in a fight between me 'n one of my best friends, right?"

"Mhmm. It's gonna happen sooner or later. It's been comin' since the day he got hurt and I think he knows it. I know _we're_ ok, but I know that day still bothers you. Maybe by havin' it out with Jerry we can move past it ..."

Sam reached around behind him pulling her around to face him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned his forehead against hers and asked with a Cheshire grin, "Cute _and_ smart ... how'd I get so lucky?"

Andy laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You've asked that more than once. If _you_ can't figure it how am I supposed t'know?!"

"Smart ass."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I do."

Andy gave him a smug smile that left the dimples in place as he kissed her cheek and said, "What d'ya say we have fun with friends before ..."

Andy rubbed her hands up his sides but didn't get a chance to answer before Oliver found them. "Hey you two, save it for later! The rest of the world doesn't need to see it."

"You don't happen to know how much time I'd get for ..." he whispered to Andy with a grin.

"I heard that Sammy!"

Sam smirked at his friend.

"The question isn't _how_ d'you put up with him, McNally, it's _why_? You tryin' for sainthood or somethin'?"

"Sammy? A saint? Umm, somebody wanna bring me up to speed?"

"Careful, pretty boy, it took a lot for you to be funny before, don't want you to over exert yourself."

"McNally, _please_, if he's blackmailin' you to put up with him, we'll help you ..."

"Is that why Nash puts up with you, Barber?"

"Who's blackmailin' who?" Traci panted as she chased Leo passed them. Sam reached out and grabbed him, making the little boy giggle. "Where d'you think you're goin'?"

Leo wrapped himself around Sam. "You playin' by the rules, buddy?"

Leo nodded.

Sam smiled as he set the young boy back down.

"Thanks," Traci smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Anytime."

Traci looked at Jerry. "Start makin' the rounds, Barber."

"But Trac ..." Jerry whined.

"Not attractive, Barber."

"Your girl's right, brother," Oliver tried to back Traci up. "Don't wanna wear yourself out, too much too soon."

Jerry sulked. "You _don't_ have to gang up on the invalid!"

Sam laughed. "You're _hardly_ an invalid, a weakling, maybe, but invalid? Save that description for somebody who fits it."

"Shut up, Sammy!"

Sam raised his eyebrows but addressed Leo, "Can you do somethin' for me buddy?"

Leo nodded, eager to do whatever Sam needed. "Jerry needs to thank people before they leave, do you think you can go with him so he doesn't accidently miss someone?"

Leo nodded at Sam as he reached for Jerry's hand.

"Sammy, do me a favor?"

"What's that buddy?"

"Remember what they say about paybacks."

Sam was laughing as Jerry allowed Leo to take his hand.

After Jerry had said goodbye to everyone _including_ Oliver, Leo closed the door and Jerry leaned against it. He wouldn't admit it but it had knocked everything out of him, he was totally drained and unsure if he could go through with it, but knew he couldn't handle the growing, if unspoken, rift between him and Sam. He knew Andy would know but hoped Traci hadn't caught on yet.

Sam saw him leaning against the door and wondered if now was the appropriate time. He may be pissed at Jerry but he didn't want Jerry's recovery to have any setbacks.

Sam felt a tugging on his hand and looked down to find Leo. "Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Andy said you can't come, but you'll be here when we get back right?"

Sam looked at Andy who nodded. "Yeah buddy, I'll be here."

"Buddy, why don't you go tell Jerry we're going out."

"Ok Andy!" and he headed for Jerry.

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" Sam asked as he pulled Andy into his arms.

Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's waist as she put her head on his chest so Traci couldn't hear as she said, "Figured you could use some alone time."

"You don't _have_ to .."

"It's better this way. We can't kick Traci & Leo out, and you need to do this without having to worry about him hearin' you."

Sam gave her a quick kiss and promised to thank her properly after they got home.

Traci chased after Leo as he ran out to the car and Andy followed.

Sam walked over to Jerry. "Lemme help ya, brother, where ya wanna sit?"

"I _can't_ sit on that couch anymore, Sammy. Trac made me sit there, like she, I don't know ..."

Sam laughed. "I get it, I got a girl that worries too, remember?"

Jerry smiled, it still hurt to laugh.

"Kitchen?"

"Since I don't have the strength to sit a barstool, there aren't many other choices."

Sam let Jerry put most of his weight on him as they slowly made their way to Jerry's kitchen. Jerry let a few groans out as he lowered himself into a chair.

"What, besides water are you allowed?"

Jerry shook his head. "Nothin' I _want_."

Sam chuckled and grabbed them both a bottle of water.

"Listen, Sammy, I need to thank you for bein' there for Traci ..."

"She's Andy's best friend and you're one of mine," Sam said matter of factly.

"All things considered, glad to hear you say that."

Sam smiled sadly. "You remember?"

"It was spotty, but Traci and Ollie filled me in enough I could piece it together. Though the detective in me still has a few questions ..."

"And they are?"

"If you were pissed _why_ did you spend so much time at the hospital?"

"Did ya _miss_ where I said you were our best friends?"

"So I have Andy to thank for you still talkin' to me."

"You said somethin' about a _few_ questions? That was one ..."

Jerry couldn't look at Sam as he said, "You were all for it bein' the cab driver, for goin' to check him out, what changed your mind? What made you decide to with the bartender?"

"Rule #1 of bein' a cop, you back your partner up, no matter what, you _know_ that. If she thought it was the bartender I _wasn't_ about to let her go alone. Not after what she'd just been through. And he made sense. It wasn't until we walked outta the hotel and were talkin' things out that we put the pieces together and figured out that it _was_ the cab driver and by then it was too late. You'd already chewed her out for havin' a different theory than yours, and gone off to question him yourself. You accused her of goin' off half cocked wantin' to bring in ETF, but what does going into a dangerous situation without backup say about _you_?! Even _rookies_ know not to do that because _we_ teach them not to!"

Sam had long ago gotten to his feet. He leaned against one of the kitchen chairs and looked at Jerry.

"I _still_ don't know how you pulled that high 'n mighty 'detective knows all' attitude just _hours_ after she ...

You're supposed t'be one of the more compassionate suits, not one of these 'it's procedure, by the book' boneheads that let the shield go to their heads."

"Like Callaghan?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"You think I don't care what happens to her? Not _only_ is she my fiancé's best friend, she's _my_ best friend's wife ... when _are_ you making her your wife, by the way? You been wearin' those rings for months."

"I haven't even actually _asked_, we just never took 'em off ..."

Jerry blinked twice, "You what? Seriously? You guys are _that_ confident in each other, that _comfortable_ in your relationship ..."

Andy smiled as she leaned on the door frame and said, "Yeah, Jerry, we are."

Sam smiled and held out a hand.

Andy took his hand and allowed Sam to pull her next to him. Jerry smiled as they wrapped an arm around each other's waist.

"What're you doin' back here?"

"Leo. He was worried about Jerry and that you'd leave before we got back."

Jerry looked at her. "You knew we were gonna have it out, McNally?"

"Hoped. While you were off in la-la land, I almost lost him because he blamed himself for not bein' able to protect me and because he didn't want me to one day be in Traci's position... sittin' by his bedside wonderin' if he'd wake up or sittin' in the front row at his funeral."

Andy looked at Sam, but continued to speak to Jerry, "He could get hit with a bus tomorrow or die of a heart attack 50 years from now, I'll be there in the front row. As for sittin' by his bedside, nothin' or no one could tear me away from it."

There were tears in both Andy and Sam's eyes.

"But a choice, a decision _you_ made almost cost me everything that matters. So was I _hoping_ you two would have it out so we could put this behind us? Hell yes."

"But _have_ we put it behind us, Andy? Or are we just playin' the blame game?"

"It isn't _about_ blame, Jerry! It's about owning your own actions and realizing some things were variables and out of our control!" Sam rubbed a hand up her back trying to get her to relax. "_None_ of us knew that Gail would get taken or that I'd surprise him, or that you would ..."

"Ok, it's one thing for you to piss _me_ off, but when you upset her ..."

"Sammy, I don't _mean_ to upset her, hell, I don't even mean to piss _you_ off, I'm just tryin' to get up to speed here ..."

"Lemme give you the details you need: you were outta line, you owe her an apology and if you _ever_ leave your head on a desk again, I'll hand you your ass ... got it?"

The laugh escaped before Jerry could stop it, it was quickly followed by a groan of pain.

Sam shook his head. "Buddy, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to laugh."

"Thanks for the reminder, Sammy," Jerry gasped.

"I took an oath to serve and protect," Sam replied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

When he caught his breath, Jerry looked at Andy. "Sammy's right, I _do_ owe you an apology. And I _am_ sorry, for everything both of you went through that day and for any problems my gettin' hurt caused. Sammy, you're my brother," he looked at Andy, "which means _you_ are my family too!"

Andy gave a tearful smile.

"Alright brother, they just let your ugly mug out, I'm not about to let you land yourself back there because you wore yourself."

Jerry glared at him.

"You play by the rules or I call the doctor and have you ordered back on bedrest."

"You wouldn't?" Jerry asked, shocked.

"You wanna find out?"

"McNally, _what_ d'you see in him?!"

Andy just laughed as Jerry let Sam help him to his and Traci's bedroom.

"Nash, he gives you _any_ grief, you remind him I'm a phone call away and I meant what I said!"

"Sammy?"

Sam winked at Andy as he said, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Get out!"

"Good to have ya home, buddy!"

Sam and Andy were still laughing when they got in the truck a few minutes later.


	31. Chapter 31

They walked into Parade a few months later, smiling. Jerry was being welcomed back today.

The Parade Room was alive, with everyone being excited to have their wounded brother back among the ranks.

"You'd think somethin' special was happenin' today!" Frank called as he walked in.

"Instead of Barber comin' back?" Sam offered.

Jerry put a hand to his heart. "Sammy, I'm touched."

"No touchy-feely stuff, please!"

"Couch again, Peck?" Sam asked with a smirk while Dov mumbled, "_Somebody_ didn't get any last night."

"Speak for yourself, man-boy."

Frank shook his head as he addressed Jerry, "As you and Nash can see, not much has changed while you were out." He let his eyes skim over the room. "Ok, you know how this works: assignments, pairings are on the board. Serve. Protect and mandatory appearance at the Penny to welcome back our missing suit!"

Everyone was laughing as they left.

It was well known around the division Jerry _rarely_ bought a round of drinks, he offered on Fite Nite because the drinks were free so when he offered to buy coffees his friends burst out laughing.

Sam put an arm around his shoulder and laughed as he said, "Buddy, the coffee's free, but I guess that's why you're buyin' ..."

Jerry glared at Sam, "Don't you have somethin' t'do, Sammy?"

"Besides tease you? No."

Jerry laughed at Sam's matter of fact response.

"Actually, babe, we do," Andy said as she handed Sam a coffee. Looking at Jerry she grinned and said, "I told the machine to put it on your tab."

Sam laughed as Jerry said, "You're all heart, McNally."

Sam put an arm around her waist. "My girl's got a lion's heart, buddy, you know that."

Jerry shook his head. "McNally, do somethin' with my brother here, please?"

Andy smiled. "Gladly."

"Not _that_, McNally! We _are_ in a police station!"

"Geez, Jerry, get your mind outta the gutter. I _meant_ we have to leave ..."

Sam looked at her. "You got a call?"

Andy smiled. "I did."

"Behave yourself, buddy. We'll see ya tonight."

By lunch they were back at the barn with someone in Interview 1. As always, Andy was in Observation, watching and listening.

By end of shift they had everything they needed to close out the case that had been driving Sam crazy for weeks.

They never ceased to amaze Frank how they worked. Not only was she a calming influence on his friend, but they worked so seamlessly, you'd swear they were one. They may not get there the same way, but they always got to the answer together.

They walked into the Penny and while Sam was setting up their tab, Andy headed for the tables. The "Rookie" table had grown with other tables being pulled up to accommodate everybody.

Sam set a beer in front of her while Andy leaned back against him.

Suddenly the shrill sound of a whistle pierced the air. Everyone looked at Gail who nodded to Frank.

"Alright, as we _all_ know the suit-lovin' D that is Jerry Barber is back behind his desk where he belongs, so I ask you all to raise your drink as we say welcome back, brother. We're glad you're ok. Now, the rules for tonight are simple: Barber _doesn't_ buy a drink ..." everyone gathered nodded while Jerry smiled. "Because if he does, it's for the house!"

Jerry's smile disappeared as his mouth fell open. Looking around he saw the Penny was packed. If he got caught trying to buy a drink, even for Traci, it would be a _very_ expensive night.

"Uh, Frank ..."

"_Those_ are the rules, Barber ..."

"I got a fiancé to buy for, remember?"

"Relax, man, whatever Nash drinks tonight, I'll buy," Sam offered.

"I take it back, McNally ..."

"Take what back, Jerry?"

"My question about why you're with Sammy."

Sam and Andy exchanged a smile. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Who knew you were such a prince, Sammy?"

Sam looked at his friend, eyebrows raised. "We'll see how much of a prince you think I am next time I take your money at poker, brother."

Sam and Andy didn't stay long, but made arrangements with Liam for Nash's tab to be covered.

A few weeks later Jerry talked Traci into a poker night. It would be hosted at their place. True to Sam's words at the Penny, Jerry _didn't_ think Sam was such a prince when he started taking his money.

A bottle of wine and a 'chick flick' kept the girls company while the guys played.

A few hours after the first cards were dealt, Sam knocked on the closed door. He could hear giggling on the other side. Knocking gently, he stuck his head in and flashing the dimples asked, "You gonna let me take you home, McNally?"

Andy bit her lip to keep from laughing when Traci said, "I don't know Swarek, I was hopin' she'd bunk out on the couch for the night ..."

Sam smirked as he walked into the room. Walking over to the bed, he pulled Andy up as he addressed Traci. "Sorry Nash, if we're curlin' up on any couch it'll be ours."

"I don't remember sayin' anything about _you_, Swarek."

Andy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sorry, Trac, but I don't curl up on a couch without him ..."

Traci shook her head. "You two are _worse_ than an old married couple! Sad part about that? You're _not_ married!"

"YET!"

Traci laughed as their voices joined together in an emphatic response.

"Yet? Yet what?" Jerry asked from the doorway.

"I was teasin' them about bein' an old married couple when they're _not_ married."

"I can see callin' Sammy old, but McNally?"

Sam shook his head. "You ready?"

Andy's response was to bid Traci and Jerry goodnight while Sam called a cab.

Their anniversary was coming up. Not the one where he took her to St. Catharines to celebrate, but the one the Division would _never_ let them forget ... the day they met.

Andy was _not_ looking forward to Parade, she had tried to book the day off, but Frank refused. She tried to get Sam to call in sick but as soon as he heard Sam's voice Frank squashed the excuse.

"They're evil," Andy complained as Sam started the truck.

Sam smiled thinking of the day she'd called _him_ evil for playing with traffic.

"It's one thing for _you_ to hold that day over my head, but the entire Division? I thought they were supposed to be my friends?"

That made Sam laugh. "Baby, they _are_ your friends."

"They got a funny way of showin' it this time of year!" she grumbled.

Andy refused to get out at the barn.

Sam opened her door. "C'mon, let's get it over with. The sooner we get it started, the sooner we can put this day in the books."

"Fine."

Sam laughed and kissed her cheek before she jumped out.

She was dragging her feet so bad Sam was practically pulling her into Parade. She refused to look at any of their friends, already knowing they all wore Cheshire grins.

Sam sat on the desk and pulled her into his legs and wrapped his arms around her as Frank came in.

"Good morning, coppers!" He waited for a passable response before continuing, "As I'm sure most of you know, this is a special day in the history of 15. 2 years ago Sammy was outta uniform playin' in the streets. 2 years ago a young rookie sat in on her very first Parade with a badge. None of us knew when Boyko dismissed that Parade that that young rookie would knock Sammy off his feet ..."

"Literally!" Jerry chimed in.

Sam reached out and cuffed Jerry in the shoulder while Oliver cuffed him upside the head while everyone laughed at his remark.

"Hey! Ow!"

Frank shook his head. "Now, McNally, I know you wish we'd forget," Andy nodded, "but your actions that day gave us one of 15's greatest partnerships ... in uniform and out."

Andy couldn't help the blush. Sam kissed her temple as the arm at her waist tightened.

"Now, in honour of that day, I _could_ pair you with Shaw, McNally ..."

"Frank ..." Sam warned, making Frank smile.

"But, since Sammy won't allow that, I guess you know who you're partnered with today!"

"Always knew you were the best man for this job, Frank," Sam laughed.

Oliver pouted, "You mean I don't get my rookie back for the day?"

"Shaw, she wasn't _your_ rookie, anyway!"

Andy shook her head. They did this _all_ the time.

"Geez, you two, she's not even a rookie anymore," Jerry mumbled under his breath.

"Newsflash, Barber, she will _always_ be _my_ rookie!"

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "If you two are finished?"

Both men nodded.

"Then let's hit the streets! Assignments, pairings are on the board. Serve. Protect ... and no arguing over rookies!"

Everyone was laughing as they checked the board and left.

Andy and Sam were doing leg work for a case which had them heading out with everyone else.

They'd been in the car - 1519 - about 20 minutes, Andy barely saying a word. Sam reached over the computer and held out his hand. "What's goin' on with you?"

"Just thinkin' about the first time I sat in this seat."

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"I was so scared of screwing up, of not having what it takes to do this job ..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you proved that day you do. Let's see, you laid me out on my ass; you could've run away from my temper but instead you stood up to it to get the info that would help you solve the case. I may not have been there to see it, but I _know_ the way you handled those two kids was the first glimpse anyone got of that lion's heart of yours."

Andy couldn't help the blush and Sam couldn't help the dimples that it brought out.

They spent the day laughing and teasing each other about that day.

They were about to leave the barn when Oliver asked if they were going to the Penny.

Sam looked at Andy who shook her head. "Don't think so, brother."

"Aww, come on, Sammy!"

"Forget it, Shaw, there is _no_ way I'm lettin' you or anyone else land my ass on the couch!"

Oliver looked at Andy who nodded.

"How'm I supposed to buy you a drink to celebrate your first day if you don't go to the Penny, McNally?"

Andy laughed at the dejected look on his face. "We'll go on _one_ condition," she cautioned.

"Name it."

"That is the _only_ thing that's gonna happen ..."

"You, me, Sammy and a scotch at the bar, scout's honor."

"Brother, you weren't a scout," Sam laughed.

"Minor detail, Sammy," Oliver said as he put an arm around both their shoulders as they walked out to the truck.

Andy was less than eager to walk through the door of the Penny, unsure what awaited them inside.

Sam had one hand on the door, the other on her waist. "We don't _have_ t'do this ..."

Andy leaned her head back so she could look at Sam. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

She leaned away from him and stood up straight. "It won't kill us to have a drink with Oliver," she mumbled more to herself than Sam making him laugh.

One drink was all they stayed for. When everybody converged on the bar asking about their day they quickly finished their drinks and bid them goodnight.

"Did we say somethin' wrong?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you made a big deal outta today."

Jerry looked at his friend. "You can't be serious?"

"Yep. I swore it would just be the two of them and me sharin' a drink to celebrate _her_ first day _without_ makin' a big deal about what happened _that_ day ... then you guys showed up askin' if there'd been a repeat of that shift."

There was a collective "Oops!"

They went back to their drinks, activities and conversations.

Sam pulled up at the house. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, now tell me how you _really_ are."

"I'll be better when we're curled up on the couch, but, really babe, I'm fine."

"Shower _then_ the couch."

Andy grinned. "If you insist."

Sam flashed her the dimples. "Yeah, if I'm not mistaken it's a rule ..."

"Oh, well, can't be breakin' the rules now, can we?"

"No ma'am."

They were on the couch after their shower. Sam had finished brushing her hair and she was stretched out with her head in his lap. Sam thought she'd fallen asleep, but her groggy question about St. Catharines told him she was fighting it.

"You got somewhere else you wanna go?"

"Nope! I think it's a rule, we spend our anniversary there."

Sam laughed as he leaned down to kiss her head. "It is, huh?"

"Yep!"

Sam laughed as he played with her hair.

Everybody looked around, a little surprised when they didn't see Sam and Andy at the back, when Frank came in with still no sign of them, a worried look passed between their friends.

"Hey, uh, Frank? Where are Sammy and McNally?"

"They've got the weekend off so they took a personal day to make it a long weekend."

A look passed between everybody.

"They alright, Frank?"

"Yeah, he said somethin' about goin' to Sarah's."

That seemed to satisfy everyone and they got on with Parade.

Andy woke up to an empty bed.

She was just about to get out of bed in search of her 'pillow' when Sam pushed off the door and walked in carrying a coffee.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" he asked setting the cup on the nightstand before crawling back in beside her.

"_Something_? No. _Someone_? Yes. Wait, I take that back, when it comes to you, someone and somethin' are one and the same," she said cuddling up to him.

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her temple he asked, "You ok stayin' at Sarah's or you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Considering we _always_ stay with your sister, there a reason we wouldn't this time?"

Sam smiled. "We haven't always stayed with her."

Andy blushed remembering the lone time they didn't.

Sam saw the blush and laughed. "_Still_ wanna go to Sarah's?"

Andy rolled onto her stomach so she could look up at him. "Actually, yeah, it's where we got together ..."

Sam leaned down and kissed her. "That reminds me," Andy gave him a questioning look. "I don't think I ever thanked my sister for wantin' to meet my rookie."

Andy couldn't help the laugh. "If I remember right, you were less than thrilled at the time, babe."

"Baby, that's because I was doin' my damndest not to break the rule we ended up breakin' anyway!"

Andy grinned.

Sarah wasn't surprised when a grey F-150 pulled into her driveway later that afternoon.

Hugging Andy then her brother she said, "I'd say this is a surprise, but since it's not, I won't."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Nice to see you too, Sis."

They were sitting on the porch relaxing with a beer when Sarah was tongue and cheek as she asked, "Separate bedrooms like the first time you brought her to visit, little brother?"

Sam looked at Sarah.

"So you can sneak around the way you did that weekend ... Wait, you guys slept out here that weekend, didn't you?"

Sam laughed and Andy blushed. Kissing Andy's temple he asked, "Why are we here?"

After supper Sam was shocked when Sarah brought an old guitar out. "Where'd you get this?"

Sarah just smiled and held it out. "Please?"

Andy was shocked when Sam took the guitar without hesitation.

"Wait a minute. We've been together 2 _years_ and this is the first I've heard anything about you playin' the guitar."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry baby." He looked at his sister. "You must have somethin' specific in mind to bring this out, so what is it?"

Sarah smiled. "Seven Bridges Road ..."

"Throw me in the deep end, why don't you?" Sam mumbled as he tuned the guitar. "Get your ass over here and help me."

Sarah laughed as she sat on the arm of the loveseat next to Sam.

Andy watched in amazement. They were good, their voices blending seamlessly and Sam, he blew her away. She had no idea he could play.

Saying goodnight, Sarah excused herself a short time later.

Looking at his fingers, Sam knew that he'd pay for it later as he reached for the guitar and looking at Andy began to play.

Andy recognized the melody just before Sam sang the words,

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_

By the time Sam sang the final note of Phil Collins' _Groovy Kind of Love_ there were tears in Andy's eyes.

He set the guitar down without a word, never taking his eyes off her.

Andy couldn't say anything as she let Sam pull her into his lap. He didn't say anything, just cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

When Sam pulled back Andy tried to blink the tears away but instead they dampened her cheeks. Sam brushed them away.

"Gotta tell ya, Swarek, I thought I knew you ... this proves I don't."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, you do. Nobody knows me as well as you do."

"Oh, so if I poll our friends next shift nobody will know you play?"

Sam grinned as he brushed her nose with his. "They'd be surprised. Haven't played in years which is why I was so surprised when she brought it out."

Andy smiled. "I'm glad she did. Though I _am_ curious ... what else _don't_ I know about you?"

Sam just smiled as he kissed her.

It was their 'thing', Sarah and Andy _always_ changed into their pjs after supper before relaxing with a drink. So when it came time to call it a day she was already ready for bed.

Sam led her over to the swing bed and laughed. Sometime between when they got there and going to bed Sarah had made it up for them. Pulling back the covers, he pointed, "In."

Andy laughed remembering the first time he'd told her that.

Sam woke up before Andy the next morning. As he watched her sleep he thought of the last 2 years. Using his left hand he brushed hair away from her face. His ring caught his attention. They'd been wearing them so long they didn't even think about them anymore, but as their friends liked to remind them every once in a while, they _weren't_ actually married. Sam smiled, it wasn't exactly a secret, he couldn't imagine his life without her, but maybe it was time for them to put some promises behind them so they were more than just costume jewelry.

He laid there trying to think how he'd get her to take them off, since neither one of them had taken them off since they'd put them on, that moment in the gym notwithstanding, when she rolled away from him to lay on her other side. Sam laughed to himself when she wiggled back so her head was pillowed on his shoulder. He rolled behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her left hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over her rings, smiling when he was able to move them a little. If he was careful ...

Andy woke to an empty bed and the sound of a guitar. There were tears in her eyes when she caught the words Sam was singing -

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way, to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes _

Andy got up and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled as he sang the last few lines -

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

He set the guitar aside and pulled her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It is," before kissing him.

Sam smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Andy noticed something that brought her head up. Sam knew he didn't have much time before she noticed her finger was a little lighter. He kissed her temple before reaching for the guitar again. She moved off his lap and stared at her hand, her rings were gone, well, _one_ of them. She looked at Sam who just placed the guitar in his lap and began to play.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Ol' Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all_

Sam set the guitar down, took her hand in his and as he placed the missing ring back on her finger said, "All you have to say is that you'll marry me ..."

* * *

**A/N: The 1****st**** song is Garth Brooks' **_**If Tomorrow Never Comes**_** & the 2****nd**** one is Keith Whitley's **_**When You Say Nothing At All**_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: OMG! Thank you SO much for the response to this story! Y'all are awesome! I hope you're still enjoyin' the ride as much as I am!**

Right at _that_ time Andy _couldn't_ say anything, so she smiled hoping, like the song said, he would know what it meant.

Sarah had just finished putting coffee on when she thought she heard the sound of the guitar. Smiling she went to see what he was playing. She stopped when Andy walked across the porch. She quickly grabbed her phone and snuck out the door. Considering his song choice, if Sam was popping the question she wanted photographic evidence. She snapped picture after picture as Sam sang to Andy. They were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice when she stepped onto the porch steps and got a shot of Sam slipping the ring on. She snuck back inside before they noticed but not before capturing the only answer Andy could give him, the only answer Sam needed - a smile.

Sarah gave them a few minutes before she fixed their coffees and headed for the porch.

"You two better be decent," she teased as she pushed the screen door open with her hip.

"And if we're not?" Sam laughed.

"Then I guess I'll just take your coffees back inside ..."

"Coffee? Don't you _dare_ send her away, Sam!"

"You heard her, get your ass out here and bring coffee!"

Sarah laughed as she stepped onto the porch.

Sam pulled Andy onto his lap, wrapping his left arm around her before Sarah handed them each a cup.

Sitting down, Sarah looked at them wondering how long it would take them to tell her.

Sam spent the entire time they were drinking their first cup playing with Andy's rings but neither said anything, they just shared the occasional smile.

After breakfast Sarah used the excuse of a shopping date with a friend to hit the store. It didn't matter _when_ they told her, she needed a gift for them.

They spent the entire time Sarah was gone curled up together talking.

When Sarah came back "empty" handed, Sam looked at her. "Since when do you window shop?"

Sarah laughed.

Andy looked at Sam who nodded. "Hey Sarah, have you got a calendar we can look at? One that maybe has next year on it too?"

Sarah looked from Andy to Sam and back before going into the house and coming back with coffees and a calendar.

"You forget each other's birthday?"

"Nope, gonna see if I can't get this woman to tell me the date she's gonna marry me ..."

Sarah almost choked on the mouthful of coffee she'd just taken. She hadn't expected them to pick a date so soon.

Both Sam and Andy looked at her, concern on both their faces. "You alright, Sis?"

"Uh, don'tcha think you should actually _ask_ her to marry you before ya set a date, little brother?"

Sam smiled. "I'm pretty sure you got the pictures that say I did."

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "Didn't think you noticed me."

"I was an undercover cop, my life depended on my observation skills, Sis."

Sarah laughed. "In _that_ case, I can give you what I went into town for ... You'll understand when you open it why I'm giving it to you now not at the party ... You _know_ I'm throwing you an engagement party, right?"

Sam hung his head and nodded. "Small, please?"

"Andy's dad," Sam nodded, " and the Division, of course."

"The _entire_ Division?! No way!"

Sarah looked at Andy who looked like she was trying to crawl _through_ Sam and away from even the suggestion of a big party.

"Seriously? You two just want something small?"

"Family, close friends, that's it."

Sarah didn't appreciate not being allowed to plan a big bash for them but respected their desire to keep it small, she wanted them to enjoy it and knew if she went ahead with a big one they wouldn't. "Here? Or in T.O?"

They didn't look at each other or hesitate. "Home."

Sarah laughed. "Ok. When?"

Sam laughed. "Lemme get her home and at least tell her dad before you start sendin' out invitations."

"But ..."

"No buts, your invitations are _not_ beatin' us home."

Sarah was grumbling as she went back out to her car. She returned to the porch struggling awkwardly with a rather large item that was gift wrapped.

Sam and Andy shared a look before Sam asked, "What's that?"

Sarah leaned it against the table. "Your engagement present," was her matter of fact response.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, you'll understand when you open it why I'm not waiting til the party."

Sam motioned for Andy to open it.

Andy gasped when she peeled the paper off. Inside a 20x24 chestnut grain picture frame were a collection of 4x6 pictures from that morning. The center picture, a 5x7 black and white shot of Sam slipping the ring on her finger.

It was dated and inscribed with _**'She said yes!'**_

They were stunned, and understood Sarah's desire for it to be given privately. She had captured and framed an incredibly intimate moment in their life.

Sarah went in the house shortly after.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and teasing each other about actually getting them in front of a minister.

When Sam asked about the groomsmen's attire, he fully expected her to want the guys decked out in tuxes and was surprised when she asked him to wear his dress uniform.

He kissed her temple, "If that's what you want."

Andy nodded.

"Then I guess I'm in uniform."

"You don't want ..."

Sam kissed her. "I want _you_ to have the wedding of your dreams. If that means I'm in a tux or in uniform, it doesn't matter."

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

"What about the girls?"

Andy laughed. "Wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in these details."

"I'm interested in whatever gets us down that aisle faster."

Andy laughed. "Matching blue gowns, style unknown yet. Don't even bother askin' about mine Swarek, you'll see it when I walk down the aisle."

"Speakin' of walkin' down the aisle, we still haven't decided _when_ you're gonna do that ..."

Andy laughed as she grabbed the calendar again. "I would _love_ to say the end of September, babe, but can we _really_ put it together for _this_ September?"

"_Where_ d'you wanna get married?"

"Think Sarah would let us get married here?"

"Yes!" came through the open door making them both laugh.

Sam looked at Andy. "If you _really_ wanna get married in September, baby, we'll make it happen."

The smile she gave him could've lit up Leamington.

They settled on a date, called a minister to see if they were available. The minister was a little shocked because their date was roughly 4 months away, but happily agreed.

Sarah was given the go ahead to plan the engagement party on the condition that invitations didn't go out until the next week. She wasn't thrilled because the party was 3 weeks out but agreed.

Andy knew the bouquet _she_ wanted to carry so Sarah called the florist.

Sam smiled, full dimples, when Andy told him she wanted to carry the same flowers he gave her.

They planned as much as they could without having the bridal party confirmed.

Before they headed back home Sarah offered to do anything she could to help.

They walked into Parade Monday to questioning looks. If they weren't already wearing them, their hands woulda been checked.

"Coppers! Good Monday morning!" Frank said as he walked in. He was greeted with a less than enthusiastic response to the reminder it was Monday. "You know how this works ... Good morning!"

When he received a passable response he moved on. "McSwarek, welcome back," Sam nodded. "Anything you two need to tell us?"

They looked at each other and shrugged before looking at Frank and shaking their heads.

"Frank he actually needs to _ask_ McNally before they visit City Hall!" Jerry laughed.

"Jerry, how many times do I gotta tell you? City Hall is _against_ the rules!"

"And who said I _didn't_ ask her, buddy?"

The entire room turned to look at them.

"Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, Andy smiled and nodded while the room erupted in cheers.

"This is Monday so we'll put off drinks celebrating McSwarek's engagement til Friday night. Assignments/pairings are on the board. Serve. Protect And congratulate McSwarek!"

Sam and Andy laughed before being surrounded by everyone sharing their shift.

Friday morning Frank ended Parade with "Serve. Protect. And drinks at the Penny to celebrate an engagement!"

"Good thing we took that cab," Sam said as Andy fixed their coffees.

By the end of shift both were looking forward to a drink.

Everyone close to her covered their ears before Peck's shrill whistle filled the room.

Frank looked at Jerry as he said, "You don't have to be a detective to figure out we're celebrating a special day in Sam and Andy's lives. We've all been there, well, with the exception of Collins and Price, since Day 1 when the legend of McSwarek was born. We love them separately, but let's be real, Sammy's easier to deal with because they're together."

The room rang with laughter.

Frank looked around the room, "You guys know how this works they do _not_ pay tonight!" Smiling at Sam and Andy, he finished, "First round is on the Division. Everybody got a drink? If ya don't, get it." When he was assured everyone had a drink, Frank continued, "Raise your glass as we _finally_ celebrate the love Sam and Andy share by celebrating an engagement that has been a _long_ time coming! Congratulations to you both!"

Sam and Andy didn't get a chance to respond before everybody's cells went off with a mass text. Sam laughed when he read:

**Two hearts came together and a love was born**

**Two lives are coming together ...**

**There's a party at McSwarek's to celebrate their love story ...**

**Join us in 2 wks to be part of it!**

**Sarah**

Everyone that got the text wasted no time saying they'd be there.

The day of the party Sam sent Sarah a text asking her to bring the guitar, he wanted to surprise Andy.

Andy also sent Sarah a text, asking for her help to surprise Sam.

Sarah replied to Sam's text confirming she'd have the guitar and asked if he knew a song. When Sam asked why Sarah's only response was that he'd find out later.

She got: **Secrets? NOT cool, Sis!** in response making her laugh.

After shift, Sam and Andy headed straight home. They grabbed as quick a shower as showering together allowed. Sam had just finished brushing her hair when Liam arrived. Sarah ushered him to the backyard. With every ring of the bell or knock, Sarah welcomed everyone.

Traci was the first to ask where the couple of the hour were. They chose that moment to walk down the stairs. Sam was in black jeans and a blue dress shirt, while Andy wore black jeans and a blue halter top.

Once everyone arrived, Liam made sure everyone had a drink.

Oliver nudged Jerry, pointing to a barstool. "Do you ..."

"No way. Sammy hasn't played in _years_."

Both guys mouths fell open when Sam sat down on the stool and picked it up.

"This is for Andy. I love you."

He never took his eyes off her as he sang:

_If you were my lady  
I'd make you my wife  
I'd live just to give you  
The time of my life  
Til all of the tears of the past came undone  
They'd fall away  
Faster than rain from the sun_

_I've waited all of my life  
For someone to make all my love songs come true  
The summer and fall of my life  
Were wasted unless I can sing them for you_

_And you'd have  
The time of my life  
The prime of my life  
And the seasons to come  
You'd be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my songs_

_Though I'd have my moments  
You'd still make my days  
You'd follow my mind  
When it wandered away  
You'd find it inside  
Of a dream comin' true  
And you'd open my eyes  
To the feeling of you_

_I've waited all of my life  
For someone as sweet  
As the new morning dew  
The summer and fall of my life  
Were leading to spring  
And the sweet taste of you_

_If you'll have  
The time of my life  
The prime of my life  
And the seasons to come  
You'll be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my song_

_Please share  
The times of my life  
The prime of my life  
And all the seasons to come  
And you'll be the rhyme of my life  
And the reason for singing my song_

_If you'll sing along_

There were tears in Andy's eyes, during the last line she walked up to him and with a kiss whispered "yes" before he began to play another song. Sam thought Sarah was singing so was blown away when Andy started to sing:

_I spent a long time  
Wondering if I'd find  
My happy ever after  
A real life fairytale  
Where everything falls in place  
And two chosen souls embrace_

_All of my life  
I've walked through love  
Like I wasn't right  
For the part  
Each time I've tried  
Somethin' was missin'  
I could feel it  
In my heart  
Now that I found you  
I finally realize  
No one else was meant to be  
All of my life  
You were the one  
Meant for me_

_I know I belong here  
You make it so clear  
Without even tryin'  
You take my breath away  
Not in my wildest dreams  
Could someone mean  
This much to me_

_All of my life  
I've walked through love  
Like I wasn't right  
For the part  
Each time I've tried  
Somethin' was missin'  
I could feel it  
In my heart  
Now that I found you  
I finally realize  
No one else was meant to be  
All of my life  
You were the one  
Meant for me_

_Now that I found you  
I finally realize  
No one else was meant to be  
All of my life  
You were the one  
Meant for me_

There were tears in _Sam's_ eyes when she finished.

You could of heard a pin drop everyone got so quiet _as_ they sang, when Andy sang the last note their friends shock gave way to very enthusiastic applause making them both blush.

Andy never took her eyes off Sam as she sang but once she was finished the embarrassment of singing in front of their friends had her looking away.

Sam leaned the guitar against the stool and reached for Andy. Andy's arms went around his neck when Sam wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Now who doesn't know who?" Sam asked with a smile before he kissed her.

"Ok, you two, don't make us bring the hose monkeys in!"

Sam and Andy were laughing when they pulled apart.

"_Why_ is he here?" Sam asked in a loud whisper before he kissed Andy again.

The look on Oliver's face had everyone bursting out in fits of laughter and brought Sam and Andy apart. The questioning look on their faces causing their friends to laugh even harder.

Sam was sitting with his arms around Andy when Tommy asked for everyone's attention. Sam and Andy looked at each other and shrugged as Tommy stood.

"I knew the day I picked up the phone and heard 'he said he loves me' this day would come, because in all the years I've known him, Swarek _doesn't_ say those words.

Then he took my little girl undercover. I think we _all_ knew when they came back and the rings didn't come off that we'd be here sooner or later."

He smiled at Sam. "You are the son I never had, the love I dreamed my little girl would find. Thank you, by makin' my little girl happy you've made this old man happy." Tommy looked at their friends. "If you would, raise your glasses and help me wish them a lifetime of the happiness they share right now. I love you both."

Tommy walked over and kissed Andy's cheek before he shook Sam's hand.

"Umm, while we have everyone in the same spot that doesn't require Frank to be the center of attention,"

Everyone including Frank laughed.

"I, umm,"

"Spit it out, McNally!" Oliver teased.

"I have something I'd like to ask. Traci, you're my best friend, the sister I never had, I can't imagine walking down the aisle without you walking ahead of me, would you stand next to me as my matron of honor?"

Traci blinked back the tears as she said, "I would be honored."

Andy turned to Sarah. "It's every girls worse fear, meeting her boyfriend's family. But he wasn't even my boyfriend, he was my T.O, which if you think about it, was even worse because at the time he didn't even _like_ me but he took me because _you_ wanted to meet me. I would find out later he does anything to make you happy ... I'll be asking for tips later ... but right now, I'm asking you to be a part of the happiest day of my,"

"Our," Sam interjected.

Andy smiled as she finished, "life by standing next to Traci."

Sarah smiled. "I would love too."

Andy looked at Gail and grinned. "I can't believe I'm askin' this, considering you were such a bitch because we got along while I was a rookie, but somehow I can't envision my bridal party without you in it ..."

"On one condition,"

"Gail," Nick warned.

"What is it, Peck?" Sam asked.

"You don't get mad when I kiss the groom."

Sam shook his head while Andy burst out laughing.

Andy ignored the bait as she addressed Noelle. "Yeah, I know you and Sam have been friends for a long time but he's not the only one it would mean a lot to if you were standing up there with us."

Noelle smiled. "Miss the chance to be _part_ of your fairytale, to watch as Sammy makes it come true? No way. It means a lot that you want _me_ to be part of it."

Andy leaned back to kiss Sam and whispered, "Your turn."

"No prompting, McNally!"

Andy grinned.

"My beautiful bride has it easy, she has 1 best friend, I've got 2 and I can't imagine standing there without both of you, so ... if Nash thinks she can handle _both_ of you ..."

Jerry and Oliver turned pleading eyes on Traci.

"I don't know, Sammy, that's _a lot_ to ask of one person," Noelle teased. It earned her a dirty look from both men.

Traci burst out laughing. "On _one_ condition,"

"Name it," they said at the same time.

"Only _one_ of you takes me home!"

Jerry almost choked on his beer while everybody else howled with laughter when Oliver blushed.

"In _that_ case, I think I better escort Sarah, Sammy," Oliver offered. Traci smiled at Sam.

"Frank, I need you to make sure Noelle stays outta my pockets," Sam winked at Noelle.

"Collins, I need you to make Peck plays nice. Diaz, Epstein that leaves us with 2 extra men ... how d'you guys feel about bein' the ushers and greeting our guests as they arrive?"

Dov and Chris tripped over themselves answering. "W-we'd be honored."

"Good. Then we've got the bridal party set. Boys, get your dresses pressed because my girl wants us in uniform. Girls, please, I beg you, find something soon."

The girls laughed but _didn't_ make any promises.

Andy nodded toward Liam and Sam silently agreed, it wouldn't be the same without _their_ bartender.

"Hey Liam,"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"We know it's not the Penny, but you're a part of this family too ... the wedding's in St. Catharines, but it would mean _a lot_ to us, if _you_ were the one manning the bar at the reception."

Liam looked at Andy who smiled and nodded.

"Well, I can't be disappointin' the beautiful bride, now can I? Sorry Sammy, she may think you're cute, but you don't do a thing for me."

Sam laughed. "I'm ok with that, man. You're right, you can't so that better have been a yes."

Liam just smiled.

"Now, Sammy, are you gonna let McNally go to St. Catharines for a girls only shopping weekend? So they can pick out the dresses they're gonna look even more beautiful in?" Oliver teased.

"No."

Everyone laughed at his quick and simple reply.

"In _that_ case, girls," Frank laughed, "you're all _off_ tomorrow, but consider this your assignment: Go dress shopping."

"Buying, Frank, they need to _buy_ their dresses," Sam piped up.

"Awful eager, aren't you Swarek?" Gail teased.

"Since this wedding is happenin' in September, Peck, we don't have much time ..."

Traci looked at Andy. "He's kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Wow, ok. Frank we may need Sunday off too."

Frank didn't hesitate. "Done."

The drink and stories flowed and laughter filled the air before one by one their friends began to say their goodnights.

* * *

**A/N: Sam's song to Andy is John Schneider's **_**Time of My Life**_**; Andy's to Sam is Cathy Korpi's **_**All of My Life**_


	33. Chapter 33

Before the girls went shopping, the guys (and the girls) placed bets on who would call who first and how long it would take for the call to happen. Most had money on Sam being the one to call first, Andy shocked them all.

Sam kissed Andy as she walked out the door the next morning.

Traci hadn't even pulled out of the driveway and Andy was pulling out her phone.

"Seriously, Andy? You haven't even been a part for 5 minutes! Show some self control!"

"This from the woman who's doin' it like bunnies with G.I. Joe every chance she gets," Traci said under her breath.

Gail glared at Traci in the mirror making Traci laugh.

"Own it, Peck."

"Excuse me, we are _not_ as bad as McSwarek!

Andy ignored them as she hit speed dial '3' ...

Sam smiled when he saw her name on the caller I.D.

"Miss me already?" he teased.

Andy was laughing as she said, "Maybe."

"Cute. Where are you goin'?"

"No way, Sam. You are _not_ showing up while I look for my dress!"

Sam laughed. "Do I at least get to _talk_ to you while you look?"

"Don't you have stuff t'do today?"

"Probably, but talkin' to my bride is more important."

"Can you do somethin' for me?"

"Anything."

"God, McNally, _not_ in the car!"

Sam laughed when he heard Peck's voice. Could hear Andy's blush as she said, "Geez, Gail, get your mind outta the gutter!" Before turning her attention back to Sam.

"You need to look up ..."

"Eww! Andy! You're supposed to be wedding planning not wedding _night_ planning!"

"Gail! This _is_ wedding planning! We need a photographer, I wanna know if there's any photography students that could use the money and experience and Sam can look that up while I'm putting up with you!"

Andy turned back to the phone. "Sorry babe."

"Sounds like the photographer can wait. You need me on this end of the phone." He could hear her smile.

They pulled up at the shop and as they piled out Gail said, "Ok, lovebirds, time to say goodbye, this is _supposed_ to be a girls day out."

Andy put Sam on speaker so he could deliver a message:

"I'm gonna have to have a chat with Collins, he was supposed to make sure you played nice, Peck ..."

"Kiss off, Swarek!"

"Tell me where my bride is and no problem!"

"Time to say goodbye, little brother!"

The girls _thought_ she hung up but she only took the call off speaker.

They walked into the shop and were immediately met by a sales consultant. Andy was quickly named as the bride.

"Do we have a color? Style?"

"Color needs to compliment the guys uniforms, so I was thinking a powder blue for Traci (Traci raised her hand) and an ice blue for the others. Style, I was thinkin' A-line, satin sheath, a sweetheart neckline with lace overlay?" She looked at the girls for reactions. "Sleeveless with keyhole back."

The sales lady - Debbi smiled, "We can do those. What about the bride?"

"Gimme that phone, McNally! I _know_ Sam's still on it and there's _no_ way I'm lettin' him hear about your dress!"

Andy unhappily handed her phone over.

"Suck it up, McNally, I'm not hangin' up on him, you can have your phone back _after_ you describe your dress."

Andy quickly described her dress - A-line, satin sheath, with Queen Anne neckline ..."

"Color?"

"Ivory."

Debbi smiled. "Let me see what I can find."

Andy held out her hand. Traci was laughing as she handed the phone over.

Andy was in the process of putting the phone to her ear when the woman asked, "Veil or no veil?"

Andy hadn't thought about _that_! "Ummm,"

"Hey," Sam's voice caught her attention, gave her a few minutes to think before answering. "At the risk of pissing the girls off because I heard that, do you _want_ a veil?"

Andy excused herself and was motioned toward one of the change rooms. Closing the door, she sat on the chair as she said, "Not really."

"What _do_ you want?"

"I was thinkin' of keepin' my hair down. Wavy curls with silk flowers woven through it."

Sam smiled at the image. "If _that's_ what _you_ want, that's what you're gonna do."

"You're ok with it?"

"I'm ok with whatever makes _you_ happy."

Andy was smiling when she stepped out of the change room.

"_Please_ tell me you and Swarek didn't ..."

Andy didn't get a chance to react before Sarah smacked her and told her that was the _last_ she wanted to her from her about her brother.

"So? Veil or no veil, McNally?"

"Which does Sammy want, McNally?" Noelle teased.

Andy blushed. "Actually, he never said, he just asked what I wanted."

"And that is?"

Andy smiled, "No veil."

Debbi smiled. "No veil it is. I'll be right back. I may not have the color, but I have a couple styles that match Andy's description. We'll see which you prefer. And we'll get the proper sizes. When is the wedding, Andy?"

Andy smiled. "September."

Debbi didn't even blink. "Ok."

She came back a few minutes later with dresses for the girls. While they were changing she went to look for Andy's.

Debbi came back with a couple of styles for Andy to try. One was very similar to the girls' design.

Andy took a couple pictures in the change room mirror of just her back and sent them to Sam with the tag: _Decisions, Decisions!_

Sam opened the text from Andy and laughed. Andy laughed when the phone rang.

"That's not fair, you know that?"

"Sorry babe, but I need your opinion. Which looks better?"

"You know you're beautiful in both, right?"

"_Not_ helping Sam!"

"Andy McNally, I swear if you're video calling that phone is going in my purse and you won't get it back until you get dropped off at home!"

"Trac! Would you chill, we're _not_ on video,"

"That _does_ sound fun for later ..."

"Sam!"

Sam laughed.

"Seriously Sam, which one?"

"Lemme look again, I'll call you right back."

While she was waiting for Sam she stepped out of the change room to show the girls the first dress.

"It's awful close to being the same, Andy," Traci said gently.

"Too close? I'll be back."

While she was gone Andy tried the other and modelled it for the girls. "Definitely better than the other."

Handing Andy another dress, Debbi said, "Try this one."

Andy took the dress and retreated to the change room. Once she had it on she looked in the mirror and knew she found _her_ dress. There were 2 pearl buttons at the neck, 3 at the base of her back, otherwise the back was completely open, it had cap sleeves. The bodice had lace overlay.

She snapped a picture and sent it with _What d'ya think?_ before stepping out to model for the girls.

The door to Andy's change room opened and the girls turned toward it. When Andy stepped out her friends just stared.

Sarah was the first to find her voice. "Andy, you look _stunning_. Sam will _love_ it!"

Andy smiled. "Really?"

Andy's phone rang. Smiling she said, "Hi."

"You gonna send me a shot of the rest of it so I can make an informed decision?"

"You wish."

Sam laughed. "You're right, I do. You bringin' it home?"

"So you can sneak a look? I don't think so!"

Sam laughed. "I tried."

Andy tried _not_ to laugh, "You did."

All of a suddenly Debbi was there asking about jewelry.

All the girls except Andy followed her to the jewelry cases.

They went to ask for her opinion but no Andy.

Sarah didn't hesitate she pulled out her phone.

"This is a surprise, figured you'd be mad ..."

"Sam,"

There was something in his sister's voice. Sam didn't hesitate. "Where are you?"

"Jolie Bridal on St. Claire."

"I'll be right there. Where is she right now?"

"Change room."

"Leave her alone until I get there."

"Ok."

The girls shrieked when the door opened 20 minutes later and Sam walked in.

"What're you doin' here, Swarek?"

"Don't you have jewelry to pick out?"

"Since when do you wear jewelry, Swarek?"

Sam held up his hand. "That's it for me, Peck."

Sam looked at Sarah who nodded back. Without another word, Sam headed for the shop's change room.

There was only one door closed so it didn't take a detective to figure out which one she was in.

He didn't knock or try the handle, just softly said, "McNally?"

"Sam?"

"Open the door, McNally."

Andy opened the door to find Sam "leaning" against the doorframe.

"What're you doin' here?" she asked softly.

"Sarah called."

Andy looked down at the floor. "I can't do this, Sam."

Sam took both her hands. "Do what?"

"Be something I'm not."

Sam tipped her chin so she was looking at him. "I want the woman I fell in love with, Andy. Other than the rings I put on your finger, I don't care what jewelry you wear, if you wear any."

"Really?"

"Really."

Andy smiled.

"If they don't have what you want here, we'll go somewhere that does."

"Promise?"

"Promise. What d'ya say we go pick you out some jewelry?"

Andy smiled and let Sam lead her out of the change room.

"Everything ok?" Sarah asked as they joined them.

"Considering I don't know what she's wearing ..."

Sarah laughed. "Nice try, little brother but you are _not_ seeing her dress, especially her _in_ her dress until you're at the altar."

"Um, if I could offer a suggestion?"

"Go."

"I'll bring out a dress with a similar neckline, she can wear as you're picking out her jewelry."

Sam stuck out his hand. "Sam Swarek, the guy lucky enough to marry this woman."

Andy blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Sam, I'm Debbi ... and I'll be right back."

She returned a few moments later with a dress Andy wouldn't be caught dead in - a ball gown. As she handed it over she whispered, "This'll keep him guessing until he sees you."

Andy giggled as she took the dress.

Andy stepped out of the dressing room and Sam didn't recognize her. The dress did _not_ suit her, no wonder she'd been upset. He held out his hand and as she took it whispered, "You ready?"

Andy smiled. She was more at ease with Sam there.

She picked out a simple 2 strand freshwater pearl and white gold choker with diamond accents with small drop earrings.

It was simple but stunning and something Sam knew Andy would wear again.

"This what you want?"

Andy nodded shyly, knowing it wasn't a cheap set because of the diamonds.

Sam kissed her cheek and whispered, "Then it's what you're gettin'."

"You sure?"

"Only doin' this once ..."

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

Sam paid for all their jewelry as it was part of Andy's gift to the girls. They had all decided to go the freshwater pearl route to match Andy.

Andy left with Sam while the girls went shoe shopping. They were given "permission" to go satin and dye to match their dresses or buy something they'd wear more than once.

They were sitting at home on the couch with a pizza trying to book a photographer when Sarah was dropped off.

Kicking her shoes off, Sarah asked if they'd found a student. At Andy's dejected look Sarah questioned if they'd considered a student local to St. Catharines.

"It would save you paying extra for gas."

Sam and Andy looked at each other. "If you know somebody ..."

"I'll call the school on Monday. What about your hair? Have you considered how you want yours ... and our ... hair done? Make-up? Nails?"

When Sam felt Andy stiffen at the thought of all the fuss he was quick to ask, "Any good places she can get it done?"

Yeah, but we need to decide how it's being done."

"Down, wavy curls, flowers woven through. Up, down, it's your hair, your choice."

"I think if you're having yours down, we should have ours at least partly up."

Grabbing her tablet, she Google'd the style she was thinking and showed them. Andy loved it.

"Caterer?"

"Pizza Pizza?" Sam joked.

"Not a chance, little brother."

Sam laughed and kissed Andy's temple. "Whatever she wants."

"Pizza works for me," Andy laughed at the look on Sarah's face.

"Relax Sarah, I just haven't thought that far."

"Anybody barbeque?"

"What? Like Montanas for rent?"

Sam laughed. "Somethin' like that."

"I'm sure we can find somebody."

Another look passed. "Then that's what we want."

"Gift registry somewhere?"

They had decided they didn't need wedding gifts so were asking for donations to one of the TPS charities.

"Taken care of."

"Invitations?"

"Done."

Sarah left Sunday with a list of things to do, she called or text every day to keep them up to date.

Andy refused a 'girls only' bridal shower, because it was Sam's wedding too.

"Fine, co-ed shower but we get to throw you a party that is 'girls only' ... you still don't have your bridal lingerie ..."

Andy blushed.

3 weeks before the wedding a Jack & Jill hosted by the entire bridal party was held at the Penny.

No one was shocked when Gail's whistle silenced the entire room.

"Ok, so here are the rules for tonight: Sammy, buddy, drinks, I see that wallet ..."

Sam laughed as he nodded.

"Since this _is_ a special occasion, we have a special occasions permit allowing our man Liam to sell Jell-o shooters and such to anyone crazy enough to eat 'em! Now, under regular circumstances, any money made would go to the bride and groom, but they have requested that any money made tonight go to TPS charities ... myself I think Sammy's sucking up to get out of attending any benefits," Frank looked at Sam, "Sorry brother, no deal."

"Now Frank, _why_ would I wanna get out of anything that lets me show off my beautiful bride?"

"Seriously, Swarek, you get _any_ sweeter I'm gonna get a toothache!"

"Collins ..."

Nick moved to stand behind Gail.

"Darts, depends how much you wanna pay - you can play single against Sam _or_ Andy. Or, you can cough up a little extra and play double against _both_. Pool, well, that's a flat amount because Andy _won't_ play without him!"

"Let's keep it clean, Frank!"

"Collins!"

"She'll be quiet, Sir, unless she plans to bunk in with Dov for the night."

Gail spun around to face Nick. His look _dared_ her to say anything else.

Gail glared at him but didn't say anything else.

"First round is on the Division ... everybody got a drink?"

When they were assured everyone had a drink the bridal party in its entirety raised their glasses as one and said, "Sam Swarek, Andy McNally, you have the right to kick back and relax, the right to party with your friends and above all else, the right to _enjoy_ this night!"

Sam had his arms around Andy. Kissing her cheek he whispered, "We're gonna pay for this tomorrow."

Andy laughed as she agreed.

They had a great night with their friends. They made money for the TPS.

The wedding was _quickly_ approaching. The rehearsal dinner, like the wedding, was being hosted by Sarah at her place. The Friday before, the guys were having a poker night while the girls ... none of the guys were brave enough to ask what the girls were gonna do.

The girls had booked a suite at the Westin Harbour Castle. "Girls Night" was a lingerie party.

"Uh, you guys forget there's no back to my dress? Sexy lingerie is kinda pointless."

The women around her gasped. "Sexy lingerie is _never_ pointless."

"Why not try a few things on? Send a text or 2 ..."

"Last time I "tortured" him with those kinda texts ..."

"You got lucky, admit it Andy. You and Swarek got down and dirty after you sent him some kinky texts."

"Gail! _Totally_ inappropriate!"

Gail just gave her trademark smirk.

"I need to use the bathroom, excuse me."

"Got your phone?"

Andy shook her head as she left the room.

Andy needed to hear his voice.

Soon as he saw her name come up on the screen, Sam folded and left the table.

"Where are you?"

"_No_ idea. They _blindfolded_ me so if you asked I couldn't tell you. Then they drove around the city to disorient me! If that isn't enough they had anything and everything telling me the name of the hotel removed! ... _Why_ am I friends with them again?"

Sam laughed.

"_Dare_ I ask what you're up to?"

They'd probably kill me if I told you, but they want me to show you later."

"Show me? How? They're keeping us ..." it suddenly dawned on Sam and he groaned. "McNally ..."

Andy laughed. "Just because _they_ want me too, doesn't mean I will ..."

"Tell me you have your own room ..."

"I might ..."

"Andy ..."

Andy laughed. "How's _your_ night goin'?"

"Does missin' you count?"

"No, because I miss you too."

"I get them keepin' us apart _next_ Friday, I may not _like_ bein' away from you, but it's tradition. But what the hell is up with tonight?!"

"I don't know, babe."

"Andy McNally, get _off_ that phone!"

"At least until you got somethin' to show him!"

Andy groaned.

"What?"

"Just been told to get off the phone."

Just then Oliver stuck his head out. "In case you've forgotten, brother, we're here because of _you_, get your ass in here."

"Shit. Now they're after me. I love you. I'll talk to you ..."

"Later. I love you"

They managed to get her to try on a few things and using Andy's phone, Gail took pictures, sending each with the caption: For your eyes only

The girls went to their room around 1 a.m. By 2 a.m. Andy was still wide awake. She couldn't sleep without Sam and she was still a little freaked by the blindfold. She had _no_ idea how she was gonna get through next Friday.

Sam wasn't surprised when the phone rang at 2:15.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Westin Harbour Castle."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

They talked Sam's entire drive over. She was outside sitting on a curbstone when he pulled in. They hung up when she climbed in.

The girls were less than happy the next morning to wake up and find her gone.

Both Traci and Gail were on the phone with their respective partners chewing them out for sleeping right through Sam leaving the house then coming back with Andy.

Sam woke around 7 with Andy's head pillowed on his chest. He _tried_ to get out of bed without waking her but as soon he moved her arms wrapped around him.

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

Soon as she heard his voice she relaxed and fell back asleep as Sam laid back down. She hadn't exactly got the greatest night's sleep. More than once he'd woke up to her calling his name.

He was going to have a 'chat' with her attendants about their little stunt.

A knock at their bedroom door caught his attention. He motioned Sarah in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sarah handed him the coffee she'd brought. "Before you rip a strip off me, I had _nothin'_ t'do with it. They had Noelle blindfold me when she picked me up so I couldn't tell her. They made sure Noelle and I arrived while they were picking Andy up. I had _no_ idea ..."

Sam sighed as he wiped his hand over his face. "_What the hell were they thinking?!_ Blindfolding a person who has a history of trust and abandonment issues."

"How did she sleep?"

"Depends what you consider her callin' my name in her sleep ..."

"Ah hell. I'm sorry, little brother. I can't even tell ya anything 'cause they kept me in the dark about the whole night. I checked on her this mornin', when I saw her bed empty I snuck downstairs and had the concierge call me a cab. The guys were still passed out when I let myself in so I let them sleep while I made coffee."

"Sam?"

Sarah kissed the top of Sam's head. "Take your time."

Sam smiled as Sarah let herself out.

"You share this bed with somebody else?"

Andy sat up and looked around making Sam laugh. Sam pulled her back against him and kissed her temple. "What d'ya say we grab a shower before the house wakes up?"

Andy turned to look at him.

"All the guys are crashed out downstairs. So is Sarah."

Andy's eyes went wide and Sam laughed before he kissed her and pulled her out of bed and towards the bathroom.

They were sittin' on the bed after their shower, Sam brushing her hair when the bedroom door flew open and Gail came in. She didn't get a chance to say anything.

"You did _not_ just barge into my bedroom!" Andy said shocked, leaning away from Sam.

"Peck, get your ass _out_ of our bedroom!"

"Calm down, Swarek, you're dressed ..."

"That has _nothin'_ t'do with why you deserve to be thrown out of this house! If you don't get out, _now_, I _will_ throw your ass out!"

Sarah showed up in the doorway. "Gail, you're needed downstairs ..."

"Traci can deal with it ..."

Sarah could practically _see_ the steam coming out of her brother's ears.

"Gail, if you don't get your ass down those stairs _now_ ..."

Gail looked at Sarah. More than a little shocked by the tone. "Why?"

"It _wasn't_ a request. Go. _Now_!"

Gail shot Sarah what _she_ thought was a dirty look, it didn't even register with Sarah who smiled at Sam as she said, "Sorry," before shutting the door.

Sam pulled Andy back so he could finish her hair before asking if she wanted a coffee.

Sam refused to look at Traci or Gail when they got downstairs. Sarah handed them their coffees and nodded towards the back deck.

Sam sat down and pulled Andy onto his lap.

Hearing the door he was _more_ than mad enough to scare the girls back inside but it was Oliver who stepped through it.

"You wanna tell me what has mothers everywhere hiding their children?"

"Not a good time, Shaw."

Oliver looked at Andy who shook her head.

"Sammy? What happened?"

Sam looked at Andy as she got up. Andy kissed him as she said, "I'll be fine, I'm just goin' to talk to Sarah for a minute."

Sam watched as she went inside. The moment the closed, Oliver repeated the question, "Ok, Sammy, you only get _this_ protective when somethin' happens, so _what happened_?! And don't you dare try and pull a McNally and say everything's fine because brother, I've known you _way_ too long to buy it."

Sam sighed. "Even knowin' her history, her "friends" blindfolded and wouldn't tell her where they were."

"This a joke?"

"Nope. Blindfolded Sarah too so she couldn't tell her."

Oliver looked at him in shock.

"Then I got to spend the night after I brought her home reassuring her I was there when she called out in her sleep."

Oliver looked at Sam in disbelief. "Anything I can do?"

Yeah, get Barber and Collins to get those women _out_ of my house after I have a 'chat' with 'em ... I'm gonna get Sarah to take Andy out. I don't want her here ..."

"Don't want who here? For what?" Andy asked as she stepped out the door.

Sam wouldn't lie to her. "You. While I talk to Peck and Nash."

"Sam ..."

"Don't even _try_ to talk me out of it, McNally."

Andy laughed softly before kissing his cheek as he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laughed softly as she said, "All I ask is that you leave them in one piece. We're gettin' married in a week, I don't have time to find a new matron of honor and attendant."

Sam laughed. "I promise."

"Good. Sarah made us breakfast if you want it."

"Sorry baby, I am _not_ breakin' bread with those women, not yet."

Sarah stepped out the door with four plates. "I better not be included in that, little brother."

Sam laughed. "No."

Sarah flashed him her dimples as she set a plate in front of them. "Good."

Oliver's eyes lit up at the plate she set in front of him. "Thank you."

After breakfast Sam talked to Sarah while Oliver talked to Jerry and Nick. They were a little surprised by the girls' behavior and totally understood Sam's need to call them on the carpet for it.

Neither Sarah or Andy was upset about the idea of spending time together. Andy actually asked if they could use the time shopping for Sam's gift.

The boys left the girls under the excuse they had wedding errands. One of those errands was picking up Andy's gift.

The moment everybody was gone Sam invited them to have a seat.


	34. Chapter 34

"You ok, Sam?"

Sam's protectiveness of Andy was legendary. Both Traci and Gail had _seen_ Sam's temper when he was protecting Andy and both hoped to never be on the receiving end of it. Those hopes were shot to hell when Sam opened his mouth.

"Just _what_ am I supposed to be _ok_ with, Nash?!" Sam asked as he sat on the arm of a chair. "The fact that you _blindfolded_ her? Refused to tell her where she was? The panic I could hear in her voice? Or that I had to go get her at quarter after 2, when she called almost in tears? Or, maybe you want me to be ok with spending the night after I got her home reassuring her I was here when she called out in her sleep? Which of those do you want me to be _ok_ with?! We haven't spent a night apart since we got together and the first one we do, her _friends_ pull this shit?! _How_ d'you plan to keep us apart the night before the wedding _and_ have her _sleep_ after that?!"

Both Traci and Gail had been on the receiving end of his temper on the job as rookies, but never off the clock or on a personal level.

"Oh God, Sam ..."

"What? You're _sorry_? You're supposed to be her _best friend_, Nash! You _know_ her issues! Jesus! The _last_ person I _ever_ expected to hurt her was _you_!" He looked at Gail. "Lemme guess, the whole blindfold was _your_ idea?"

The disappointment in Sam's eyes had both women looking anywhere but in them.

Traci and Gail shared a look. There was nothing either of them could say and they both knew it. No apology would change what Andy and Sam went through overnight and in his current mood, it would probably only piss Sam off more and he was plenty pissed as it was.

"Sam," Traci said softly, "is there _anything_ we can do?"

"I _really_ don't think you want me to answer that right now."

Before either Traci or Gail could respond, the door opened and Jerry stuck his head in. "Sammy, buddy ..." Nick looked around Jerry.

"Barber, we're fine," Traci called.

Oliver pushed past Jerry. "Get your pretty boy ass _out_ of the door, buddy."

Sam couldn't help but grin at Ollie, but looking at the women sitting in their living room, it quickly disappeared. His voice soft, but the anger he felt unmistakeable, as he said, "Get out." A little louder, "Barber, Collins ..."

Jerry put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's ok, buddy. We'll see ya Monday. Ladies, let's go."

Traci and Gail got up and quickly left before Jerry followed.

After they left Sam looked around. "Ollie, what happened to the oath 'leave no one behind'?"

Oliver laughed. "We didn't, brother. Frank took Noelle home."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"I only came in to give you this." Oliver handed him the gift box.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

Sam had just hid Andy's gift when he heard the door open. He met the girls at the door.

Sarah looked around. Seeing no one, she looked at her brother.

"What'd you do with them, little brother?"

Sam wrapped an arm around Andy's waist and kissed her temple as he answered his sister, "Kicked 'em out when the guys got back."

"And that was when?"

Sam laughed. "About 10 minutes."

Sarah got serious. "D'you want me to ..."

"The _only_ reason you're leavin' is if that was your plan when you came up, otherwise, you're stayin'."

Sarah laughed. "Alright. Listen you two, I'm gonna make myself scarce for awhile so you guys can relax after last night then this morning ..."

"Sarah ..."

Sarah flashed her dimples. "Andy, it's ok, I got calls to make."

Sam flashed his own dimples. "Thank you."

While Sarah was upstairs confirming arrangements with the florist, caterer, as well as the LCBO for the permit, Sam and Andy curled up on the couch.

"You ok?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy as he kissed her temple. "Yeah."

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You got your uniform cleaned yet?"

"No. Still needs to get there."

"Taken care of!"

There was a knock at the door a little later before the guys paraded through it, each carrying their dress uniform.

Andy laughed. "The woman is on a mission, babe."

They were surprised when Tommy walked in.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, I was told to bring my suit over."

Sam shook his head and pointed to the pile of uniforms. "Might as well add it to the pile, Tommy."

Andy couldn't believe Sarah.

"Thanks guys, I'll take care of them. Tommy? How old is that suit?!"

Tommy gave Sam and Andy a deer in the headlights look. He had no idea.

Sarah walked up to Tommy and linked their arms. "We're goin' shoppin'." Looking at Sam and Andy she said, "Do _not_ move your asses off that couch unless it's to take things behind closed doors! I'll bring supper home ... got it?"

Sam laughed. "Get outta here."

Sarah grabbed an arm full of uniforms and carried them out to her

Once they were alone Andy laughed. "What was that?"

Sam smiled, full on dimples. "Beginning to wonder who's more excited for this wedding us or her."

"There is _no_ way she's more excited than I am ... I can't believe _I'm_ getting married ..."

Sam laughed at the awe in her voice. "Woman, you been wearin' the rings for _months_, this just makes it legal."

"I know, but ..."

"But nothin', baby."

Andy looked at her rings, remembering why they bought them, why they never took them off, how Sam took one off only to put it back on.

"Speakin' of your rings, we need to take them off so they can be cleaned." At her pained look Sam said, "Don't look at me like that. I gotta take mine off too."

"When?"

"We can wear 'em til Wednesday at the latest ..."

"When ..." there was no point finishing the question, once they were off her finger she wouldn't wear them again until he put them on during the ceremony.

"I have my final fitting Wednesday."

Sam flashed the dimples. "I can come pick 'em up ..."

Andy elbowed him in the ribs. "Not there you won't."

Sam laughed. "Not even gonna let me see the girls, huh?"

"You'll see our dresses next Saturday ... Oh. My. God! I'm ... we're getting married in a week!" Andy looked at her watch. "This time next week ..."

Sam laughed. "Are we ready?"

Andy's smile was blinding. "I think so."

"Good."

Sarah was staying until Wednesday's fitting, then taking all their dresses along with the guys uniforms and Tommy's suit with her.

The girls kept their distance.

The guys didn't even try to get him to forgive the girls.

Sam teased Andy all day Wednesday about picking up her rings during the fitting.

Taking their rings off was hard for both of them, even though it was temporary.

Frank gave the wedding party Friday off and because Frank was part of it, Elaine Peck brought someone in for the weekend.

The girls were staying at the house, the guys at a hotel.

The rehearsal was quick and "painless" until the dinner was over and they were listening to Oliver.

"Now, you two know the rules right? We're gonna separate you so Sammy can get as much beauty sleep as possible 'cause God knows he needs it! Where Andy ..." Oliver smiled at her. "I know my brother will agree, you're already beautiful."

"Brother, you _are_ smarter than you look!" Sam teased.

Soon the guys were saying their goodnights.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I walk out that door, McNally, there's no goin' back, you're stuck with me for life."

Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. " I think I told you once, Swarek, I don't wanna go back."

Sam laughed before he kissed her.

"Alright you two, enough of that."

Sam leaned his forehead Andy's and whispered, "I'm a phone call away."

"I know. I love you."

Sam dropped his arms from her waist and Andy held on tighter. He kissed her temple. "Hey, look at me."

Andy looked at him. The tears in her eyes broke his heart. "Hey, don't do that."

When Oliver would have pulled them apart one look from Sam and he went to talk to the guys.

"What's goin' on?" Jerry asked.

"Um, I think Sammy's gonna need some time alone with Andy ..."

The guys shared a look.

"Sammy, why don't you ..." Sarah nodded upstairs.

Sam grabbed Andy's hand and headed for the stairs. Sam helped Andy get changed before leading her back downstairs and out the front door.

Everybody heard the door and looked around. Sarah laughed. "Don't worry about them. Go."

The guys said their goodnights and left through the kitchen.

The girls grabbed another bottle of wine and settled around the kitchen table.

"You're _not_ gonna let him stay are you?!" Gail asked.

"Until she falls asleep, yeah."

Sam smiled when he saw the bed made up. Andy crawled in and made room for Sam. "You know Sarah won't let me."

Andy frowned. "I know."

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Because as long as I'm awake ..."

Sam sighed. She knew he wouldn't leave as long as she was awake.

"You can't stay awake _all_ night, Andy. We got a long day tomorrow and you need sleep ..."

Sam got an idea. He kissed her cheek before getting off the bed and going inside. Andy had no idea what Sam was doing until he came back with his guitar.

Sitting back on the bed he began to play. He played until she fell asleep.

Gently he got off the bed and went inside.

Setting the guitar back in the stand he went to find his sister.

"Not sure how _well_ she'll sleep but she's out."

Sarah hugged him as she put her keys in his hand. Sam kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

Sam woke up the next morning not to the alarm but to his phone ringing.

"What?"

"Sammy?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Andy."

"What happened?"

"She woke up and you weren't here ... she freaked out because you left her."

"Son of a bitch! Put her on the phone ..."

"We're tryin' to get her in the shower ..."

"She won't."

"She _has_ to. Hair and makeup are ..."

"Sarah, I don't give a damn about that, I wanna talk to her."

"No time."

"Seriously Sis? You call to tell me she's freakin' out but you don't want me to talk to her? Either put her on the fuckin' phone or I'll be at the house in 10."

"No ..."

Sarah didn't get a chance to say anything else because of the dial tone in her ear. "Dammit!"

Sam walked into the house totally oblivious to the activity around him.

"Where is she?"

"Nice to see you too, little brother."

"Save it, Sis, where's my wife?"

"She's not your wife yet, Swarek."

"Peck," he growled, "today is _not_ the day for your _I'm a bitch_, _deal with it_ attitude!"

Sarah gave up. "Upstairs."

Sam took the stairs 2 at a time. Their bedroom door was closed. He didn't try the knob, but knocked instead.

"Go away, Traci!" was the tear stained response.

He sent her a text **NOT TRACI**

The door opened slightly. "Is it really you?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, baby, it's me."

Wh-what're you doin' here?"

"What d'ya think I'm doin' here?"

"Who called?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is you."

"You're supposed to be ..."

"Right here with you. Had your shower yet?"

"No."

Sam sighed. At least she was honest. "You gonna hide behind that door all day or are we gonna get you showered?"

Andy opened the door.

After their shower Sam sat on the bed and brushed her hair as if it was any other day instead of their wedding day.

Smiling, they handed each other a gift box. By unspoken agreement they opened them together, laughing when they saw what was inside. Without even knowing the other was buying them a gift, they'd managed to buy each other matching watch sets. A dress watch and an everyday watch they could wear to work. With a nod they turned them over and laughed again. They had put the same inscription:

_Breaking the rules since_ with the date they'd got together

_Following the rules since_ with their wedding date.

At the hotel the guys were starting to wonder where Sam was.

Oliver sent him a text **WHERE ARE YOU?**

Andy smiled when Oliver's message flashed on Sam's phone. "Hot date?"

Sam looked at her. She laughed as she showed him Oliver's message.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, with you and a minister in about five hours."

Andy laughed.

Andy walked Sam to the bedroom door. Sarah was probably keeping everybody downstairs and the guys were looking for Sam.

"You still wanna ..."

Andy nodded.

Sam smiled. "Ok."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "You ok?"

"Yep."

Sam tipped her chin so she was looking at him.

"Hey, I'm _not_ leavin' you ... now or ever. I _will_ see you at 1:30, then you're stuck with me for life."

Andy sighed as she smiled. "It's a tough life but somebody's gotta live it."

Sam laughed.

"I love you."

Sam kissed her cheek. "I love you."


	35. Chapter 35 - A McSwarek Wedding

Sarah met Sam in the hallway. "Remember, you guys need to be here by 11 for pictures."

Sam kissed her cheek. "We'll be here."

Sam took a drink of the coffee his sister was taking to his bride before he went downstairs and headed back to the hotel.

Sarah knocked on Andy's door. "You ready? Hair, makeup and manicurist are all here."

Andy smiled. "Absolutely."

"Got a shirt that we don't have to pull over your head?"

Andy pulled a shirt out of her bag and Sarah laughed. "Do I even need to ask?"

Andy grinned. "Probably not."

"Girls got a head start downstairs while Sammy was here. So whenever you're ready just shout."

Andy's room was invaded a few minutes later as everybody converged on it.

The photography student took pictures of _everything_. He reminded Andy of a crime scene photographer.

Once her hair, makeup and nails were done, Andy was given a few minutes to breathe before putting her dress on.

The photography student tried to get 'before' pictures when Andy was just in her lingerie but Andy quickly rejected that.

At 10:45 Sarah got a text from Sam saying they were on their way. Now that Andy was dressed, a visit from Sam was against the rules.

But Sam wasn't interested in rules, he was worried about Andy.

Sarah stood at the base of the stairs. "Forget it, little brother, you already broke the rules by seein' her before the wedding, you are _not_ seein' her _in_ her dress!"

"Well, aren't you a stickler for tradition," he teased with a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you ... but you're still not gettin' back in that bedroom."

Sam laughed. "How is she?"

"You'd never know this morning happened. You left and she was a bride on her wedding day."

Hearing that brought out Sam's dimples.

He was shocked when he saw Liam come from the kitchen. Liam shook Sam's hand and handed him a coffee.

"Congratulations, Sammy."

"Thanks, man." Sam took a drink of the offered coffee.

"Irish coffee?"

Liam smiled and Sam laughed.

"Givin' any of these to my bride?"

"Everybody's had, or is havin' one. Helps keep ya relaxed dealin' with a rookie photographer." Liam winked as he headed back to the kitchen.

Sam was pulling his cell out when the photographer made his way downstairs.

"Hey Sam! You want pictures with Sarah or the guys first? The guys _are_ here right? I need them for a picture with your beautiful bride."

"Liam!" Sarah called.

"Keep Sammy on the porch while Andy and the groomsmen have their pictures taken out back."

"You heard the woman, Sammy. Let's take this coffee out front."

Sam sighed. He'd text her once they were on the porch.

Andy's text notifier chimed just as Sarah came to get her.

"If that's my brother ..."

Andy ignored her and checked the message. She smiled when she saw **HEY BEAUTIFUL.**

She sent back a smile.

Sarah rolled her eyes when Andy's phone went off again. "Seriously? You saw him a few hours ago, can you two _not_ go longer than a few minutes without _some_ sort of communication?"

Andy checked the message. **YOU OK?**

Smiling, she sent **COME SEE FOR YOURSELF**

Sam laughed when he read her message. **CAN'T. BEEN EXILED TO THE PORCH WHILE YOU & THE GUYS ARE IN THE BACK FOR PICTURES. :-(**

Andy laughed at his response.

"Andy! Screw my brother ... well, later ... right now you need to get your ass outside for pictures with the guys ... with the exception of one."

Andy looked at her (soon to be legally) sister-in-law. "_After_ I see Sam."

Sarah sighed. "Through the door. He does _not_ see you ... understood?"

Andy smiled. "We can live with that rule."

Sarah left the room and yelled downstairs. "Little brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass up here!"

Sam met Sarah at the top of the stairs.

"She's a stubborn little ..."

Sam laughed. "What's goin' on?"

"She wants to talk to you. You do _not_ open that door. You break that rule ..."

Sam laughed again. "We won't."

"Ok, we'll get couples shots while we're waiting. Then you can go back to the porch while she's with the guys. She can come back up here then you can have yours with the girls."

Sam shook his head as he watched his sister walk downstairs.

Sam knocked on the door. As soon as Andy opened the door enough he held out his hand. Andy smiled as she placed her hand in his.

"You gonna answer my question?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah."

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Are we mic'ing?"

"I think we have to. I'll get Sarah to hook yours up."

"Ok."

"Sammy! Get it down here! You'll see her soon enough."

Sam laughed. "She's not gonna leave me alone until she gets me away from you."

Andy laughed softly. "Ok. I'll see you downstairs. I'll be the one in ivory satin."

Sam smiled. "I love you."

Andy heard the smile in his voice and couldn't help her own. "I love you."

By 1:20 all pictures were taken, the guests had arrived. Sarah didn't understand why Sam gave her a wireless mic and asked that she put it on Andy.  
1:25 Tommy stepped into the kitchen, ready to escort Andy down the aisle.

Right on time, the girls began their walk down the aisle on the arms of the guys carrying bouquets of red roses and lily of the valley.

Once everybody was at the altar, Sam picked up the nearby guitar, sat on the stool and began to play.

Suddenly they heard Andy's voice, everyone turned to see where her voice was coming from.

_I never thought I'd find the love  
I'd searched for all my life  
Someone to share and comfort  
I envisioned in my mind  
And when I wasn't looking  
You appeared before my eyes  
Just you and me forever  
And today I'll make you mine._

Sam smiled, full dimples, when he saw her and Tommy step out. His voice joined hers.

_Someone so strong and special  
That brightens every day  
A shoulder to cry on  
A friend in every way  
Passionately waiting  
To start my life anew  
These vows we speak before us  
I give all my love to you._

Sam sang solo as Tommy walked Andy down the aisle.

_A loving smile each morning  
Arms to hold me tight  
Lips to kiss the pain away  
When things don't go just right  
Our love will see us to the end  
When God says we will part  
But until then you'll be the one  
Each day I'll share my heart._

They never took their eyes off each other, as Andy stepped up to the altar her voice joined Sam's and they finished together.

_Someone so strong and special  
That brightens every day  
A shoulder to cry on  
A friend in every way  
Passionately waiting  
To start my life anew  
These vows we speak before us  
I give all my love to you._

_These vows we speak before us  
I give all my love to you._

Sam handed the guitar off as he got up and the stool was moved away. Stepping next to Andy, Tommy shook Sam's hand and whispered, "I may give you my little girl, but I got a son. I love you both." He kissed Andy's cheek and stepped away as Andy turned and gave Traci her bouquet.

Their arms around each other's waist, they flipped the mics off as they turned towards the minister who nodded.

Turning towards their guests, Andy spoke first, "We stand here today in the presence of people from many places on our journey. You are the people who have been family for us. We rejoice that you have come to witness the beginning of our new family."

Sam continued, "We have invited this community of friends and family together to celebrate the beginning of a new stage in our journey. We are here to make a covenant together."

Their family and friends responded with the words in their programs, "We rejoice with you in this celebration. We have loved and valued you separately. We will continue to love and value you in your marriage."

Rev. Matthews addressed everyone.

"O God of Promise, your greatest gift is love. We ask your blessing on Andy and Sam who today in your presence will take each other in marriage. We thank you that they have found such love and faith and trust in each other, and that they wish to live together for the rest of their lives. Let nothing come between them. Through all the changing scenes of life, keep them forever loving and forever true to each other. Keep them safe from all trouble and when any trial does come to them, grant that it will only make them closer together and closer to you. Grant to them, through all their days a perfect love. Amen.

Let us remember that marriage has been established and sanctified for the welfare and happiness of people individually and of society as a whole. It is a commitment of two people to each other. But because our whole future as a society depends on the quality of home life, this is not just a notable event in the lives of these two individuals, but also in the larger life of humanity. It is a private commitment, to be sure, but it is one celebrated before witnesses and before God. Because we believe this, we continue this service with reverence, joy and praise, believing that the great heights of sharing and fulfillment can be experienced by this man and woman and by all of us as a caring community."

Rev. Mathews looked at Sarah, at Tommy and said, "The covenant between Sam and Andy unites their families, and creates a new one. Do you who represent their families rejoice in their union, and pray God's blessing upon them?

Sarah and Tommy replied, "We do."

He then addressed the rest of their guests, "You have been invited here to witness this covenant:

will you support Sam and Andy with your love, care, and friendship in the years to come?"

Their friends and family replied, "We will. Sam and Andy we rejoice in your love, and we will support your holy union today and always. May God bless you."

Rev. Matthews then addressed Andy."Andy, will you take Sam to be your husband, your partner in life? Will you love him faithfully as long as you both shall live?

Andy smiled as she looked at Sam and said, "I will."

He then addressed Sam. "Sam, will you take Andy to be your wife, your partner in life? Will you love her faithfully as long as you both shall live?"

Sam smiled as he looked at Andy and said, "I will."

With a nod from Rev. Matthews, Nick began to read the only bible verse they had selected - the familiar words from 1 Corinthians 13:

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._"

This was followed by Sarah stepping forward.

"Andy and Sam, face each other and hold hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

Sam and Andy did as Sarah instructed.

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as together you laugh and cry, and together you share you innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years.

For a lifetime of happiness, that are holding yours on your wedding day.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into your eyes.

These are the hands of your best friend, that are holding yours as they pledge their love and commitment to you all the days of your life.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

These are the hands that will give you support as they encourage you to chase down your dreams.

These are the hands of your soul mate, and friend."

Rev. Matthews concluded the hand ceremony with prayer: "_God, bless the hands that hold each other upon this sacred day. May they always be held with love and trust. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in grace, rich in caring, and devoted to reaching for your perfection. May Andy and Sam forever see these hands as their healers, protectors, shelters, and guides._"

When they would have let go of each other's hands and turn to face him, Rev. Matthews shook his head and said, "Andy, Sam, I believe you have vows to make to each other?"

Andy cleared her throat and looked up at Sam as she spoke,

"You broke the rules when you came into my life. I didn't trust people, but I trusted you. I trusted you to teach me, to protect me ... to love me. Today, we're not _breaking_ rules, well, ok, so we broke a few earlier, we're _making_ them. Rules we'll live by for the rest of our lives.

Rule #1 when we met was a relationship between us was _against_ the rules. Rule #1 for the rest of my life, will be to keep the promises we make today.

I promise:

I'll be faithful _to_ you and honest _with_ you.

I'll respect you, trust you, help you, listen to you and care for you.

I'll share my life with you.

I commit myself, body and soul, to you.

I offer myself to be your wife, your life's partner."

There were tears in Sam's eyes when she finished. When Rev. Matthews turned to him, he cleared his throat before he made the same vow,

"You broke a few rules of your own when you came into _my_ life. Rookies were afraid of me, but you weren't.

T.O's are supposed to be the teachers, but my rookie taught me about falling in love.

Today, we're not _breaking_ rules, yeah, ok, so we broke a few earlier, we're _making_ them. Rules we'll live by for the rest of our lives.

Rule #1 when we met was a relationship between us was _against_ the rules. Rule #1 for the rest of my life, will be to keep the promises we make today.

I promise:

I'll be faithful _to_ you and honest _with_ you.

I'll respect you, trust you, help you, listen to you and care for you.

I'll share my life with you.

I commit myself, body and soul, to you.

I offer myself to be your husband, your life's partner."

Rev. Matthews looked to Jerry. When he patted his pockets as if he couldn't find the rings, Sam growled under his breath, "Barber …"

Jerry grinned and handed them over, nobody was surprised when Oliver smacked him in the back of the head.

Rev. Matthews took both rings, "May the circle of these rings remind you of the love which encircles you today and always. May God bless these rings and those who wear them. Amen"

He handed Sam Andy's ring. "Wanna put this back where it belongs?"

As Sam placed it on her finger, he said, "Today, tomorrow, always. This ring is a symbol of the love that I have for you, and you alone."

There were tears in the eyes of not just Andy, but everyone gathered at Sam's heartfelt words.

Rev. Matthews handed Andy Sam's ring. "Wanna put this back where it belongs?"

As Andy placed it on Sam's hand, she said, "Today, tomorrow, always. This ring is a symbol of the love that I have for you, and you alone."

Rev. Matthews smiled at them as he said, "Sam and Andy, you have committed yourselves to each other in this joyous and sacred covenant. May you become one, fulfilling the promises you made this day. Sam, you asked me a question yesterday, one I didn't answer. I can answer it today, and the answer is now … you may kiss your bride."

At Rev. Matthews words, Sam couldn't helped the dimples that appeared. Andy couldn't help but return the smile as she leaned in and whispered, "It's against the rules _not_ to kiss me ..."

Sam couldn't help the chuckle as he claimed his bride in a kiss.

It was Oliver who broke them apart. Clearing his throat, he said, "Uh, Sammy, save it for the honeymoon."

Andy laughed and hid her face in Sam's chest.

"Ok, you two, what d'ya say we make it legal and sign the papers?"

Sam and Andy nodded and followed Rev. Matthews over to the table where the license and registry were waiting for their signatures.

When Jerry and Traci had signed as well and all the pictures were taken, Rev. Matthews led them back to the arbor. " I believe it was _unofficial_ before," he looked at Sam and Andy who grinned and nodded. "Then let's make _McSwarek_ official … Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to be able to present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Swarek."

They had discussed going somewhere else for pictures but decided to stay at Sarah's. When the photographer looked around for Sam and Andy Sarah laughed. "If they're not here, they're on the porch."

The photographer decided to see what kind of candid pictures he couldn't get. Rounding the corner of the house he caught them just sitting there. Sam knew they were being watched but wanted to see what the camera saw. When the photographer finally felt like he needed to let them know he was there, he decided to use their comfort on the porch for some posed shots.

"This may sound weird, but would you guys mind if we used the bed?"

Sam and Andy's smiles were the only answer he needed. After a few shots together, Sam got up so solo shots could be taken of Andy. He leaned against the rail to watch. A few shots of him by the rail and Andy was joining him. Thinking they were taking a break, Sam wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. Andy rested her head on his chest and Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Uh, Sammy?" Sarah said from the door, "you _do_ have guests, y'know?"

Sam laughed. "Alright we'll wrap it up."

Sarah looked to the young man for confirmation, he nodded.

Andy looked at Sam. "No, you're _not_ carryin' me down the steps."

"I carried you _up_ them."

"Yeah, and I remember not wanting you t'do _that_ either!"

Sam laughed. "There's no rule that says I can't carry my bride, actually, I think the rule is I'm _supposed_ to …"

"Yeah, over a threshold, Sam, not up or down a set of porch steps."

Sam laughed as he kissed her before showing her his back. "Get on."

"Sam! You can't be serious!"

"McNally, I'll pick you up if I have to!"

Andy laughed knowing Sam wasn't making an idle threat as he stepped off the porch onto the first step. "Fine."

Sam laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, easily lifting her off her feet, Andy kissed the side of his neck as he lifted her off her feet and down the steps. Neither realized that every moment from Andy wrapping her arms around his neck, to her gentle kiss and finally his carrying her piggyback style down the steps had been captured on camera.

At the bottom Sam set her on her feet, when she stepped around him he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Sammy! Let that girl go and get back to your guests!"

Sam kissed her before taking her hand as they walked around the house to get the reception started.

"This is _supposed_ to be the best man's job, but for some reason Jerry is shyin' away from the spotlight."

"Frank, just give the damn speech."

Everybody laughed.

Frank looked at them.

"When it comes to you two and rules, you make 'em and you break 'em but right from day 1, you've done it together. Here's a rule I _know_ you'll never break: love each other. No matter what happens, good or bad, never forget that you love each other. I'm tellin' you this because you can _both_ be stubborn!"

"We know our strong points, Frank, get on with it!" Sam teased, his arm around Andy.

Frank smiled. "On behalf of your family at 15," Frank raised his glass and was soon joined by the rest of the bridal party, "You have the right to be happy, the right to fight _for_ each other and above any other, the right to love each other for the rest of your lives."

The bridal party (and the other attendees from 15) cheered.

They finished with the formal stuff before enjoying the night. Andy and Tommy danced to Heartland's _I Loved Her First_ and Sam and Sarah danced to One Republic's _Good Life_ before Sam and Andy took to the floor for their first dance, using the song Sam sang when he proposed _When You Say Nothing At All_ before the bridal party was called to floor and they all danced to Bruno Mars' _Count On Me_.

A few times everybody wondered where they were and Sarah had to get them off the front porch before finally giving up and sending them off.

Everyone thought they were going away, but they spent their 2 weeks at home curled up on the couch.

Sarah being Sarah, she broke the rules and gave them a gift.

Sitting on the couch, Sam pulled Andy back against him as she opened it.

The card read: "To my brother and sister ... you guys are proof, some rules are _worth breaking_ ... I love you both."

Andy turned and looked at Sam who shrugged.

There were two squares of tissue paper, one with each of their names and instructions. Opening them, they found memory books like they had given the bridal party only the ones Sarah had given them were to be filled out and given to each other.  
Andy's said: _For My Groom, On Our Wedding Day_ while Sam's said: _For My Bride, On Our Wedding Day_.

Smiling they set them aside, surprised to find something else. Unwrapping it, Andy found an ivory lace album. In the front was an ivory invitation that read:

_Two hearts, One love ...  
A love that makes its own rules ..._

on the outer fold while the inside read:

_Because you've shared in our lives by your friendship and love, we_

_Andy McNally  
and  
Sam Swarek_

_invite you to share in the celebration of our promise to follow the rules of marriage for the rest of our lives._

Turning the pages, they found Sarah had compiled a scrapbook of messages from their family and friends along with pictures. She also included hard copies of any speeches or toasts made.

* * *

**A/N: The song they sang as Andy walked down the aisle is called **_**I Give All My Love to You**_** by Rhonda Vincent featuring Russell Moore.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been along for the amazing ride that writing this story has been! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Til next time the voices decide to talk ...**

They celebrated their 1st wedding anniversary by celebrating that the stick read PREGNANT.

Andy didn't know whether to be excited or scared to death at first, but Sam's assurance that she would be a wonderful mother calmed her fears.

They waited until after Andy's first trimester to tell anyone.

They gathered everyone at the Penny. They got a few strange looks when Sam wouldn't let them pour Andy a glass of draught and Liam set down what looked like a glass of ginger ale.

"Ok, you two, what's goin' on?" Traci looked at Andy, "Are you alright?"

"Sammy? Brother, are _you_ alright?"

Sam laughed. "I'm fine.

Andy looked at Sam and smiled before responding to Traci. "I'm fine. But drinking is against the rules for the next little while."

When Andy caught a smell that didn't agree with her, everybody panicked. Sam took her outside to get some fresh air.

When they got back inside everybody looked at them, confused and concerned.

"Ok you two, out with it. _What_ is goin' on? Andy?"

Andy was still trying to calm her stomach so it was Sam that said, "15s family is about to get a little bigger ..."

The cheers around the table had others turning to see what was going on and Liam rushing from behind the bar. "Everybody ok?"

"We are _better_ than ok, Liam, there's a baby McSwarek on the way!"

"Actually, Trac, 'a baby' isn't exactly accurate since we're adding more than one ..."

"Twins?"

"Woo hoo! Way t'go, McNally!"

Sam and Andy laughed at Dov's reaction.

"Um, you guys _do_ know these kids are gonna be spoiled rotten, right?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, we know."

Even though it was early, the twins wore Andy out easily. They were thankful to be off the streets as Andy's pregnancy progressed. It saved Frank from putting her on desk.

Sam let her work as long as she could ... if she followed some rules. If she wasn't feeling well, she stayed home. If Sam had to go into the field she stayed at the barn. She followed them to the letter until the day Sam went into the field to get background on a suspect and ended up getting shot at.

Nobody _dared_ to keep them apart if something happened _before_ she was pregnant, the added hormones ...

"Where is he Frank?" Andy asked as she waddled into Frank's office.

"No."

"No, that _wasn't_ Sam's voice over the radio calling for backup?"

"No, you're _not_ goin' after him."

"Frank ..."

"Don't make me pull rank, Andy. Sammy would have my ass if I let you go out there less than a month away from your due date. Diaz is gonna take you home ..."

"No."

Frank ignored her protest. "Diaz is gonna take you home and you're gonna relax. I'll send Sammy home as soon as he comes in."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You heard his voice, he's fine."

"Nice try, Frank, he didn't say anything about being fine."

Frank opened the door and called for Chris.

"Yes sir?"

"Diaz, I want you to take McNally home. You're gonna stay there and make sure she doesn't chase after Swarek."

"Frank!"

"McNally, your job until Sam gets home is to take care of those babies ... got it?"

"Fine."

Andy was sitting on the couch looking at their wedding album when Chris heard the door. Turning, he saw Sam walk in. Sam nodded it was ok for him to go.

Sam knelt next to the couch. "Hey baby."

Andy looked up and whispered, "You're here."

"And _you_ tried to break the rules."

Andy just shrugged as Sam got up and sat behind her pulling her back against him.

"You know you're gonna need a crane to get me up, right?"

Sam laughed and kissed the side of her neck. "You guys ok?"

"Yep, totally fine."

"Nice try, baby."

"Does being scared enough that I think I'm having contractions count as ok?"

Sam turned her so she was looking him. "You serious?"

"Uh, babe, I'm carryin' twins, there's not much room for a joke."

Sam got up from behind her and helped her off the couch and to the truck.

12hrs after they arrived at the hospital, Andrew Thomas and Samantha Lynn came into the world.

Andy was absolutely exhausted but refused to close her eyes until Sam got back from the waiting room telling their family and friends.

Sam walked back in and leaned against the doorframe smiling at the sight before him. As exhausted as she was, Andy was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Andy turned sleepy eyes on Sam and held out her hand.

Sam kissed her cheek as he took her hand. He was about to sit down when she tugged on his hand. She didn't have to speak for him to know what she wanted. Kicking off his shoes he climbed in bed and let his wife curl up against him.

Her groggy, "Are you ok?" made him laugh. "You just gave birth to twins, McNally ..."

"Yeah, because _you_ scared me into premature labor. Um, if we have more than those two, I'm makin' it a rule you can't scare me in my third trimester."

Sam laughed as he kissed her temple. "I'm fine baby, shots fired, but he was a shitty shot. Now, close your eyes, you just brought two of _the_ most beautiful babies into the world and you need to sleep."

"Don't ..."

Sam kissed her temple again. "It's against the rules to leave my beautiful wife."

Sam thought he heard her mumble "look awful" as she finally quit fighting it and fell asleep.

Two days later both Andy and the twins were discharged and Sam took them home.

They were curled up on the couch with the twins sleeping in their car seat a couple days later. "Did we decide what we're doin' about leave?"

Sam hadn't even thought about it. "Since we both get it, I guess we just gotta figure out _how_ we wanna do it."

"I think we _both_ need to be home the first few months, so they get to know both of us, not just one."

Sam smiled. "I was thinkin' that too. Have you decided if you want the full year?"

"Honestly? We just brought them home, I wasn't even _expecting_ them yet, so I haven't really thought about that yet."

Sam laughed. "Well, since they're here we kinda need to."

"How much time d'_you_ want to take off?"

"How much time d'you _want_ me to take off?"

"Babe, there's no rule about how much time you take."

"I know, that's why I asked how much _you_ want me to take."

"I'm not gonna ask you to stay home with us longer than you _want_ to ..."

"Yeah, because bein' home with _you_ ..."

Andy laughed when the twins started to cry. "Uh, babe, I think that was your reminder it's not _just_ me you're stayin' home with."

Sam laughed as he got up and went to check on them. "Ok, ok, Daddy got the hint."

Taking both of them back to the couch Andy took Drew while Sam kept Sami.

Andy leaned back against Sam's shoulder so Drew was laying on her chest.

"Ok, you two, you're not too young to learn the rules. Rule #1, interrupting Mommy and Daddy's couch time is _against_ the rules!"

Andy laughed. "Really babe?"

Sam kissed her temple. "Yep."

They rewrote the rules as the twins got ready to celebrate their 1st birthday. It was no secret Sam adored his wife, but Sam the doting dad blew his friends away. Sami was daddy's girl but both kids had him wrapped around their finger. Andy had no room to talk because she was just as bad.

Looking at the twins with Sam at their birthday party Andy didn't understand how her mother walked away from _her_, because nothing or no one would _ever_ make her leave them.

The 5th anniversary of Sam asking her to meet Sarah was approaching. The twins were old enough that they were both comfortable leaving them for a weekend. Sam called Sarah to let her know they were going down.

"Bringin' my adorable niece and nephew, little brother?"

"Nope. Babies are _not_ part of the plan."

"Unless it's making ..."

"Let's just say we'll spend the weekend _practicing_ ..."

Sarah laughed. "TMI, little brother, T ... M ... I."

"You brought it up."

"Isn't there a rule where we _don't_ discuss our sex lives."

"Again, you brought it up so _you_ broke it."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Listen you guys are _always_ welcome here, you know that."

"Thanks."

"What're ya doin' with the munchkins?"

"Still tryin' to figure that out."

"Why don't I take 'em for the weekend?"

"Uh, Sis, havin' them with us is _against_ the rules ..."

Sarah laughed. "I meant, I'll go there, you come here."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Sam smiled as Sami reached for him. Andy wrapped her arm around his waist. "Ok. We'll see you Friday after shift."

Sam disconnected and wrapped his arm around Andy before kissing both the kids on the cheek, they tried to giggle but yawned instead. Sam looked at them. "Nap time?"

Both heads of chestnut hair nodded.

Sam let go of Andy, holding his arm open for Drew. "C'mere buddy."

Drew shifted from Andy to Sam. "Alright you two, you know the rules, give Mommy a kiss."

It was the twins thing, one on each side and kissed at the same time.

When Sam came back downstairs they curled up on the couch.

"We got our babysitter for the weekend."

"We do?"

"Sarah's comin' into the city. She asked if we were takin' the twins, when I said no, I wanted a weekend alone with you she said she'd come babysit."

The twins were excited to see Sarah, not so excited to see Sam and Andy leave.

Sarah laughed at her brother as he hugged the twins. "You know the rules, right? No wild parties." The twins giggled and nodded. "Keep Aunt Sarah outta trouble." More giggles. "We'll call you at bedtime ok?" Both nodded. "Ok, what's Rule #1 when Mommy and Daddy say bye?"

"Hugses! Kisses! Of yous!"

Hugs, kisses and 'I love you's were exchanged and Sam and Andy left.

They spent the weekend much the same as that first weekend ... only without Sarah there they never left the swing. They had one rule for the weekend, it was the one they lived by ... they loved each other.


End file.
